<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One and Only 3 ; George Weasley by Stylesobsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338167">One and Only 3 ; George Weasley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesobsession/pseuds/Stylesobsession'>Stylesobsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One and Only series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesobsession/pseuds/Stylesobsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚'𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙭𝙞𝙘?"</p><p>"𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙗𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One and Only series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story contains:<br/>domestic violence<br/>rape<br/>other kind of violence<br/>puke<br/>kidnapping and death.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>-</p><p>Lizzie's P.O.V<br/>9 years earlier</p><p>-</p><p>"I don't know how you do it."</p><p>A small laugh rolled off my lips but instead of looking at Kathleen, I kept my eyes on the little girl in my arms. So sweet and so beautiful.</p><p>"Have you got a name for her yet?"</p><p>"Veronica." I said, brushing my hand over my newborn daughters head. "Veronica Elise Weasley."</p><p>"That's beautiful." Deanne told me. "Fits right in with all your other children."</p><p>I pressed a kiss to my daughter's forehead as I rocked her gently in my arms. George had gone to get our other children so they could meet their little sister.</p><p>"She's the last one." I said. "That's for sure."</p><p>"You said that after having the twins." Deanne laughed softly.</p><p>"I think you even said it after Roxanne." Kathy said. "And that was four children ago."</p><p>"This time I mean it." I said. "We don't have room for more. I don't really want another floor on top of the one we added when we had the twins."</p><p>"Can I kiss her?" Lexi asked as she jumped off her mothers lap and walked over to the side of the bed where I was laying.</p><p>"Why don't you jump up here?" I smiled. "So you don't have to lean over."</p><p>She crawled onto the bed and I made room for her to lay next to me. She reminded me so much of her father. When I looked at her eyes, I saw him. She was a mix between him and Deanne. If just he could see her. If just he knew he was going to be a father.</p><p>While Veronica laid in my arms, Lexi wrapped her arm around her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.</p><p>"Is she my cousin?" Lexi asked and looked up at me. I chuckled and shook my head gently.</p><p>"She's actually both your cousin and your second-cousin."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, Lex.. your mother is my cousin, right? And your father was uncle George's brother." I said. "What's important is that she's family."</p><p>"And we love family." she said.</p><p>"That's right, Lex." Deanne said with a smile. "We love family."</p><p>A lot of things has happened since the war ended. It's been nine years and I've had six kids since then. Seven months after the war ended, I found out I was already a month pregnant. We had my first child on August 19th of 1999. It was hard because Fred wasn't there but we ended up naming our son after both him and my own brother.</p><p>Fred Benjamin Weasley.</p><p>Then in December, I found out that once again I was a month pregnant and the year after on August 7th of 2000, we had our daughter Roxanne Elizabeth Weasley.</p><p>We actually then in September, we planned another baby though we had already agreed to not have any more for a while. We just realised we wanted our children to be close together in age since that was something George adored, growing up. We found out we were expecting twins and on July 11th of 2001, we first welcomed a little girl that we named Genevieve Blakely Weasley and a few minutes later, her brother Sammy Dillon Weasley came out. I gave birth vaginally to the both of them so you can say I'm kind of a saint. Having two babies slide out of your vaginally with only minutes apart? I deserve a crown. Then I said I didn't want more babies and George agreed..</p><p>Seventeen months later, I got pregnant and on September 26th of 2003, we had another son that we decided to call Bryson Brooklyn Weasley. Funnily enough, we had forgot how much we loved babies and we wanted another one. We didn't feel like our family was complete, though when we tried to have another one the year later, we had a hard time getting pregnant.</p><p>We had almost given up when I in March this year got pregnant again. I was due on December 30th but I gave birth to Veronica Elise Weasley yesterday on Christmas Eve. When she came out and George and I sat with her, we looked at each other and we both knew that she was the final piece. She was what completed our family.</p><p>"Look!" I heard George gasp in the door as he stood surrounded by all of our kids. From eight-year-old Fred to four-year-old Bryson. Genevieve was on his arm. My six-year-old girl. She has always been daddy's girl and he's got a soft spot for her so he carries her whenever she wants and she knows it and uses it to her advantage. She's a smart girl. "That's your new sister. Who wants to meet her first?"</p><p>"Me!" Roxanne raised a hand as she jumped to get his attention but at the same time, Sammy mocked her actions.</p><p>"Lexi?" Deanne called. "Why don't you come here so that your cousins can meet their little sister?"</p><p>Lexi jumped off the bed and ran over to her mother as George put down Genevieve on the bed and then carried Bryson onto it as he had been holding his hand. Fred jumped onto the bed as well and I had to shush him gently due to all the noise he was making.</p><p>"Think we can make room for five kids?" George asked with a smile. He teased the remaining children on the floor, pointing on them individually to see who he was going to pick.</p><p>They all loved when he picked them up, especially when he played airplane with them. George ended up picking up both Roxanne and Sammy at the same time, making them laugh their tiny butts off.</p><p>I laughed at all of the fuss, watching my kids crawl around to make room for themselves while arguing like siblings does.</p><p>"Guys." I smiled. "Get sorted. Sit."</p><p>They did what I told them to and George sat on the edge of the bed as I handed him Veronica. He smiled down at her before he moved closer to the children to introduce her.</p><p>This is what I always wanted. My own family. My own husband and my own children. This was happiness. If just my mum could be here. If just Benjamin could be here. If just... if just Fred could be here too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present</p><p>-</p><p>18 years after the war<br/>Genevieve's P.O.V</p><p>-</p><p>"Rise and shine!" a voice sang through the room before my curtains were pulled to the sides. I groaned as I pulled the duvet over my head to shut out the light. "Breakfast is ready downstairs so if you're not down in ten minutes, I will personally pour water over you."</p><p>Hands were placed on the outside of my duvet as my dad shook me to try and wake me up. I replied with another groan and stuck my hand out from under the duvet to wave him away.</p><p>"Ten minutes, Vivi. Ten minutes!"</p><p>"Fuck off!" I shouted, hearing him laugh as he left my room. I buried my head into the pillow again as I pulled the duvet down a little so my face could get some air. I had absolutely no intention of getting up.</p><p>"Roxi! I would appreciate it if you didn't throw your books at me!" my dad shouted in the hallway. "Pick it up! Mum's going to be pissed."</p><p>Then I heard the sound of nails tapping against the doorframe so close to where I was that it had to be against my doorframe. "Vivi. Up. Now!"</p><p>He no longer sounded like he was in the mood for a bunch of moody teenagers. His tone had changed and he sounded more serious. I turned my head to the other side so I could look at him. I narrowed my eyes at him and he mocked me by doing the same.</p><p>"I'm not kidding, Genevieve. Get up or I will pour water on you."</p><p>"Try me." I muttered, closing my eyes again. I slid an arm under my pillow and bended my knee to my hip.</p><p>"Get out of my room!" Roxanne roared through the flat before it sounded like another book was being thrown.</p><p>"Chill out!" Fred shouted. "Is it that time of the month?"</p><p>"Get the fuck out!"</p><p>"Roxanne!" Dad sighed. "Don't throw stuff at your brother. Fred, stop annoying your sister."</p><p>I dozed off to sleep again but just as I was about to fall asleep completely, my duvet was pulled off of me and something wet splashed onto me. I woke up with a grunt, then realized he really did pour water on me.</p><p>"Dad!" I screamed with frustration as I rolled out of bed, then glared at him. He couldn't help but laugh as he stood there with a now empty cup of water in his hand.</p><p>"I told you I'd do it." He said. "Now get dressed and some downstairs for breakfast."</p><p>He turned around to walk out and I raised my middle finger at him. "I know you're flipping me off."</p><p>"Wha—"</p><p>When he reached the doorway, he turned around to look at me. "I've got eyes in the back of my head, sweetheart."</p><p>When he walked out, I rushed over to the door and slammed it shut before locking it so I could get changed.</p><p>I made my way over to my body sized mirror and looked at myself. My pajamas was now soaked around my shoulders and my hair hadn't gotten away with being dry either.</p><p>"Fucking hell." I muttered and pouted at myself in the mirror. I lifted the part of my hair that was wet and then let it fall back down against my shoulder and chest.</p><p>Alright... clothes.</p><p>I pulled out the top drawer in my dresser and pushed around in the many trousers to find something I wanted to wear. Ugh, I also had to pack. I hadn't even gotten to that part yet.</p><p>"Ah-huh!" I smiled and pulled out a pair of black jeans, ripped by the knees. I made those myself.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"My jeans."</p><p>"Yes, I know." Mum replied, keeping her finger pointed at my jeans. "I paid for them myself. Would you care to answer why they are ripped?"</p><p>"Darling, don't you follow all the latest fashion?" Dad asked with a grin as he hugged mum from behind.</p><p>"It's fashionable to walk around in ripped jeans?" Mum asked. "Boy I miss the nineties."</p><p>I smiled at the memory. The look on mums face and the way dad tried to hard to act like he knew all about the modern fashion. Once he claimed to be cool and practically begged to hang out with us when he allowed us to have a movie night in the basement under the shop. We obviously said no. I didn't want my dad to hang out with us and I don't think Victoire and Dominique wanted their uncle to join us either.</p><p>I got rid of my pyjamas pants, threw them on the bed before I pulled on my jeans. I buttoned them, then zipped them as I think that's much easier.</p><p>"Vivi do you have my hairbrush?!" Veronica banged on my door.</p><p>"Why would I have your hairbrush?!" I shouted and closed the drawer to open the next one.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" She yelled. "Don't be mean!"</p><p>Ahh, dear Veronica. I love her, she is my sister after all but she's a pain my arse. She's eight. She turns nine soon though and it's all she'a been talking about since her eighth birthday.</p><p>I unbuttoned my pajamas top and let it fall to the floor before I dug out a grey hoodie and pulled it over my head, stuck my arms through the sleeves and then continued to pull it down over my waist. I moved my hands under my hair to pull it out from inside of the hoodie and I then put on some white ankle socks.</p><p>Alright... next, my hair. I turned back towards the mirror and looked at the hair. Hairdryer... hairdryer!</p><p>Christ. Roxanne had the hair dryer. See, we have one hair dryer that belongs in the bathroom but my dear older sister always hogs it and I could tell she was already having a rough morning so I wasn't going to go piss her off even more.</p><p>I brushed my hair, using my hairbrush before I decided to just pull my hair into a high ponytail. I looked... hot.</p><p>No, I looked even hotter when I put on some mascara and some lipgloss. Now I was ready for breakfast.</p><p>"Fuck!" I cursed as soon as I reached the door. "Deodorant!"</p><p>I turned back around and when I had gotten my deodorant on, I was then finally ready to go down and get some breakfast. I unlocked and opened my door, seeing the chaos in the hallway. Roxanne's books were spread across the floor along with her blue hairbrush. The door to Sammy's room was open and faint music was coming from in there. He was on his bed, listening to music in his headphones. Bloody hell it was loud. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be able to hear it.</p><p>When I got downstairs, Veronica sat at her usual spot around the table. Mum was cooking and dad was in the middle of grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge.</p><p>When mum was pregnant with Sammy and I, they used magic to build a new floor and they just kept adding rooms to that floor throughout the years. It's kinda like what grandma and grandpa did when they had all my uncles and my aunt.</p><p>"What are you wearing?" My dad asked when he saw me. "Is that makeup?"</p><p>"Makeup?" Mum asked and turned around, seeing me. "Nuh-uh. We've had this conversation before, Vivi. I'm fine with you wearing it on weekends but not in school as long as you are under the age of seventeen."</p><p>"Seriously? It's just a little mascara and lipgloss."</p><p>"Vivi, dear Vivi." Mum said, letting go of the pan to turn her entire body towards me. She placed a hand on her hip and dad automatically backed up, knowing the signs of mum being serious and annoyed. "Does it look like I care? Go take it off. It's for your own good."</p><p>"How is it for my own good? It's just makeup."</p><p>Dad stood behind mum, secretly gesturing for me to shut up before mum got angry.</p><p>"Vivi, baby." Mum sighed. She stopped for a moment as she saw how my eyes kept flicking to behind her and she looked at dad so quickly that she managed to catch what he was doing. "What are you doing, George? Why don't you go upstairs and get Sammy to turn off that awful music and get Roxanne to come down for breakfast?"</p><p>"I was on my way!" He held up his hands in surrender, quickly putting the juice in front of Veronica before he made his way upstairs.</p><p>"Vivi." Mum caught my attention. "I don't want you to use makeup to try and make yourself look pretty or attractive because you already are my beautiful girl. The world is full of standard and when I started using it, I suddenly couldn't go a day without some mascara because I thought I looked ugly without it. Go take it off. You're perfect the way you are."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look what I found." Veronica said as she had been with Roxanne in the basement to grab some stuff she needed for Hogwarts. Ronnie showed Sammy a piece of candy and when dad saw it, he gasped slightly. He lifted her up onto the table and took the candy from her hand.</p><p>"Sweetheart, we've had this conversation before. If it's on daddy's work desk, don't touch it. I know it looks like candy and you want to eat it but your mum would kill me if you turned green like a toad for the day."</p><p>Sammy and I both snickered in response to that. We were currently eating breakfast. I still hadn't packed. Mum was going to be furious if she found out. We had to be at Kings Cross station at eleven o'clock and it was currently eight.</p><p>"Daddy?" Veronica asked. "Do you need help with some ideas?"</p><p>"I would love to hear your ideas if you have some." He replied and lifted her off the table before pushing the piece of candy into his pocket.</p><p>"What if you made a candy that could turn me into a princess?"</p><p>"What do you mean turn into a princess?" Dad frowned. "I thought you were one already. Ronnie, don't tell me you've been tricking me this whole time!"</p><p>"I'm not a princess!" Ronnie laughed as she ran back to her seat.</p><p>Dad pulled out a chair and spun it around before he sat down, folding his arms on the table.</p><p>"Has everyone packed for today? Fred? Roxi? Twins? Bryson?"</p><p>"I'm almost finished." Fred explained. "I'm waiting for my jumper to dry."</p><p>"Alright, Roxanne?" Dad asked and looked at my older sister who was busy staring out of the window. She just hummed in response and dad then looked at Sammy and I.</p><p>"She hasn't even made her bed."</p><p>I looked at Sammy as he spoke. He was pointing a thumb at me. "Snitch."</p><p>"You haven't made your bed?" Dad asked me. "You know, Vivi. Something I have learned while being with your mother for so many years is that she goes absolutely insane if the beds aren't made. You better get up there and make it."</p><p>I groaned but when he raised his eyebrows and sent me the I'm-being-serious look, I decided I should probably just do what he told me.</p><p>"You always make me out to be a monster." My mother said as she walked in from the bathroom. "I don't go insane. Though, I would appreciate it if you made your bed, Genevieve."</p><p>"I'm on my way." I ran up the stairs. I had to find some new sheets since dad decided to wake me up by pouring water on me.</p><p>While I was up here, it would only make sense if I just packed now, so that's why I did. I packed my biggest trunk with everything I need and then packed stuff that I'd need during the ride into a backpack. I remembered to pack my pajamas as well and then at last, I made my way neatly which was how my mum liked it to be.</p><p>As I closed my trunk, my eyes flicked to the picture frame that was laying under the bed. I pushed the trunk away and got down on my stomach, reaching for the frame. When I got it, I rolled onto my back and looked at it.</p><p>It was me with Simon and it was a one of those moving photographs. He had his arm around my neck and we both posed, trying to be cool, then there was a sharp light as the camera took the picture and then we burst out laughing.</p><p>I liked that memory. Though we aren't as closed as we used to. Simon is my mum's best friends son. We call her aunt Kathy. Her son is Simon. He's actually the middle child. See, his parents only have three children, half of what my own parents got.</p><p>Simon and I used to be pretty close. He had always been very overprotective of me which probably had something to do with him being two years older. I just turned fifteen and he turned seventeen on January 30th. This is going to be his last year at Hogwarts while it's only my fifth. I used to like him, like... more than friends but then something happened and we stopped hanging out as much.</p><p>I do have a boyfriend now. We've only been together since February but I guess it's going well. I mean, he can get pretty angry. He's got a temper but he likes me...</p><p>Mum and dad has no idea that I'm dating. Dad would not be accepting at all and I don't know about mum. Not even my siblings know.</p><p>We tend to keep it a secret at school. Mostly because of him. He doesn't want people to know.</p><p>His name is Lucas Parkinson but I call him Luke. He prefers to be called Luke. Actually he gets really angry and aggressive if anyone calls him Lucas.</p><p>It's fine. He's nice to me sometimes and I really like him so it's worth it. I think that was when Simon and I stopped hanging out.</p><p>Did I drop him?</p><p>I barely remember what happened. Actually, I don't really remember it. Just that I started seeing Luke in private and... Christ. I forgot about Simon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vivi?" I heard Roxanne ask from the doorway to my room. I immediately put the picture frame down and looked at her from where I was on the floor behind my bed. "Have you finished packing? Mum says she wants you to eat the rest of your breakfast before we leave."</p><p>"Almost finished!" I hurried to say, hoping she would leave me alone. "I'll be down in a minute!"</p><p>She turned a bit to walk away but she seemed to hesitate before she walked closer. "What've you got there?"</p><p>"There? Where?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me before moving around the bed. "Why are you on the floor with some picture frame?"</p><p>"Stop!" I yelled when she was about to grab it. I grabbed it first and held it against my chest. "Get out!"</p><p>"Wha— Vivi—"</p><p>"Get out!" I yelled even louder and she let out a groan before muttering something about me being weird. Then she walked out and I let out a sigh of relief. I knew that if she had seen I was hiding a picture of Simon and I under my bed, she would never stop teasing me about it and I'm not even sure Simon knew I liked him, though he would find out if Roxanne knew because she would be telling everyone.</p><p>I pulled myself up from the door and walked to my trunk. I opened it and packed the picture frame before I closed the trunk again and locked it.</p><p>At the same time as I grabbed my backpack from the bed and swung it over my shoulder, I grabbed the trunk and walked out of the room and downstairs.</p><p>I needed to get my barn owl Donut ready. She was sleeping in her cage on my desk. I placed my trunk with everyone else's and put my backpack on top.</p><p>"Have I ever told you kids the story about Scabbers, the—"</p><p>"Rat." Fred, Roxanne and Sammy said in unison.</p><p>"How'd you know I was gonna say that?"</p><p>"All you do is talk about it." Sammy said. "I think I know that story word for word."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Dad frowned. "The rat that Ron inherited from Percy once he became a-""</p><p>"School prefect." The three said in unison said.</p><p>"And—" dad continued. "He—"</p><p>"Turned out to be a grown man." They said. Dad scoffed and looked to mum with a can-you-believe-them look.</p><p>"You've told them the story loads of times, my love." She said and kissed his cheek before walking over to pack away the cereal boxes.</p><p>"I'll be down in a minute." I told mum. "I need to get donut ready."</p><p>"Tell me again why you called your owl donut?" Fred asked and turned around in his seat to look at me.</p><p>"Wha—" I stopped on the stairs, holding onto the railing with both hands to look at him. "Because I love donuts. Hey, you called your owl digit. That's stupid."</p><p>"Love, didn't you crave donuts the first time you were pregnant?" Dad asked as he looked at mum who cleaned up everyone's breakfast apart from mine as I hadn't finished it.</p><p>"I think I did." She replied. "But I was also craving them when I was pregnant with the twins so maybe that's why you love them so much, Vivi."</p><p>"Well I don't love them." Sammy said. "They're disgusting."</p><p>I gasped and he turned to look at me with a questioning look. "I am embarrassed, Sammy. How did we share a womb?"</p><p>"No, no I have a question!" He held up a finger. "Mum, dad. Are you sure I was born into this family? Apparently you all like donuts. I'm not a red head and I'm attractive to look at."</p><p>"Ouch." Fred, Roxanne and I said in unison as Roxanne shoved him.</p><p>"I think I would know if I pushed out one baby instead of two." Mum said and looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Trust me, Samuel Dillon. I gave birth to you. Your head... got stuck."</p><p>"Ew... gross." Sammy said and I could tell from the back that he was probably making a face. He's my twin brother so I basically know him better than he knows himself.</p><p>I laughed softly before I turned and ran the rest of the way up the staircase. When I entered my room, donut was awake and was now sitting on my window sill. It was her favorite place to sit.</p><p>"Good morning donut." I smiled and walked over to her. I stroke my hand down her golden brown feathers and she looked at me before leaning in to my touch, rubbing her head against my arm while she hooted. I looked towards her cage and luckily she had eaten and nearly drank all the water. "Alright, let's get you ready so I can finish my own breakfast."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Fred started Hogwarts in 2010, he got an owl. He wanted a black one and that's what he got. He wanted a black-banded owl but they are very rare and are not sold on Diagon Alley so he got a snow owl. Her name is digit which I actually just mentioned earlier today.</p><p>Roxanne started Hogwarts the next year, though she didn't want an animal. She said they took up too much time and she didn't want to be restrained due to her pet.</p><p>Then Sammy and I started Hogwarts. Sammy wanted a rat which he did not get. Dad doesn't trust them after what happened with Scabbers, uncle Percy's rat that got passed down to uncle Ron. Instead, Sammy decided to choose a toad and it is absolutely disgusting. He calls him Gooey.</p><p>I on the other hand chose my barn owl and I think we've already discussed what I named her. Three years later, Bryson started Hogwarts just before he turned twelve. You see, he was born on September 16th, just a couple of weeks after the term started so he got his letter but he had to wait a whole year.</p><p>He wanted an owl too. His owl is also a barn owl and he is called Norm.</p><p>The only one of my siblings who aren't currently at Hogwarts, is Veronica. She turns nine in December so she'll start her first year in three years. She wants a cat. She is very determined on that. Actually, she wants a pink princess cat. She gets angry every time Fred tells her that a pink princess cat doesn't exist and then mum and dad have to tell Fred to shut up and let his sister have her dreams.</p><p>"Sammy, something came from Hogwarts." Mum announced. "We wanted to give it to you but you had already gone to sleep when it arrived."</p><p>She placed an envelope in front of Sammy and my jaw dropped in shock when I realized what it was.</p><p>"No way." I said. "I swear, Sammy. If that's a prefect badge..."</p><p>He grinned at me before he ripped open the envelope and out he pulled the badge I just talked about. He looked at it with a proud smile as mum and dad congratulated him.</p><p>"Seriously?" I groaned. "I've worked hard all four years so I could be a prefect in fifth unlike you who's been slacking up, not giving two fucks about school work and then because you find it interesting you decide to get your shit together in year four and you get to be prefects? It's not fair."</p><p>"Stop being such a sore loser, Vivi." He told me and waved the prefect badge in my face. "I can take house points from you now."</p><p>"Oh yeah? We're in the same house... dummy."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, oh. Taking points from me would be like taking points from yourself." I said. "I don't get how you got it. I've always wanted to be a prefect. Roxanne's a prefect too so is Fred plus he's also head boy and now you'll be joining that club?"</p><p>"Maybe you'll be head girl." Veronica told me as she got off her chair before she ran into the living room.</p><p>"Maybe you will." Dad said.</p><p>"Yeah, you shouldn't think too much into it." Mum said. "All your uncles made prefect apart from your father and your uncle Fred."</p><p>"Why are you bringing that up?" Dad asked as he turned his head to look at mum. "She already knew that. Are you trying to hurt me?"</p><p>"George, love. It's been twenty-three years since you found out you weren't going to be a prefect like your brothers. Drop the subject."</p><p>"It was unfair! I didn't make head boy either in<br/>ninety-five and I would have been an amazing head boy!"</p><p>Mum looked at him for a moment before her eyes flicked to me. "That's where you've got it from. Your love for bickering and complaining about things not being fair."</p><p>She turned towards Sammy. "Pack it down. We're leaving in thirty minutes. Don't forget Gooey."</p><p>"Sammy!" I called when he walked up the stairs. He stopped and looked at me, waiting for what I wanted to say. "Please forget Gooey."</p><p>He rolled his eyes at me as he continued upstairs.</p><p>"He's disgusting!" I shouted after him. "A bloody toad!"</p><p>I let out a sigh and my eyes landed on my parents who both looked at me. Mum had a hand on her hip and dad's arms were folded over his chest.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's your daughter." mum said and looked at dad before she walked away. He laughed, watching her as she walked into their bedroom, then he joined me by the table.</p><p>"You know, dad." I breathed, resting my elbow on the table so I could rest my chin in my palm. "One day, I hope I find someone who will love me like you love mum."</p><p>"I'm sure you will." he said, his smile suddenly dropping. "But I swear if I hear you're dating while you're under seventeen, I will personally murder that person... and then you."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't think threatening your child is considered parenting."</p><p>"Oi!" he slapped my elbow of the table. "Get back to me once you get a daughter. You're gonna want to protect her and keep her safe for as long as possible because you know shitty the world treats women."</p><p>"And that's why I'm not allowed to date?"</p><p>"Exactly." he pointed a finger at me to confirm his words and show how serious he was being about it. "Boys– especially teenage boys and I'm only talking about some because not all is like that but some teenage boys like to toy around with a girls feelings and screw her over. Obviously there's also girls who would do such thing but we're talking about you and why you can't date... unless you like girls which is completely fine, then we can change the topic to girls and why you will wouldn't be allowed to date."</p><p>"I'm straight." I laughed. "But... were you one of those guys?"</p><p>"Me? A bad guy? No." he scoffed. "I don't think I was. Your mum and I started dating in our fifth year, around November and I've always done my best to respect her and her boundaries. I accepted when she said no and she did the same. Though there was some guys that wanted to either screw her over or screw me over. You know about Viktor Krum, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"He was one of those guys." dad told me. "In our sixth year during the triwizard championship, he took an interest to your mother and keep in mind that her had already been together for just about a year. He'd sent her looks, wink at her, even be as bold as to tell her to dumb me for him. She never did.. she didn't even send a look back and she didn't enjoy the way he looked at her. She only saw me and I never doubted her because we trusted each other. Your uncle Freddie got really pissed though. He wanted to talk to Krum and your mother ran after to stop him. What happened during that conversation, I don't know."</p><p>"And the other guy?" I asked. I always loved hearing my dad tell stories about her and mums time at Hogwarts. He was a great story teller and every time he talked about my uncle Fred, he was smiling, though I could tell it was hurting still.</p><p>Mum was different about it. She was closed off when it revolved around her mother, her father, her younger brother and my uncle Fred. She lost so many people, only three of those she cared about but it was still so tough on her that she saw a therapist for years and years. She actually still sees Saturday mornings but she doesn't like to talk about that either. She doesn't want to worry us. At one time, she was on antidepressants. Once when I was younger I got her to open up about it. She told me that after the war, she pushed her feelings away to be there for my dad. She didn't realise how important it was for her to deal with her own emotions too. That's how she broke. One day everything flushed over her and she had a nervous breakdown.</p><p>She was so depressed that she tried to hang herself when I was little. Dad found her and she got hospitalised at St Mungos for months. That happened when I was little. It was before Veronica was born but after Bryson. Dad told us mum had to pay a visit to her own uncle in North England. We only found out the truth a few years ago when mum decided to tell us while giving us an important lesson to never push such feelings away. If you need to grief, you need to let yourself grief, no matter what kind of grief it is.</p><p>"His name was Cassius Warrington. He was the same year as your mother and I." dad explained. "One time he tried to force your mother into helping him cheat on a test or help him pass it.. I don't really remember which one it is but she said no and then he threatened to tell me the two of them had slept together. Again, your mum and I trusted each other so when she basically dragged him into the library so he could tell me, I didn't believe him. I knew immediately he was lying, especially because your mum stood with a grin on her face. She looked pretty amused."</p><p>He laughed softly at the memory and then looked at me again. "That, Vivi. That's a relationship. It's gotta be based on trust. If it's not, I don't believe it's going to work."</p><p>I hummed and my mind flashed to Luke. I liked him so much but he was the completely opposite of what dad had just explained. Luke was kinda controlling most of the time. Though it's not his fault! That's just the way he is. He doesn't want me to be near other guys but that's only because he's scared I'll leave him. He loves me.</p><p>"Your uncle Fred would be teasing me if he was here." dad told me. "He'd call me overprotective if knew about the dating rule."</p><p>"Would he approve of me dating?" I asked and dad nodded with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Yeah. He'd even talk boys with you and give you all the advice in the world." he said, leaning back in his chair. "Merlin's beard I miss that asshole."</p><p>"I wish I had known him." I muttered, causing dad's eyes to flicker back to me. He leaned forwards and patted my shoulder before pulling himself up to stand.</p><p>"Me too kiddo." he breathed. "I have a feeling you two would've been really close."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uncle Ron!" Veronica shouted when she saw him from the top of the stairs. She suddenly sprinted down them and hugged him so quick that he didn't get to respond while he also almost dropped the box of products he was currently restocking.</p><p>Verity was on the other hand not doing shit. She was reading a magazine behind the disk but when she noticed us, she quickly dropped it and acted like she was counting the money. When dad made his way down the stairs in front of me, I noticed how her eyes followed him and I rolled my own eyes.</p><p>She's been working here almost since the start of the shop, when dad and uncle Freddie first opened it, meaning she has always been in my life and as long as I can remember, she's been looking at my dad as if my mum or his six kids didn't exist.</p><p>"Every man to the car! Hurry, quick!" dad said, waving us all out of the shop. Dad got a muggle license when I was younger so we have a car that's parked in London, near the entrance to Diagon Alley.</p><p>"George, we still have forty minutes. Let them say goodbye to Ron first. They won't see him until Christmas." my mum said. Uncle Ron was currently crouched, hugging Veronica tightly as they said goodbye.</p><p>We've seen uncle Ron every single day of our lives. Except for weekends sometimes. About a year after the war ended, he quit his job as an auror to come help dad with the shop since uncle Freddie had died.</p><p>"Bye uncle Ronnie!" Veronica said and laughed. She loved calling him Ronnie because that would mean they had a mutual nickname. No one had ever called him that before she started doing so.</p><p>"Bye niece Ronnie." he laughed in the same tone, waving at the same way as she ran out of the door and waited out there. Roxanne went next, gave Ron a quick hug and said a goodbye before walking out to hold Veronica's hand. There was sometimes a lot of people in Diagon Alley so mum and dad didn't want her to walk without holding someone hand, in case she got lost.</p><p>"I'll see you at Christmas." I said as I hugged him next.</p><p>"You definitely will." he responded, tightening his grip before letting go of me. "Be good this year, Vivi. Otherwise I'll have to hear your mum complain to your dad all the time."</p><p>"Can't promise anything." I smiled and grabbed my trunk again. I walked to the door and opened it, then turned towards where Verity was. "Verity!"</p><p>She looked at me, confused. "Any person with eyes can see that you want to screw my father. Don't be so oblivious. He has a wife!"</p><p>"Genevieve!" Mum hissed and rushed forwards, causing me to flee out of the shop before she could murder me. I couldn't help but laughed biting down on my tongue as I nearly tripped over the doorstep.</p><p>When everyone had said goodbye to Ron, we made our way up to the wall that separated Diagon Alley from the rest of London and on the way, mum lectured me about not calling Verity out like that again and that she now had to apologise for my actions when her and dad got home again. Though dad secretly high-fived me behind her back.</p><p>We reached King Cross station when it was fifteen to eleven. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny stood on the platform where they said to my younger cousin James Sirius Potter. My two other cousins were there as well to say goodbye to their older brother.</p><p>Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Apparently Albus was the name of the former headmaster and Severus was the name of the former potions master. And apparently Severus killed Albus. Oh, and Lily was Uncle Harry's mum and Luna was this girl he knew at school. James is actually also the name of Uncle Harry's deceased father.</p><p>They do like to name their children after people they once knew. I mean, my parents did the same.</p><p>My older brother Fred is named after my deceased Uncle Fred and his middle name is from my deceased Uncle Benjamin. Then there's Roxanne. Her middle name is Elizabeth and my mum's name is Elizabeth. Sammy, Bryson and Veronica aren't named after anyone but my name is another version of Ginevra which is aunt Ginny's real name. They chose that because my aunt really wanted a baby named after her. They didn't name Roxanne after her and I was the second girl so it ended up being me.</p><p>Genevieve Blakely Weasley. Don't ask me where Blakely is from, I guess they just liked that name to go with Genevieve and Weasley.</p><p>We greeted my uncle, aunt and cousins before we said goodbye to our own parents. I hugged both mum and dad tight and they shouted things after us, as to stay safe, don't get in too much trouble.</p><p>"Especially you Vivi and Sammy!"</p><p>Then Sammy and I jumped onto the train together. Our luggage was packed as that was the first thing we did once we got through the wall to the platform. We only things we had with us was everything necessary in our backpacks.</p><p>"Where do you think she's sitting?" I asked. "Closed or open?"</p><p>"Closed." Sammy told me, glancing back at me. "If there was any available. Ah– there she is."</p><p>I pushed Sammy out of the way as soon as he had spoken. There she was. Our best friend Emery. She was standing in one of the closed compartments, currently pushing her bag onto the luggage rack. When I pushed the door open, she turned towards me and we both shrieked before meeting in a large and warm hug.</p><p>"I've missed you so much." she pouted and she squeezed me tightly.</p><p>"I've missed you more." I replied, squeezing back before I pulled away. "You look so pretty. So beautiful."</p><p>"Says you." she scoffed. "I am so jealous of your red hair."</p><p>"Don't I get a hug?" Sammy asked from behind me. Emery laughed before she threw her arms around him to give him the same hug we had just shared.</p><p>"I've missed you too, Sammy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should have seen Verity's face." Sammy explained to Emery. "She was so embarrassed and mum was so pissed."</p><p>"Where were you even calling her out like that?" Emery asked me. "Poor woman."</p><p>"Poor woman? She has baked on my dad for twenty years and she doesn't care whether my mum is here or if any of their goddamn children are there."</p><p>"She must have a bored life." Sammy said. "Spending twenty years dreaming about someone you know is unavailable. I'm pretty sure her chance of having children is over."</p><p>"She's still in her thirties, isn't she?" Emery asked. "She could still."</p><p>"Never going to happen." I sighed. "Not with her obsession of dad."</p><p>Emery understands the thing with big families. She herself have four siblings so that's only one less than what I have. Her full name is Emery Monroe Nyree Williamson and she's the daughter of Danny and Elaine Williamson.</p><p>Emery is fifteen just like me, though she has an older brother Finley who's nineteen, a younger brother Sawyer who's eight, a younger sister Rowan who's fourteen and a younger sister Quinn who's nine.</p><p>Sammy and I met Emery when we started Hogwarts four years ago. All three of us got sorted into Gryffindor like our parents and Sammy and I met her at the table. I remember shaking her hand and saying my full name, even my middle name. I didn't look stupid though, because she said her full name as well.</p><p>We left the platform just a few minutes ago so we still had loads of hours left. I usually slept during most of the ride. The only thing not boring was if we could make ourselves laugh or when I ate something. I really liked to eat.</p><p>"Sammy?" Emery smiled sweetly, leaning forwards. She placed her elbows on her knees and held her head up by her hands. "How's it going with the Ravenclaw girl? Have you been writing over the summer?"</p><p>"What Ravenclaw girl?" I asked and looked at my brother. "What Ravenclaw girl, Sammy?"</p><p>"Wait? You didn't know?" Emery asked before she wasted his arm.</p><p>"Hey!" He argued. "That hurt."</p><p>"Oh poor baby." She pouted. "You promised me you'd tell her about Vanessa."</p><p>"Vanessa? Who the frick is Vanessa?"</p><p>"She's a girl who—"</p><p>"Wait. Are you talking about Vanessa Johnson? Daughter of Angelina Johnson? The same Angelina that dad liked in his second year?"</p><p>"Yes. That Vanessa."</p><p>"And you're dating her?"</p><p>"No!" He exclaimed. "Not dating. We've been talking in secret and we've been writing a tad during the summer but we couldn't write that much because mum and dad are not allowed to know."</p><p>"Ahh, their strict no-dating rule." Emery nodded. "That really sucks. I'm allowed to date whoever I want."</p><p>"Good for you." Sammy rolled his eyes and she swatted his arm again. "Can you please stop doing that?!"</p><p>"Our parents don't believe fifteen-year-olds should date." I informed Emery.</p><p>"Didn't they start dating at that age?"</p><p>"They did." I told her as I nodded. "Twenty-three years and still going strong."</p><p>"Damn." She leaned back in her seat. "My parents got divorced after eleven years. A few months after Sawyer was born."</p><p>"At least you won't have to listen to them fight. Aren't you happy about that?" Sammy asked.</p><p>"I never said I was sad that they had divorced." She shrugged. "It was a living hell back when they were married.</p><p>They both looked at me as I pulled myself up to stand. "Gotta go pee. I'll be back."</p><p>I pushed the door open and made my way out before letting it slide closed behind me. I walked down towards the toilet but as I came out to the small space between cars, the train turned and I lost my balance. I ended up stumbling towards the wall. My body hit someone else and that person was then quick to grab my arm and roughly push me against the wall. I whimpered in pain and my eyes automatically closed.</p><p>"Oh, Vivi."</p><p>As I recognized the voice, I opened my eyes and stared right into some dark brown ones. Luke. A cigarette was hanging loosely from his lips and when I lifted my hand to take it from him, he grabbed my wrist harshly, a whimper leaving my mouth.</p><p>"You can't smoke in here." I said. Oh crap. My voice sounded small and fragile. Normally I wasn't this weak around him but I hadn't seen him all summer.</p><p>"Do I look like I give a fuck?" He asked, barely moving his lips so that the cigarette wouldn't fall to the floor. He let go of my wrist and placed a hand on the wall next to my head before he grabbed the cigarette between his thumb and index finger on the other hand.</p><p>He kept his eyes locked with mine as he pressed the lit end of the cigarette to the wall on the other side of my head.</p><p>"Have you though about my offer, baby?"</p><p>"I uh—"</p><p>"I uh." He mocked before he snapped at me. "Speak Vivi. We've been over this. You're not five years old. You should be able to have a normal fucking conversation."</p><p>He banged his hand against the wall and I flinched.</p><p>"I'm not ready." I answered him and looked away to avoid his eyes. He wanted sex. He had wanted it since earlier this year but I had rejected him because I didn't feel like I was ready to lose my virginity. Though he had kept pressing on about it.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked in a taunting voice, throwing his cigarette out of the small window that was half open next us. He then used that hand, to cup my jaw gently, a thumb pulling down on my bottom lip to separate it from the other one. His fingers smelled like smoke. I hated that. He leaned in close, lips nearly touching my ear lobe. "I can make you feel so good."</p><p>"Is that all you want from me?" I asked. I tried pushing him away but he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them against the wall. "Sex?"</p><p>"Of course not." He laughed, eyes flicking between my eyes and my lips. "You know I love you baby, right?"</p><p>I nodded slightly and his smile grew a little. He tilted his head and leaned in, kissing me so softly, so faint that it could barely be felt.</p><p>"Now..." he whispered, slowly pulling away again, opening his eyes to look at me as I opened mine. "Go back to your little brother and your friend and think about my offer again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't say much for the rest of the day. We arrived in Hogsmeade around dinner time and aunt Kathy was standing by the gate towards the carriages, checking students off to see if anyone had missed the train from London.</p><p>After the war, she quit her job at the ministry and never returned. She took a job here at Hogwarts. After Professor Snape was killed, Kathleen took over as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.</p><p>Aunt Deanne is here too. So is uncle Percy. Deanne is the new potions master after Slughorn retired in June. I haven't gotten the chance to have Deanne as a professor yet for that obvious reason. Percy though, Percy has been here for as long as Kathleen.</p><p>After the war, Professor McGonagall became the headmistress of Hogwarts and Percy took the job as the new transfiguration processor. After he witnessed uncle Fred's death, he didn't want to go back to the ministry either.</p><p>Deanne did though but she quit to start her position at Hogwarts this year. She actually worked at Hogwarts for about half a year during mum and dad's last year.</p><p>My uncle Sebastian is here as well, though he started as a professor in my parents seventh year. He had been here the longest.</p><p>After we got checked in, we walked to the carriages and not long after we reached the castle. Luggage was placed along the wall in a corridor during the feast and after seeing the first-year-students being sorted and getting to eat, we went to get our luggage again and then went up to find out what dorms we had this year and who we were sharing with.</p><p>We had made a request last year and luckily, I got to share a room with Emery but then also Roxanne and Victoire, meaning I was surrounded by family and my best friend.</p><p>We were almost an entire Gryffindor family. My cousin Lexi Weasley, aunt Deanne and uncle Fred's daughter was in Hufflepuff just like my aunt was but everyone else were in Gryffindor.</p><p>"Don't look now—" Emery leaned closer to me as we were opening our envelopes with our schedules for the year. "Simon is looking at you. Literally staring."</p><p>I looked at her before I looked over my shoulder and my eyes met with Simon's for a short moment before he quickly looked away.</p><p>"I said to not look!" Emery hissed under her breath, causing me to turn to her again.</p><p>"You can't tell me to not look and expect me to well... not look."</p><p>"Then what would the point be in me telling you?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. What extra subjects have you decided to pick up this year?"</p><p>"The same as last." I told her. "Muggle studies with my uncle and care of magical creatures with hagrid."</p><p>"I've got Muggle studies too." She told me. "But divination as my second."</p><p>She then looked past me. "How about you, Sammy? Extra subjects?"</p><p>"Muggle studies with uncle Bash!" He shouted through the room. "And divination!"</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Emery cheered. "You see, Vivi? Sammy speaks my language."</p><p>She approached my brother and I turned around, my smile disappearing as Simon stood right in front of me.</p><p>I stepped back but my eyes stayed on him. He was so much taller than me. I'm 5'2, a tad taller than my mother. It's probably because my dad is extremely tall. Simon is 5'10 so next to me, he is definitely considered tall.</p><p>I wouldn't say anyone in my family was particularly tall apart from my father.</p><p>Fred is 5'11. Roxanne is 5'9. Sammy is 5'9. Bryson is 5'8, though he's twelve years old. My cousin Lexi is 5'2 like me. Those are the ones I know but no one else is really much taller. I think we all inherited a mix between our mothers and our fathers. Most of us are taller than our mothers but shorter than our fathers.</p><p>"How was your summer?" Simon asked. This year our families hadn't spent summer together. Aunt Kathy, Lee, Simon and his siblings had been to France for a vacation while my family was at home.</p><p>"It was okay." I shrugged. It felt awkward talking to him. We hadn't really talked like this for a while. Sure, we exchanged a few words but for about half a year now, we hadn't been as close. I knew it was my fault. I pulled myself away due to Luke. "Yours? Was France okay?"</p><p>"France was nice." He nodded. "I saw the Eiffel Tower and Evelyn and I tried the Ferris wheel. We tried pulling Harvey with us but he's scared of heights."</p><p>"Yeah. I remember." I chuckled awkward. Why was it so awkward? Why was there so much negative tension? "Listen, it was really nice chatting but I think I should unpack my stuff."</p><p>Simon nodded and me and bit his lip as I walked past him and up the stairs to my dormitory. When I entered, I let out a breath of relief.</p><p>I hated that I couldn't talk to him anymore. I missed him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes started today. September 2nd. It was Friday so we had one day before the weekend. I had a free lesson at first but then I had care of magical creatures times two, then lunch, then flying times two and then Defense Against the Dark arts before dinner. It was going to be a busy day but I liked school so I didn't mind.</p><p>Busy days also meant a better chance of avoiding Luke. Not that I'd normally avoid him on purpose. Only when he asks me stuff like this. When he won't take no for an answer. I didn't know his schedule though, only that we could under no circumstance have classes together. He's in seventh year and I'm in fifth.</p><p>Donut was currently sleeping in her cage on the small dresser next to my bed. She was adorable. Sometimes when I was bored I would just admire her. Having a pet is awesome. You have a friend you can talk to who can't talk back. Donut is my friend and she always listens, she even knows when I'm sad 'cause when I am, she usually flies over to me, sits on my shoulder while she rubs her head against mine.</p><p>"Earth to Vivi." Emery elbowed me in the side to get my attention. "You there?"</p><p>"Yeah, you seem off." Sammy said. "What? Missing mum and dad?"</p><p>"No. I'm just tired." I lied. "Donut kept me up all night."</p><p>"Really?" Emery asked. "I'm a quite light sleeper and I didn't hear a noise coming from her cage."</p><p>I didn't say anything. It obviously wasn't Donut who had kept me awake. It was Luke and all my thoughts about his question. I knew I had to stand up to him, tell him he had to take no for an answer. He couldn't pressure me into having sex when I wasn't ready. Though I like him so maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have sex with him? I didn't know. The thought of it confused me.</p><p>"Do you want some cheering up?" Emery asked. "You're obviously not just tired. Donut was asleep so why couldn't you sleep?"</p><p>"I don't know." I sighed as we turned a corner, almost crashing into uncle Sebastian. He looked up from the teachers curriculum book and slammed it closed as his eyes landed on us.</p><p>"Aren't you three supposed to be in class?" he asked. "At least two of you have to be in divination and as far as I know, that's in the other end of the castle."</p><p>"We uh... we were just on our way." Emery said, grabbing Sammy's arm before pulling him with her and I kept my eyes on them until they disappeared. Emery finds my uncle scary. She's always nervous around him, say's he's worse than McGonagall. I quite like McGonagall.</p><p>"Walk with me." Sebastian said. "I'm actually on my way to your class. Assisting Hagrid for the day."</p><p>I turned around and walked alongside my uncle on our way outside of the castle. "You were walking the opposite way... why?"</p><p>"I was walking them to class." I said. "Hagrid's usually chill about students being a little late but Professor Binns... is not."</p><p>"Ahh." he nodded. "Since when do you not care about being late?"</p><p>"Oh, I do care. Just not when it comes to care of magical creatures." I said before sighing. "That is probably a stupid thing to say to one of the teachers."</p><p>"It's even stupider to tell your uncle. Especially when your mother is very strict about you kids doing your schoolwork without skipping or being late for class."</p><p>"Yeah well, mum's not here and we both know you're not gonna tell on me 'cause I'm your favourite niece."</p><p>"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I thought I heard Roxanne." he joked, causing me to roll my eyes. "Now, would you like to tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" I licked my lips, tightening the grip around my backpack. Uncle Bash glanced at me before he looked straight ahead again.</p><p>"I'm not stupid. I saw you grow up. I can tell when you're not yourself." he said. "I started noticing it around February and I meant to talk to you but then summer came and the happy Vivi came back. It's your first day of your fifth year and you're already back to being sad so what's going on? A boy, perhaps?"</p><p>My head immediately snapped to the side and I looked at him with wide eyes and surprise. How did he figure it out so quickly?</p><p>"So it is a boy." he said as he saw how I looked at him. "Don't underestimate me, Genevieve Blakely. When I was your age I experienced boy problems too. The only difference was that my mum actually allowed me to date at fifteen."</p><p>"Fuck." I cursed. "Please don't tell mum."</p><p>"Who's the boy?"</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Do you want me to tell your mum? Or even better... your dad?"</p><p>"Oh god please don't!" I begged. "I will do anything. I'll help you grade essays for a month... no, the entire year!"</p><p>"I'm not gonna force you to grade essays." he assured me as we reached the chill air outside. "Tell me who the boy is and I won't tell your parents."</p><p>I sighed and looked down at the ground, biting my lip. "It's Luke Parkinson."</p><p>When Uncle Bash heard my words, he stopped in his tracks and when I looked at him, he looked straight at me. "Lucas Parkinson?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Vivi, that boy is seventeen. You're fifteen."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So, he's of age and you're not." he explained to me. "Also, I don't like him. He's such a troublemaker in my class. The type I hated when I was in school."</p><p>"Mum told me you were the type everyone hated."</p><p>"Well, I was." he shrugged and started walking again. "But believe it or not, some people were so horrible that even I hated them and trust me, Lucas Parkinson is not worth of your attention."</p><p>"Well, I like him." I said. "He's nice to me and if you tell mum, I'll just tell her that you didn't come back because of her back then."</p><p>"What?" he stopped walking again. "Who said that?"</p><p>"I heard you talk to uncle Emmett last summer. You talked memories and you said mum would kill you if she found out you didn't come back for her and only so you could get the job as the muggle studies professor."</p><p>"Do not tell your mother that." he pointed a finger at me. "I was a selfish bastard but with time, it changed and I really did love being back and close with my little sister. I won't tell her about Luke, just don't tell her about that, alright?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked to my left, to my right and over my shoulder. I needed to make sure no one was around. When I was sure I was alone, I entered the room of requirement and even though I knew he was gonna be here, my breath still hitched in my throat at the sight of him.</p><p>Luke was leaned against the post of a bed and that scared me.</p><p>The room of requirement shows itself to people who's in need of it. To enter, you have to walk past the entrance three times while thinking of what you need. When I did that, I thought to enter the room Luke was in and here I am.</p><p>He was in need of a room with a bed? Oh no. Please don't say he's thinking what I think he's thinking.</p><p>"How was your DADA class?" He asked and pushed himself away from the post before he made his way towards me. "Did you have fun?"</p><p>"I guess." I shrugged. "We're learning about Ghouls."</p><p>"Ghouls." He repeated. "Yeah, I remember learning about those. Though my favorite creatures to learn about would have to be Vampires. Pretty cool, aren't they? How they latch onto someone's neck—"</p><p>He was now standing in front of me and brought a hand up to my face, causing me to flinch. He hesitated as he looked at me. "I'm not going to hurt you, baby. I love you, right?"</p><p>"Right." I nodded. He placed his hand on the side of my neck and his thumb caressed my skin. "Luke?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Why is there a bed in here?"</p><p>"Why do you think there's a bed?" He asked and tilted his head. His voice was soft and so was his expression.</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>"What do you use a bed for, Vivi?"</p><p>"To... sleep."</p><p>"So why do you think there is a bed?" He repeated his question but this time he had raised his voice a little and the expression on his face was hardening. "I am trying to be considerate, Vivi. I noticed you during dinner. You looked really tired and I thought you would want to take a nap maybe... away from everyone else. A nap without being disturbed."</p><p>"That actually... sounds really good." I breathed the last part. "I didn't really sleep last night."</p><p>"I can see that." He said. "Because of me, right?"</p><p>I didn't respond. I was scared to respond. If I said yes, he might get mad. If I lied, he might get mad.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. "You can answer me honestly."</p><p>Could I?</p><p>"Yes." I muttered. "I'm sorry, Luke. It's just that I'm not ready for... that."</p><p>"Okay." He nodded, ducking his head to catch my gaze. "I'm sorry, yeah? I never meant to pressure you but when you think about it, it's your own fault. You know I can't handle myself when I see you wear that skirt."</p><p>I looked down at the skirt I was wearing and then looked at him again. "It's apart of my uniform."</p><p>"That's true." He nodded. "But you can choose the trousers instead. I think you should start wearing trousers instead of skirts."</p><p>He looked at me in a specific way. His eyes were ordering me to agree with what he said and I knew that would be easiest.</p><p>"Sure. I mean, alright. I-I'll start wearing trousers."</p><p>"Good." He smiled and found my hand before leading me towards the bed. "Oh, and what did I say about stuttering? You're not five years old."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"And stop apologizing. You apologize too much. Makes you look weak."</p><p>I crawled onto the bed and laid down on my side, watching as Luke laid down next to me, facing me.</p><p>"What did you do today?" I asked softly, playing with his tie around his neck. "What class did you have before dinner?"</p><p>"Charms." He told me. "It was some boring shit. Incendio. Why do they think we're in need of learning the same spell for seven years?"</p><p>"It's curriculum." I shrugged. "And maybe so that it sticks."</p><p>We had our good moments, Luke and I. I just had to get comfortable again after not seeing him all summer. I knew he didn't mean it when he acted the way he acted just now and yesterday. He loved me, I know he did.</p><p>"I've been thinking about something." Luke said as he ran his fingers up and down my waist. My body stiffened at the contact but I tried to push the uncomfortable feeling away.</p><p>He's your boyfriend, Vivi.</p><p>"I want everyone to know you're mine." He said. "Everyone. Then they'll know not to look at you again."</p><p>"Okay." I simply said. "So you want to tell people?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay." I said again. "But... my uncles and aunts can't find out. They'll tell my parents and with the whole no-dating rule... my siblings can keep a secret from them but my uncles and aunts can't."</p><p>"They won't know." He said and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Now, try and catch up with your sleep. I'll wake you up before curfew."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Luke Parkinson?!" Fred exclaimed. "Son of Pansy Parkinson? The girl our mum absolutely hated in school? You can't be serious! She's going to flip!"</p><p>"No she won't." I said. "You aren't telling her."</p><p>"As if that's going to happen! He's my age, Vivi. You can't date someone my age."</p><p>"And Luke?" Roxanne asked. "He's a complete arse."</p><p>"Not to me, he isn't." I said. "He's nice and I really like him. Please don't say anything to mum and dad. It's my first boyfriend and I don't want anything or anyone to ruin it."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Please, guys." I begged. "Don't ruin this for me. I wouldn't ruin it for you. I haven't ruined it for any of you. Fred, when you dated that girl from Hufflepuff last year and Roxi, you're in a relationship with a Slytherin too. Sammy, what about that Ravenclaw girl that Emery mentioned on the train last week?"</p><p>"You're dating someone too?" Roxanne asked him. "A Ravenclaw girl?"</p><p>"Hey! We're talking about Vivi and Luke Parkinson! Our sister is dating Luke Parkinson! The worst possible person at school!"</p><p>"That's it." I sighed and stood up. "I'm leaving. Just remember that I am currently keeping secrets for all three of you so if you tell mum and dad, I'll tell them all of the things you're keeping from them."</p><p>"That's not our sister." I heard Roxanne say as I walked towards the door. "She never threatened us before. Fucking Luke Parkinson."</p><p>I decided to ignore her and the following inaudible chatter and continued out of the common room.</p><p>Next was Emery. It was not going to go well but I had to get it done. She was going to be so mad at me for not telling her. She was going to be even more mad at me because it's Luke. She's complained about him so many times through the years and honestly, I had to.</p><p>Luke is one of the most well-known kids at school. He's known to be annoying, a pain in the arse but then he started acting kinda nice towards me and we started making out in private every chance we got. He was nothing but nice towards me in the start, then when I was getting comfortable with him, he started acting possessive and he became less nice.</p><p>"Emery?" I asked in a whisper when I approached her in the library. She looked up from her textbook and hummed before looking down again. I leaned over the table, smiling sweetly at her before sliding into a chair across from her. "I need to talk to you."</p><p>I drummed my hands against the table, earning her attention. "I'm studying, Vivi."</p><p>"Yes, but it's important. I have to just get it out before I decide to not tell you and then you'll find out through Sammy or Fred or Roxi."</p><p>"Alright." She muttered and put down her quill before folding her hands on top of the textbook. "Spill."</p><p>"Okay." I nodded, moving around in my seat. "Well, you see... I have a boyfriend and—"</p><p>"You have a what now?" She choked. "Since when?"</p><p>"Since February." I said and her eyes immediately widened. "I promise I wanted to tell you! It's just that he wanted it to be a secret and last week he suggested we made it official. Well, kinda official. My aunts, uncles and parents still can't know."</p><p>Emery let out a heavy breath as she leaned back in her chair. "Can we turn it back just one inch? You have a boyfriend and you and him have been together since February? That's seven months."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"And who is this mystery fella if I may ask?"</p><p>"See, that's the thing I'm most scared about." I said. "You kinda hate him so—"</p><p>"Please don't say Parkinson." She said and closed her eyes. "Please don't say Parkinson."</p><p>"I really love him, Em."</p><p>"Oh bloody hell." She cursed, looking at me. "Merlin's beard. Fuck no."</p><p>"Emery—"</p><p>"Lucas Parkinson? Do you not remember how badly he treated us during year three?" She asked. "Remember when he pushed you into the snow? You were thirteen, he was fifteen. Remember when he poured butterbeer over you in the three broomsticks and claimed it was an accident?"</p><p>"I remember—"</p><p>"The how can you call yourself his girlfriend? After all of those things?"</p><p>"He's different around me." I explained. "He's nicer. Though he does have a temper and sometimes he's accidentally a bit rude but he's also really nice and charming. I love him."</p><p>Emery sighed before she got out of her chair and moved to sit next to me. She grabbed my face in her hands and looked at me. "Oh dear Vivi. Why are you doing this? You've heard about his ex. He used her and then when he got sex from her, he started becoming violent."</p><p>"He's not like that." I said. "He's changed."</p><p>I grabbed her hands and removed them from my face. "And he loves me."</p><p>"Love, that boy is incapable of loving someone." She told me and in response I looked away and rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Why can't you just be supportive of me?" I asked. "You're supposed to be my best friend."</p><p>"And a best friends job isn't to be supportive no matter what. A best friends job is to tell you when you're making a mistake." She explained. "Being with him is obviously your choice but I'm telling you, Genevieve. You're gonna get hurt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can anyone sum up from last week?" Aunt Deanne asked as she leaned against her desk in the potions classroom. "What potion we were talking about, what it is, what it does, what it's build on... anyone?"</p><p>She looked around the classroom and no one had their hands raised. "I will pick someone then."</p><p>She looked around again and ended up pointing at Emery. "Miss Williamson."</p><p>"Oh crap." Emery muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry Ms Ravens but I don't remember."</p><p>Aunt Deanne sighed but nodded and gestured for Emery to sit back down.</p><p>"How about you, Miss Weasley?" Aunt Deanne looked at me. "I know you usually do your homework. Can you sum up what we talked about last time?"</p><p>"Uh— we started the topic of Draught of Peace." I said. "It's a potion that relieves anxiety."</p><p>"I could use some of that right now." Emery muttered.</p><p>"It takes about ninety minutes to brew." I explained. "It's made with five ingredients. Powdered moonstone, Syrup of Hellebore, Powdered unicorn horn, Powdered Porcupine quills and Valerian root."</p><p>"That's right." She nodded. "And can you tell me what happens if you accidentally put too much of the ingredients?"</p><p>"It may result in a long or irreversible sleep."</p><p>"Which is why it shouldn't be made by students to drink. You are going to brew it for the purpose of class but I will be very upset if I see anyone try and drink theirs." She said. "Pair up in twos and find the recipe on page thirty-six. We will be making it for today's lesson."</p><p>Emery scooted closer to me with a smile plastered on her face.</p><p>"Nuh-uh!" Sammy protested. "I need good grades so I'll be pairing up with my sister thank you very much."</p><p>Emery scoffed at him. "Why don't we let Vivi decide then?"</p><p>"Alright." Sammy agreed and they both looked at me. "Vivi, dear sister. Remember how we shared a womb?"</p><p>"Oi!" Emery got up and hit him with a book. "Stop sucking up to her!"</p><p>"Williamson." My aunt called. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Nothing Ms Ravens. My apologies." Emery said as she hurried to sit back down.</p><p>"It doesn't look like you've found any partners." My aunt commented. "Williamson you can go pair up with Vanessa over there."</p><p>She pointed at one of the other tables and Emery's eyes widened before looking at Sammy.</p><p>"Your girlfriend?" She whispered.</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend you twat." Sammy replied and Emery rolled her eyes before pulling herself up.</p><p>"Please let him fail, Vivi."</p><p>"Not going to happen." I laughed. "I need the grades. If he fails, so do I."</p><p>"Yeah." Sammy agreed. "That's kinda the whole point with group work."</p><p>Emery responded by sticking her tongue out at him and flipping him off. Then she put on a smile as she approached Vanessa. Oh, she was definitely gonna be questioning her about her "relationship" to Sammy.</p><p>"Can you get the ingredients?" my twin brother asked me. "I'm lazy."</p><p>I watched him for a moment, considering it. "If I get the ingredients, you get the cauldron."</p><p>"Fine." He groaned. "That's a deal."</p><p>We both individually got up and while Sammy went to get a cauldron, I walked to the shelves full of ingredients. I found them quickly as potions was one of my favourite subjects so I had memorised where everything was. I could only grab two jars at a time so I ended up walking three times while Sammy found the recipe in his book.</p><p>"This is the last we'll need." I said when I sat down and placed the jar of powdered unicorn horn with the other four jars. "Have you found the recipe?"</p><p>"I can't seem to find it. The pages are all sticky."</p><p>"Ew." my face scrunched up when I saw that he was right. "I've told you so many times to not eat candy while you sit with your books. That's why they get sticky."</p><p>"Wha– what is so wrong about wanting a snack during studying?"</p><p>"You shouldn't even eat in the library." I said and pulled my own book out of my bag. "It's not allowed. You're supposed to be a prefect, shouldn't you be following the rules?"</p><p>He shushed me and pressed a finger to his lips as he grinned cockily. I rolled my eyes but I still couldn't help but smile. He was my brother and we shared a womb so we do have a special bond and even though I find him annoying, I love him more than anything.</p><p>"Are you secretly hoping they'll take the badge from me and pass it over to you?" he asked and moved closer so he could look in my book as I scrolled through it to find the page.</p><p>"Kinda, yeah." I chuckled. "Though I am a little sorry that I freaked out so much when you got it."</p><p>"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at me. "Only a little?"</p><p>"Only a little."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop." I laughed, shielding my face as Fred was throwing paper balls at me. Apparently it was to cheer me up. I had had a bad day and he could tell so this was his way of cheering me up. I grabbed my book and quickly held it up in front of my face. He did and I slowly lowered the book to look at him. "That's not how you cheer someone up."</p><p>"Made you laugh, didn't I?" he asked. "Do you want to tell me what's got you so bummed?"</p><p>"No." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Can you just please help me with this?"</p><p>I motioned towards my homework that he had promised me to help with. Uncle Bash had given us an essay to write. It was due on Thursday and I had to write about muggle cinemas. I had never actually been to one but at the end of the year, the class would take a field trip to go see a movie and experience a muggle cinema up close.</p><p>"Alright." he breathed before moving over to sit next to me. "Muggle cinemas. What do you know about them?"</p><p>"Barely anything, really." I said. "I mean, only really the things grandpa has told me. I know they're used to watch movies."</p><p>"Right..." he nodded, his eyes flicking onto the book. "The subject is introduction to muggle studies, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What did uncle bash say when he assigned it? When I was the one taking the class, we had to write what we already knew so he could know where we were on the subject."</p><p>"Well, as I just said, I barely know anything." I said. "What is there even to know? You go to a cinema and you watch a movie."</p><p>"Wait here." he told me and pulled up to stand. "I'll see if I can find a book about it."</p><p>Fred walked over between two shelves and looked at the spine of different books. My heart almost stopped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. Though I calmed down when I recognised the smell.</p><p>"Luke." I smiled. "What're you doing here?"</p><p>"Huh? Can't come say hi to my girlfriend?" he whispered and placed a kiss on the side of my neck.</p><p>"Of course you can." I told him, placing my hand on his arm as I leaned into him. "You smell good."</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked. "So do you. Got homework, eh?"</p><p>"Yes." I sighed. "My brother is helping me–"</p><p>"Would you please get your hands off my sister?" Fred interrupted and we both looked at him but Luke didn't remove his arms from around me.</p><p>"Is little Freddie Weasley telling me what to do?" Luke taunted. "Your sister is a big girl and I'm sure that she doesn't mind a hug from her boyfriend."</p><p>"Luke." I whispered. "Just–"</p><p>"Just what, Vivi?" Luke snapped and removed his arms from me and spun my chair around so fast that it almost tipped over. "Gonna let your brother boss you around? Tell you who you can or can't be around? You want to be a big girl, isn't that right? Well, right now you're acting like a child."</p><p>"Hey!" Fred exclaimed as he rushed over. He pushed Luke away from me by his chest and stepped in front of me. "Parkinson, leave. You might have her wrapped around your little finger but me you can't fool. If I ever see you talk to her like that again, you won't like what I'll do to you."</p><p>"You sound scared, Weasley." Luke laughed. "Good luck believing you'll be able to hurt me.<br/>Plus, we both know your sister isn't going to stay away from me just because you say so. She loves me too much."</p><p>He glanced at me and winked before he walked out of the library. Fred turned around, eyes flicking from the door and down to me.</p><p>"That's love?"</p><p>"Shut up." I said and turned my chair back around so I could focus on my homework. "You don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Neither do you!" He exclaimed. "You're fifteen years old. You haven't experienced true love yet so you don't know what it's like but that and the way he talked to you... that's not love, Vivi."</p><p>"And what the hell do you know about love?" I asked. "You had a girlfriend for two months."</p><p>"Four months." he corrected me. "And I treated her with respect because that's what every girl deserves. It's funny really when you think about it. Mum and dad raised us to know how much we're worth individually, yet you decide to get together with a guy who obviously degrades you."</p><p>"Vivi?" It came from the door, earning the attention from both Fred and I. Bryson. "Uncle Percy wants to see you in his office."</p><p>"Okay." I nodded and closed my book and then my textbook as well. After I packed away both the books and my quill, I stood up, throwing the bag over my shoulder as I turned to Fred. "It was so nice chatting to you, dear brother. Now, mind your own business and stop talking to me about my boyfriend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wanted to see me?" I asked and looked at my uncle who sat behind his desk. After professor McGonagall became the headmistress of Hogwarts after the war ended and Percy then started his job, he got asked to be the head of Gryffindor.</p><p>"Yes, Genevieve." he nodded and motioned towards the chair across from his desk. I closed the door behind me and as I slid into the chair, I let my bag fall to the floor. "Well, it's your fifth year and usually this is the time for the students to start thinking of their future."</p><p>"Oh." I sighed. I hated that topic. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life but I also knew it was a long shot. Being a singer takes a lot. You have to have an unique voice that people won't get tired of hearing, plus you need to be able to put on a show and be confident enough in yourself to perform in front of other people and that's definitely not me. I'm so scared of being in the spotlight that I can't even sing in front of my family.</p><p>"Have you got any ideas of what careers you would like to pursue?" Uncle Percy asked. "I know you like to write. Would you want to go in that direction?"</p><p>"I honestly don't know." I shrugged, playing with my fingers. "Don't you think it's odd?"</p><p>"What's odd?"</p><p>"That you have to start thinking about it when you're only fifteen." I said. "I mean. It's a decision that will make an impact on the rest of my life and I really don't know what I want to do."</p><p>"See." he breathed. "I think you're wrong about that. You know what you wand, Vivi. You're just scared that it won't happen."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You want to sing, right?" he asked and my eyes widened. I completely forgot. Uncle Percy once walked in on me as I was practicing a song I had written.</p><p>"It's my dream." I said and nervously looked down at my hands. "Though I don't see how that's going to happen."</p><p>"I have to say, Vivi that you do have a great voice." he told me. "Yet it would be smart of you to have a backup plan to make sure you have something to earn money by. Maybe you want to go in the same direction as your mother? You definitely have the grades for that. Maybe you want to work in your fathers shop, I'm sure he'd hire you... or maybe you'll try working for the ministry. They have loads of positions."</p><p>I nodded slightly and looked at him for a second before I looked out of the window. "You like animals. Maybe you should try considering being a Magizoologist like Newt Scamander. Do you know who that is?"</p><p>"We learned about him in History of Magic during our second year." I nodded. "When do I have to give a reply to this career thing?"</p><p>"You have all year." he assured me. "When you start your sixth year, you no longer have mandatory classes. You'll have your own schedule based on the career you're searching for."</p><p>"Okay." I muttered. "Was that all?"</p><p>"I guess it was." he replied and I gave him a short nod as I stood up. When I opened the door, I was stopped by his voice. "Genevieve?"</p><p>I looked back at him.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yes. Why?"</p><p>"You just seem different from this summer."</p><p>"I'm fine." I assured him before I walked out of his office and closed the door behind me. Emery should be finished with her class so she'd be in the common room and I wanted to spend some time with her. Maybe she could cheer me up after what happened in the library.</p><p>When I got to the common room, she was in fact there but she was chatting with Simon on the sofa. When I first saw it, I froze, not knowing if I should approach but I ended up doing so anyway. I leaned over the back of the sofa and hugged Emery tightly.</p><p>"Hey!" she greeted. "Where've you been spending your free lesson?"</p><p>"I've been studying with Fred." I told her before I walked over to sit down in a chair while I let my bag wall to the floor. "We were in the library. He was helping with the homework for muggle studies. Well, he tried to. Luke interrupted, the two of them argued and then my uncle Percy wanted to see me in his office."</p><p>"Wait." Simon said, eyes locked on me. "Why did Luke interrupt?"</p><p>"Oh, you didn't know?" Emery asked him in which he slowly shook his head. "Her and Luke are... involved."</p><p>"Involved?" Simon was still looking at me. "You're dating Lucas Parkinson?"</p><p>"Yes." I said flatly. "And it's going great by the way, though everyone has been judging since we went public about it."</p><p>"That's because he treated his last girlfriend like shit." Emery said. "He cheated on her all the time and he–"</p><p>"Don't!" I interrupted her. "I know what you're gonna say but he doesn't hit his girlfriends and he hasn't hit me."</p><p>Emery frowned as her eyes focused on me. "I wasn't going to say that..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday little brother." I smiled at Bryson and handed him the wrapped up present I had bought for him during the summer. It was a sketching set. He had inherited the gift from our mother. His talent for drawing and he had a quill but he didn't have an actual set of different pencils and stuff.</p><p>"You got me... a present?" he looked at me with hesitation. "Please don't tell me it's something from dad's shop. I don't feel like being pranked on my thirteenth birthday."</p><p>"I promise you it's not a prank." I smiled and sat down next to him. "Go on. Open it."</p><p>He glanced at me but then decided to start opening it. I watched in excitement. I couldn't wait to see his reaction. I remember my thirteenth birthday. I got a pair of really nice sneakers from dad and a jumper from grandma. I have loads of them but I don't mind. I absolutely love the jumpers she makes and sometimes I even steal the ones she's made for Sammy, simply because they are bigger in size.</p><p>"You did not!" Bryson's eyes widened when he saw the content of the wrapping paper. "This must've cost a fortune!"</p><p>"I can say it wasn't cheap." I scratched my arm. "But it's worth it. I want to see you keep drawing and grow into a really amazing artist. You have some sick talent."</p><p>"Thank you, Vivi." he told me and hugged me.</p><p>"You're welcome." I smiled as a chuckle left my mouth. "You've got room in that sketchbook of yours, right?"</p><p>"I've just started drawing in it."</p><p>"Great! I want you to draw Donut. Not now but when you've got time." I said. "If you want to of course."</p><p>"Sure." He nodded. "Tomorrow? I barely have class then."</p><p>"Okay." I pulled myself up from the chair and messed up his hair which made him groan loudly. "Thank you little brother!"</p><p>I walked out of the library where he had been studying with a friend who had just listened to our conversation in silence. I think the name is Bryan or Ryan... I don't remember.</p><p>Bryson doesn't mention him a lot. They're friends but not best friends. His best friend is our cousin James. Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny's son. They're in the same year, though James is a year younger.</p><p>"Vivi!" I heard Luke shout from behind me as I walked down the hallway to get to the courtyard. I turned around but instead of stopping, I decided to just walk backwards.</p><p>"Hi. Did you just get out of class?" I asked. He reached forwards and grabbed my waist harshly, forcing me to stop. My smile faded and I looked at him, kinda scared and confused at the same time.</p><p>He placed a hand on my jaw and then roughly kissed me as if he hadn't eaten for years. I was taken back but I kissed him back. I was scared what he'd say or do if I didn't.</p><p>"Get a room!" Someone shouted but instead of breaking the kiss, Luke just flipped them off. He pulled me closed and I placed a hand against his chest.</p><p>I felt a bit frightened by his sudden decision to kiss me in the middle of the hallway, though I enjoyed the kiss.</p><p>He breathed against me as his nails dug into my skin on my waist. "Ow... Luke."</p><p>"Shut up." He ordered and broke the kiss to look at my eyes. "You're mine, Vivi. Do you understand that?"</p><p>He looked crazy. His eyes were flicking frantically between my eyes and my lips and his breath was heavy. "Do you understand me?"</p><p>"Yes." I hurried to say. I placed a hand on the side of his neck and tried to smile comforting at him. "You know I love you, Luke. Only you."</p><p>"You fucking belong to me." He cursed before he grabbed my wrist harshly and pulled me with him into the nearest classroom that was currently empty as Lunch was about to start. As soon as he slammed the door shut, he turned around and as he turned, his hand came in contact with my cheek, so hard that I stumbled back and lost my balance which made me fall to the floor.</p><p>I looked up at him in shock, pressing a hand to my cheek to soothe the area. He had never hit me before. He had pulled my arm and held my wrist a tad too hard but he had never actually laid a hand on me.</p><p>I felt something warm on my lip and my mouth started tasting like metal. I was bleeding.</p><p>"Fuck." Luke cursed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index. "I'm sorry."</p><p>He walked closer to me and I automatically backed up until my back hit the wall. He crouched in front of me. His expression was softer but his eyebrows had come together in a frown.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He repeated before he grabbed my jaw gently to look at the bruise I just knew was forming on my lip. "I didn't mean to do that. You just piss me off sometimes. I saw you talk to Simon Jordan this morning. He was smiling at you and it makes me fucking crazy. You're mine and he should know not to talk to what's mine."</p><p>I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was absolutely terrified of him right now. He had never laid a hand on me. They were right. They were all so fucking right about him.</p><p>"Get away from me." I spat. I pushed him away from me, then got myself off the floor. As I made my way towards the door, he suddenly grabbed me and when I screamed, he clamped a hand over my mouth before pressing me against the wall.</p><p>"Don't fucking walk away from me!" He hissed. "I said I was sorry! What more could you possibly want?!"</p><p>I was crying. I just couldn't help it. He scared me so much. The way he had hit me, the way he grabbed me. The way he's got me pinned against the wall. When he removed his hand, he looked at it. There was blood on it from my lip.</p><p>He looked at me and then his hand came in contact with my cheek again but this time even harder and I gasped at the contact, then closing my eyes. My cheek was stinging with pain.</p><p>"Never walk away from me again." he whispered as he moved closer, lips near my ear. "Understood? Cause if you do, I will hurt you much worse."</p><p>He kissed the spot right under my ear, then stepped back and let go of me, gesturing towards my face. "You better find some excuse for that. If you tell anyone... you'll regret it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't understand why...</p><p>Why did I have to be involved with a guy like that? Why did I let him in when he started talking to me back in late January? Why couldn't I just have given him a simple answer instead of smiling. I should've said no when he asked for my help with his homework.</p><p>"I heard your brother brag that you're on sixth year level in potions."</p><p>I guess I had felt proud of myself that a sixth-year student wanted my help with their homework. I was only in my forth year at the time. I really shouldn't have agreed to help him. Now I hated myself, which I didn't do before.</p><p>He had been so charming and he was so sweet over the next couple of months. Around April or so, he started becoming possessive. I couldn't talk to boys I wasn't related to and he'd get pissed  if he saw a boy look at me. He would take that anger out on me. He'd yell at me after having pulled me into an empty classroom or a broom closet. He wanted us to be a secret because he didn't want to be seen with a filthy Weasley girl. His words... not mine.</p><p>But... never did he hit me. He had never laid a hand on me until now. I was scared. Terrified. How was I going to hide this? My lip was blue, swollen and a dark coloured cut was spread over my bottom lip vertically. The blueness from my lip was spread to my cheek and my jawline. I looked like shit and now I had to come up with some excuse.</p><p>If my brothers knew the truth, they'd definitely go find Luke and I couldn't risk that. Now that I knew he was violent, I was scared of what he'd do if I told anyone. He threatened me. He hit me and then he threatened me.</p><p>My parents would be so disappointed in me. They raised me to believe in myself, to not let guys throw me around like a rag doll and that was exactly what I was letting Luke do. They'd be so fucking disappointed. They could never know. They would both look at me with the we-raised-you-better looks.</p><p>I didn't believe in myself anymore. I didn't like myself anymore. Once, I did but now... I hated myself. I hated what I saw when I looked in the mirror.</p><p>"Have you gained weight?" Luke asked, holding my hand up as he stepped back to look at me. "How much?"</p><p>"What?" I frowned. "I don't know. I don't think I–"</p><p>"Maybe you should lay off the pizza for a while." he told me, pulling me close again. "Eat some more vegetables, baby."</p><p>I wanted to cry. He was right. I had gained weight so maybe I should eat vegetables instead of pizza. The only problem was that I really liked pizza.</p><p>"I'm only saying this because I love you." he said and kissed me. "I just don't want people to be disgusted by you."</p><p>The memory of it made a tear slip down my cheek. I bit onto my lip in an automatic reaction but hissed at the pain. I had forgot about the cut in my lip. I placed my hands on the edges of the sink, tightening my grip so hard that my knuckles turned white.</p><p>There was no spell to heal bruises like these. There was to heal split lips, broken noses and such but not for a small cut in a lip plus some blue and purple bruising. I cleaned up my face, washing off the dried blood that had run down to my chin. I wanted to go home. No one would hurt me there. I did wish I could tell my parents. I wished my mum would hold me and tell me it was okay while my dad would tell me I was strong enough to get away from him.</p><p>"Vivi?" Emery called from the other side of the toilet stalls. Her voice echoed through the room and shortly after I could see her through the mirror, staring right at me. "Vivi, what the fuck!"</p><p>She rushed over and turned me around to face her before she cupped my face. I flinched at the contact and the sudden soreness that shot through my cheek. "Careful. It hurts."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I fell on the stairs." I lied. "Hit the side of my head and apparently I bit my lip pretty harsh."</p><p>"It looks fucking painful." she said. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes." I nodded, letting out a small laugh. "I'm glad I was alone though. It would've been awkward if anyone saw."</p><p>"I'm sure it looked fun." she laughed, shaking her head at me. "You clumsy girl."</p><p>"I know." I looked at myself in the mirror. "Dad says I've got it from my uncle Ron."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Don't blink No,</em>
  <br/>
  <em> I don't want to miss it </em>
  <br/>
  <em>One thing, and it's back to the beginning</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Cause everything is rushing in fast</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Keep going on never look back </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it's one, two, three, four times </em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I'll try for one more night </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Light a fire in my eyes </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm going out of my mind</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Sammy asked, walking down the stairs from the dormitories. "You're always writing in that book."</p><p>I smiled at him for a short moment before staring into my book again. I didn't know how to continue my song. I had been writing the two first verses over a period of a month now. Writing songs was complicated, though it was worth it once you had both lyrics and melody.</p><p>"Is it like a diary?" my brother asked and leaned over the sofa to try and get a glimpse of my writing. I put it down against my chest to shield it and I lifted my chin to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Hey, how's your face? Is it still as painful?"</p><p>"No. It feels better." I told him and he nodded in response.</p><p>"I'm sure it'll be completely faded in about a week or two."</p><p>"Maybe." I shrugged. "You should've seen aunt Kathy when she saw me this morning. She almost freaked."</p><p>"I understand why." he said. "Looks like someone hit you. I was worried too when I first saw you."</p><p>I hummed and looked at my notebook again, biting my lip gently in the side that wasn't bruised. I tapped the end of my pencil against my chin. I needed something... a chorus that sounded good. A chorus that fit right in. Then a smile spread across my face when I came up with something.</p><p>Whatever happens<br/>Even if I'm the last standing<br/>I'ma stand tall<br/>I'ma stand tall</p><p>"That's a song."</p><p>I jumped when Sammy suddenly stood behind me and looked from over my shoulder. I sat up straight and quickly closed the notebook before turning towards him. "There was a reason I wasn't letting you look at it! You can't just read what I write."</p><p>"But you are writing a song." he said. His eyes showed nothing but confusion. "When did you start writing songs?"</p><p>"Since never." I lied. "It was a poem, not a song. It's homework for muggle studies."</p><p>"I thought you were learning about cinemas."</p><p>"Yes, but also poems."</p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p>"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "That sucks for you."</p><p>"Why wouldn't you tell me you enjoy writing songs?" he asked and followed me as I made my way towards the painting of the fat lady. "I'm your brother. It's not like I'm going to judge what you write."</p><p>I didn't respond.</p><p>"It's because of Simon, isn't it?" he then asked. I frowned as I looked at him but I continued out of the common room and he continued after me. "He's been writing songs since he learned the bloody alphabet. He has taught you, am I right?"</p><p>"He did teach me." I nodded. "A few years ago."</p><p>I've always wanted to be a singer, ever since I was a little girl. I have an okay voice, I guess but I never knew how to write songs and I really wanted to learn so Simon who's always been writing some great stuff, taught me in my third year and his fifth.</p><p>"Can I read one?" he asked in which I scoffed and shook my head. "Oh c'mon, Vivi! If you're as good at writing as you are at singing, it's going to be amazing."</p><p>"What?" I asked. "You don't know if I'm good at singing."</p><p>"Uh, yes I do. You've been singing since mum's womb. You may not notice but sometimes you sing to yourself, doesn't matter where we are. I'm sure everyone has heard you."</p><p>"Oh." I muttered. "I didn't know that."</p><p>"That's because you're always daydreaming." he told me. "But you're really good at singing, sis. So can I please read one of your songs? Doesn't even have to be the whole thing. It could just be a verse or a chorus."</p><p>"I don't know." I glanced at him. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I don't think I'd be ready for anyone, not even you to read them."</p><p>"Okay." he held up his hands in surrender. "I accept that. Though I'll be here if you want me to read them one day."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was quidditch practice. Yep, you got it. I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team. So is Sammy. We're both beaters just like our father and his twin was.</p><p>A quidditch team consists of seven players.</p><p>One keeper who on our team is a boy named Zane Lamar.</p><p>Two beaters, Sammy and I.</p><p>Three chasers, Thomas Bristow, Zachary Busto and Jennie Reeve.</p><p>And then there's a seeker. Our seeker is Ginnie Lee. We all get along on our team and practices are great. Zane is a seventh year and he was appointed quidditch captain two years ago but once he graduates, a new player will be chosen. Thomas is in his sixth year, Zachary's in fifth, Jennie in third and Ginnie in seventh as well, meaning that next year, we'll have tryouts to fill the positions as Keeper and Seeker.</p><p>At every Gryffindor game, mum and dad are there with Veronica in the rows, watching simply because of Sammy and I. Most of our family is there to see us. Grandma and grandpa are two of the people who love showing their support the most. Well, a part from dad. He keeps saying how proud he is that his twin children have the exact same positions as he and his own twin brother had.</p><p>Luke is the quidditch captain and beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team. I haven't played against him yet while we were officially dating. Thought there was a game at the end of last year where we were seeing each other in private and we played against each other.</p><p>The quidditch team also consists of the sixth-year keeper Cal Hoggard, fifth year beater Grant Chambers, second year chaser Arabella Bush, fourth year chaser Lenora Burton, sixth year chaser Smith Avery and fourth year seeker Logan Steed.</p><p>"What are they doing here?" Zachary suddenly asked and the rest of us turned around to see the people I just talked about. The Slytherin quidditch team.</p><p>"Parkinson!" Zane called. "What are you doing here? Gryffindor's got the pitch today."</p><p>"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Lamar." Luke laughed in a taunting way. "I'm sure we can work something around...?"</p><p>His eyes landed on me. "Right, baby?"</p><p>"Ew." Sammy said under his breath while the rest of my team looked at me.</p><p>"You and Parkinson?" Ginnie asked. "Seriously? He's the enemy."</p><p>Luke took a large step towards me, body hovering over mine as his eyes stared down at mine. "Don't you agree with me, Vivi? Slytherin should have the pitch today, not Gryffindor."</p><p>He had a twisted smirk on his face. He really did except me to agree with him.</p><p>"N-No." I said, his smirk immediately fading. His entire expression changed and he looked pretty threatening now. "I'm sorry Luke but Gryffindor has reserved the pitch and Hufflepuff is tomorrow, Ravenclaw the day after. Maybe try on Tuesday?"</p><p>He tilted his head, watching me and I could tell he ran his tongue alongside his cheek, his lips pursed before he nodded slightly.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Vivi."</p><p>He turned around and motioned for the rest of his team to leave and he did as well. Oh no.. I did not just do that. He was going to hurt me again. He was going to hit me again.</p><p>"Right. We should get back to practice, right?" Jennie asked.</p><p>"Right." Zane nodded. "That's right, Jennie. We're gonna divide into two teams. I'll play judge. Vivi, Thomas and Zachary on one team, Sammy, Jennie and Ginnie on the other."</p><p>When practiced ended just before the sun went down, Sammy and I walked together back to the dorm. On our way, I saw Luke in the hallway. He stood with some of his Slytherin friends. We had locked eyes and his jaw tensed immediately. He was scary and I was terrified about what was going to happen once he got me alone.</p><p>In the Gryffindor common room, Fred and Roxanne were fighting which wasn't anything out of the usual. The two always found something to fight about. Other Gryffindor students were watching them, watching as Roxanne threw pillows at Fred who tried defending himself.</p><p>"I'll be in my dormitory." I told Sammy as I walked past the scene and up the stairs. I closed the door behind me and placed my broomstick in the corner behind the door, then got changed out of my quidditch robes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be rape happening in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why do you make me do these things to you, Vivi?" Luke whispered. His hand was wrapped around my throat as he had me pinned against the wall. His knee was pressed against my thigh, making sure that if I moved, he'd press onto it and I'd be in pain. "I don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."</p><p>He had hit me again.</p><p>"You embarrassed me, Vivi." He said, dragging his finger down my jaw to my neck and continued to my collarbone, slipping inside of my button-up shirt that was a part of my uniform. "I don't like to be embarrassed."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I whispered, my eyes leaving his. I hated looking at him. Hated looking at his eyes. All I could see was how crazy he really was. He was psychotic.</p><p>"Look at me." He softly said, leaning closer. "Fucking look at me."</p><p>He banged his head against the wall, right next to my head and I looked at him out of fear for what he would do if I didn't.</p><p>"Do you love me?" He asked, his hand going to loosen my tie. I didn't respond. He completely loosened my tie and pulled it off. "Answer me!"</p><p>"Y-Yes."</p><p>"Then why won't you let me fuck you?"</p><p>"Wha— Luke, I—"</p><p>"How am I supposed to believe that you love me? You won't even have sex with me."</p><p>He started unbuttoning my shirt and I knew where this was headed. His eyes flicked from the buttons and up to mine.</p><p>"All you have to do is say no." He told me and even though he asked, his voice warned me to stay quiet, so I did.</p><p>Soon, the cool air hit my torso when the shirt was completely open, revealing my bra. He inhaled sharply as he pulled me away from the wall to push the shirt off of my shoulders.</p><p>"It's not a big deal, Vivi." He told me as he cupped one of my breasts on the outside of my bra.</p><p>I don't want this.</p><p>"Everyone does it." He said. "Everyone has sex so why won't you? Are you in love with someone else?"</p><p>"No." My voice was weak and small which I knew he loved. He loved being in control so knowing I was scared, was probably an ego boost for him.</p><p>"So you're just being a prude?" He asked. "Not wanting to fuck me... for what? Scared that you'll be stamped as a slut?"</p><p>He leaned forwards, lips grazing my earlobe. "No one has to know."</p><p>As his lips attacked my neck, his fingers fumbled with the buttons of my trousers.</p><p>I don't want this.</p><p>"You're so hot." He whispered against my neck, sucking on my skin. I didn't make a sound. All I did was stare into the room as he bruised my neck and undressed me. When he got my trousers undone, he pulled them down and then took off his own.</p><p>I don't want this.</p><p>"Luke." I said and gently pushed him in the chest to make him stop. "I'm not sure about this."</p><p>"What's there to not be sure about?" He asked and as he went to kiss me again, I pushed him away this time harder.</p><p>In response, he punched me in the face with a closed fist, causing me to whimper as my head fell back. My mind became foggy and I had to blink a few times before I could see properly again. He had hit me right in the eye.</p><p>"You keep making me do these things." He sighed and cupped my face. "I'm sorry, okay? Let me make it up to you."</p><p>He pulled me over his shoulder, taking advantage of the fact that my mind was foggy and that I didn't have the energy to fight back right now.</p><p>I was thrown onto the bed. Again, he had used the room of requirement for a place with a bed but this time he was going to use it differently.</p><p>My knickers got pulled off of me and suddenly he himself was hovered over me, pushing into me. I hadn't even seen him pull his own off.</p><p>It hurt. It hurt like fucking hell and he didn't give me any time to adjust. He kept moving in and out and while he penetrated me, I simply looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>I don't want this.</p><p>I closed my eyes. Tried to think of a happy memory. Tried to forget that this was happening. He didn't listen. Why didn't he listen? I couldn't think of a happy memory. Right now all I could think about was the pain inside of me and the tear that fell down my cheek.</p><p>"Fuck, Vivi." He panted as his lips attacked my neck again. "You feel so good, baby."</p><p>I don't fucking want this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't move.</p><p>I mean, I probably could but it felt like I couldn't. My entire body felt heavy and I felt not only embarrassed but dirty.</p><p>Why did I let him do this? I shouldn't have let him do this. I shouldn't been clearer about my no. Clearer about not wanting it.</p><p>He didn't even see it. He didn't see the damage he had just done. He kept talking, though my mind shut his words out. He was on his side, facing me with a finger drawing circles on my bare stomach.</p><p>Why did he do this? He was supposed to love me. To care about me. Not to... he wasn't supposed to hurt me. Not like this.</p><p>When I finally felt like I could move, I sat up, forcing my heavy legs over the edge. I was quick to grab my knickers and pull them on. I needed to get out of here. I needed to shower, to get clean.</p><p>I found my trousers and pulled them on, closing them so quickly that I almost got my finger pinched by the zipper. My eyes shortly glanced at Luke who was still on the bed, and then I saw the blood stain on the sheets. He had taken my virginity against my will and he was being rough about it so he had made me bleed.</p><p>"Don't look so displeased." Luke commented as I bend over to pick up my shirt. I tried doing everything as quick as I possibly could. I didn't want to spend another moment in here. "We both know you loved it, Vivi."</p><p>I did my tie, trying to make sure it looked neat while doing it quickly. My clothes couldn't look messy. They'd question it and I didn't have an answer.</p><p>"I'll see you later." He told me before I hurried out of the room of requirement. As I stormed down the hallways, I couldn't stop the visions of the sex flash past my mind.</p><p>I didn't want that.</p><p>My breathing became heavier the faster I walked. I was in desperation to have a shower. I needed to wash it all off. His hands, his lips.</p><p>Luckily for me, Emery or any of my siblings weren't in the common room and Emery wasn't in the dormitory either. No one was. I grabbed everything I needed, towel, new clothes and then I hurried into the bathroom.</p><p>Once I had closed and locked the door, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't really wondering about my black eye due to Luke having punched me earlier. Also, some of the white in my left eye was red due to the blood vessels getting teared from the trauma to my eye.</p><p>My neck was full of hickeys and when I got myself undressed, so was my collarbone my cleavage. I couldn't stand to look at myself. The sight of my body disgusted me and I teared up. I had blue and purple bruises by my waist on the exact same spot that he grabbed me while thrusting in and out of me roughly.</p><p>I stepped into the shower and as I roughly tried rubbing the dna and fingerprints off of me, I broke into tears.</p><p>I felt disgusting. No, I felt worse than disgusting. I couldn't even start to explain how I was feeling.</p><p>My biggest wish right now was to be home with my parents. When my siblings and I were younger, we held a family baking contest every Saturday. Mum and dad chose their teams and we were all very competitive. Then later while eating the things we baked, we'd play board games and just have fun as a family.</p><p>That's what I wanted right now. To have fun with my family. I didn't want to be here. It was going to be a horrible year, especially if I couldn't get away from Luke. I knew it was impossible. I was too weak to leave him. Too scared of what he was going to do and too scared of what other people would think.</p><p>Emory was right. My siblings were right. They'd look at me and find me so pathetic. So would mum and dad.</p><p>They'd probably be so disappointed to have me as their daughter. Probably wish they chose to give me up for adoption.</p><p>I was pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went straight to bed after my shower. I had no idea how I was going to hide my black eye on the morning. I actually wouldn't be able to. I've got no makeup, neither does Emery and there's no spell to fix a black eye.</p><p>I had a nightmare. I dreamt about what happened— what Luke did to me.</p><p>The next morning, I was woken up by Emery shaking me while calling my name and telling me I had slept for twenty minutes longer than usual.</p><p>I groaned and waved her off before turning onto my other side and a gasp immediately came from her, making me realize what she had seen. I opened my eyes and she gasped again.</p><p>"Do not try and tell me that's from a fall as well!" She told me. "Get up. Right now."</p><p>I sat up and looked around the room but we were the only one in here. All the other beds were made so they were probably already at breakfast.</p><p>Memories from last night flushed through my mind and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.</p><p>"Did Luke do that?" Emery asked and placed a few fingers under my chin to lift my head, looking at my black eye. "I warned you about him, Vivi."</p><p>"He didn't do that." I said. "I accidentally punched myself when trying to open a jar."</p><p>"Really?" She frowned. "That's so believable. I bet he was the one who caused your cut lip and the bruised cheek, right?"</p><p>"No." I lied. "He doesn't hit me."</p><p>"Oh my god." She laughed sarcastically as she backed up. "Why are you protecting him?! He's abusing you, Vivi!"</p><p>There was no point in even trying to deny it. I knew how it looked. I tell them I'm in a relationship with a guy who's known to abuse his girlfriends and then I start to show up with bruises.</p><p>"Please help me find an excuse." I begged. "Fred and Sammy are going to freak and they'll kill him—"</p><p>"Not if I kill him first." She scoffed.</p><p>"Please." I said. "If any of you confront him, it's only going to get worse."</p><p>"Oh no. We're gonna go eat breakfast and then we'll see Percy about this." She ordered. "Now, get dressed. I won't let him hurt you again, understand?"</p><p>She tried hugging me but I avoided it. The thought of anyone hugging me or getting too close to me, made me uncomfortable. All I could think about was Luke's hands on my body.</p><p>"I can't believe he laid a hand on you and you didn't tell us." Emery said when I got up to get dressed. She looked at me weirdly when I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change.</p><p>She was used to me changing in front of her like I was used to her changing in front of me, but I just couldn't.</p><p>When we got down to the Great Hall, I kept my eyes on the floor. My heart was racing. I was scared of people seeing my black eye and it couldn't be avoided, I knew that.</p><p>When I sat down with Emery next to me and Roxanne in my other side, I just waited for Fred and Sammy's reaction. When they got awfully quiet, I knew they had noticed and when I looked at them, both stared at me.</p><p>I quickly looked down and focused on eating my breakfast instead of saying anything. Sammy let out a breath and suddenly he slammed his fists against the table before quickly getting up.</p><p>I didn't get to react as he rushed to the Slytherin table and grabbed Luke by the collar, pulling him off the bench so that he was on the floor, and then punched him in the face.</p><p>Some students were cheering on, encouraging the fight while others watched in shock. Even some of the teachers didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do. It felt like it was happening in slow motion.</p><p>I watched my twin brother beat my boyfriend. I watched as my boyfriend gasped for air between punches, blood flying everywhere and suddenly it all changed and my brother was the one on the floor, getting punched. They started rolling around, shifting between taking charge and punching each other.</p><p>Uncle Sebastian got up from his seat and made his way towards the scene with fast and big steps. He wrapped his arms under Sammy's arms and pulled him off.</p><p>"I will kill you!" Sammy screamed at Luke. "I will fucking kill you! If you ever fucking lay a hand on her again, you will be fucking dead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Genevieve." Uncle Percy said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was sitting on the middle chair in his office with Luke on my right side and Sammy on my left. Both faces were covered in brises. "I asked you a question."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I muttered. "What?"</p><p>"What happened to your face?" He asked. "Sammy says Parkinson hit you but Parkinson says you fell."</p><p>"That's right." I nodded and nervously played with my fingers. "I fell."</p><p>"Really?!" Sammy yelled. "That was your excuse when you showed up with a bruised jaw and a cut on your lip! You're gonna sit there and tell me your black eye was because you fell, again?! He's abusing you and he's sitting there, laughing about it!"</p><p>I glanced at Luke to see that he was in fact grinning, on the edge of laughing about it.</p><p>"Sammy, stop yelling." Uncle Percy said. "We'll have to figure this out or your parents will have to be included."</p><p>"No!" I exclaimed. "Don't call mum and dad."</p><p>"Why not? You haven't done anything wrong." Sammy scoffed. "Oh, or are you scared they'll find out you have a boyfriend who fucking abuses you?"</p><p>"Sammy!" Uncle Percy snapped.</p><p>"No!" Sammy then snapped at him. "I don't want to sit back and watch my sister being abused. He's hitting her, uncle and she won't admit it because he's sitting right there and she's scared of him."</p><p>"Mr Parkinson." Uncle Percy said and looked at Luke. "Did you punch her?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You're fucking lying!" Sammy yelled. "How can you not feel guilty about what you're doing? Have you looked at her! Look at her fucking face! You did that and you're lying about it to save your own arse!"</p><p>"Boys." Uncle Percy spoke. "You can leave. If I catch you fighting again though, it might end up with a week of suspension. Genevieve, I want to have a chat with you alone."</p><p>As Luke pulled himself up to stand, he let his hand briefly touch mine but he got to give it a squeeze before anyone saw. It was his way of warning me.</p><p>Lie or face the consequences.</p><p>Once the door closed behind the two, I looked at my uncle for a short moment before then looking away again.</p><p>"What's going on?" He asked. "You've been acting off and now this? Did Parkinson hurt you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Vivi." He sighed. "I knew his mother so I wouldn't be surprised if her son hit girls. Did he hit you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then how did you get that?"</p><p>"I accidentally punched myself with a book."</p><p>"Didn't you just say you fell?"</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>"I managed to talk to Miss Williamson before." He told me. "And she told me you had told her that it happened because you tried to open a jar and then punched yourself. So what's the real reason? The jar? Book? Did you fall or did Parkinson in fact punch you?"</p><p>"He didn't punch me."</p><p>"Alright." He breathed. "Let's try something else. Parkinson is your boyfriend?"</p><p>I didn't respond.</p><p>"Because I know your parents have a very strict no-dating rule if you're not of age. Maybe they would be able to accept it if it was a boy your age but not when it's a seventeen-year-old boy and definitely not if they found out it was Pansy Parkinson's son."</p><p>"You aren't telling them, are you?" I asked, nervously looking at him.</p><p>"That you have a boyfriend and that he's violent towards you? What kind of teacher... no, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't tell your parents while trying to help you?"</p><p>"He's not being violent towards me." I said. "I fell."</p><p>"You fell." He sighed. "Genevieve, you've had three different explanation, that alone tell me something isn't right and with your black eye and the way he smiled when Sammy confronted him. I know he's hitting you but I can't help and I can't do anything about it if you deny it ever happened. So do you wanna try it again? Tell me he did that to your eye and I will help you. I'll make sure he never go near you again."</p><p>The best thing to do was probably just tell my uncle everything that happened but I just couldn't do that. I was embarrassed that my boyfriend had been hurting me and... that he raped me.</p><p>If I told Uncle Percy, he would have to tell mum and dad and I wouldn't be able to look at them. I didn't want them to be disappointed in me.</p><p>"He's not hurting me."</p><p>Uncle Percy sighed but then nodded. "Then I can't do anything to help you."</p><p>"Good. Cause I don't need any help." I said before I pulled myself out of my chair.</p><p>"I do have to tell your parents, though." He told me. "They'd kill me if they found out you were dating and that I knew but didn't tell them."</p><p>"Whatever." I shrugged. "It's not going to change anything so why should I care?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries<br/>Lizzie's P.O.V</p><p>-</p><p>My heart was racing as we apparated onto the hallways of St Mungos. I was holding George's hand and I was not planning to let go.</p><p>How could this be real? We got this letter and... this couldn't be real. It was impossible. Eighteen years... how could he be alive after eighteen years?</p><p>"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm suing." I told George as we together made our way down the hallway to the reception. He gave my hand a squeeze but he stayed silent.</p><p>"Hi, how can I help you?" the lady in the reception asked with a smile, looking up at us from behind the desk.</p><p>"We were told that uh.. that Fred Weasley is here." I said, nervously tapping my fingers against the surface in wrong of me. The lady nodded and pressed her wand to a piece of paper. Meanwhile, I looked up at George. His head was turned another way as he looked at the many injured people in the waiting room. People with their hands coming out of their chest, people with green liquid pouring out of their mouths.</p><p>"Fred Weasley." the lady spoke. "Why don't you follow me? I'll take you to him."</p><p>She stood up and started leading the way to the elevators. George and I followed her, our hands never leaving each other. I was scared of what we were going to see. It couldn't possibly be Fred. I sat with him in my arms eighteen years ago, I cried and I mourned over him. I killed my father because he killed Fred.</p><p>"You must be very excited." the lady said with a small when we stood in the elevator. "I sure would be if it was my brother who rose from his grave."</p><p>I looked up at George again. He tensed his jaw at her comment. His eyes were focused straight ahead on the elevator door. When I squeezed his hand, he looked at me and I sent him a comforting smile while mouthing 'it'll be okay'</p><p>When we reached the second floor, the lady walked out and we followed her. We continued down multiple hallways before we saw Molly and Arthur.</p><p>"George! Lizzie!" Molly said with a huge smile, though her eyes were full of tears.</p><p>"This is it." the lady smiled and I thanked her before she made her way back towards the elevators. Molly hugged us each while Arthur just looked through the window to the hospital room.</p><p>"Is it him?" George asked while hugging his mother.</p><p>"Yes." she said, pulling away to look at him. I walked over to the window and as soon as my eyes landed on him, I felt dizzy. I had to grab onto the window sill to not fall over. He was sitting up on the bed and Bill and Charlie were both in there with him. He was laughing. He was actually laughing and I could hear it faintly. I hadn't heard that for so long.</p><p>How was he here? How was that possible?</p><p>Suddenly I was inside of the room. My feet had moved before I realised it and now I was just staring at Fred. All three looked at me and he smiled.</p><p>"Look at you." he said. "You look great, Liz."</p><p>"Oh fuck." I cursed before I rushed forwards and hugged him as tight as I could. He was actually here. I could feel him. I could hug him. How was this happening? How was it possible?</p><p>I pulled away and looked at him. He looked like himself, just eighteen years older. His eyes were glistening with happiness but then his smile faded when his eyes flicked to behind me and when I looked, George had entered the room.</p><p>"Oh Georgie." Fred spoke. "You did not age well."</p><p>Then he laughed. I couldn't believe it. Fred was here. After eighteen years of believing he was dead, he was actually here, joking.</p><p>"We buried you." was the first thing George said. "How the bloody hell are you actually here?"</p><p>"You see, that's actually a funny story." Fred laughed softly. He motioned for George to come closer, and when he did, they shared a long hug.</p><p>Molly and Arthur entered the room as well as after Arthur closed the door, Fred ordered us all to get comfortable so he could tell us the story.</p><p>"I've been stuck in nineteen-ninety-eight for the past eighteen years." he explained. "I don't know how, if it was a spell or a curse. I just know that your father, Liz, was the one behind it. It was like I was a ghost and I spent eighteen years witnessing my death over and over. I saw Lizzie cry over me and I saw her father escape with his life."</p><p>"What?" I interrupted. "I killed my father."</p><p>"In the timeline you experienced, yes." he nodded. "But in the one I experienced, you came back after King tried getting you to leave and your father was there and he killed you. I changed the timeline. I was there the entire time... well, my spirit was. It took me so long but eventually I managed to change it and get you to kill your father before he could kill you, and once I did and your father was dead, I woke up in a casket underneath the ground. I'm just grateful that you buried me with my wand. Otherwise I wouldn't have managed to get out. Mum and dad found me on the ground and I was taken here. That was yesterday."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie's P.O.V</p><p>-</p><p>"You were stuck in the past like a ghost and came back when you did a certain task?" George asked. "That doesn't even make sense."</p><p>"No, George. It doesn't." Fred agreed. "I'm only telling you what I experienced but that doesn't mean I understand it."</p><p>"And your task was to keep Lizzie from dying?"</p><p>"I think it was that and making sure Adrian died." he explained. "Now, does anyone want to fill me in on what has happened while I was... dead. What did I miss?"</p><p>"Well..." Bill said. "You missed the birth of your child."</p><p>"My what?"</p><p>"Deanne was pregnant when you died." I said. "You have a daughter."</p><p>Fred stared at me without blinking before he broke into laughter. I looked up at George. He was standing next to me, a hand on my waist.</p><p>"You're lying." Fred laughed.</p><p>"Her name is Lexi." Molly told him. "She's a lovely girl and seeing her grow up was like seeing you grow up. Deanne has got loads of letters throughout the years because she's pranking Mr Filch."</p><p>"I uh... I need to process that." he said and rubbed his face.</p><p>"Of course, dear." Molly said and rubbed his shoulder. "Why don't we all go up to the cafeteria and get some food."</p><p>When we started making our way towards the door, Fred's voice stopped us. "George, Lizzie, can you stay?"</p><p>"Of course." I responded. Everyone else left but George and I stayed and closed the door before approaching Fred again.</p><p>"You've seen her grow up, I believe." he said. "Tell me about her."</p><p>I sat down on the edge of his bed while George sat in the chair next to it. He gestured for me to speak. This was probably hardest on him. Seeing that his twin brother had come back to life after eighteen years.</p><p>"Well, her full name is Lexi Genesis Weasley." I said. "Deanne made sure she had your last name. She was born on February twelfth the year after the war and when she started Hogwarts in two-thousand and ten, she was sorted into Hufflepuff."</p><p>"Just like Deanne." he smiled. "So she's in Hufflepuff, yet she's a prankster."</p><p>"Well, she's calmed down a bit when it comes to her pranks." I said. "After all she's in her final year."</p><p>"What does she want to do after?"</p><p>"She want to work at the shop." George spoke. "I've already said yes."</p><p>"It has always been her dream to work in the place her father worked." I said. "She's actually really close to George. He's the one who's been telling the most stories about you. Both to Lexi but also our own children."</p><p>"Your own children?" Fred asked. "You managed to get pregnant again?"</p><p>"Five times." I chuckled.</p><p>"You had five kids?!" Fred exclaimed, eyes wide. George and I exchanged a glance and now he was smiling.</p><p>"We had six." George said. "The third pregnancy was twins."</p><p>"Wow." he muttered. "Six kids! Go ahead. Introduce them. Tell me about my nephews and nieces."</p><p>"Okay." I said, adjusting the way I sat. "The oldest one is named after you. Fred Weasley the second. We had him on Augusts nineteenth in ninety-nine. He's got red hair, he's got a few freckles and he's just as sweet as George, though he tends to enjoy annoying his sister, Roxanne Elizabeth Weasley. She's our second child. We had her the year after on August seventh. She has my brown hair, though a bit lighter."</p><p>"I think we spoiled that one a little too much." George said, making me laugh.</p><p>"You spoiled her." I said, then looked at Fred. "He was thrilled to have a daughter. He can't really say no to any of the girls."</p><p>"Then we have the twins." George hurried to say. "Genevieve Blakely Weasley and Sammy Dillon Weasley. Vivi was born first, about ten minutes before Sammy. They have the close twin bond, through they love annoying each other. Vivi's got the Weasley hair, while Sammy's hair is a dark brown."</p><p>"Wait." Fred said. "Vivi? That's Genevieve's nickname?"</p><p>"Yeah." I nodded. "She doesn't like her name. She thinks it's something old ladies are called."</p><p>"What?" he smiled. "I think it's adorable. How old are the twins?"</p><p>"Oh, they were born on July eleventh of two-thousand and one." I said. "They're fifteen."</p><p>"That was a good age." Fred said. "You two started dating at fifteen."</p><p>Sometimes I missed the good old days. Being a child. If I could change anything, I would. I'd take Fred's position back when he died. This definitely needs some getting used to.</p><p>"So, you've got two more." Fred said, holding up two fingers.</p><p>"Ahh yes." George nodded. "Our youngest boy is Bryson. Middle name: Brooklyn. He just turned thirteen here on the sixteenth of September. He has inherited Lizzie's talent for drawing."</p><p>"We sent him a sketchbook for his birthday." I said. "Just like the one George gave me for my seventeenth birthday."</p><p>"And then we have the baby of the family." George smiled. "Little Veronica Elise. She's only turning nine in December so she won't start Hogwarts for another three years."</p><p>"I'm guessing she's home right now then?"</p><p>"Verity is watching her." I said.</p><p>"Oh, you still have Verity employed?" Fred asked and then looked at George. "Is she still–"</p><p>"Looking at him like he's the only man in the world?" I interrupted. "Yes. Very much."</p><p>"Genevieve called her out when we left to go to Kings Cross." George said. "Told her that everyone with eyes could see she wanted to screw me."</p><p>"Your daughter said that?" Fred laughed. "I like her already."</p><p>"She's like you in many ways." I said. "Actually, her and Sammy are beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Just like you and George were."</p><p>We were just sitting here, talking and chatting about everything Fred had missed while being buried beneath the ground. It was weird to think that he actually wasn't dead. Sure, it seemed like it and he had no pulse but he was just stuck in the past, meaning his body had never even started to rot. He had been in that casket for eighteen fucking years.</p><p>About ten minutes into talking about mostly our kids because Fred wanted to know more, the door suddenly swung open and Deanne stood there, staring straight at Fred. She was crying and she only started crying even more when she saw him.</p><p>"Hi." Fred cooed with a cheeky smile. She shook her head at him as she rushed over and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Aw, don't cry Dee."</p><p>"Don't cry? She just found out the father of her child and the love of her life is alive. Imagine it was me and Lizzie just found out." George said and Fred glared at him as he tried his best to comfort Deanne.</p><p>"Fuck, Fred!" Deanne hissed before she stepped away again and wiped her cheeks. "Why are you here and not in your grave?"</p><p>"Ouch." he spoke with a laugh. "Sit."</p><p>He patted the edge of the bed and she sat down next to me, keeping her eyes on him. Then he explained everything again and she started crying for the second time but she smiled through her years. She was overwhelmed with joy of having him back.</p><p>I wonder how he'll react when she finds out Deanne got married eleven years ago. She married Justin Finch-Fletchley, though she kept her maiden name.</p><p>"Why didn't you save yourself?" Deanne asked. "If you were stuck there and you saw what happened... you should have saved yourself."</p><p>"And let Liz die?" he asked. "I could only save one person."</p><p>"We'll leave you two to talk." I said and motioned for George to walk with me outside. When the door closed, I looked at him and saw him close his eyes. He wanted to cry, I could tell. Though he had always had this thing with not wanting me to worry so he didn't want to cry in front of me.</p><p>"Come here." I said and took his face in my hands to look at him. He opened his eyes and they met mine. His were all glossy and when I pulled him into a hug, he started crying silently.</p><p>"This is so fucking overwhelming." he whispered. "I can't believe he's here."</p><p>"I know." I replied. "This was the last thing we expected but maybe this is god giving us a second chance to have him in our lives."</p><p>"I thought you didn't believe in god anymore."</p><p>"I didn't." I said. "But how do you explain this? I don't know of any magic that can do this."</p><p>I pulled away to look at him. "Except from dark magic and he doesn't use that and my father is dead so he hasn't done this either."</p><p>George shrugged and licked his lips as he looked towards the room. "I don't understand how he sits there so easily as if nothing has happened."</p><p>"Well." I breathed. "He did say it didn't feel like eighteen years. Maybe it's been eighteen years outside but only a few hours wherever he was."</p><p>"Right, so in his world, we've had six kids in a few hours." George looked at me again and I couldn't help but laugh as I nod.</p><p>"Apparently." I smiled. "Listen. If Deanne can't have him at her and Justin's house, he'll stay with us, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course." he nodded. "We can move Fred's things into Sammy's room so Fred can get his room back."</p><p>We both looked at each other for a moment and when George laughed, so did I.</p><p>"That's going to take some time to get used to." he said. "Having both a brother and a son with that name. Wait... the kids. At one point I think they'll notice a guy in our kitchen that looks like me."</p><p>I thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "They can meet him at Christmas. Let's give Fred time to get used to the new century he woke up in. His new reality."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genevieve's P.O.V</p><p>-</p><p>I had a nightmare tonight. Well, I had nightmares every night about what happened and what Luke did to me. In the past couple of weeks I had showered twice a day. In the morning and in the evening and each time, I was very determined to scrub off the memories. I felt like I was suffocating every time I thought about it, every time I saw him.</p><p>Why couldn't I just leave? I needed to leave. I knew it was because I was scared but I wish I wasn't. I wish I had the balls to tell someone, to stop denying it, to receive the help. I felt nauseous all the time and even a few times I had had some not so nice thoughts...</p><p>Maybe I should end it all.</p><p>Every time someone tried to hug me or wrap their arm around me, I flinched and I felt uncomfortable. Yesterday when Roxanne threw her arm around me, I had a full on panic attack in the hallways near the Great Hall. I know they're all aware that Luke has been hurting me but I don't think they know how bad it is and I know that's my fault. I should be able to talk to them. They're my family. Though, the thought of saying it out loud, terrified me, disgusted me and made me feel like I was going to throw up.</p><p>I was raped...</p><p>I'm scared of him. I'm scared of Luke. He raped me again today. He said he wanted to talk to me in the bathroom and I went with him simply because I knew he would become violent if I said no. He raped me against the wall and the whole time, my eyes were closed and I just waited and wished for him to have his orgasm as soon as possible.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't even rape. That thought kept crossing my mind. Maybe I was being oversensitive. Maybe what he was was okay. We were in a relationship after all, and like he said, everyone does it, it's not a big deal.</p><p>It hurt so much inside of me. I hadn't been turned on either of the times which meant the sex hurt more than it should and right now it was just as painful seeing as he had done it just about an hour ago.</p><p>I was sat alone in the courtyard, knees pulling up to my chest as I watched the busy environment before my eyes. Students that were too busy to get to class. I didn't quite care about the class I had to be at. My grades didn't mean anything to me anymore. It all felt hopeless. I just wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed, cuddled up under my covers with my mum making me tea and dad telling me a story of their adventures at Hogwarts.</p><p>"What are you doing out here?" I heard Simon and I immediately knew he was talking to me. "It's freezing. You're gonna catch a cold."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You're shaking." he told me and suddenly I felt a coat being wrapped around me, causing me to flinch. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."</p><p>He sat down next to me and I glanced at his face before continuing to look at the people walking by. "What about you? You're gonna start freezing too without your coat."</p><p>"It takes a lot for me to freeze." he told me with a faint smile. "Have you been working on any songs lately?"</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged. "I was in the middle of a song but I can't concentrate on it anymore."</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>"I can help you if you want." he suggested. "We can find a time to look over it in the library. To find an ending to it."</p><p>"I don't know." I muttered. "I may just throw it out."</p><p>"Throw it out?" he frowned. "Now why would you do that? You have a talent, Evie."</p><p>Evie...</p><p>He hadn't called me Evie in such a long time. I would lie if I said I hadn't missed it. "I– I'll don't think so."</p><p>I handed him back his coat before I stood up. Simon looked up at me, almost as if he was hurt but he couldn't possibly be. We hadn't been friends since February or March. I don't remember the exact day. "I gotta go."</p><p>I turned around and froze. Luke was standing in the doorway that led back inside. Eyes were staring right at me and he wasn't blinking. His jaw was tense and his fists were clenched by his sides. He nodded me over but instead, I backed up before quickly turning around and entering the castle through another door in the courtyard. I couldn't handle it right now. I was so mentally drained and right now I just needed some peace and quiet. I needed to not feel scared, though that was all I had felt for the past couple of weeks since he took my virginity.</p><p>"Vivi, Vivi, Vivi." I heard his voice tut as he slid around a corner, now standing right in front of me. "What did I tell you about walking away from me? Why don't you listen to me, baby? Why do you want me to be angry?"</p><p>I turned my head to look out at Simon who was still sitting in the grass. His hair was so fuzzy and curly. I remember I used to play with it because it was so soft.</p><p>Simon wouldn't treat me like this...</p><p>"Look at me, don't look at him." Luke grabbed my jaw hardly and forced me to look at him. "Your eye has barely healed. Do you really want another bruise before this one's healed completely."</p><p>"No." I said in a whisper.</p><p>"Speak up."</p><p>I gulped.</p><p>"Genevieve– speak. up."</p><p>"No." I said a little louder. "No... I don't want another one."</p><p>"That's what I thought." he let go of my jaw and instead ran his hand into my hair, tucking at it roughly to pull my head back. I groaned in pain and closed my eyes. His hand found my throat and he ran a finger down the front of it. He let go of my hair and I looked at him as he wrapped his hand around my throat, nails digging into the sides until it hurt.</p><p>"Please, Luke." I was close to crying. "Stop. You're hurting me."</p><p>"Am I?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Then imagine how much you hurt me every time you talk to him. I know you had feelings for him once but you're with me now. Stop looking at him and stop talking to him. Don't you love me?"</p><p>No. Not anymore.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He let go of my throat but the pain of it stayed. He brushed some hair behind my ear, then leaned in and kissed me.</p><p>"You're the one with all the power here, Vivi." he told me. "Just do what you're supposed to do and I won't be this angry. You don't want to get hurt, right?"</p><p>"Right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pushed the door open to the corridor where the alive portrait of my deceased uncle was hanging. I found it during my second year and immediately knew who it was. It looked completely like my father, just younger.</p><p>"Vivi, what a pleasure to see you again." he said, then laughed. "I'm sorry. That sounded way too formal. What's on your mind?"</p><p>"What's not on my mind." I scoffed, closing the door behind me. I walked down the empty hallway to where the portrait was hanging. "Do you think my dad would help me if I came to him about wanting out of a relationship?"</p><p>"Well of course he would. Your father loves you very much."</p><p>"How do you know?" I asked. "You're a portrait of your twenty-year-old self. You'd be thirty-eight if you were alive. You haven't seen him in all those years."</p><p>"But I know my brother." he told me. "And no matter what he's been through, he will always love his children more than anything in the world. Are you in a relationship you want out of? You're what– fifteen?"</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"</p><p>"Who would I tell?" he asked. "I'm a portrait."</p><p>"Exactly. You can't tell anyone who walks by." I said. "I have this boyfriend but he's not very nice."</p><p>"Is he calling you names?"</p><p>"He's–"</p><p>The door to the corridor opened and Emery walked through, eyes landing on me. "You're supposed to be in class."</p><p>"I know." I breathed before I looked at my uncle's portrait. "I'll see you later."</p><p>"Wait, Vivi!" he called after me as I left. "You were saying something about your boyfriend!"</p><p>Emery followed me out of the corridor and when she grabbed my wrist, I flinched. I quickly moved away from her, staring at her carefully.</p><p>"Vivi?" she questioned. "Why do you– I wasn't going to hurt you. You know that. I'd never hurt you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then why do you look so terrified?"</p><p>I closed my eyes for a moment as I backed up against the wall. I was shaking. I couldn't calm my body down. I wanted to tell her everything. I needed to tell her everything. I felt numb. I wasn't sad, I wasn't angry. I was scared and I was numb. I hated this feeling.</p><p>"Genevieve." Emery said and I looked at her. She was tearing up at the sight of me. "What is he doing to you?"</p><p>I didn't say anything. I pushed myself away from the wall and hurried all the way down the stairs before I hurried through the castle to the stairs that led up to the common rooms. As I sprinted up the stairs, the tears just started spilling. I didn't care that Fred was sitting in the common room with his friends. I just printed up to my dormitory and slammed the door closed behind me, locking it.</p><p>Then the sobs started falling out of my mouth and it was like I lost control. Over my body and over my mind. I was starting to sweat and I couldn't stop the crying. My chest was hurting, I was dizzy and I had this feeling as if I wasn't actually there. It felt like a dream, like the reality I was living was unreal.</p><p>I rushed into the bathroom and let the door close behind me before I leaned against it, closing my eyes. I kept clenching and unclenching my fists while I did what Fred had told me the day I had a panic attack near the Great Hall.</p><p>"Deep breaths, Vivi. Deep breaths. You're going to be okay."</p><p>Breathe...</p><p>I got my breathing under control and when I felt a little bit better, I walked in front of the mirror. I was still shaking but at least I wasn't completely freaking out anymore.</p><p>My eyes were red and puffy, my lips swollen. My black eye was almost healed. Only a faint blue colour was spread around my eye and the redness in the white part was gone. The sides of my neck had marks from his nails digging into my skin earlier.</p><p>He wasn't going to leave me alone. He was never going to leave me alone.</p><p>I was lucky our dormitory had a bathroom. That was an update that McGonagall made a couple of years back. She thought it would be a good idea for the students to have a bathroom in their dormitory in case they had to use it at night. I was just lucky because if this had been one of the corridors bathrooms, I would have to walk up to my room with a face that revealed I had been crying like crazy.</p><p>I noticed the small package on the sink that Emery had forgot to put away this morning when she shaved her legs. The package of razor blades.</p><p>Don't do it Vivi.</p><p>Stop those thoughts.</p><p>Don't do it.</p><p>I opened the package and I took one of the razor blades as I let myself slide onto the toilet seat. I turned it over in my hand multiple times, looking at it as I felt the coolness of the metal. I bit my lip as I guided it to the part of my wrist that was exposed. My hand was shaking but I let the sharp side slide over my skin and oddly enough, it didn't hurt.</p><p>Small bubbles of blood appeared on my skin on top of the red cut. I let out a breath as I felt some kind of relief and comfort. Two feelings I hadn't felt in a long time. This was the first time in a while I actually had control over something. I no longer felt powerless and when I ran the blade over my wrist again and again and again, the feelings I had, only grew stronger.</p><p>It felt great and at that moment I didn't think of all the people I was hurting by hurting myself. The only thing I thought about was the relief and the feeling about having power over my own body that I so had missed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I gave him detention and he punched me in the face." Sammy explained after having just given his first detention as a prefect. "That only gave him an extra detention though."</p><p>"You're gonna end up getting your badge taken." Roxanne said. "Maybe they'll replace you with Vivi."</p><p>"Why? Because someone punched me in the face?"</p><p>"No. Because you're a provoking son of a bitch." She told him. "He wouldn't have punched him if you weren't being provoking about that detention. Also, you beat the shit out of Luke. A prefect is supposed to be a role model and you beat up a seventh year student in front of a bunch of eleven-year-olds."</p><p>When we entered the Great Hall, Luke was waiting there. His eyes immediately landed on me and he eyed me up and down which made me a tad uncomfortable.</p><p>What if he thought I looked fat?</p><p>"Vivi." He greeted with a smile.</p><p>"Get lost, Parkinson." Roxanne said as Emery suddenly came running after us, accidentally bumping into Luke, nearly making him fall.</p><p>"Oh shit!" She cursed and her and my siblings all laughed, though I didn't, knowing he would take it out on me later. "I'm so sorry, Lucas."</p><p>"Watch where you're going, Williamson." He snapped, then looked at me and extended his arm. "Come sit with me."</p><p>I looked at his hand and I felt Sammy move closer to me.</p><p>"You don't have to sit with him." She whispered. "He won't do anything to you if you stay with us."</p><p>"Vivi." Luke spoke, eyes burning into mine. "Come. Let's get some breakfast before I walk you to Muggle studies."</p><p>I bit the inside of my cheek as I placed my hand in his and let him lead me towards the Slytherin table. He intertwined his fingers with mine and smiled to himself, knowing and loving that when it came to me, he was in control.</p><p>He guided me to sit down on the bench that faced away from the Gryffindor table. He ran his hands down my arms and kissed my shoulder before walking over to sit opposite of me.</p><p>"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he grabbed himself some food.</p><p>"Alright." I shrugged, reaching for some food myself but when I saw the way he looked at me, I quickly retrieved my arm.</p><p>"Do you want to know a secret?" He asked, though he didn't let me respond. "When my mum was a student here, she had a system."</p><p>"A system?"</p><p>"She skipped breakfast and lunch and only ate a few vegetables for dinner." He said. "That way she could stay thin and attractive. No one wants chubby girls."</p><p>As he spoke, I slowly wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked down.</p><p>"What's wrong, baby?" He asked. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Hmm." He hummed and shrugged as a small smile spread across his face. "That's probably for the best."</p><p>I'm not hungry.<br/>That's probably for the best.</p><p>I'm not hungry.<br/>That's probably for the best.</p><p>I'm not hungry.<br/>That's probably for the best.</p><p>The two sentences kept rushing through my mind as I realized he was probably right.</p><p>"What subject are you learning about in Muggle studies?" Luke asked me.</p><p>"Introduction to Muggle Cinema."</p><p>"Still?"</p><p>"Until Christmas break is over." I told him, my eyes staring at the empty plate this whole time.</p><p>"And what are you doing for Christmas break?It starts in three weeks, right?"</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. "I'm not really doing anything. Going home to see my parents and my little sister."</p><p>"Or—" he cooed, causing me to look up at him. He smiled cockily, staring at me with a tilted head. "You could come spend it with me. My mum's gone all Christmas and New Years so I have the house to myself."</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>"No."</p><p>His smile faded and he straightened his head before he put down the bagel in his hand, folding his arms on the table. "No?"</p><p>"No." I repeated. "I would love to but I can't. You know my parents don't allow dating."</p><p>"So? I'm sure you can come up with an excuse."</p><p>"I can't." I told him. "They'd never believe it and I want to spend some time with my family."</p><p>"Your family." He scoffed. "Family's a waste of time and they're obviously trying to control you and who you're seeing. They don't like me, Vivi."</p><p>I didn't say anything. I couldn't deny it because I knew he was right and if I tried, we would end up fighting. I didn't want to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Luke walked me to Muggle studies, he had suddenly pulled me with him inside of a broom closet where he closed the door and then kissed me roughly.</p><p>I kissed him back but the lump in my throat wouldn't go away. He grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall. My eyes were squeezed closed while kissing him and I tried forcing my brain to go to a happy place to try and shut out what I knew was going to happen.</p><p>He wedged his knee in between my legs to part them and suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my wrist when he wrapped his hand around it.</p><p>I flinched and let out a whimper, breaking the kiss. Luke looked at my face, then flicked his eyes to my wrist and grabbed it hardly.</p><p>"Luke, don't—"</p><p>He pulled up the sleeve roughly, not caring that it hurt. His eyes landed on the newly made cuts and then he laughed. "Wow! That's impressive."</p><p>His eyes flicked back up to meet mine and the grin never left his face.</p><p>"So what? You're a self-harmer now?" He asked. "You like the pain, eh?"</p><p>He pushed into his pocket and I watched as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I knew of his bad habits of smoking but now? Didn't seem like the moment.</p><p>"Are you goth now?" He laughed. "Or is it simply because of the attention?"</p><p>He dropped my arm dramatically but grabbed my jaw instead. "I'll show you some fucking pain."</p><p>Then I realized what he had in mind. I pushed him in the chest, causing him to drop the lighter and cigarette. "Get away from me you psychopath!"</p><p>I tried making a run for it but before I could reach the door, he stepped in front of me and slammed his hand against the wall next to my head.</p><p>"What did you call me?"</p><p>Be brave, Vivi.</p><p>"Psychopath." I repeated and immediately, he stepped back so he could slap me across the face. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the sting in my skin as I looked at him again. "Psychopath."</p><p>He slapped me again.</p><p>"Psychopath."</p><p>And again.</p><p>"You enjoy it, don't you?" He asked. "Me slapping you? You enjoy the pain. Just like you enjoy the pain when you cut yourself. Why do you cut yourself, Vivi?"</p><p>"That's none of your business." I spat and earned another slap to my cheek.</p><p>"When do you learn to keep quiet, Genevieve?" He asked. "All you need to do is shut up and this wouldn't be happening to you."</p><p>He picked up the things he dropped on the ground and pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips. His eyes burned into mine while he lit the cigarette, then put the lighter on a shelf. He inhaled sharply, his eyes rolling back into his scull and as he removed the cigarette from his lips, he stepped closer and leaned down, his head close to mine.</p><p>He exhaled the smoke straight into my face, then opened his eyes and looked at me.</p><p>"Give me your wrist."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>He grabbed the wrist that had the cuts and I stared at him in shock as he moved the cigarette closer to my arm.</p><p>"Please don't." I started crying. "Luke, I'll do anything. Please don't—"</p><p>A loud cry came from my mouth when he pressed the lit end of the cigarette to my skin right under the cuts. It hurt like hell. I couldn't even start to explain the pain.</p><p>It felt like I was being set on fire. The burning sensation spread through the area of my wrist and then he removed it to inhale from it again.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" I cried. "What the fuck did I ever do to you?"</p><p>"I thought you liked the pain, baby." He said and inhaled again.</p><p>I unclenched my fist but as soon as he pressed the cigarette to my skin again, I clenched it again and cried into the room.</p><p>"You're being dramatic." He told me and twisted the cigarette on my wrist to put it out. He put the cigarette back in it's package and then looked at me. "Don't talk to me like that again. I don't appreciate it."</p><p>He pushed the cigarettes and lighter into his pocket and then he left, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Crying, I slid down the wall until I sat on the floor. I rested my arm in my lap. It was hurting so badly. There was a stripe of seven cuts on my wrist and below it was the two circular burn marks.</p><p>All I could do was cry and beg for god to help me. Beg for him to send someone to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vivi!" My uncle's voice came from behind as me as I walked down the hallway, trying to get to my common room as fast as possible. I turned around as I stopped walking, seeing Uncle Bash catch up with me. I knew what this was about.</p><p>"You didn't show up in class." he told me. "Actually, you haven't been to my class since four lessons ago. What's going on?"</p><p>"I'm sorry." I breathed. "I've just been a bit stressed lately."</p><p>"That's quite obvious, yes." he nodded. "But what's got you stressed? I've noticed you spend more and more time with Parkinson and less time with Williamson and your siblings. They've always been your best friends. Since you were a little girl."</p><p>I looked down. I was scared that if he saw my eyes, he'd know I was lying about what I said next.</p><p>"I'm fine." I told him. "Just stressed about school is all."</p><p>"You can't be stressed about school if you don't show up in your classes." he told me. "Vivi, if anything is going on, you have to tell me. I want to be able to help."</p><p>"Everyone keeps saying that." I muttered. "I don't need any help."</p><p>My uncle hummed and I looked back up at him as he studied my expression and body language. "You know, you are exactly like your mother."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"When I came back after all those year being away—" he started explaining. "I learned that she was different which isn't that odd seeing as she was now seventeen instead of nine years old. She had a habit of pushing people away when she was dealing with stuff. Didn't matter if it was the anniversary of our fathers death or me coming back, she pushed her friends away, her boyfriend— your father."</p><p>"I'm not pushing anyone away."</p><p>"Alright. Then you're pulling yourself away." He shrugged. "It's the same thing, Genevieve. I know what's going on with the Parkinson kid. I know why Sammy started that fight in the Great Hall and I know the rumors, the ones you've denied. I also know that your face didn't get bruised because of a fall."</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>Uncle Bash frowned, tilting his head a bit to question my behaviour. I guess I was just done. Done with everyone trying to force me to talk when I wasn't ready. I knew they meant well but I was even more scared of telling anyone that I was of Luke.</p><p>"Do you need me to talk to your mother?"</p><p>"You know what?" I asked and stepped back. "Do what you want. I don't care. Tell her. Tell her what you know. What everyone knows. That I have a boyfriend and that he slapped me, and punched me and..."</p><p>I sighed. "It doesn't matter and you know why? Because if she asks me, I'll just deny it. Tell her that I don't know where everyone got that idea from."</p><p>I turned around and walked away before he could continue. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to hold my tears back but my uncle didn't stop. He caught up with me once again and stepped in front of me to prevent me from leaving.</p><p>"You do realise that boy is going to be the death of you?" he asked. "You need help to handle this, otherwise he'll break you."</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked. "It's a bit too late for that. I'm already broken."</p><p>"Vivi." he shook his head. "Let me help you. You have no idea how it is watching a spoiled little brat ruin your niece."</p><p>"And you don't know what it's like to have your uncle and your brothers, your sister and your fucking best friend try and force something out of you that you aren't ready to talk about!" I yelled, earning glanced from students that walked by. "Just leave me alone."</p><p>I tried to walk away again but he grabbed my wrist to stop me and as always, I flinched at the contact, both because of how uncomfortable it made me when others touched me but also because of the pain from my scars. I ripped my arm away from him and he looked at me with the same questioning look as before.</p><p>"He's starving you." he told me. "You never eat when you sit with him. If I weren't a teacher and would get fired, I would go beat that little shit up."</p><p>He pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar that came from the kitchen. He held it out towards me with a sympathetic look on his face. "Aren't you hungry?"</p><p>I am...</p><p>"No." I told him and turned away from him to continue towards my common room. I was indeed hungry but I couldn't allow myself to eat if I wanted to lose the extra weight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What're you–" I stopped mid-sentence when Luke walked into one of the toilet stalls, leaving the stall door open, head turning before his eyes locked with mine.</p><p>He had pulled me with him in here and my heart was beating fast with fright but now I was just plain confused. He didn't look like someone who wanted sex.</p><p>"Come here." he extended a hand and I just stared at it. "Vivi. Do you trust me?"</p><p>No...</p><p>"I guess." I muttered nervously, biting my lip. I placed my hand in his while letting my bag fall onto the floor. He pulled me into the stall with him and placed his free hand against the side of my neck as he looked at me.</p><p>"Do you remember how we talked about your... situation?"</p><p>He eyed me up and down and I knew he was talking about my body. I simply nodded before he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I did still love him. Why did I still love him? I was supposed to hate him for what he was doing to me. No.. maybe it was me I should hate. It was me that I hated. I did this to myself. I let him do it. I ruined myself. It's my fault.</p><p>"My mum wanted to be perfect when she was younger." he told me and stepped away from me to lean against the wall. "You know how I told you she only ate dinner and made sure only to eat vegetables?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Well, after she did eat, she'd throw up." he told me.</p><p>"She told you that?"</p><p>"She did." he nodded. "Get down on your knees."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>"Luke." I sighed. "That's crazy. I'm not gonna make myself throw u–"</p><p>"On your knees."</p><p>I closed my eyes for a moment to gather my thoughts and try to focus on what he was going to force me to. Then I let myself sink onto the floor and he crouched next to me.</p><p>"You just gotta stick two fingers down your throat." he told me. "Activate your gag reflex. I know you have one."</p><p>He smirked. I felt disgusted. By him and by that comment. He made me give him a blowjob a few days ago and it was absolutely horrible.</p><p>"You want to get it over with, don't you?" he asked and gathered my hair behind my head so it wouldn't get in the way. I hesitated to do it but then leaned over the toilet and closed my eyes as I stuck two fingers down my throat, making myself gag. Though I didn't throw up. "You need to get them deeper down. Don't worry, it takes practice."</p><p>I felt so uncomfortable about this and I just wanted it to stop. I didn't want to throw up. I hated throwing up. It was always the worst thing about having the stomach flu when I was younger.</p><p>"You're so useless." he sighed and forced my fingers out of my mouth before tucking at my hair slightly to lift my chin up, and then he forced his own fingers so far down my throat that I threw up into the toilet. When I was finished, I just sat there in shock over what happened as he rubbed my back. "See. Wasn't that hard. This is how it's done. This is how you become perfect and how you get rid of the fat."</p><p>He stood up and walked out of the stall to wash his hands while I let myself fall down onto my bum, my back pressed against the wall and then I just started crying. I didn't even care that he was there and could see me. I just cried and I couldn't stop.</p><p>Luke watched me through the mirror before he dried his hands and joined me again, leaning his body against the stall door.</p><p>"I want you to come to my place during the holidays." he said, causing me to quickly look up at him. "Not for the whole vacation but my mum's leaving on the twentieth and she doesn't come back until after school starts again. I'll let you have Christmas with your family but I want you to come to my house on the twenty-sixth and stay there until the third of January."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why." he laughed. "Well because I want to spend some alone time with you, silly."</p><p>"Why me?" I then proceeded to ask. He cocked an eyebrow at me in response. "Why am I the one you decided to talk to? Why am I the one you want?"</p><p>"Don't ask ridiculous questions, Genevieve." he rolled his eyes. "And stop the weeping. You should probably flush the toilet and do something about your breath so no one notices that you've thrown up."</p><p>Then he turned around and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready for this?" Sammy asked from next to me as I looked out of the quidditch stadium. Benches were full of people and my eyes were on our family. Mum was here. Dad was here. Grandma and grandpa. Our remaining siblings sat with them, our uncles, aunts, cousins. Even Simon's family. The woman I've always known as aunt Kathy. Emery sat with them and her and my dad were discussing something.</p><p>"I'm a bit nervous." I told him and my eyes moved to the end of the pitch where the Slytherin team was warming up. Luke was there and I was scared to play against him. If my team won, I knew he would feel embarrassed and take it out on me tonight. If his team won, he'd brag about it in my face and tell me how I'm embarrassing my own family.</p><p>My dad and his twin was known as the unbeatable beaters so according to Luke, I'd have to prove myself to not embarrass myself. I just didn't get it. I didn't get him.</p><p>"Don't worry sis." Sammy threw an arm around me and I tensed up as I closed my eyes.</p><p>It's just your brother...</p><p>"We're going to smash it." he told me before he kissed the side of my head and walked over to talk to Zane and Thomas. I let out a breath of relief but immediately, the feeling of guilt rushed over me. This wasn't right. That I had to feel relived when my brother removed his arm from around my neck. I used to love getting his hugs or just having him near and now I hated it and wished he would stop touching me.</p><p>"Someone need to go ask Slytherin for the pitch." Zane spoke out loud. "We need some time to warm up as well. Vivi?"</p><p>I looked at him when my name was called and I noticed everyone looked at me, awaiting my answer.</p><p>"No, Vivi shouldn't–" Sammy said but was interrupted as Zane continued to talk.</p><p>"Parkinson's your boyfriend, right? He'd be an asshole about it any of us asked."</p><p>"Sure." I breathed. I turned back around and walked out onto the pitch. I tried to look straight ahead. Tired acting confident but I couldn't ignore the strange feeling. I felt so small with everyone watching me walk across the pitch in my Gryffindor quidditch robes. I had never felt this way. I never minded the attention. My brother and I would always show off on the pitch and my mum always told us we were the exact same as dad and uncle Fred. We loved the attention but now I didn't. I hated their eyes on me.</p><p>All I could do was try to imagine what everyone thought when they looked at me. Did I look fat? Ugly? Were they disgusted by me?</p><p>"Parkinson. Your girlfriend's on her way over." Hoggard commented and the whole team turned to look at me. Luke was smirking as he watched me approach.</p><p>"Hey baby." he cooed. "Came to wish me luck? Maybe give me a good luck kiss with your parents watching from the seats."</p><p>"It's our turn to warm up." I said flatly, staring at his eyes. He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek as he creeped closer, staring down at me.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Yes." I simply responded, now looking at his chest instead.</p><p>"And why should I let Gryffindor have the pitch?"</p><p>"It's simply the decent thing to do." I said and slowly looked up at him again. "Besides, the pitch isn't yours to give away."</p><p>"Then why are you asking me, Genevieve?" he raised his voice a little.</p><p>"Fine!" I raised my voice just as much as I backed away. "Stay here, see if I give a fuck but don't come to me when you get hit in the head by a bludger."</p><p>I walked away and as soon as he grabbed my wrist to force me back, my hand connected with his cheek in a slap that echoed through the stadium. I gasped in shock over what I just did and when he looked at me again, his eyes were raging with anger. He clenched his jaw and bit the inside of his cheek as his grip on my wrist tightened.</p><p>"Don't ever do that again." he lowered his voice, staring at me as if I was a deer and he was the tiger that waited to attack. He let go of me and I hurried back, not even bothering to look up and see the reaction of my family.</p><p>"What was that?" Zane yelled at me when I got back to the tent where we waited for the game to begin. "You can't slap the competition! That could get us disqualified! You might just have ruined quidditch!"</p><p>"Leave her alone. Fuck quidditch." Sammy said as he walked closer to me. "Are you okay? What happened? What did he say?"</p><p>"Nothing." I shrugged. "He just grabbed my wrist. I was startled."</p><p>"You were startled and you decided to slap him?" Zane scoffed.</p><p>"Shut up, Lamar!" Sammy yelled at him. "Leave her the fuck alone or we will both quit the team!"</p><p>"It's fine, Sammy." I said as I turned to Zane, our quidditch captain. "I'm sorry, okay? If they threaten to disqualify us, I'll just tell them I'll leave the team and you can play without me."</p><p>"Without you?" he scoffed. "That would leave one beater."</p><p>"No. Roxanne knows how to play so if I'm forced to leave, you can ask her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Congratulations you two." dad smiled as he pulled Sammy and I in for a big hug. My body stiffened and I think he felt it because he then looked at me as he slowly let go of us. "What's up with you, Vivi?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Uh-huh." he nodded, showing me he didn't believe it.</p><p>"When you come home for Christmas, we need to have a talk about slapping people in the quidditch pitch." mum said.</p><p>"Exactly." dad agreed. "If you want to slap someone, do it while no one's looking."</p><p>"George!" mum swatted his arm and he mumbled a quiet 'ouch' as he rubbed the area afterwards. "Vivi, you can't slap people. Don't use violence to solve your problems."</p><p>Then she turned to Sammy. "Just like you can't attack someone! We got the letter from Percy. You attacked another student during a meal?"</p><p>Sammy glanced at me and I looked down at the floor, begging to god that he wouldn't mention Luke and the reason why he beat him up.</p><p>"I'm sorry mum." Sammy said. "I guess I lost my temper for a moment. It won't happen again."</p><p>"Hell no it won't." George said. "Otherwise your mum will make me take Gooey from you and he's a funny little guy."</p><p>"I'm going to go." I said as I grabbed my broom from where it was leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Go?" mum asked. "The family is waiting outside. They didn't want to come inside in case it got too crowded."</p><p>"I'm feeling really tired." I lied. "I just want to go to sleep."</p><p>I placed my broom where they were usually stored and then hurried out before any of them could protest. I basically sprinted past my family so they couldn't stop me, and then ran up the moving stairs and into the common room after saying the password. Immediately, I tripped over something and fell face first to the ground.</p><p>A groan came from my mouth and then I noticed the shoes that stepped in front of my face. I looked up and saw the familiar face that I hated, yet loved at the same time for some reason.</p><p>"I am getting really tired of your behaviour." he said and grabbed a fist full of my hair and I whimpered in pain when he forcefully turned me over on my back. "Did you think it was a good idea to slap me in front of the entire school?"</p><p>"No." I mumbled. "Please don't hurt me."</p><p>"Hurt you? Do you think you deserve to be hurt?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?" he questioned. "Well, I think you deserve to be hurt. Either way, you'll just hurt yourself, isn't that right? Grab that little razor blade of yours and cut your wrists? Or do you prefer to use a knife?"</p><p>He pulled at my hair again but this time he pulled me up to stand. My scalp was hurting and as always, I tried my best not to show him that I was in pain. That's what he wanted and I didn't want him to win.</p><p>"Why don't I help you?" he asked.</p><p>"How did you get in here?" I ignored his question.</p><p>"It's a simple password." he told me. "It's not that hard to figure out. Now, answer my question. Why don't I help you?"</p><p>I didn't answer.</p><p>"Seeing as you have a pain kink." he said, grabbing onto my wrist. He forced my sleeve up to look at the scars. "Do you want to know another little secret?"</p><p>No..</p><p>"I have a blood kink." he said, eyes meeting mine. "And if you don't start treating me with some fucking respect, I will show you exactly how much I love making my girlfriends bleed."</p><p>He pressed down on the newly made cut from last night and I whimpered loudly, squeezing my eyes shut at the pain.</p><p>"Stop." I whispered. "I'm sorry, okay? Please stop."</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>"Show you?"</p><p>"Yes. Show me just how sorry you are." he growled and wrapped his hand around mine before pulling us both out of the common room. He guided me down the stairs and I didn't protest as he guided me through a wall and into what looked like a secret tunnel.</p><p>Of course. The secret passageways that my father and his twin used all the time when they were students here.</p><p>"Show me." Luke repeated and leaned his back against the wall, placing his hands on my waist to pull me in front of him. "On your knees."</p><p>"No, Luke. I don't want to–" I begged but he grabbed my hair and forced my head back.</p><p>"Do not fucking mess with me right now, Genevieve!" he snapped and I closed my eyes with a sigh as I fell onto my knees. He undid his quidditch robes and let them fall to the ground before he placed his hands behind his head. I slowly moved my hands to the belt in his trousers. A tear slid down my cheek as I unbuckled the belt and then unbuttoned the trousers, pulling the zipper down.</p><p>Fuck you, Lucas Parkinson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was scared to go back home. After everything that had happened since September, I just wanted to be able to put on an act but I knew I couldn't. My mind was constantly on Luke and I was traumatised from the violence and the.. penetration.</p><p>The burn marks he had put on my skin were permanent. So was the scars. I had cut in myself a lot since the first time. It was addicting— like a drug. But I didn't care about those scars. I chose to put them there myself but the burn marks were something he put there and they would always be a reminder, even if I one day got away from him.</p><p>Maybe I should chose the same career as my uncle Charlie. I could to go Romania and watch the dragons. If I stayed here, Luke would keep his claws in me and I'd never get out.</p><p>How was I going to home and act like a happy girl among my family? We were probably going to the Burrow for Christmas along with the rest of my very large family and how was I going to be able to put up an act in front of everyone? I just couldn't...</p><p>It was impossible.</p><p>"Your bag?" Fred asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. His arm was extended as he waited for me to hand him my bag. When I did, he pushed it up on the rag and I sat down by the window.</p><p>"You look tired." Emery commented. She sat across from me while Sammy was next to her. "Doesn't she look tired?"</p><p>"You do." Sammy nodded and now even Fred looked at me as he sat down next to me.</p><p>"Didn't get any sleep last night?" He asked.</p><p>"Wait." Emery spoke. "Did you have a nightmare? I believe I heard something but then again... dunno if I was dreaming."</p><p>"Yeah." I shrugged, staring out of the window.</p><p>"What was it about?" Sammy asked. "The nightmare."</p><p>"Nothing." I breathed. "Some ridiculous shit about spiders."</p><p>Actually, it was the same nightmare as I had had since Luke started raping me in late September.</p><p>"I hate spiders." Emery said as she got chills. "They're so disgusting with their eight eyes and hairy body."</p><p>"Wait." Sammy said. "Are we talking about spiders or are we talking about Fred over here?"</p><p>Fred rolled his eyes. "Ha. Very funny."</p><p>"That's the dumbest thing I've heard you say." Emery told Sammy. "I know it was a joke but a really bad one as we can see his eyes so we can see there isn't eight."</p><p>"The only reason it's a bad joke is because you felt the need to explain why it's bad." Sammy said as he crossed his arms over her chest, feeling offended.</p><p>"No, it's bad because no human has eight eyes." Fred said.</p><p>"Well I wasn't calling you a human!" Sammy shouted in frustration. "I was calling you a spi— you know what? Never mind. You two do not deserve my fantastic jokes."</p><p>"Can you please shut up?" I asked. "We have to sit here for six hours and I don't want to hear your voice all the time."</p><p>I had spoken so fast that my breath was now heavy. All three of them looked at me, all not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Rude." Sammy then huffed and looked towards at the windows that showed people walking by in the aisle.</p><p>"Can we talk about your situation for a moment?" Fred asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No, I think that's a great idea." Emery said and sat up straight.</p><p>"Yeah." Fred nodded. "You've changed. You say you and Luke started dating in secret around February, right?"</p><p>I didn't respond.</p><p>"Yet, you started changing after the summer." He said. "When we came back to Hogwarts for our fifth and seventh year. When did he start hitting you?"</p><p>I turned my head slowly to look at my older brother but then without saying anything, I looked out of the window, watching as the train started moving.</p><p>"Why won't you talk to any of us?" Emery then decided to ask. "You know you can tell us the truth. We'll help you and he won't hurt you if you're with us. So why won't you—"</p><p>"Because I am fucking terrified!" I snapped and looked at her. Then I sighed and closed my eyes. I should not have done that.</p><p>That was basically confirming what they had wanted me to say for so long. That my boyfriend is abusing me.</p><p>"I don't know why I said that." I breathed, trying to laugh it off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that—"</p><p>"No but that doesn't mean you weren't speaking the truth." Fred said.</p><p>Even Sammy was looking at me again.</p><p>I couldn't stay here in this compartment with them until we were in London. Them trying to force me to speak about it, suffocated me and made me really anxious.</p><p>I got up without a word and pulled my bag down from the rag before I hurried out and down the hallway. Unfortunately, Luke stepped out from the toilet just as I walked past and I froze.</p><p>He closed the door behind him, staring at me. "Where're you going?"</p><p>"Nowhere."</p><p>"Nowhere?" He raised an eyebrow. "It looks like you're in a hurry."</p><p>"Well I can't exactly go anywhere, can I?" I snapped. "We're on a fucking train."</p><p>"Excuse me?" He laughed. "Watch how you speak to me."</p><p>He extended his arm, waiting for me to take his hand and I did.</p><p>"I've got my own compartment." He told me. "We can sit there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"They've healed up nice, haven't they?" Luke asked, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he rubbed his fingers over the two burn marks on my skin. "How long ago was it? A few weeks, perhaps?"</p><p>He flicked his eyes up to mine and I simply nodded. I didn't trust him. Especially not when he had a cigarette.</p><p>"Okay." He breathed and leaned back against his seat, watching me with pure obsession in his eyes. "Now tell me why you cut yourself."</p><p>"Wha— I'm not comfortable with that."</p><p>"Well that's too bad. I'm afraid you've got no choice, darling." He told me as he tilted his head. He removed the cigarette from his lips and exhaled the smoke in my direction. "You know. I <em>would </em>really appreciate it if you just told me. Maybe I can help. I don't want a girlfriend who cuts her self. It's pathetic and if people find out... I can't have people thinking I'm with someone who's <em>that </em>pathetic, can I?"</p><p>I didn't respond.</p><p><em>"Can </em>I, Genevieve?"</p><p>"I guess not." I muttered.</p><p><em>"Speak </em>up." He hissed. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you?!"</p><p>"I guess not." I repeated a little louder and a smile spread across his face.</p><p>"Wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked as he inhaled sharply to get the smoke into his lungs.</p><p>
  <em>Disgusting.</em>
</p><p>"You know that's unhealthy, right?" I asked and immediately facepalmed internally. Why could I never keep my mouth shut?</p><p>Luke looked at me and laughed as he leaned forwards. He removed the cigarette from between his lips and exhaled the smoke straight into my face.</p><p>"Is that so?" He asked. He was so close to me and I was <em>so </em>scared.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't burn me.</em>
</p><p>"Here." he said and turned the cigarette around, motioning for me to grab it.</p><p>"No."</p><p>
  <em>"Here."</em>
</p><p>My hand was shaking as I reached out and grabbed the cigarette between my fingers. He watched me as I gently placed it between my lips. I inhaled but immediately started coughing and Luke simply laughed, taking the cigarette back, continuing to smoke it.</p><p>"You're such a wuss." he said, the smile never fading from his face and his eyes never leaving my face. "We are going to have so much fun when you come visit."</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>I had completely forgot about that. I was forced to visit him during the vacation. God only know what he would do if I stayed away. I sighed as I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook and a pen. I sat back against the wall, pulling my feet up on the seat as I rested the notebook against my thighs.</p><p>
  <em>Whatever happens </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Even when everything's down </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'ma stand tall </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'ma stand tall</em>
</p><p>Yeah. Adding that sounded right. Maybe if I were too focused on my songwriting, I would forget time and be in London soon. Away from Luke until the twenty-sixth when I had to go stay with him.</p><p>
  <em>I gotta keep on dreaming</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause I gotta catch that feeling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever happens</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Even if I'm the last standing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'ma stand tall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'ma stand tall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm loving every minute</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hands down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't let myself forget it, no</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause everything is rushing in fast</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Keep holding on ne</em>
</p><p>The book was ripped out of my hands and I immediately tried reaching it but Luke sat with it and scrolled through the pages, a grin on his face. A grin that showed how ridiculous he found it.</p><p>"You're writing songs?" he laughed. "And just as I thought you couldn't get more pathetic."</p><p>"Give it back." I demanded and almost grabbed it when he then stood up. I followed and jumped to get it as he held it in the air. "Please give it back."</p><p>"Why?" he asked, opening it again above the both of us so he could read a page while I still couldn't reach it. <em>"I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes?"</em></p><p>I felt my throat tighten as he read the song I had written about him only a few days ago. I finally found the inspiration and the energy to write so I just simply wrote all my feelings down and it turned into a song about this thing between him and I.</p><p>"Who's this about, Vivi?"</p><p>"No one."</p><p>He continued to read.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life. My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with."</em>
</p><p>He looked at me. "Who is it about?"</p><p>I didn't get to reply before the book was snatched out of his hand. I looked past him while he turned around and there he was. <em>Simon.</em></p><p>"I don't believe that belongs to you." he said as he looked at Luke. "It's not very polite to take other people's things, don't you agree? Especially when she doesn't look like someone who wants you reading it."</p><p>Simon closed the book and wrapped the string that was attached to it, around it to keep it secure.</p><p>"Mind your own business you little–"</p><p>"What?" Simon interrupted, raising his eyebrows at him. "What were you going to say, Parkinson? Were you gonna call me an ape again like the racist you are or were you going to call me a blood traitor?"</p><p>Luke called him an ape?</p><p>Simon turned to me and offered a comforting smile, waving the book in front of him. "Is it okay if I hold onto this? I know he's just going to take it from you again once I leave."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Do you wanna stay here or come with me? I'm heading down to sit with Lexi, Victoire and Harvey."</p><p>"No it's okay." I nodded and he smiled in response before glancing at Luke, the smile dropping completely. Then he continued down the aisle and Luke closed the door before turning to him.</p><p>"You're gonna pay for that traitor's mistake."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diagon Alley was awfully crowded.</p><p>I hated it. Shoulders bumping into me. Clothes brushing past the bare skin of my hands, reminding me of Luke forcefully undressing me. I wanted to get away. I wanted that more than anything.</p><p>I was walking with my family who were all chatting out of happiness, excited to be home for Christmas. We were going to stay in the flat until the twentieth of December when we would go to the Burrow where grandma and grandpa would host Christmas like always.</p><p>When we got off the train, Simon gave me back my notebook with a smile and then hugged me goodbye which I knew pissed Luke off, though he didn't hurt me because the platform was full of people. He did threaten me. I had to show up on December twenty-sixth, otherwise he'd hurt me when school started again.</p><p>The shop was full of little kids with their parents. Some were trying out the free samples of products and others were simply looking while a few was in the middle of purchasing up where Verity stood. Ron was stocking shelves and then my eyes landed on my dad on the other side of the room. How did he get there so fast? Did he apparate?</p><p>"All right." I then heard his voice behind me and I turned around to look at him, eyes wide. He noticed how I looked and a frown appeared on his way. "Sweetheart, you alright?"</p><p>"Uncle Fred!" I heard Veronica's voice as she came running from under the stairs with something in her hand. She ran to the guy that I thought was my dad, and showed him the thing in her hand.</p><p>No...</p><p>Next thing I knew, everything went black.</p><p>When I woke up again, I laid on the sofa in the living room. My vision was a bit blurry but after blinking a few times, it got more clear. Mum was sitting on the edge of the sofa and reached for a glass of water on the coffee table when she saw I was awake.</p><p>"Here, sit up and drink this." she told me. I pulled myself up to sit and my eyes landed on the person in the kitchen. The same person I saw in the shop. He sat on a chair in the kitchen, surrounded by my siblings and they all seemed to have become great friends with him.</p><p>No one seemed confused. Why was I?</p><p>How was that even possible?</p><p>"You fainted." mum told me as I grabbed the glass from her hand and drank almost all of it in one go. "Which... is understandable. I almost fainted too when I saw him."</p><p>"I thought he was dead." I said, my eyes staying on my very much <em>not</em> dead uncle in the kitchen.</p><p>"He was." she sighed. "We got an owl in late September. Grandma and grandpa found him next to his grave. The only thing wrong with him was that he was covered in dirt."</p><p>"But how is that possible? He should've been eaten by the worms due to being in the ground for eighteen years."</p><p>"He was stuck in the past, rewatching his own death."</p><p>"Huh?" I frowned. "As a ghost kinda thing?"</p><p>"You could say that." she nodded. "Though, in the alternative timeline he was in, I died too. He woke up in the casket after he managed to save me and have my father die instead."</p><p>Suddenly, dad rushed into the living room, placing his hands on the arm rest of the sofa at the other end than where I was sitting. He looked at me and he didn't look happy. Though he didn't look mad either. He looked hurt, sad?</p><p>"Vivi, darling..."</p><p>He sighed and I looked past him to see Sammy look our way. No... he did not. Remind me to beat his fucking arse later.</p><p>"Get up." dad told me.</p><p>"George, what are you doing?" mum asked. "She just fainted. She needs rest."</p><p>"I need to speak to our daughter."</p><p>"Dad?" I questioned. "I'm sorry. I-I don't k-know what S-Sammy told you. I-I didn't–"</p><p>"I'm not mad at you." he frowned. "You're not in trouble but I do need to speak to you."</p><p>Mum watched as I slowly got up from the sofa. I pulled my sleeves down around my hands and followed my dad through the living room and into the kitchen where the door was. I hadn't even been introduced to my uncle yet. Everything was happening so fast and what the hell did my dad know? He wasn't mad at me but he wanted to speak in the sound proof room. We walked down through the shop as Verity and uncle Ron were closing it.</p><p>Dad held open the door to the basement and let me walk through first before he followed. I hadn't been down here in such a long time but the sight immediately made me smile. I remember being younger and sitting down here with Sammy and our father. He'd show us how he'd make uncle Fred's favourite potion. Amortentia. He loved pranking people to find out who they were attracted to and apparently he pranked mum before she started dating my dad.</p><p>"Vivi." dad spoke, causing me to snap out of my thoughts to look at him while he turned on the light in the room. "Roll up your sleeves."</p><p>My eyes widened as his request and I quickly shook my head, moving my arms to behind my back.</p><p>"Roll up your sleeves." he repeated. "Show me your wrists."</p><p>I didn't say anything. I just carefully looked at my dad. He looked back at me and he didn't look like someone who wanted to be messed with right now.</p><p>"Sammy told me something." he started explaining. "He told me about your behaviour lately. Your sudden urge to be alone instead of being with your siblings and Emery as usual. He saw when you burned all of your t-shirts. He told me what Emery told him. You don't change in your dormitory anymore. You go into the bathroom and that they haven't seen your arms for <em>months. </em>So I am asking you <em>one</em> more time Genevieve. Blakely. Weasley. Would you <em>please</em> roll up your sleeves?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"Does Sammy have a reason to think you're harming yourself?" He asked.</p><p>I scoffed, running a hand into my hair to tug on it. "I'm going to kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him."</p><p>"Genevieve!" Dad raised his voice at me to gain my focus again. "Don't get mad at your brother for caring about you. He did right in telling me when he was worried."</p><p>"Yeah? Did he tell you anything else?" I asked sharply.</p><p>"What else do I need to know?"</p><p>"Nothing." I sighed. I bit my lip and looked at him for a minute before roughly pushing up my sleeves and showing him my wrists. "There! Happy?! This is pathetic. <em>I'm </em>pathetic."</p><p>"Pa— what?" He frowned. He grabbed under my wrist, being careful to not hurt me as he looked at the scars of both the razor blade and the cigarette. "Why— why would you do this? Hurt yourself?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"I don't believe you." He told me.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." I said. "You wouldn't understand."</p><p>He pulled a chair out from under the table and motioned for me to sit, which I did as he sat opposite of me. "Try me. You talk, I listen."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I tried not to." I said, looking at my scars as I talked to my dad. "I just— I guess I was having a panic attack and I felt like I wasn't in control of my body or my mind. I just wanted to be in control."</p><p>I bit into my lip as I remembered the day where I cut the first line.</p><p>"There was this package of razor blades on the sink so I took one." I said. "I didn't even think. I looked at the blade and all I could wonder was how it felt to run it through my skin, so that's what I did and it didn't hurt."</p><p>Dad was tearing up. He tried to hide it but he was obviously being hurt by this.</p><p>"All it did was comfort me." I now sobbed. "I felt some kind of relief, seeing the blood appear like small bubbles. It was the first time in a <em>long </em>time that I felt in control over myself. <em>I </em>decided what pain I felt and no one could take that away from me. I'm so sorry dad. I should've never started. Now I can't stop."</p><p>"Come here." He reached for my hand and held it while slowly turning it around to look at the scars. "And the cigarette burns? You don't smoke."</p><p>"No—" I muttered. "But I found some cigarettes and I wanted to see if it felt the same."</p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Vivi, why were yo having a panic attack? Is something going on at school that we don't know about?"</p><p>"It's just some Slytherin boy who's been on my back about everything." I said. I was kinda telling the truth. He was a Slytherin boy and he <em>was </em>on my back about everything. I just kept out a detail or two.</p><p>"You're being bullied?"</p><p>"I don't know if you can call it bullying."</p><p>"Well what things does he say?"</p><p>"I don't know—" I shrugged. "One time he called me a filthy Weasley girl but it's a lot of other things. I just don't remember them all right now."</p><p>He nodded and rubbed my hand before he stood up and walked closer. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.</p><p>"It's going to be okay." He told me. "I know how you feel, my girl. You should've talked to me. Written all your emotions down on paper and sent Donut with it. I was close to doing the same thing when your uncle Fred died but I had my parents and my siblings. I had your mum. They all helped me through it."</p><p>I was still crying as he held me. I actually felt at peace and I really wanted to just tell him everything about Luke but I couldn't get myself to do it.</p><p>It scared me too much.</p><p>"Dad?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, darling?"</p><p>"Why did you have me?"</p><p>"Why did we—"</p><p>He pulled slightly, still having his arms wrapped around me while I looked up at him. He brushed some hair out of my face.</p><p>"We had you, Vivi because we wanted you. Because you and your brother belong in our family. Because we love you." He said. "There isn't one day that passes where I don't think back and makes sure every rescision I've ever made was the right for you kids. I love you more than anything and nothing will ever change that. You are here on this earth because mum and I wanted you here. Got me?"</p><p>I nodded and he hugged me again.</p><p>"Every time you feel like you want to harm yourself, think about me and your mum." He told me. "Imagine it is us you are hurting."</p><p>"What? No. I don't want to—"</p><p>Then I realized. I <em>was </em>hurting them whenever I was hurting myself. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No. You have absolutely no reason to be apologizing." He said as he rubbed my back. "You're not feeling very well right now but I promise you things will get better. C'mon, let's go get you introduced to your uncle before we take a chat with mum about this."</p><p>"What?" I asked. "Telling mum? I can't tell it again. I haven't even said it out loud before."</p><p>"I think mum would like to know." He told me. "Don't worry, darling. I'll be right there."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad had sent my uncle from the grave upstairs with the rest of my siblings and then he made me tell mum what I told him.</p><p>She had started crying and she hugged me tightly as I cried as well.</p><p>I also got introduced to my uncle who by the way gave great hugs. Thought I was still a bit freaked out by the whole <em>awakening from the death </em>thing.</p><p>Yeah, I had to get used to that, seeing as he has been dead my entire life. Even three years before that.</p><p>"Breakfast!" Dad shouted from downstairs and I sighed as I rolled onto my back.</p><p>"George, don't you remember how annoying it was to be woken up by mum and dad at <em>eight </em>in the morning on a Saturday?" I heard uncle Fred explain. Gosh it was weird hearing my dads twin downstairs. "You are doing the exact same to your children. Think about that."</p><p>Then a scream came from Roxanne's room. It sounded like she just saw someone died so in the split of a second, I had jumped out of bed and forgot all about how tired I was. When I got to Roxanne's room, she was standing on her bed, screaming and crying while pointing at her dresser.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"Mouse!" She screamed as Sammy and Fred showed up in the room as well, followed by a tired Bryson.</p><p>I walked over to the dresser and got down on all fours. There it was. A white mouse just sitting under the dresser. I quickly picked it up so it couldn't run away, and then stood up.</p><p>"Poor guy." I pouted. "Must've been scared from your screaming."</p><p>"<em>That </em>things scared?!" She shouted. "I'm over here having a heart attack!"</p><p>"You're being dramatic." Bryson said. "It's a mouse."</p><p>"Coming through." I heard Uncle Fred as he pushed through the crowd of his three nephews. "Did I hear anyone say <em>mouse?"</em></p><p>"Roxanne saw a mouse under her dresser." I explained. "It's actually kinda cute."</p><p>"Cute?!" Roxanne explained. "It's the devil!"</p><p>Uncle Fred came closer to see the mouse but then turned and looked at Roxanne. "This is wild. You remind me so much of Ginny."</p><p>"I'm going back to bed." Fred, <em>my brother </em>announced, then turned around to walk out of the room.</p><p>"You should set it free." My uncle suggested. "And probably get it out of your sister's room before she faints like you did yesterday."</p><p>"Ugh, don't remind me." I muttered before I walked past Sammy and Bryson, making my way downstairs.</p><p>"So freaky." I muttered to myself at the thought of having an actual conversation with my uncle Fred.</p><p>"Is that why Roxi screamed?" Mum asked when she saw me with a mouse.</p><p>"Mhm." I nodded. I made my way down through the shop and opened the front door before crouching down, seeing the mouse free. "There you go, buddy. Have a nice life."</p><p>I watched it run off before I stood up. "Until someone stamps you to death."</p><p>The cold air from outside was hutting me and I was only wearing my pajamas so I quickly got the door closed and made my way back up through the shop.</p><p>Normally, dad would open the shop at eight but on Saturdays, he open at ten. He's been working Saturdays my entire life. It started out because it was the only money he and mum got and at that time mum was pregnant with her first child: Fred. Then dad decided it was good business to have open on Saturday, meaning he continued to do it even after mum was a fully-trained Auror.</p><p>When I got back up in the flat, mum was putting the breakfast on the table. Dad wasn't here, so he was probably upstairs getting those out of bed who always had a hard time. I usually had a hard time as well but since Roxanne scared me with her screaming... <em>I'm up.</em></p><p>Uncle Fred was leaned against the kitchen counter and he was talking to mum who was smiling and gladly listening. Veronica was sitting on her usual chair by the table, waiting to eat since it was pancakes and they were her favourites. Especially because it was grandma's recipe.</p><p>I made my way up the stairs, past Roxanne who walked down. I made sure to feed Donut and tell her good morning before I got myself dressed in a pair of mum jeans with a black belt and a long-sleeved black jumper that I tucked into the jeans. I did my hair, brushed it and let it sit around my face.</p><p>I sat down on my bed to pull on some socks and then folded my pyjamas, putting them away. My eyes landed on the large photo on the wall next to my door. A family portrait that didn't go exactly as planned.</p><p>Mum was sitting on a chair with newborn Veronica in her arms. She was looking down at the tiny baby with a smile on her face. Dad was standing behind the chair, leaning over to get a glimpse of his newborn daughter as well. Bryson was sitting on the floor, arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. He was sad that he didn't get all the attention like he did before Veronica was born. He was four years old in that photo. Sammy and I stood together, trying to smile for the camera but Fred was behind us, bothering us. He was pulling at my hair while messing up Sammy's and then there was Roxanne. She stood on the other side of mum and dad, looking at Bryson with an annoyed glance.</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. I wished I could go back to that time. It was so much more simple. I would get another chance at growing up and avoiding Luke. Maybe we would never have gotten together.</p><p>That would've been nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And dinner is served." Mum said with a smile as she placed the last of the pizzas on the table, then sat down.</p><p>"Fred, since you're new here–" dad started but uncle Fred held up a hand to stop him.</p><p>"I was dead for eighteen years. It's not like I'm new to the family."</p><p>"You are new to <em>our</em> family." mum said, gesturing towards her six kids that sat around the table. All five of my siblings had already reached for a slice of pizza while I was drinking the pumpkin juice in my glass.</p><p>"What I was going to say–" dad continued. "We have a tradition. When they are home, we all take turns to talk about the best part of our day."</p><p>"And as usual, the youngest starts." mum said as she gestured for Veronica to start.</p><p>"My favourite part of the day." she muttered, mouth full of pizza. Dad held his hand in front of her mouth and shook his head.</p><p>"Finish chewing first, darling. We've talked about this."</p><p>She finished chewing then chuckled. "Sorry daddy. My favourite part of the day was when Roxi screamed because of that mouse."</p><p>Roxanne rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her pizza.</p><p>"I don't have a favourite part of the day." Bryson said when the attention got put on him.</p><p>"No?" mum asked. "You must have something."</p><p>"Well, I did enjoy the quiet time I got to myself." he said. "I finished one of my drawings."</p><p>"Oh really?" mum asked with excitement. "Which one?"</p><p>"The Hogwarts one." he explained. "I got to draw it, shade it. I think it looks pretty good and I'm considering adding some colour. Now I can with the set Vivi gave me for my birthday."</p><p>Now the attention turned to me and I felt small under all the gazes and I still held the glass in my hand, looking down at the orange liquid.</p><p>"You gave him a sketch set?" dad asked. "That was generous of you."</p><p>I shrugged. "I wanted to do something nice for his thirteenth birthday."</p><p>"Vivi, honey. You haven't touched any food." mum said. "Pizza's your favourite."</p><p>"I'm not hungry." I said. "I'll just stick to the pumpkin juice."</p><p>"You weren't hungry at lunch either." Sammy said. He grabbed a slice of pizza and placed it on my plate. He had chosen the one with pepperoni. That was my favourite kind of pizza.</p><p>"I guess I'm a little hungry." I muttered and picked it up, taking a bite, only so they could stop looking at me. Luckily, it worked and they didn't seem so worried anymore.</p><p>"Right." Sammy breathed. "I liked the part of the day when I got Gooey a partner."</p><p>Oh, yuck. I forgot about that. Sammy went out and bought a female toad to keep Gooey company. This one was named Pepe. My brother glanced at me when I didn't come with some comment about the toads being disgusting. I always did but I just had nothing to say. I ate my slice of pizza in silence and all I could think about was after.</p><p>"How about you, Vivi?" dad asked and I shrugged.</p><p>"When I set the mouse free."</p><p>After dinner, I excused myself and went upstairs to the bathroom that was located between Sammy and Bryson's rooms. Well, currently it was Sammy and Fred's room. Fred had been moved in there so uncle Fred could live in his old bedroom.</p><p>I clocked the door behind me and tied my hair into a bun before getting down on my knees in front of the toilet. I pushed two fingers down in my throat and made myself throw up just like Luke and taught me over the past three weeks or so. I continued until I felt like everything I ate had left my stomach.</p><p>I hated doing it but sometimes you just have to do things even if you don't like them.</p><p>
  <em>"No one likes chubby girls."</em>
</p><p>"Vivi!" I heard my brother Fred knock at the door. "Can you hurry up? I need to pee and Veronica is using the one downstairs!"</p><p>Veronica always took a million years about peeing. She sat with her favourite book and read half of it so everyone hated when she had to use the bathroom.</p><p>I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and flushed before I got to my feet and brushed my teeth. While I did, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired, exhausted and I couldn't help but smile that I actually had lost weight in those three weeks. I looked thinner. It was going the right way.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I ask you a question?" I asked uncle Fred as I helped him count the products in the storage room so he and dad knew how much of each thing they had to make. I believe they were both happy that uncle Fred was back and could help with the shop.</p><p>"You just did." he said with a playful grin and glanced at me. "Shoot. What's on your mind?"</p><p>"How is it to be back?" I asked. "We've all heard so many stories about you and dad and your friendship to my mum and aunt Kathy. We also know they were completely heartbroken when you died and mum even got hospitalised in the psychiatric ward for a couple of months–"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>He froze his actions and looked at me. "Liz– your <em>mum</em> got hospitalised?</p><p>"Oh, you didn't know?" I asked. "She didn't face her own emotions after the war. She only focused on dads pain so it ended up breaking her and she tried to commit suicide when I was little. Dad found her hanging in the basement."</p><p>Uncle Fred put down the notepad and the pen on the table, then looked at me with a hand on the table.</p><p>"She tried killing herself?" he asked. "Because of what happened during the war."</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. "Oh, please don't tell her I told you. I really don't need her to be mad at me right now and I know she hates when anyone mentions it to her. She's embarrassed that she made the decision to leave her husband and kids behind."</p><p>"I never–" he frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I never thought your mum would end up so bad that she would want to end it all."</p><p>"It's been a lot of years." I said. "She's not depressed anymore. She still sees her therapist which you might know but she's not depressed. She just have a nightmare now and then."</p><p>"She's better?" he asked. "That's good."</p><p>He let out a breath as he thought about the things I just said and meanwhile, I continued to count the products.</p><p>"And what about you? Why are you throwing up after every meal?"</p><p>Now it was my time to freeze my actions. My eyes were wide and after a moment of holding my breath, I exhaled a shaking breath.</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"You eat very little and then you excuse yourself to the bathroom." he said. "You've done that for the past three days."</p><p>"I uh... I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you do." he said. "I may only have been back from the death for three months and I may only have started getting to know you four days ago after you fainted but I am not stupid."</p><p>"I didn't say you were."</p><p>"Vivi, as I see it, you have two choices." he said and joined me by the shelves again, turned towards me. "Either you tell your good old uncle Fred–"</p><p>I glanced up at him.</p><p>"I need to get used to calling myself an uncle." he breathed. "Well, either you tell me why you make yourself throw up after every meal or we can go talk to your parents about it."</p><p>"Why is always one of the two?" I asked with a sigh. "I'm not throwing up. I simply have a large bladder."</p><p>"Uh-huh." He nodded. "I'm not buying that."</p><p>"Well, it looks like there's only seven left of the boxes." I said, pointing at the ones I meant. Then I put the notepad and pen down and hurried out of the storage room, though I regretted it.</p><p>I should've stayed in there.</p><p>Luke was here. He was talking to dad, acting like he was interested in something while dad explained it to him.</p><p>Why couldn't he just leave me alone for the fucking holidays? I knew I had to find an excuse to go stay with him after Christmas but right now I just wanted a break.</p><p>Just <em>one.</em></p><p>"Dad. I can take over here." I said when I approached them. Luke's eyes landed on me in a playful yet dangerous way while my dad nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Alright, honey." he patted my shoulder before he nodded at Luke and turned away to go help uncle Fred.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I looked up at Luke. "You can't show up in my dad's shop."</p><p>"I can't? It's a public place. It's open to everybody." he said, pushing his hands into the pockets of his trousers. His arms tensed and I could see the muscles on his biceps which reminded me of how bad it hurt every time he hit me. He was so strong so hitting me was like having a fucking boxer punch me in the face. "I was just talking to your father about you."</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah. Told him I was a friend of yours. A <em>new</em> friend."</p><p>"Please leave." I begged.</p><p>"Now, I don't think that's the way to speak to your boyfriend, Vivi." he lowered his voice and his eyes met mine. "Have you come up with an excuse to go see me?"</p><p>"Yeah." I shrugged, folding my arms over my chest. "I'll just tell them I'm gonna stay with Emery."</p><p>He hummed and offered a small smile. <em>"Good girl."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't I get a hug?" Uncle Bill asked as I was the last of my family to enter the Burrow. He opened his eyes and I forced a small smile as I hugged him. I knew it was my uncle and I should feel comfortable, but I just wasn't. "I heard you didn't make prefect."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I didn't." I said and pulled away. "Sammy did... and also Zachary Busto."</p><p>"Uh-huh." he nodded. "Well, no worries. I'm sure you'll make head girl in two years."</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. After saying hi to all my family, including aunt Kathy and Lee, I saw Simon approach me with a smile.</p><p>"How've you been?" he asked. "Don't worry. You don't have to hug me. I've noticed it makes you quite uncomfortable."</p><p>I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he always were towards me. The fact that he noticed and didn't even try to hug me.<em> I wish I was his and not Lukes.</em></p><p>"Thanks." I muttered. "I've been doing okay. Things have been quite... well, they haven't been boring with my dead uncle being back and everything."</p><p>"Yeah." he laughed. "That's all mum's been talking about. She's saying this is going to be the best Christmas of all time."</p><p>We both looked over to see aunt Kathy hug uncle Fred for a very long time. They both had their eyes closed and I smiled. They must've been close.</p><p>Lexi came walking down the stairs and she froze. Christ... right... Lexi hadn't met her dad yet. Mum told me Deanne had to find a way to tell her and they were planning to wait for Christmas for Lexi to finally meet him.</p><p>"This is going to get emotional." Simon told me. "Do you want go upstairs? I've got something to show you."</p><p>I looked at him and nodded. He extended a hand and I hesitated but then placed my hand in his with a smile on my lips. He guided me up the stairs as Lexi and uncle Fred got introduced to each other.</p><p>There are seven bedrooms in the burrow and whenever the family is here for the holidays, a lot of us obviously have to share. Grandma and grandpa have their bedroom which is off-limits to everyone else.</p><p>Mum, dad, aunt Kathy and Lee have always shared with aunt Deanne in dad and uncle Fred's old bedroom on the second floor. Deanne's husband Justin never comes along. He doesn't really enjoy the wildness of our family. Now that uncle Fred was back, he was gonna share the room with them.</p><p>On the first floor, uncle Charlie, Bill and aunt Fleur shared Uncle Bill's room.</p><p>Uncle Percy and aunt Audrey stayed in uncle Percy's room along with their young daughters Molly and Lucy.</p><p>Uncle Ron, Harry and aunt Hermione and Ginny all stayed in uncle Ron's room which was the attic.</p><p>In Ginny's room all the boys stayed. Fred, Sammy, Bryson, Simon, Harvey, Louis, Hugo, James and Albus. That's the last room so the living room is being used for the rest of us. That's me, Roxanne, Veronica, Evelyn, Lexi, Victoire, Dominique, Rose and Lily.</p><p>Simon continued to lead me into aunt Ginny's childhood room where he and the boys were going to sleep during the days we were staying here for Christmas. He let go of my hand before he walked over where a stack of his books were. He lifted a few of them and grabbed the songbook that was hiding in between them.</p><p>"I know you're with Luke." he said and glanced at me as he opened the songbook. "And I know he's not treating you right. I don't know if the rumours are true. If he is the one who gave you the bruises and I don't know if there is more to it or less to it.. I just know he's not treating you the way you deserve to be treated."</p><p>"Moe." I sighed, tilting my head as I watched him scroll through the songbook. He smiled at the nickname and glanced at me again.</p><p>"I've always loved when you called me that." he said. "It only sounds right coming from your mouth."</p><p>He approached me after he found a specific page and then handed it to me. "I suck when it comes to feelings but I do know how to write them down on paper and even though you're with Luke, I just need you to know how I feel."</p><p>I scanned his eyes for a short moment before I looked down at the words on the page. I loved his hand writing. It was so elegant and royal. I'd never get tired of looking at it.</p><p>
  <em>I keep walking<br/>I keep talking<br/>To every cute girl I see<br/>I keep looking<br/>I keep searching for the girl that you used to be<br/>'Cause before all this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were lovin' me, hating me, tell me you're my baby<br/>Calling me, telling me, everything that you have just been through<br/>And I'd say, okay my baby, everything will be alright<br/>I'll never let you out of my sight, 'cause I will hold you in my arms<br/>And I'll hold you so tight</em>
</p><p>With tears in my eyes, I stopped reading and looked up to meet his gaze. He were so close to me but I was confused. Why was he showing me this?</p><p>"I don't expect anything, okay?" he asked. "I just wanted you to read it. To know that what's between you and Luke, is definitely not love. Him wanting to control you is not love. Wanting you to be happy is love and making sure you're alright and not strangling yourself in a relationship... <em>that's</em> love."</p><p>
  <em>"Moe!" I called through the empty room. My voice echoed between he four walls and Simon who sat on the floor, raised his head and smiled when he saw me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you finish the song?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did!" I cheered, spinning around with my arms in the air before I sat down next to him. "Look."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I handed him my songbook and he grabbed it, placing it on top of his own so he could read what I had written.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is good." he smiled and looked at me when he finished. "You're a great songwriter, babyface."</em>
</p><p>That's where the whole baby thing came from. It's not like we were calling each other baby but he loved calling me babyface since apparently I at the time had a baby face and he knew how much it annoyed me. Then instead of calling me babyface, he just called me his <em>baby friend </em>to make me laugh and that's when I started joining in, calling myself his <em>baby</em> and his <em>baby friend.</em></p><p>I closed the songbook and placed it on the desk next to me before I looked up at Simon again. I ignored my own boundaries and just wrapped my arms around his back, hugging him tightly. He was obviously taken back by my action but then hugged me back, resting his head on mine.</p><p>"Moe?" I asked, earning a hum in response. "I miss you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait how do I do this?" I asked my grandma as I helped her bake some Christmas cookies.</p><p>"If you do it along the sides, there is room for more of them." she said and I nodded as I pressed the heart shape down in the corner of the dough. "Why don't you roll up your sleeves so you don't get anything on your shirt?"</p><p>"Oh." I muttered. "Not it's okay. I'll just change."</p><p>"It smells great out here." uncle Fred declared as he entered the kitchen. He opened the oven to take a sniff of the cookies that were currently baking, and then closed it again. Grandma smiled as she watched her son. She hadn't been able to stop smiling around him since we arrived here two days ago. I wouldn't be able to understand losing your son, only for him to be revived eighteen years later.</p><p>"Why don't you help Vivi with the cutting?" grandma asked and uncle Fred hummed before joining me on my other side. I handed him the Christmas tree shape and he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows before he helped me cut out shapes of the large piece dough lying on the counter.</p><p>"When your dad and I were kids, we always pranked the dough when your grandma over here decided to bake."</p><p>"Don't give her any ideas, Fred." grandma smiled softly. "Her and Sammy used to be just as bad as pranks."</p><p>"Wha– not anymore?" Uncle Fred looked at me and I simply shook my head.</p><p>"Well, Sammy still loves pranks but I guess I matured."</p><p>
  <em>Or had Luke break my spirit...</em>
</p><p>Oh shit. We were four days away from the twenty-sixth so I had to ask my parents soon. I put the shape down and dusted my hands off. "Can I go? I have to talk to mum and dad."</p><p>"Of course, dear." grandma nodded and I thanked her quickly before hurrying outside after grabbing my coat. I knew they'd be out here and <em>that</em>, they were.</p><p>"Tired of baking with grandma?" mum asked and opened her arms to wrap them around me in a warm and comforting hug.</p><p>"No. I wanted to talk to you about something." I said and stayed in my mums arms as I looked up at dad. "I've been writing with Emery. She asks if I can come stay with her for New Years."</p><p>"New Years?" dad asked.</p><p>"Yes. I know we always have baking contests on New Years eve but I mean... I'm fifteen so it's not that bad of an idea to spend it with my best friend... right?"</p><p>Dad's eyes flicked to mum who was still holding me, rubbing my arm to keep keep me arm.</p><p>"Well, both Kathy and I spent most Christmases and New Years here." mum said. "It's the same thing. You just have to stop being so protective of the kids."</p><p>"Fine." dad sighed and looked at me again. "What dates were you talking about?"</p><p>"Well, I'd be leaving on December twenty-sixth and come back on January third."</p><p>"It sounds like a nice idea." mum said. "Maybe it'll lift your mood a little to spend some time with her outside of school."</p><p>"Maybe." I shrugged and laid my head against my mum's shoulder. I actually for the first time in a long time, enjoyed being embraced. It felt nice and I felt at ease.</p><p>"There's something else we need to talk about." dad said as he stared into the darkness that surrounded the green area that the Burrow was located in. "Something Fred told us. Your uncle, not your brother."</p><p>"George, does it have to be right now?" mum asked. "We can talk about it in the morning."</p><p>"It's important, Liz." he replied and looked at mum before he looked at me. "Why does he think you throw up on purpose after every meal?"</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, he mentioned that to me." I said. "I don't... by the way. He thinks it because I go to pee after most meals. Though I told him it wasn't like that."</p><p>Oddly enough, I sounded convincing.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes." I nodded. I made sure to keep eye contact with him so it didn't look like I was lying. I knew how hurt he and mum got when they found out about my self harming so I didn't want them to find out about this too. Dad is already making sure I don't have any new scars every day.</p><p>Every morning when I walk down, he asks me to come over and show him my wrists and I do. I haven't self-harmed since before the holidays started.</p><p>Okay." Dad breathed. "I am choosing to believe you but don't make me regret it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you remember when we used to sing together? Just the two of us alone in the room of requirement."</p><p>"I remember." I muttered, moving my pen across the page in my songbook, writing some lyrics I just thought of. I glanced up. Simon was sat against the wall, staring at me with a faint smile across his lips. He was biting down on his own pen and he was holding his book with another hand, one finger between the pages so he didn't lose the page he was writing on. "Why are you asking?"</p><p>"When was the last time you sang?"</p><p>"I don't know." I bit down on my lip. "I think that time we sang that muggle sung together. By that artist... what was her name? Taylor something?"</p><p>"Swift." He nodded before his eyebrows came together in a frown. "It's been that long? That was in February. You haven't sung in ten months?"</p><p>"Guess I haven't had the time." I shrugged as I looked down at my lyrics again.</p><p>"We gotta change that."</p><p>I looked up as he spoke and saw him place his book and pen on the floor before he pulled himself to his feet and reached for his guitar that stood in the corner next to a wardrobe.</p><p>"I'm not singing." I laughed as I shook my head. "No way."</p><p>"Why not?" He looked at me. "We've been singing together since you could <em>talk. </em>Why don't you wanna sing all of sudden?"</p><p>"I uh—" I looked down as I lowered my voice into a mumble. "I don't like how I sound."</p><p>"Huh? Didn't quite catch that."</p><p>"I don't like how I sound!" I said a little louder and then looked at him again.</p><p>"<em>What?!" </em>He exclaimed in a high-pitched sound. "Evie, <em>what?!"</em></p><p>"I just... I don't know."</p><p>"Evie you son of a bitch. Excuse my language." He said dramatically and I tried holding back my laugh but it was impossible. "You sound like an angel. A bloody angel, you hear me? Now get your <em>butt </em>off the floor and come sing with me."</p><p>"Fine." I groaned after a moment of looking at him. I pulled myself up and placed my songbook on the desk along with my pen.</p><p>"Oh wow, you actually did what I told you to." He sounded shocked. "Well, now I don't know what to do. I thought you'd completely reject my suggestion."</p><p>"Suggestion?" I scoffed. "You <em>ordered </em>me."</p><p>"And it worked." He smiled playfully as he started softly playing a random melody on his guitar while his eyes stayed on me. "What song do you want to sing? Something easy maybe, seeing as you haven't been singing for almost a year."</p><p>"I don't know." I breathed. "Surprise me."</p><p>"Ahhh." One corner of his lips turned upwards into a faint smirk as he thought about it for a moment, then started playing a familiar melody that made me smile.</p><p>"You didn't—"</p><p>"Oh but I did." He nodded, a soft chuckle coming from his lips while he continued to play the melody. "You good to go?"</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. He stopped playing by gently slamming his hand flat against the strings and as he looked at me, he started playing from the start again.</p><p>I closed my eyes and felt the music, preparing myself to sing. After all, I hadn't sung one single line since February.</p><p>"<em>All I knew this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is brown eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind, making me feel like..."</em></p><p>I opened my eyes to see Simon already looking at me with a smile and then he joined me, his voice melting with mine.</p><p>"<em>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you, know you, know you."</em></p><p>I couldn't explain the happiness I felt inside at that very moment. Singing with him again. I had forgot how happy music made me. How important it was for me and that when I <em>did </em>sing, it felt like all troubles in the world disappeared and when I sang with <em>him </em>it felt like we were alone, even if we weren't.</p><p>
  <em>"Cause all I know is we said, 'hello' and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed. All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."</em>
</p><p>Simon inched closer to me as I sang so I ended up standing with my back against the desk with him right in front of me and I smiled as he started singing alone.</p><p>
  <em>"And all my walls stood tall, painted blue. And I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you."</em>
</p><p>Then I continued alone.</p><p>
  <em>"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost time. Taking flight, making me feel right."</em>
</p><p>A knock on the door made both of us snap back to reality, realizing that Simon's dad stood in the door. He quickly stepped back and put down the guitar, looking towards Lee.</p><p>"Molly asked me to tell you to come down." He said awkward, continuously glancing between the two of us. "We're gonna start opening presents."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Sure." Simon nodded. "We'll en down in a moment."</p><p>Lee nodded, then glanced at me again as he let go of the handle to the door. "I uh— I'll leave this open for... <em>safety </em>reasons."</p><p>He walked away and Simon and I looked at each other again before we both laughed.</p><p>"I'm surprised you remember the lyrics." He said. "I only sang it to you once right before we stopped talking."</p><p>"It's a good song." I said. "And I tend to memorize songs I like."</p><p>He hummed, smiling shyly at my compliment.</p><p>"You never told me who it was about."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The song." I said. "You never told me who you wrote it about."</p><p>His right hand went up to scratch the back of his neck as he looked at me. "Isn't it quite obvious?"</p><p>"I— don't know?"</p><p>"I wrote it when I noticed you started changing." He told me. "I wrote it about you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew that Simon liked me and I also liked him but I didn't actually think about the possibility of the song being about me. Now, it's not like I walk around and think of that song specifically all the time but now I definitely couldn't take my mind off of it.</p><p>Christmas was really nice. I loved spending time with my huge family. I actually felt comfortable, though the hugs became a bit too much after every present that was being opened and I ended up getting quite uncomfortable by it. I just didn't show it. I bit it in me and let my family have their hugs. Simon didn't hug me. He respected that he knew I didn't like it. He just didn't know why but he didn't press to find out like my brothers would do if they knew.</p><p>Today was December twenty-sixth and I had to leave to go stay with Luke. Everyone thought I was staying with Emery and I honestly wish I were but unfortunately I was too weak to completely stand up for myself and leave Luke.</p><p>"Vivi." dad called, breaking the conversation I had with Lexi. I looked at him as he approached from the front door with what looked like a muggle phone. "I want you to have this?"</p><p>"What?" I frowned. "Why?"</p><p>He nodded for me to come with him and I did. I followed him to the other end of the room so we could talk alone.</p><p>"I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with talking about it near Lexi." he told me. "After all, she doesn't know what's been going on with you."</p><p>He handed me the phone and I looked at it. We had learned about these in school. It was a Samsung galaxy S. It came out around June 2010.</p><p>"While you're at Emery's, I want you to keep that on you." he told me. "I bought it a few years ago in case of emergencies and I have one too. The number to mine is typed into this one and I want you to call me instantly if you feel like you're gonna have a panic attack or if you get the urge to harm yourself, alright?"</p><p>I nodded slowly, looking at the phone in my hands. He was so worried. He had always been like that. Sure, he was one of those fun dads that loved to annoy his children but he was also the one that worried the most out of him and mum. I think he's just always had a hard time accepting the fact that one day his kids wouldn't be little anymore. They'd grow up and step into the real world and he was scared of that because he had experienced the cruelty of it.</p><p>"And I mean it, Vivi." he told me. "I don't care if it's three in the afternoon or three at night. You call me if you feel like you might hurt yourself in any way, if you feel anxious or if you have a panic attack. I will have mine near me so I'll answer it no matter what."</p><p>"Okay." I nodded. "Thank you dad."</p><p>He smiled before he pulled me in for a warm hug, rubbing my back as he swayed me from side to side. "I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you, I just want to make sure you're okay and I know addiction is hard."</p><p>"Your great uncle suffered from it." mum's voice spoke as she joined the hug. Dad lifted his arm to wrap around her, welcoming her in. "Though that was alcohol. It's hard but you're a strong girl, Vivi. You've got that from your father."</p><p>"No, that's definitely you, my love." dad argued and I couldn't help but laugh at them as I pulled out from the hug.</p><p>"How're you gonna get there?" mum asked. Dad's arm stayed around her as they both looked at me. I fidgeted the phone in my hands.</p><p>"Grandpa gave me permission to burrow one of the brooms they've got here." I said. "As long as I return it back which I obviously will."</p><p>"Okay." she nodded. "If just you stay safe and take care of yourself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see you decided to come." Luke said with a self-satisfied greet as he met me in a kiss. Then he snuck his arm around my waist and turned around to his house that was quite big. It looked like a fucking castle. "Welcome to the Parkinson palace. It's all ours for the next nine days."</p><p>I would lie if I said I wasn't the last worried about staying in a palace for nine days with him and no one but him. Luke's arm left my waist and instead he intertwined his hand with mine, leading me up through a big arched stone door and through the gate.</p><p>"You live in a castle?" I asked and he hummed in response as he held the door open for me, watching me walk in before following me.</p><p>"Of course I do. What did you expect? That I'd live in some flat above a shop in Diagon Alley?"</p><p>I frowned as I looked at him but he didn't notice at he just studied his home, feeling proud about how fancy he was living and that he could show it up to his girlfriend whom he knew wasn't rich. I bet he loved it. Showing me how the rich people lived. Showing me I'd never be as good as him.</p><p>"Come." he grabbed my broom and placed it against the wall before he reached for my hand again and I gave it to him so he could lead me up the stairs and down a hallway where he pushed open a door. "This is my room. Where we'll be staying."</p><p>Room? That was a bloody suite. He owned two rooms. The bedroom was the one you walked into. There stood a king sized four-poser bed cream coloured sheets and black and white throw cushions. The frame of the bed was black and above the bed was three identical art pieces. It looked like some kind of starts with a small circular mirror in the middle of them.</p><p>At the end of the bed stood an ottoman with zebra pattered fabric and by each side of the bed was a black nightstand with three drawers. A few photo frames and plants were on top along with a lamp on each of them. There was also a window behind each of the nightstands, showing the dark sky full of stars outside.</p><p>In the corner of the room, a desk stood. It was black as well and all it had was his schoolbooks and between the wall and the desk, stood a black leather chair. The wall opposite of where we were standing, weren't actually a wall. There was these big while double doors with windows on either sides and they led into some kind of a living room or sitting room. Whatever you want to call it. Everything was either black, white, grey or cream coloured.</p><p>"I sleep on the left side of the bed." Luke's chilling voice came from right behind me, his lips so close to my ear that chills went down my spine.</p><p>Sharing a bed with Luke. I had never actually done that before and it scared me. I had slept on a bed in the room of requirement while he was awake but I had never shared a bed with him like this and knowing the things he had done to me before, I was scared of what he might do when we're in a castle all alone for nine days.</p><p>Luke is not a nice guy. He's violent, he's manipulative, abusive and I didn't feel safe around him. Being with him was like walking on eggshells. You really had to watch your mouth 'cause anything could trigger him and suddenly you could be on the floor with a black eye or a cut lip.</p><p>He reached in front of me and undid my coat before pulling it off of me, throwing it on his bed. He hadn't given me the chance to take it off down in the foyer. Not my shoes either.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" He asked, running his fingers down my arms as he still stood behind me. Goosebumps rose on my skin and suddenly he grabbed onto my arms and forced me around before grabbing my arms again.</p><p>"No."</p><p>He smiled at my words before he forcefully kissed me. "That's the right answer. Have you kept to what I told you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good." He looked down at me. "I can see it's paying off."</p><p>He kissed me again and before I could react, he had picked me up by my thighs and forcefully wrapped them around his waist which meant I had to wrap my arms around his neck to not fall.</p><p>My heart sped up as he put me down on the bed on my back but it wasn't the good kind of speeding up. It's the kind of speeding up that happens if your body and mind thinks you're in danger, if you're scared of what's to come and <em>I </em>was scared of what was to come.</p><p>When he slowly reached a hand down to remove my shoes, when he fumbled with the buttons on my trousers, when he pushed his hand up under my jumper to cup my breasts.</p><p>My body and my mind knew I was in danger and while I knew the reason why my heart was speeding up, Luke simply thought I was turned on and that I wanted him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was horrible. He went much rougher than the other times he had forced himself onto me. His hand had been wrapped around my neck as he grunted in pleasure while I just laid there, eyes on the ceiling as I tried to get my my mind away.</p><p>It was like I was watching myself from the other side of the room. Like my soul was there, screaming at Luke to stop but that was only on my head so he didn't hear me.</p><p>Though I never said yes. I had never said yes to having sex with him. He took that from me. He thought that me being his girlfriend meant he got a free pass to sleeping with me.</p><p>I was fifteen years old and I lost my virginity to my boyfriend who raped me. The only experience I had with sex was this. How much it hurt, how much I bled afterwards because I hadn't been turned on and he had been pushing into me. Already the second time he raped me, I had told myself that I never wanted to have sex again. I didn't like it and I was never going to enjoy it.</p><p>It was the next morning and we were both lying in bed. I was on my back and Luke was on his side with a hand on my bare stomach under my shirt.</p><p>
  <em>"You are going to sleep in nothing but your knickers and my t-shirt"</em>
</p><p>I guess it gave him easy access. His fingers were moving around in circles and at any time he could either move up or move down to touch me.</p><p>"You were being good yesterday." He whispered. "<em>So good."</em></p><p>Why does he think he owns me? Why does he think he have the right to have me whenever he feel like it? I didn't understand the logic behind it and I didn't understand how a person could act so cruel towards another... yet alone their girlfriend.</p><p>"I think you deserve a treat." He said, causing me to turn my head to look at him. "I'll cook us something."</p><p>When he sat up, so did I.</p><p>"I'm not a fucking dog." I said as he got me it of bed.</p><p>At my words, he immediately turned around, eyes landing on me. He cocked an eyebrow at me and laughed. Not the kind when you're happy but the kind when you think something is ridiculous in a funny way. "Come again?"</p><p>"You talk to me like I'm a dog."</p><p>He walked to the side of the bed and leaned forwards, pressing his knuckles against the mattress so that his face was inches from mine.</p><p>"I'll talk to you in whatever way I choose." he said, his voice soft and chilling. He grabbed my jaw gently. He pressed a kiss to my lips and when I thought he was gonna let it go, he slapped me across the face, then stood up straight. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get some food."</p><p>He grabbed my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the bed before he patted my cheek gently. He pulled me up to stand forcefully, then let go of me and started walking out of his bedroom but he stopped when he noticed I wasn't coming with him.</p><p>"What?" he asked and when I motioned towards myself to tell him I wasn't dressed, he simply shook his head. "Why would you need that? We're alone."</p><p>I stayed where I was and we just looked at each other for a moment before he sighed. "Vivi. <em>Come."</em></p><p>He reached out his hand and I bit my lip as I approached him, placing mine in his. He squeezed it too tight, causing me to whimper while he pulled me closer and stared down at me. He didn't say anything, he just sent me a look that was equal to a threat, then he started pulling me with him out of the room and downstairs until we were in the kitchen where he let go of me.</p><p>"Sit." he ordered, pointing at a chair and I just did what he said because my cheek was already burning from him slapping me. It had probably also grown red and I didn't want him to hurt me even more so if I just spend the rest of the nine days doing what he tells me to, he won't hurt me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He forced me to throw up after breakfast. The "treat" wasn't so much of a treat anymore. It was easy enough though. I had been throwing up for a long time now so it was easy for me to do it. I <em>was</em> getting thinner and thinner and I didn't really want to throw up or starve myself but he had made me realise I would be even more beautiful if I lost the weight. I had never been the thinnest. Sure, I'm not heavy but I've got a bit of fat around my stomach and my thighs. Well, I don't anymore because I've been starving myself for about a month, throwing up every time I actually did eat something.</p><p>Right now I was sitting in the bathtub after he forced himself onto and into me. He wanted us to bathe together. He's treating me in such a degrading way. Washing me as if I weren't able to do that myself. He used it to his advantage and touched me instead and it ended up with him forcing me to have sex <em>again. </em>I wish I was home.</p><p>Mum, dad, uncle Fred and my siblings were planning on going back to the flat on December 28th which was today. They were probably home right now, having fun and being all cozy in the living room. I wish I was home with them. I wish I sat with them, played board games with them and had the baking contests we had every year. I wish I could tell them everything, just cry in mum's arms and get everything off the chest. Tell her about Luke, tell her that he hurts me, that he rapes me. Tell her that I'm scared and that I wish I was dead.</p><p>"You should probably get out of the tub." Luke's voice came from the door. He walked back inside, now wearing a pair of jeans, buckling his belt while looking at me. "You'll end up with raisin skin."</p><p>I didn't answer. I just sat here, knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around them and my chin resting on top of them. He came closer and leaned over the front of the tub, grabbing the sides of it with his hands.</p><p>"Vivi."</p><p>I still didn't answer. All I could think about was my family. They didn't deserve this. To have a daughter, a sister who was this weak. To have a daughter and a sister who let her own boyfriend rape her, beat her and control her.</p><p>Then I thought about Simon. We had a fight a few months ago. I think it was in October. He confronted me about a bruise on my jaw and I went into defence mode.</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you ignoring me?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just drop it, Simon. I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My lectures? You keep showing up with bruises on your face, your body and I'm worried about you!" he yelled. I turned around quickly and he stopped in his tracks, looking down at me. "Why can't you see that he's toxic?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why can't you mind your own business?"</em>
</p><p>Now I wish I hadn't fought with him. I wish I had told him everything. Even if I had started crying. I should've told someone. The more time that passed, the worse it got, the worse Luke treated me.</p><p>"Vivi!" Luke snapped. I lifted my chin and my eyes met his. He was pissed off. It was obvious by the way he looked at me. "Get out of the tub."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Or I can pull you out." he suggested, raising his eyebrows at me. "By your hair... you seem to like that."</p><p>"Can you– hand me a towel?" I asked. He straightened up at my request and went and got a towel before he handed it to me. I got up and quickly wrapped it around my body before stepping out of the tub.</p><p>"I'll get you some clothes from your bag." he told me, pulling me closer to kiss me before he walked out of the bathroom. I dried my body, then wrapped the towel around me again as he walked back in with some clothes from my bag. His other hand was hidden behind his back but I didn't think too much of it.</p><p>I tried getting dress as quickly as possible. I hated being naked under his stare. I hated having him watch me get dressed. When I pulled my jumper over my head and down around my hips, he placed something on the sink in front of me and my eyes widened when I saw it was the moving photograph of Simon and I. The one I found under my bed before my fifth year started. I had forgot it was in the bag I packed to go here. I brought it with me for Christmas because I really love the photo.</p><p>"Isn't that Jordan, right there?" Luke asked. "Simon Jordan? The same one that is completely utterly in love with you."</p><p>"I uh– I mean... I-I."</p><p>"Use your words, Genevieve!" he yelled louder than he had done before. I flinched but my eyes stayed on the photograph as Simon and I broke into laughter after we had just acted all tough for the camera. "<em>Why</em> do you have a fucking photo with you of you and him? Are you <em>trying</em> to make me angry? Are you <em>trying</em> to cross me? You do <em>not</em> want to fucking <em>cross</em> me!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:<br/>Abuse<br/>Rape<br/>Violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So?" Luke snapped when I hadn't replied. "Give me a fucking answer that won't make me want to smash your head into the mirror."</p><p>"I forgot it was there." I muttered, glancing at him. "I brought it to my grandparents house for Christmas but I forgot it was in the bag when I packed it to come here."</p><p>He scoffed before he grabbed the photo frame. "You expect me to believe that?"</p><p>"Luke, please. I'm–"</p><p>He dropped the photo frame onto the ground, then stepped on it so hard that it smashed. He was crazy. He was barefoot and didn't even react when his foot started bleeding from the shattered glass. He just stared at me, his jaw tense and his eyes dark with anger.</p><p>He crouched down and brushed the shattered glass away before grabbing the photo. He stood up straight and held eye contact with me as he ripped the paper in half. I let out a breath and my eyes started watering, watching him rip it again and again until you could no longer see what kind of photo it was. He dropped all the pieces to the floor and stepped closer to me. Next thing I knew, my head was being smashed into the glass above the sink and as he let go of me, I fell to the floor. I hadn't screamed. At least I don't think I had. It all happened so fast that I didn't know how to react.</p><p>I tried pulling my head off the floor and when I did, I saw blood. It dripped from somewhere on my head and started forming a pool on the floor.</p><p>"I would try that again if I were you." Luke's chilling voice hit my ear. "Why did you bring a photo of you and him to my home? Was it to embarrass me? To make a fool out of me."</p><p>"No." I cried. "I swear. I forgot about it."</p><p>He grabbed my ankles and started pulling me across the floor, a loud and high-pitched scream leaving my throat while I tried digging my nails into the floor to get myself away from him. Though it obviously didn't do anything. It was a reaction of survival.</p><p>Luke forcefully turned me around onto my back and grabbed my wrists to pin them down above my head, holding them with one hand while the other hand went to cover my mouth and suffocate my screams.</p><p>"Have you been fucking him behind my back?" he spat and as I cried into his hand, I shook my head. "Don't fucking lie to me!"</p><p>He lifted my hands from the floor, then smashed them back down against the marble floor and it hurt like hell, making me whimper. I leaned my head back and screwed my eyes shut while my cries got louder.</p><p>"Does he make you feel good? Huh?! Does he make you cum?!" he removed his hand from my mouth and instead reached down and into my trousers, cupping my sex.</p><p>"Please stop." I cried. "He's just a friend. I promise. I'm not lying."</p><p>"Just a friend, eh? I told you to stop being around him!" he yelled. He pulled his hand out of my trousers and reached for a piece of the shattered mirror that was on the floor. He moved it up to my arm and I started screaming again, begging for him to stop.</p><p>A sharp pain shot through my arm and I screamed louder than ever. Then I felt hot liquid run down my arm and I heard the sound of it dripping onto the floor.</p><p>"What's wrong, baby? I thought you liked cutting yourself. I'm only helping you to do the exact same thing you'd be doing later."</p><p>"Luke, stop." I cried. "It hurts. Please. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"You better be." he let the glass fall to the floor and he let go of my arms but I kept them above my head. It hurts so badly, as if I had just been stabbed with a knife. Next thing I knew, his fist collided with the side of my nose. It came as a shock so I didn't make a sound but instead my eyes closed as I felt my mind get foggy.</p><p>Another fist hit my face, this time in my jaw and it felt like it was never going to stop. I kept feeling him punch me in the face and at one point I thought I was going to die. Then he stopped and I hoped he would leave me alone but instead he raped me.</p><p>He raped me while I was barely conscious. While I was lying on his bathroom floor, almost choking on my own blood from my mouth as some blood also ran from my nose and down to my cheekbone to my ear.</p><p>I couldn't think clearly. All I felt was my body rocking up and down as he thrusted in and out of me. All I felt was the stinging and the burning inside of me when he forced himself in without any form of lubrication. All I felt was the pain in my face, the pain in my arm and my leg and stomach from when he dragged me over the broken glass of the photo frame, causing my skin to be cut.</p><p>After what felt like hours, he stopped. He came inside of me and he just got up and walked out of the bathroom to go to bed. He left me on the bathroom floor and I was convinced I was going to die...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know how long it took for me to fully gain consciousness again but once I did, I pulled my trousers back on and forced myself to my feet. The bathroom was a mess. The mirror on the wall was shattered with blood smeared on it. Broken glass was scattered across the floor and where I had landed after he smashed my head into the mirror, there was a large pool of blood and from that pool, was a trail of even more blood from when he dragged me across the floor. Then where he cut into my arm, was even more blood. I looked down at myself. A piece of glass was sticking out from my stomach and another one from my thigh.</p><p>I winced at the pain when I pulled first the one in my stomach out and then the one in my thigh. My trousers were ruined. There was a hole where the glass had gone through. I looked up at the remaining pieces in the mirror. My face was ruined. He had beat me so much that I was bleeding from both my nose, my mouth, my lip, my eyebrows. Blood was smeared everywhere in my face. A trail of blood had gone from my nose to my ear, another trail went from my eyebrow and all the way down over my cheekbone, cheek and down to my neck.</p><p>I couldn't do this anymore. I just couldn't. I needed to get away but he was never going to leave me alone. He was going to end up killing me. My head was pounding and so was my lips and my eyebrow.</p><p>Everything hurt. I was in so much pain. From being beat, from being raped. So much pain and it wasn't all physical. Some of it was emotional. A lot of it was emotional. Why did I let him do this to me?</p><p>I made my way to the door that led into the living room in his bedroom. When I approached the bed. He was sleeping. His hair was gone. It was spread across the floor and on his desk was an electric shaver. He had shaved his head.</p><p>I stumbled towards my bag and went through it until I found the phone my dad had given me. I was going to need it. I had to get away from here after I had done what I needed to do. I searched for my wand. I knew I left it in my bag somewhere so it had to be there.</p><p>Then I found it and I quickly grabbed it before looking at Luke. He was on his back. His hand was on his bare chest and he was sleeping heavily. I started approaching the bed slowly, making sure not to wake him. I grasped the wand tightly. If he woke up while seeing me like this with my wand, he would kill me. I didn't doubt it.</p><p>Then he did exactly what I had been scared of. When I stood by the edge of the bed, he suddenly woke up with a jolt. He looked at me with confusion, then looked at the wand in my hand. He quickly sat up, eyes on my face again.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked. I took a deep breath and worked through the terrified feeling I felt about him waking up to find me with my wand so close to him. I pointed it at him and he stared at it for a moment before he started smiling a wicked smile. He moved up onto his knees, moving closer until the wand pressed to his chest. "What did you have in mind, <em>baby?</em> Gonna kill me? Or just <em>hurt</em> me?"</p><p>"You're a pig." I said, staring right at his eyes. I needed to be brave. This was the time for bravery. I was in Gryffindor. I was<em> brave. </em>I was brave just like my parents and I <em>needed</em> to be brave for them so they didn't lose a daughter.</p><p>"A pig?" he laughed. "Is that the best you can come up with? Go on, I can see you've got something on your mind. Why don't you come straight out and say it?"</p><p>"There is no words to explain just how horrible you are." I said. "You broke me, Lucas."</p><p><em>"Lucas?"</em> he asked and I noticed he was about to grab onto me when I pressed the wand harder into his chest. "You little–"</p><p>"Be fucking quiet!" I yelled. "It's my time to talk. For months you have manipulated me into believing you loved me. Into believing <em>I</em> loved you. You made me break my friendship to a guy I grew up with. You made me so insecure about myself. I dropped my music, you made me stop eating, you made me throw up because you wanted me to be perfect. It was like having you sit on my shoulders all the time, telling me what to do, who to hang out with. I am fucking tired, Lucas. You raped me.. more than once."</p><p>"Oh c'mon." he laughed. "You wanted it. You fucking loved it."</p><p>"Did I?!" I raised my voice. "When did you ever hear me say yes?! When did I ever ask you to remove my clothes, to have sex with me? When did I ask you to touch me? I told you I wasn't ready and you fucking took my virginity! You made me believe it wasn't a big deal because everyone did it! That was my fucking choice and you took it away from me! It was supposed to be a decision I made when I was ready! I am never getting that back!"</p><p>"Boo-hoo. Lower your fucking wand or I'll make you regret it."</p><p>"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop telling me what to do and stop threatening me! You told me once that I'm the one with all the power. You manipulating piece of shit. You made me believe that all the choices you made was my own choices because as you said; <em>I'm the one with all the power."</em></p><p>"Okay." he nodded. "So what? Kill me then. It's only going to get you a spot in Azkaban."</p><p>"I'm not going to kill you." I said. "I'll make you suffer and I will <em>watch</em> you suffer. Killing you is too good. You don't get to get away with this so easily. What do you think would happen if I used an explosion spell on you, huh?"</p><p>"Vivi, you aren't thinking clearly." he said. "Lower your wand and we'll talk about it."</p><p><em>"Bombarda Maxi–"</em> I didn't get to finish the spell before he lunched forwards. He grabbed my wand and threw it across the room before he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled himself up before pushing me onto the floor. I screamed when he lifted my head and smashed it down against the wooden floor.</p><p>"You are <em>nothing</em> without me!" he roared at me. "You are <em>nothing!"</em></p><p>He started punching me in the face again while I just cried. I had tried but I wasn't strong enough and now I was paying for it all over again. I tried fighting him. Tried pushing him away and hitting them but he kept punching me until he then didn't. Instead he got up and I felt his foot collide harshly with my stomach.</p><p>"This is your own fault, Vivi." he said between kicks. I was curled up into a ball, arms protecting my head as he continued to kick me again and again and again. "All I wanted was for you to do what I asked you to. It isn't that fucking hard but you and that big mouth of yours just had to get in the way. I was trying to help you!"</p><p>"The only one–" I whimpered when he kicked me right where my lungs were. "...you were trying to help was... <em>you."</em></p><p>"I'm going to fucking kill you." he breathed before he lowered himself again and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me across the floor while I screamed and kicked with my legs as I also tried to punch him to get him to let go of me. My screams echoed through the castle that was his home but he didn't care. He pulled me out of the bedroom by my hair and I continued to try and fight him off even though I was exhausted and just wanted to stop and let him do whatever he was going to do. Even if he was going to kill me.</p><p>Suddenly we reached the stairs and he pulled me out over the first step before letting go of me. My scream got louder when I felt myself falling down until I landed on my stomach at the end. I could barely breath. Everything hurt so badly but I didn't think I broke anything.</p><p>I saw him approach from the top of the stairs. If I had to get away, it had to be now. I ignored the pain that shot through my entire body and pulled myself up before I started running towards the door. Though as I opened it, it suddenly shut and it locked. He was now holding his wand and had cast a spell to lock the door. I could only open it with magic so instead, I just ran. I didn't know the castle so I didn't know where I was going but I ended up in a bathroom and locked the door behind me. </p><p>I pulled the phone out of my pocket and got down on the floor between the tub and the toilet. The screen was broking but it looked like the phone still worked. I didn't know how to use a phone but I did end up finding the number my dad had typed into it in case of emergency.</p><p><em>This</em> was an emergency.</p><p>It was ringing...</p><p>I pressed the phone to my ear, praying that my dad would pick up before Luke got the door open with a simple spell. It seemed as he hadn't figured out what room I was in yet.</p><p>
  <em>Please pick up...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please pick up...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please pick–</em>
</p><p><em>"Vivi?"</em> my dad's voice sounded in the other end. He sounded tired but then again, I must've been on that bathroom floor for hours so it must've be in the middle of the night. <em>"What's wrong, darling?"</em></p><p>"I'm so sorry dad." I cried. "I-I'm not a-at Emery's. He's... I–"</p><p>A bang sounded through the room as Luke tried kicking down the door. "Get out here!"</p><p><em>"Who is that?" </em>dad asked. <em>"Vivi! Where are you?!"</em></p><p>"I'm so sorry." I cried, eyes glued to the door that I knew would open in a moment. "He's going to kill me, dad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>George's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>Hearing my daughter scream on the other end of the phone was one of the most chilling things I have ever heard. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I held the phone pressed against my ear. My eyes were wide and my breathing had gone heavy with fear.</p><p>"George?" Liz muttered half-asleep next to me. "George, love, why are you up?"</p><p>"Go back to sleep." I told her as I got out of bed. I let the phone fall onto the bed before I quickly got dressed and then went to wake up Sammy. I had no idea where his twin sister was but I knew she had never been at her best friend's house.</p><p>I quickly made my way up the stairs and entered Sammy's room. He was sleeping in his bed while his older brother Fred slept in his own bed in the other end of the room. I turned on the lights and Sammy stirred awake, rubbing his eyes before he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. "Dad... what the hell."</p><p>"She's not with Emery." I said. <em>"Where </em>is Vivi?"</p><p>"What?" he muttered and sat up. "She said she was gonna visit Em. She should be there."</p><p>"I just got a call from her. She was beside herself, talking about someone who was going to kill her." I said. "Do you have any idea who she's talking about? You two have always told each other everything."</p><p>"George, what's going on?" Liz joined me in the door to the room as Fred now also started to wake up. "George, it's four in the morning."</p><p>"Sammy!" I snapped. "Something has been going on, am I right? Something we're not aware of."</p><p>"Well..." he frowned. "She's had this boyfriend since February. She started showing up with bruises on her body and her face and we wanted to tell you but she didn't."</p><p>I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment to not start yelling at my son. Then I looked at him. "So Vivi has been in a relationship with a boy who has been hitting her for <em>months</em> and you decided to <em>keep</em> that from us because she didn't <em>want</em> you to tell us? Who is this guy?"</p><p>"Luke Parkinson."</p><p>"Parkinson?" mum asked.</p><p>"Parkinson?" I asked the same question. "She's with Pansy Parkinson's son?"</p><p>I looked at Liz who now looked just as terrified as I felt. "Stay here. I'm gonna go get her before he harms her."</p><p>I hurried back downstairs to find my wand and I apparated to the Parkinson palace as quickly as possible. The castle was dark during this time at night and it was so big that I had no idea how to find my daughter but I <em>had</em> to find her. I had no idea was was going on, what he was doing to her but she was obviously scared out of her mind and I had to get her home with her family where she belonged.</p><p>As I approached the palace with quick steps, someone suddenly apparated in front of me and I stopped when I saw my two sons, Fred and Sammy with my own brother... Fred.</p><p>"What the fuck!" I exclaimed. "You decided it was a good idea to bring my sons here?!"</p><p>"What? I have no idea what's going on." my brother claimed. "These two woke me up and ordered me to apparate them here."</p><p>I looked at my sons. "You two are going home."</p><p>"No we're not." Sammy argued. "We know Luke and we know he's been hurting her for months. We're here to help and you can't make us go home."</p><p>"You're gonna scare the shit out of your mother." I sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid and stay behind me. We don't know what he's capable of."</p><p>As we approached the castle, faint screaming hit my ears and suddenly Sammy just started running towards the door, showing that he had heard it too.</p><p>"Sammy!" I yelled as I sped up. He pulled his wand and shot a spell at the door, making it open before he entered and I lost him from my sight. "Fuck!"</p><p>Fred junior started running too, following his brother inside and I then felt Fred grab my arm, causing me to look at him.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked. "Who was that? Who screamed?"</p><p>"Vivi called me." I said through the tears that was forming in my eyes. I then ripped my arm out of my grip and Fred followed me as I ran to the door. We stood in a dark foyer and I knew something was wrong. There was a trail of blood on the stairs, plus some at the end of it. A wand was on the floor near an open door to a bathroom. It wasn't Vivi's wand. "Please tell me that's not blood."</p><p>Fred walked over and crouched near it, then looked at me. "It's blood."</p><p>I cursed under my breath as I rushed to the open door to the bathroom I had noticed. Trail of blood...</p><p>In the middle of the blood was the phone I had given her. It was still on call with my phone that I left on the bed at home.</p><p>"Oh my god." I whispered as I felt myself get dizzy. "Where is she?"</p><p>I was terrified. Nothing can explain the fear of seeing so much blood after getting such a frightening call from your daughter. I had no idea whether she was alive or if she was dead. I had no idea if I was going to be attending a funeral or if I could get my daughter home.</p><p>The castle was silent. We had heard a scream when we stood outside but now it was all silent and I didn't know where to start looking for her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Genevieve's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>Luke had gotten the door open, threw his wand aside before he grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me out of the bathroom, causing me to drop the phone while I screamed for him to stop. He dragged me across the floor, saying nothing. The only sound was me and my screaming mixed with cries.</p><p>When we reached the dining room, he let go of me and let me lie on the floor, bleeding from the wounds that had been opened again from him throwing me down the stairs and dragging me across the floor. I tried getting up but I just felt so weak and exhausted that I stayed on the floor while Luke walked over to the cabinet that had his mum's alcohol. He poured himself a glass of fire whiskey, then walked back to me and looked down at me as he drank all of it. Next thing I knew, he threw the glass next to me and is shattered. I didn't even flinch. I just stared up at him.</p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah? Get you all nice and beautiful again so we can enjoy these last days before you go home. And we only have six months before I graduate and then we can't see each other every day. C'mon, baby. I want it to go back to normal."</p><p>He crouched down and ran his thumb across my tear stained cheek. He cupped my cheek and this whole time, we held eye contact. I was crying and he was... smiling.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Sammy's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>"Sammy." Fred called from another room. <em>"Sammy!"</em></p><p>I ran to the room where my older brother stood. It was a bedroom. The bed wasn't made so this was probably where her and Luke had stayed. Fred stood by a door that led to a room and light was coming from that room. I joined him by the side and I felt like I was going to throw up at the sight.</p><p>There was a big pool of blood that trailed to a smaller pool of blood. The mirror above the sink was shattered and most of the broken pieces were covered in blood too. In the middle of the blood was ripped off pieces of a picture and a broken frame. Though I recognised the broken frame. It was the one that had contained that picture of Vivi and Simon that I knew she loved so much.</p><p>I wasn't stupid. She had feelings for him and she had felt things for him for a while. She was my twin sister so of course I knew when she liked someone and I knew this whole time that she didn't feel any real things for Luke.</p><p>"Is that..." Fred said, pointing at some white stuff that sticked to the marble floor near the blood and as a guy, I knew what it was.</p><p>Luke had raped her.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." I said. "I am literally going to kill him. I don't care if I'll go to Azkaban for the rest of my life. I will kill that motherfucker. I'll rip his fucking throat out."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Genevieve's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <em>'When you're young, you're always wondering when you're actually going to feel like a grownup. And I think you probably fear it, in a sense too. There's a danger to feeling like an adult... like this whimsical kid in you is going to die or something. And then all of sudden, one day you kind of feel like an adult and it's really nice' - Drew Barrymore.</em>
</p><p>That wasn't the case here. Yes, I felt grownup. I probably had grown up over the last four months because no kid should experience what I have experienced. Though, feeling like an adult didn't feel nice. If this was how it felt, I wanted to go back to being a child and I wanted to just stay there.</p><p>"Your family is here." Luke said as came back from the foyer and approached me. He grabbed the knife from the table and placed himself over me, a foot on either side.</p><p>
  <em>My family?</em>
</p><p>"They're gonna take you away from me." he said as he crouched down. I didn't move. I couldn't. I was too exhausted. It had been a long night and I was ready for him to just get it over with. To kill me so my soul could find peace. "If I can't have you, no one can."</p><p>He pinned my arm down against the floor, having it stretched out before he let the blade of the knife run over my skin but I didn't react.</p><p>"Let's see if little Mr Jordan will want you now." he said in a chilling tone. "Let's see if he will want someone who's marked as a slut."</p><p>When he finished, he threw the knife and grabbed my jaw with his bloody hands. I felt so weak. Tired. As if I could fall asleep at any given moment. I had lost so much blood and my entire body felt cold and tingly.</p><p>The pain wasn't as bad anymore. A moment ago, it hurt like fucking hell but now it was starting to feel better. I felt more at ease and my eyelids got heavier and heavier and just before they closed, I felt someone tackle Luke to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fred junior's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>When Sammy and I found Vivi and Luke in the living room, he went mad. Luke was crouched over our sisters body. She was bleeding from her head, her arms, her leg, even her stomach and she looked to be almost unconscious.</p><p>I didn't try to stop Sammy. I didn't want to stop Sammy. I let him tackle Luke to the ground, I let him throw punches to his face repeatedly, earning some back as Luke fought back, trying to defend himself while wanting to do some more damage himself. I rushed to Vivi's side to see her eyes closed. It didn't look like she was breathing and I felt the panic rise inside of me but I had to stay calm if I wanted to save her.</p><p>I placed two fingers against her bloody neck and luckily there was a pulse, though it was faint. My eyes scanned her arms. Her sleeves were pulled up to her elbows and while she had multiple open cuts on one arm, the other had the words<em> 'Slut for Parkinson'</em> cut into the skin. The sight of my little sister like this made the tears fall over the edge and roll down my cheeks. I couldn't help but blame myself.</p><p>I knew he was hurting her and I didn't do more than talk to her and try to convince her to dumb him. I should've told someone. I should have talked to our parents, Professor McGonagall or Percy. I guess I was too scared of losing her trust so I did what she wanted me to and kept it a secret for her.</p><p>I pulled out my wand and pressed it lightly to her right arm.</p><p><em>"Ferula."</em> I whispered and bandages shot out and wrapped rightly around the arm before I repeated it on her left arm, then her legs and lastly her stomach. I didn't know how to apparate so I all I could do was pull her into my arms and hold her until dad and uncle Fred would find us. I closed my eyes and rested my head against hers, crying silently.</p><p>"It's okay, Vivi." I whispered. "You'll be okay. You don't have to come back if it's too much suffering. If it relieves you off the pain, you can go into the light. It's okay, littlest. I promise we won't be mad. We'd miss you like crazy but we won't be mad."</p><p>"Oh my... I–"</p><p>I looked up to see dad and uncle Fred in the doorway, both staring right at me and Vivi. Dad stumbled forwards, a hand in front of his mouth before he let himself drop to his knees, taking over from me. "Please tell me she's not–"</p><p>"She's not." I sobbed, wiping my cheeks. "Her pulse is faint."</p><p>"I'll get her to the hospital." dad said. He stood up, holding Vivi before he apparated himself and my sister out of here.</p><p>"Sammy." Uncle Fred walked over to pull him off of Luke had both received and given punches. Sammy stumbled backwards by the amount of force Fred had used and our uncle then pulled Luke to his feet and pushed him against the wall. "So tell me... tell me <em>exactly</em> what you did to my niece."</p><p>"You're fucking joking." Luke spat, trying to push Fred away but my uncle was stronger and pushed him back against the wall, his arm pressing against Luke's throat.</p><p>"Do I look like I'm bloody joking?!" Fred yelled. Honestly, I had never even heard of him being this angry. We were told that he was always the funner twin. He was the more brutal one when it came to jokes but horrible in serious situation, unless it revolved people messing with my mum or aunt Kathy. "You are going to tell me exactly what you did to my niece so I'll what things to do to you."</p><p>"You're a lunatic."</p><p>"Oi! Try having your niece being abused by someone who should love her!" Fred pressed onto his throat. "I heard you call yourself her boyfriend, am I right? Well, is a boyfriend supposed to beat his girlfriend to the point where she on the edge of dying?!"</p><p>When Luke didn't respond, Fred pulled him away from the wall, only to smash him right back against it. "You're the only lunatic in this room, Mr Parkinson."</p><p>While having Luke pinned against the wall, uncle Fred looked at Sammy, then at me. "Boys, what did you find?"</p><p>"He cut her arms." I said as I got up from the floor and approached with my arms folded over my chest. I joined my uncle and Luke by the wall, my eyes staring on the disgusting person I've hated through almost seven years. "You cut into my sister. Cut her like a fucking piece of paper. You raped her too, didn't you? There was fucking sperm on your bathroom floor you fucking piece of shit."</p><p>"It's not rape if you like it." Luke said through a grin but it faded as soon as my uncle crashed him into the wall again. "It's not my fault that you can't face the truth."</p><p>Luke looked at me. "Your sister is a slut who absolutely loves being fucked with a hand wrapped around her throat and her hair being pu–"</p><p>He didn't get to finished his sentence before uncle Fred pulled him from the wall and threw him into the table where he hit the side of his head, then fell to the floor.</p><p>"Did she say yes?!" he asked, grabbing onto Luke's shirt while he laid on the floor. "Did you hear her say the fucking word: <em>yes?"</em></p><p>"She didn't say no." Luke replied before Fred's fist collided with his face. "She was practically begging for it with the clothes she was wearing."</p><p>He earned another fist to his face.</p><p>"Clothes is not consent!" Fred yelled in his face. It was surprising to see him like this. Now, I hadn't known him for long but I had heard stories and it felt like my uncle was being affected by something in his past. As if something deeper was behind it. "Tell me, how old are you again?"</p><p>"S-Seventeen."</p><p>"Good." Fred nodded, punching him again. "Then this isn't child abuse. You raping my niece would be considered rape even if she <em>did</em> say yes. Seventeen years old... you know what I did when I was seventeen? I ran around the castle of Hogwarts, playing pranks with my brother and his girlfriend who's the mother of my niece.. and what do <em>you</em> do at the age of seventeen? You rape and you nearly kill a fifteen-year-old girl, <em>my</em> niece. You are <em>disgusting!"</em></p><p>"At least I'm not the uncle of a slut." Luke provoked. Fred laughed in anger as he pulled him up and punched him again and again and again.</p><p>"I think he's going to kill him." I muttered to Sammy as we watched the scene in front of us.</p><p>"Why should we care?" Sammy grumbled. "Luke deserves to die. I <em>wish</em> he dies."</p><p>"Yes... but uncle Fred will go to Azkaban."</p><p>Fred pushed Luke into a chair, then pulled his wand and robes shot out of the end of it, wrapping around the chair and Luke at the same time, tying him to it.</p><p>"Tell me what you did to my niece." he ordered as he himself sat on the table, a foot on the chair to prevent Luke from tipping it over. "It's either that or we can go face the what– eight other uncles, both through marriage and biological bond. I think they'd all be very happy to have a little chat with you about hurting their niece. I think her four aunts would like to see you too... oh, and the two women that she has always referred to as aunt. They would all be thrilled to get their hands on you once they learn what you did. I mean, they did all watch her grow up and they all have their own specific bond to her. Would you like that?"</p><p>Luke ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek before slowly shaking his head.</p><p>"No, didn't think so." uncle Fred smiled sarcastically. "So... Lucas, tell me... how did the night start out? How did you end up in here with my niece on the floor, unconscious?"</p><p>When Luke didn't respond, Fred pressed his wand to his throat and raised his eyebrows. "What? What triggered you, huh?"</p><p>"She uh..."</p><p>"She what?"</p><p>"I found a photo in her bag." Luke admitted. Sammy took a seat by the table, leaning back while he put his feet onto the table, acting like he was interested in what Luke had to say. "Of her and a friend of hers."</p><p>"Simon." Sammy commented. "A photo of her and Simon."</p><p>"A photo of her and Simon." Fred repeated, nodding as he stared threatening at Luke. "And why were you looking through her bag?"</p><p>"Because she fucking–"</p><p>"Nope. Watch your tone, young man." Fred warned him. "Try that again."</p><p>"She needed some clothes." he said. "We had just taken a bath together and–"</p><p>"You didn't take a bath together." Sammy scoffed. "<em>You</em> took a bath with <em>her</em> because <em>you</em> control her and she does what you tell her to because she is <em>fucking</em> scared of you."</p><p>"Oh c'mon." Luke laughed. "She's not the innocent girl you all think she is. She wanted me. She wanted me in the room of requirement and she wanted me tonight in the bathtub."</p><p>He raped her more than once...</p><p>I had to lean against the wall to not tip over. I felt dizzy just by the thought. This was all so fucking disgusting. That pig raped my little sister.</p><p>"You do realise there is evidence against that kind of thing, right?" Fred asked. "They're probably testing her right now to see if she's been raped. If there is any marks that points to yes, then it will look really bad for you."</p><p>"Continue." I spoke, approaching the table. "What happened to my sister? What did you do to her?"</p><p>Luke looked at me and when Fred pressed his wand closer to his throat, he yelped. "I asked her about it and she lied so I smashed the picture frame and ripped the photo. Listen, I have some anger issues from when I was a child so I can't always control my anger. I smashed her head into the mirror and it broke but I didn't mean to."</p><p>Fred closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked at him again. "Then what?"</p><p>"Then I dragged her across the floor and pinned her down."</p><p>"Where did the pool of blood come from?" Sammy pressed. "It can't all have been from her head."</p><p>"I cut her wrists with the broken glass." he admitted. "But that's the big deal? She's been cutting herself for months."</p><p>"Because of you, you fucking maniac!" I yelled. "You have been tormenting her to the point where that was the only kind of comfort she could get!"</p><p>He snickered but then Fred punched him right in the nose, breaking it. A loud and painful scream echoed through the room and then Luke panted, his head hanging low while his eyes were closed.</p><p>"Then what did you do?" Sammy asked. "You raped her again, didn't you? There was fucking sperm on that floor, mixed with the blood. You raped her after you cut her, after you smashed her head into a mirror."</p><p>"Yes, I fucking raped her!" he roared. "She had it coming! She should've done what I told her to and it wouldn't have happened! It's her own fucking fault!"</p><p>Sammy attacked him again. The chair broke and Luke got out of the robes so he could fight back but then it was cut short by Fred who pulled him away again.</p><p>"Let me fucking beat his sorry ass!" Sammy yelled. "He broke her!"</p><p>"You can't control yourself, Sammy." Fred said. "You're gonna get yourself into Azkaban if you kill him."</p><p>Then he turned towards Luke on the floor. "I on the other hand, am very good at stopping when I want to."</p><p>I now watched as Fred went absolutely crazy, punching Luke in the face over and over again while holding onto his shirt with his other hand. I don't know how much time passed but suddenly mum apparated into the room, her hair haven been pulled into a quick ponytail. She looked furious but when she saw what was happening, her face softened.</p><p>"Freddie." she tried speaking in a calming tone as she approached. When she placed a hand on his back, he stopped and slowly lifted his head to look at her. "Stop. I know what you're doing but don't let your emotions from what happened to me back then, ruin your life by killing this boy."</p><p>Uncle Fred straightened up and looked down at Luke who was choking on his blood, trying to get up. Fred backed up against the table and mum then helped Luke up, pulling the handcuffs out of her pocket before she pushed Luke against the wall, chest first, forcing his arms onto his back.</p><p>"Lucas Parkinson, you are under arrest for domestic violence, sexual intercourse with a minor, rape and torture. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court." she said as she handcuffed him.</p><p>He didn't say anything. I could tell mum was hurting due to having to arrest the guy that abused her daughter but I could also tell that she was loving the fact that she was the one to do it.</p><p>"Lizzie." uncle Fred said and handed her his wand. "It's not a real wand. It's a new product I came up with for the shop. It has recorded his confession."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lizzie's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>After I handed Mr Parkinson over to Harry at the aurors office, I apparated my way into the hospital and got led down to the room they had put my daughter in. Only parents were allowed in at the moment and they had to inform us about her status which they couldn't do unless both parents were there.</p><p>Fred was waiting in the waiting room with Fred junior and Sammy. Roxanne was at home, watching Bryson and Veronica. I hadn't actually seen Vivi yet and the thought of seeing her injuries terrified me.</p><p>George had apparated to the hospital with her and then sent an emergency owl with a letter that explained what had happened. My daughter had been beat badly and raped. She was unconscious.</p><p>When I entered the room they had assigned her, George was sitting by the bed, holding her hand. It looked like they had cleaned her up. She had bruises on her face. Her jaw was blue and purple and so was her cheekbone. She had a cut lip and a cut eyebrow. She even had a large cut on the cheekbone. It was obvious which hand he had used. The right one because it was her left side that was badly bruised. Besides the large cut, she had about a hundred more cuts around that side of the face but they were all smaller. Her red hair had been brushed and it looked so neat. She wasn't awake. Her eyes were closed and she looked so beautiful even if she had been beat up. My beautiful little girl...</p><p>I placed a hand on George's shoulder as I approached him. The room wasn't a singular room. There was tons of other beds but they were all separated with a curtain between them. A few patients had family on visit while others were sleeping and some were awake, alone and reading to make time pass.</p><p>George looked up at me when he felt my hand on his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around my waist while I moved my hand to opposite shoulder than the one I was currently touching.</p><p>"Fred almost killed Mr Parkinson." I said.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. "I would've let him proceed if it didn't get himself thrown in Azkaban."</p><p>"Mr and Mrs Weasley?" a healer came up to the bed and closed the curtain behind her as if that was going to keep the other patients and families from hearing what she had to say. "Now that you're both here I want to go over your daughters injuries."</p><p>"Is she going to wake up?" I asked as I looked at her. "The first thing we need to know is whether or not she will wake up."</p><p>"She will." the healer nodded. "I'm madam Blackwood by the way. You see, Genevieve here–"</p><p>"Vivi." George corrected her. "She hates being called by her real name."</p><p>"Vivi it is then." madam Blackwood smiled. "Vivi lost a lot of blood. She had some minor fractures to her head and we find small pieces of glass in her hair and her head. According to her face, she has been beat badly and according to some bruises we found on her torso, she's been kicked. Luckily, she doesn't have any broken ribs which is something we always check for with cases like thi–"</p><p>"Case?" George interrupted. "She's not just a case. She's a fifteen-year-old girl who's been the victim of rape and abuse!"</p><p>"George." I sighed, pulling him closer while I kissed the side of his head.</p><p>"I'm very sorry Mr Weasley." madam Blackwood said. "Of course she isn't just a case. I should've expressed it differently. Your daughter has experienced a lot of trauma to her body and once she wakes up, we will have to do a rape kit to find DNA evidence."</p><p>"Thank you madam." I smiled softly. "We appreciate it."</p><p>She nodded and repaid the smile before she pulled the curtain away and left. I ran my hand through George's hair and kissed his head again.</p><p>"I don't understand how we didn't see it." he spoke. "Since February. Sammy said they had been together since February. How didn't we see the signs? They were obviously there. The self-harming, the refusing to eat. I bet Fred was right about her throwing up. How didn't we question the fact that she wasn't as happy anymore?"</p><p>"I don't know, Georgie." I whispered, hugging him tightly as I closed my eyes. "But we can't go back. Now we just need to be there for here and help her find her way back to the life she once had."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did I feel when I woke up in the hospital? Horrible. All the memories of that terrible night came washing over me immediately and I had broken into tears.</p><p>I had covered my face because crying made me insecure but mum and dad both hugged me and assured me that everything was going to be okay and that I was safe.</p><p>They did the rape test kit on me. It was awful. Mum had offered to be in the room with me but I said no. It was going to be too awkward and I didn't want her to see me like that, to see all the bruises on my body.</p><p>The healer made me disrobe while standing on top of a sheet of butcher paper. She explained that it was in case I had any evidence on me that would fall down when I undressed myself. Basically if he had left anything on me. An item or something.</p><p>Then they had to get all my clothes to get examined but luckily mum had gone to get some clothes from my room at home.</p><p>The healer had to take sample of blood, sperm, saliva and other things from both my vagina, my mouth, my butt. I can tell you, it was uncomfortable and the whole time I wished for it to be over with.</p><p>She also had to scrape under my nails for evidence when I fought back and she had to pluck some of my hair from both my head and my crotch. Then she had to take some kind of photographs inside of my vagina to see the injuries. She used a very small little camera and that was uncomfortable for me as everything else.</p><p>She also asked me a lot of things about the state I was in when the rape happened. You know, I had been raped a lot of times by him in the last four months but this was the time in his house on his bathroom floor that we were talking about.</p><p>The whole examination took about four hours and once I got dressed in my new clothing, mum was waiting outside with a hug for me.</p><p>She led me back to my bed and I happily got under the covers, though I stayed sitting. Dad was still sitting in the chair. He had been looking out of the window above my bed but once we returned, he looked at me.</p><p>"Do you need anything?" Mum asked. "Some water maybe?"</p><p>I nodded slightly and she offered me a soft smile before she gently rubbed my back and then left the hospital room.</p><p>The air was awkward between dad and I. Everything yet not <em>everything </em>had been revealed. They now knew about the abuse and the rape but they didn't know about the details, the things he said, the way he manipulated me. Dad knew I had lied to him and mum. I told them I wanted to stay at Emery's place but instead I was going somewhere they didn't know to visit someone who had been hurting me for months.</p><p>I knew he was upset with me but I also knew he didn't want to act on it because I had just been through so much. He was a good dad and I lied to him and brought myself into this mess. It was my fault.</p><p>"Dad?" I asked, fidgeting with my fingers. Dad raised his chin to look at me and for a moment I thought he hated me but then he smiled softly and sat up straight.</p><p>"What is it sweetheart?"</p><p>"I didn't want to lie to you." I said, my eyebrows coming together in a frown to keep myself from crying for the hundredth time since I woke up. "And I really didn't want to go stay with him but he—"</p><p>"Vivi, you don't have to explain yourself." He said and grabbed my hand. "That can wait until you're ready. Don't pressure yourself."</p><p>"But I <em>want </em>to explain myself." I said. "And I want to tell you everything, I've wanted that for such a long time but I'm just scared that you and mum will be disappointed."</p><p>"Disappointed?" He asked. "Oh Vivi, your mum and I would never be disappointed in you over something like this. None of the things that happened were your fault."</p><p>"He made me think that it was." I said. "Every time he hurt me, he told me it was my own fault. That I should just behave and do what he said if I didn't want to get slapped or punched."</p><p>"Christ." He mumbled, running a hand over his mouth for a moment. "Okay. If you want to talk, I'm right here and I'll listen. It's up to you."</p><p>I nodded slowly.</p><p>"I tried to come up with an excuse when he told me to come visit him during the holidays but he wouldn't accept it. Either I had to visit him, or he would hurt me when we got back to school."</p><p>Dad let out a breath as he pulled himself out of the chair and instead sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding my hand.</p><p>"I also lied to you about throwing up." I said. "He uh— he started telling me that I'd be perfect if I lost weight and he forced me to throw up after dinner. I don't like throwing up."</p><p>"Of course you don't." He said. "And you don't have to do that anymore. He's in Azkaban, he's awaiting trial and with the evidence... he's not going to be a free guy for many <em>many </em>years."</p><p>I looked down. "I don't know how to stop. Every time I eat, I think about gaining and every time I've thrown up, I feel so relieved because it's helping me lose weight."</p><p>"Can I hug you?" Dad asked. I looked up at him and nodded before he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me. "We are going to figure it out. Maybe you should see doctor Oakwood and once you get back to school, you can talk to the school psychologist. I promise you, Genevieve Blakely Weasley... you will get better and at one point, you won't feel the urge to throw up when you've eaten."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I told mum and dad everything. From the first time he raped me, to the last time when he also almost killed me.</p><p>I even had a number on the times he forced me to have sex. I don't know why I know it, I guess I held count.</p><p><em>Twenty-nine</em> times in four months...</p><p>I'd been at the hospital for a few days and in those days, my entire family had visited me. Not at the same time but little after little. I didn't know what to feel about everyone knowing what had happened. I couldn't help but feel like some of them found me stupid for not having left Luke when he first started hitting me and raping me.</p><p>Madam Blackwood said I should be able to go home tomorrow. It was the thirtieth of December so tomorrow was the last day of the year and I was honestly happy that I was able to be home on New Years.</p><p>Sound of footsteps appeared in the room and I looked up from my songbook to find Sammy walking towards me with something in his hand. Looked like a piece of paper.</p><p>His face was pretty messed up. Bruised a few places with a cut across the bridge of his nose. He had fought Luke on the night everything happened. Dad took me to the hospital but he stayed with uncle Fred and my brother Fred.</p><p>"How're you feeling?" He asked with a smile. "Probably better now that I'm here, am I right?"</p><p>I laughed softly, waiting for him to tell me what he had on his mind. He had that look on his face that we both had when we wanted to say something.</p><p>"What's that?" I pointed at the paper in his hand with my pen.</p><p>"Oh, this?" He placed it on top of my book and my eyes landed on it.</p><p>The photograph of Simon and I. His arm around my neck, us trying to act cool, then breaking into laughter once the flash had appeared and the photo had been taken.</p><p>"Wha— how'd you... what?" I grabbed the photo in my hand and ran a few fingers over Simon's face. "He ripped it into pieces."</p><p>"I uh— the night of the... y'know. When mum had arrested Luke, I ran up to where I saw the ripped photo and I gathered all the pieces. Uncle Percy actually helped me learn the spell to repair it."</p><p>"You—" I was literally speechless. I loved that photo so much and my heart broke when Luke had ripped it apart. "Thank you."</p><p>"Well, what you won't do for your little sister—"</p><p>"I'm older than you." I commented, making him groan slightly.</p><p>"By like... six minutes or so. Honestly, who keeps count?"</p><p>I couldn't stop staring at the moving photo in my hands. I had seen Luke rip it into so many pieces and now it was here because my fucking amazing twin brother fixed it.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Yeah, you've said that." he smiled as he got onto the bed to sit opposite of me in the same position as me, with legs folded in the tailor position.</p><p>"Thank you." I said for the third time and looked at him. "Really. It might only be words but this photo was really important to me so I really am thankful that you fixed it."</p><p>"Aww, Vivi. Gonna make me cry." he pouted. "I know the photo means a lot. You don't have to tell me that. You've got it hidden, hates when people look at it and brings it with you to school every year."</p><p>"I do." I nodded. "You know... Luke found it in my bag."</p><p>I glanced up at Sammy to see his brows together in a frown as he watched me with seriousness and concentration.</p><p>"He's why I stopped seeing Simon the way I used to." I explained. "Luke didn't want me talking to guys I weren't related to. He got awfully jealous and he became violent if he did see me talking to Moe."</p><p>I placed a hand on my throat, remembering how he had grabbed me by it and dug his nails into my skin. "I told him the truth when he asked me why I had brought it. I simply <em>did</em> forget it was in my bag. I would've taken it out if I knew. I would never risk him seeing it."</p><p>"Was that when everything started that night?" Sammy asked. "When he almost killed you?"</p><p>I gulped but nodded.</p><p>"He accused me of lying. Of having cheated on him with Simon so he... he smashed the picture frame, ripped the picture and then he crashed my head into the mirror."</p><p>"Og Jesus."</p><p>"And he... he dragged me across the floor after I'd laid there for a couple minutes maybe." I said. "He uh... he cut my arm with a piece of the broken glass from the frame."</p><p>"Have you told mum and dad about it?" he asked. "Told them what he did?"</p><p>"I have." I nodded. "I just– it keeps replaying in my head, Sammy. Him cutting my arm and him beating me. He kept punching me and punching me. I thought he was going to kill me. I actually thought I was going to die and all I could think about was you guys. You Freddie, Roxi, Ronnie and Bry. Mum and dad. All I could think about was wanting to be home, was that you probably lost a sister, that they lost a daughter and that it was my fault. I was the reason for you having to plan a funeral."</p><p>As I silently started crying, Sammy moved closer and gently grabbed the picture from my hand, placing it down before he took my hands in his.</p><p>"I don't want to hear you talk like that, okay?" he asked, ducking his head to meet my gaze. "I know he did a big fucking trick on your mind but none of that was your fault. That is all on him and he will pay for it with time in Azkaban."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Would it be okay if I hugged you?" he asked, opening his arms. "I really want to hug you but if it makes uncomfortable..."</p><p>I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his back, feeling him wrap his around my shoulders in response.</p><p>"I love you, Vivi." he told me. "You know that, right? I don't know specifically what he told you but you are beautiful and you don't need to change for anyone."</p><p>"I don't like who I am anymore." I whispered into his shoulder. "I just want to go back to before. Before he talked to me and before I let him in."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good to be home?" Dad asked as we entered the flat. I nodded a little, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as I took in the view of my home. I had missed it so much. When Luke beat me up, I thought I'd never get to go home again. Thought I was going to heaven instead. "All your stuff that you brought to grandma and grandpa's for Christmas is in your room, untouched. You can unpack it now or later. That's up to you."</p><p>"And Donut?"</p><p>"<em>Donut </em>has been having fun with Digit for the last week." My oldest brother told me and I nodded slightly before I made my way up the stairs.</p><p>When I got into my room, the tears silently started rolling down my cheeks but this time it was happy tears. I was so happy to be back home. So happy to be free from that nightmare but I also dreaded what was to come. Loads of therapy to get over everything he did to me. The physical abuse. The mental abuse.</p><p>I sat down on my bed carefully, closing my eyes as I ran my hands over the fabric of the sheets. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a sheet of paper lying on my pillow.</p><p>With a frown, I carefully picked it up and looked at it. It was a regular sheet of paper but it had piano notes on it along with lyrics.</p><p>I read the title.</p><p>
  <em>'Wake up'</em>
</p><p>My eyes scanned the lyrics and I recognized the handwriting. At the bottom corner of the paper, there was a small note written with a heart behind it.</p><p>
  <em>'When you're hurting, just know that the music will always guide you - Simon'</em>
</p><p>A shaky breath left my mouth. He had written me a song? A song for me to sing? Not a song <em>to </em>me but a song <em>for </em>me.</p><p>He had even written it in piano notes. He knew that was the only instrument I knew how to play. I mean, he taught me myself. I wanted to teach the guitar too but I never got to it because then Luke entered my life and Simon left it.</p><p>I didn't even have a piano or a keyboard. I used to use the one at school in the music room but I don't have my own instruments and I'm under the age of seventeen, meaning I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school so I can't use transfiguration to turn my table into a keyboard. I wouldn't even know how to do it. That would have to be someone in either their last year or someone who had graduated. Sammy's the only one who knows that I sing.</p><p>Well, my family knows I like to sing but they don't know how serious I am about it. How much I love it, how it makes me forget all my problems and all the troubles of the world. They don't know that I have a real talent for it.. well, <em>Simon</em> said I have talent for it.</p><p>"What've you got there?"</p><p>I looked up, seeing my uncle in the doorway. I shrugged slightly before looking at the paper again. "Nothing."</p><p>He let out a quiet hum as he pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked over to sit down next to me. "Looks like a song to me. Your parents didn't mention you were into music."</p><p>"They don't know." I told him. "Only Sammy does. And Moe... <em>Simon, </em>I mean."</p><p>"Uh-huh." he nodded. "Can I read it?"</p><p>"I guess." I mumbled, handing him the sheet of paper. He held it carefully as his eyes scanned the lyrics. "I've only really skimmed it myself."</p><p>"You didn't write it?" he asked without taking his eyes off the lyrics.</p><p>"No. Simon did. I <em>just</em> found it."</p><p>"Well, he's a great songwriter." He told me when he finished reading. He handed me back the paper. "Do you write music too?"</p><p>"I do." I nodded slightly. "But mum and dad doesn't know. Again, only Sammy and Simon. Now you do too."</p><p>"Okay..." he frowned, rubbing his hands down his knees. "Why haven't you told them?"</p><p>"I don't know." I breathed. "I want to be a singer. Like a professional one. I want to make a career out of it but I'm scared mum and dad will think it's ridiculous."</p><p>"Wha— you can't be serious." He laughed. "Your dad and I dropped out of school to open a prank shop <em>and </em>your mother was one of our biggest supporters. They would be there for you and they would support you the best they can."</p><p>He was probably why. I mean, he knows my parents better than anyone. Sure, he was dead for eighteen years but he grew up with my father and met my mum when they were eleven. Well, that was only official. He and my dad knew my mum as babies, then when my grandfather "died" it stopped and they didn't see each other again until Hogwarts.</p><p>"I sang with Simon when we were at grandma and grandpas." I said. "That was the first time in almost a year that I sung. It felt good but... if I tell them, they will want to hear it and I can't do that. It was hard enough singing with Moe."</p><p>"Don't worry." He gently nudged me with his shoulder. "I'll keep your secret. Tell them when you're ready."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Why </em>are you shutting me out?!" My dad's voice woke me up. My room was right above the kitchen and that's where the yelling was coming from. "I'm just trying to talk to you!"</p><p>I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, pulling my legs out over the edge of the bed. Sammy was sleeping on a mattress on the floor. It helped with the nightmares to have him stay with me in my room. He offered to do it so he could be there if I had a bad dream.</p><p>I stood up and made my way over to the door that was half open. I snuck out of the room and towards the stairs where I chose to sit down on the top step.</p><p>"And now you're ignoring me, Liz?"</p><p>"I can't do this right now, George." My mum's voice was soft and full of sadness. "I just... <em>can't."</em></p><p>"I know this must be reminding you of Carrow but—"</p><p>"This has nothing to do with Carrow!" My mother snapped. "I can't be thinking about that when our daughter is in pain. Bringing my situation into this is awfully selfish. It has nothing to do with him!"</p><p>"Lizzie." Dad sighed. "You are allowed to have your emotions about what happened. You were sexually assaulted and now our daughter has been the victim of rape. Of course that is going to bring back memories, especially because that's what you said when we decided to have kids. You were terrified of the world, terrified that anything like this would ever happen to any of them."</p><p>"And now it has happened." Mum said. "This... George.. this is going to haunt her for the rest of her life. She is going to learn how to live a normal life without trauma but it will be something she always carries and I hate that.. I hate that I can't take that pain away from her. She's fifteen years old. She shouldn't have been through something like that. And from someone who called himself her boyfriend. How will she ever trust another person to take that role?"</p><p>I looked up when a figure appeared and sat down next to me. It was Sammy. He didn't say anything. He just sat next to me, listening to our parents conversation with me.</p><p>"I don't know." Dad sighed. "Maybe she won't. Maybe she never will but we can't just... Liz, our daughter is going one <em>strong </em>girl. She's got that from you and with some therapy and our support, she will be okay."</p><p>"But—" mum started crying. I hated that sound and I hated that she was crying because of me. "This is my fault. I was the one who suggested that stupid no-dating-until-you're-seventeen rule when Fred first got in the age where he started thinking about girls. If I didn't suggest that, maybe she would have told us she had a boyfriend and we would be more aware of what was going on."</p><p>Sammy grabbed my hand and I put my head on his shoulder as I tried holding the tears back.</p><p>"You're blaming yourself?" Dad asked. "For what happened to Vivi? No. You can't do that. The last time you blamed yourself for something, we almost lost you. It's been nine years but I still worry every day about you and if you fall back into that deep hole of depression. Do <em>not </em>blame yourself, Liz."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Mum cried and I knew dad was hugging her. I knew them too well. "I'm scared, George. What if she can't handle the trial? If it's too much? What if she tries to..."</p><p>"She won't." Dad responded. "Okay? She won't. We will get her the help she needs and she will be alright."</p><p>I got up from the stairs and Sammy looked at me as I walked back up the one step and hurried into my room. I crawled into bed, pulling the duvet up to my face while I closed my eyes.</p><p>Their conversation kept running through my mind. Mum was scared that I was gonna try and kill myself. That thought had come to me loads of times so now I couldn't stop myself from feeling guilty.</p><p>Guilty that I had ever had that thought. Guilty that I had <em>had </em>that thought so many times. Guilty that I had even thought about ways to do it, thought about <em>when </em>to do it.</p><p>If they ever found out I had thought about it <em>that </em>seriously, they would break so they couldn't know. I didn't want them to break. To see my own parents break because of me.</p><p>"Vivi?" Sammy asked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "You alright?"</p><p>He came over and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, moving the duvet so he could look at my face.</p><p>"I just want to sleep." I said, keeping my eyes closed. "Go to sleep, Sammy. You're going back to Hogwarts in the morning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was horrible. I sat at the morning table, trying to eat to make my parents at least a little happy but all I could think about was wanting to throw it all up again so I didn't gain weight from it.</p><p>My siblings were going back to Hogwarts today but I weren't allowed to. Mum and dad didn't think it was a good idea just yet.</p><p>I hated that I couldn't go back to focus on school. That's all I wanted. To just go back and act like none of this happened. Sure, I was glad to be home but here I was left to think about it all. Nothing really happened here and I used to be fine with it, I used to love it but now I needed to be distracted from my thoughts.</p><p>Veronica was over the moon about something. Really energetic, telling Freddie about a dream she had, and Freddie listened gladly. Ronnie is the baby of the family and we all adore her. Sure, we can get annoyed with her sometimes like all siblings can but we all have a very strong intuition to protect her.</p><p>She was going to start Hogwarts the same year Sammy and I graduate, meaning she only have Bryson there and he will then graduate when she finishes her second year. Then she'll be alone at Hogwarts, unless she gets some friends.</p><p>
  <em>What if the same thing happens to her? If Ronnie get's a boyfriend who does the same things. She won't have anyone. She'll be completely alone.</em>
</p><p>I closed my eyes, trying to push the thoughts away. Of course it wasn't going to happen to her.</p><p>"Vivi." Mum crouched next to me and when I opened my eyes, she looked at me. "Remember what the madam Blackwood said. You have to eat it all."</p><p>Madam Blackwood had diagnosed me with anorexia when I was in the hospital. I had lost so much weight and it was mostly visible on my body so when I wore my oversized clothes, my parents hadn't been able to notice it.</p><p>I had been given a meal plan that I have to stick to so I could gain weight again. Gain everything back.</p><p>"Vivi." Mum whispered. "I know it's hard but you heard her. If you can't gain weight here, you have to be hospitalized and monitored every hour of every day until your weight is back to normal."</p><p>"I know." I muttered. I had to eat a banana, a half bowl of cereal and one cup of milk. It was so goddamn difficult and I had yet to go an entire day without throwing up.</p><p>I hated that Luke had ruined me like this. That he made me start this 'cause now I don't know how to end it. How is it that something a simple as eating, seems like the world ending to me?</p><p>I was only halfway through my bowl of cereal and already I just wanted to run out and throw it up. I was starting therapy tomorrow so that was one good thing I suppose. It was going to help me get the mindset I needed to be able to eat a full meal without throwing up.</p><p>"Can I eat it in my room?" I asked quietly. I didn't want the whole table to hear our conversation which was why mum was speaking quietly as well.</p><p>"You know you can't do that." She told me as she gently rubbed my hand. "I have to make sure you eat it all."</p><p>I grabbed onto the spoon that sat in the bowl and with a shaking hand, I slowly brought it towards my mouth. I knew dad was watching too. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not hungry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm." He hummed and shrugged as a small smile spread across his face. "That's probably for the best."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not hungry.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's probably for the best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not hungry.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's probably for the best.</em>
</p><p>"Fuck this shit!" I accidentally said every loudly, causing every conversation to stop and every head to turn towards me as I dropped the spoon back down into the bowl. I stood up so harshly that the chair fell back. I was on the edge of crying. My eyes was glued to the food I hadn't eaten. The food I <em>had </em>to eat.</p><p>"Vivi." Dad tried saying in a calm tone. "Sit back down."</p><p>"No!" I snapped as I looked at him. "This doesn't make sense! Why do I have to eat all of that? I didn't have to eat so much <em>before. </em>Why should I now?!"</p><p>No one said anything. I picked up the chair I had tipped over and placed it neatly before I hurried upstairs. When I got to the room, I slammed my door shut before I started pacing back and forth with my hands on top of my head.</p><p>Donut was in Sammy's room. He was sitting with Digit in his cage. They had grown to become great friends while I was at Luke's and then at the hospital, meaning that when I started ripping my posters off the wall, throwing everything off my desk, I wasn't scaring my owl.</p><p>I ripped the sheets off my bed, threw them across the room before I grabbed my lamp and smashed it into the wall while a scream left my lungs. As I was about to throw something else, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a tight hug and I cried into my father's chest, letting him comfort me.</p><p>He didn't say anything but his hug said it all. One arm was wrapped around my shoulders and the other rested on the side of my head as his chin laid on <em>top </em>of my head.</p><p>My cries were loud. They filled the room and I knew I sounded absolutely miserable, but that was also how I felt.</p><p>I had no idea how I was going to move on from this. How was I ever going to be able to eat a full meal again? Every time I looked at food, I felt nauseous, I felt <em>anxious.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry." I cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>He shushed me as he swayed me from side to side, holding me as tightly as he could while he started to repeatedly whisper that I was okay.</p><p>"I t-tried." I sobbed.</p><p>"I know you did, darling." He told me. "And you're doing an amazing job. I know that even half a bowl is hard for you but therapy starts tomorrow and I can promise you that even after your first appointment, you'll feel relieved."</p><p>I pulled away from the hug and wiped my cheeks before I walked over to pick up my now ruined posters. "I doubt that. See? Look at this. I've completely ruined them."</p><p>I wiped my cheeks again as I leaned back against my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest.</p><p>"I've ruined them." I repeated.</p><p>"And we can fix them." He told me. "Just like Sammy fixed your photo of Simon."</p><p>I looked up when he spoke and saw him sit down next to me.</p><p>"Yeah. I know." He chuckled lightly when he saw my face. "I saw the photo when he walked into the hospital room with it."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Dad let out a breath.</p><p>"Simon's a good kid." He told me. "And I can see he cares a lot about you. I like that he treats you well. What I <em>don't </em>like is that you're fifteen, he's nearly eighteen and he obviously likes you. Three years is a lot when you're this young."</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that." I mumbled. "I don't know if I'll ever let someone in, in the same way I let Luke in."</p><p>I leaned my head against my dads arm and he gently patted the other side of my head.</p><p>"I really liked him, dad."</p><p>"I know you did, kiddo, I know you did." He replied. "But not every guy out there is out to hurt you like that and one day, you <em>will </em>find someone who treats you like a Queen."</p><p>"Just like you treat mum like a Queen." I said, causing him to laugh gently.</p><p>"Well, your mum <em>is </em>my Queen. This entire building, the shop and the flat... that's our kingdom. I'm the king of that kingdom, your mum's the Queen and together we have three princes and three princesses that we love with all of our hearts."</p><p>"What does that make uncle Fred?" I asked and looked at him.</p><p>"Oh, uncle Fred. Yes, you see, sweetheart. Uncle Fred <em>is </em>older than me but he died so I got the crown."</p><p>I laughed and for the first time since that night, it was an actual genuine laugh.</p><p>"If it follows age, shouldn't uncle Bill then me the king?"</p><p>"Oi! This is my kingdom, I make the rules." He joked, nudging me with his shoulder. "Do you want to go back downstairs? Try to eat again?"</p><p>"No." I shook my head. "It's way to embarrassing. I completely freaked out."</p><p>"Got that from your mother." He smiled. "But alright. I'll bring your food up here. Though I'm not leaving you alone with it. How does that sound?"</p><p>"Alright." I shrugged. "I guess."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was reading the song Simon had written me. Mum and dad had gone to the platform with my siblings. Veronica wanted to go too so she went with but uncle Fred stayed home because I'm not allowed to be alone in the flat.</p><p>We were both sat by the table in the kitchen. The sheet of paper was in my right hand and I used the other to pick up the protein shake.</p><p>At ten every day I have to have a protein shake. It was ten o'clock forty-five minutes ago but I hadn't even finished half of I yet.</p><p>Uncle Fred was keeping me company. That was his excuse anyway. I just think he wants to make sure I drink it all. He <em>obviously </em>wants to make sure I drink it all. Mum and dad would kill him if he didn't keep an eye on me.</p><p>"Do you know how to turn a table into a keyboard?" I asked and looked up from the sheet of paper.</p><p>Uncle Fred had made himself a protein shake too, telling me that we're in it together. It actually made it easier to drink. To know that he drinks it too.</p><p>"If I know how to turn a table into a keyboard?" He asked with a small laugh. "I don't think we ever learned that in school but then again... I dropped out in April of ninety-six so they might've taught it in those last two months."</p><p>"So you <em>don't </em>know how to do it?"</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm sure your mum knows though."</p><p>"Yeah, well she <em>doesn't </em>know about my music and I don't want to explain that right now." I said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter."</p><p>I grabbed the protein shake and drank some of it. "I guess I just have to keep eating to convince madam Blackwood that I'm <em>cured </em>so that I can get back to school and play again."</p><p>"Or—" he pointed a finger at me for a moment before he placed it down on the surface of the table. "You could just tell your parents. They'd be happy to see that you have something you're this passionate about. They'd be relieved even."</p><p>"Relieved?" I asked. "Ahh, yes. Relieved because it's a sign that I <em>won't </em>kill myself."</p><p>"Okay." He breathed. "You should probably mention those thoughts in therapy today."</p><p>"Why? It's not like I'm going to do it." I said and put down the paper. "I heard mum and dad argue. I heard mum cry. She's scared that I'll kill myself."</p><p>"You heard that?" He asked. "I mean, I did too because I was in the next room but... you heard that?"</p><p>"It woke me up when dad yelled. Sammy and I sat on the stairs and listened to their conversation." I said. "Please don't mention that to them. They're already so worried."</p><p>I lifted the glass and drank some more of it before swallowing harshly. I hated this. Hated <em>it. </em>Not only did I hate the taste but I also hated that I had to drink it all without being allowed to throw it up.</p><p>"How'd you get the burns?" Uncle Fred asked and I looked at him to see his eyes focused on my wrist where my sleeve had slid up. I quickly removed my arm from the table and pulled down my sleeve.</p><p>That was the only part I hadn't told anyone. Mum and dad still thinks I did that to myself. It just seemed easier to continue to let them think that.</p><p>"You know–" I breathed. "You already know I–"</p><p>"Yes, but <em>that</em> wasn't something you did." he told me.</p><p>"How would you know?"</p><p>"Because–" he held out his hand and I sighed before placing my arm in his hand. He pushed up my sleeve and pointed at the burn marks. "They are angled wrongly. It shows that someone else stood in front of you and burned you. I also know that you don't smoke so that makes it a tad more unlikely that you did that yourself."</p><p>I scoffed and ripped my arm away from him, pulling my sleeve down again. "Maybe you should be an auror."</p><p>"Yeah, no. I didn't have the grades for that." he chuckled. "And I dropped out."</p><p>"Well, you act like one." I said. "Maybe you're spending too much time with my mother."</p><p>He laughed. "You're getting defensive."</p><p>"Well, I just don't think it's worth bringing up." I said. "We all know what Luke did."</p><p>"We do." he nodded slightly. "What we also know is that you told your father that you found some cigarettes and burned yourself which I personally think is bullshit. Did Luke do that?"</p><p>I drank some more of my protein shake before I leaned back in my chair. I folded my arms over my chest and looked at my uncle with a raised eyebrow and a look to tell him I didn't want to talk about.</p><p>He laughed. Again.</p><p>"You are just like your mother." he said with a smile. "Stubborn."</p><p>"Yeah. I hear that a lot." I said. "Maybe that's what almost got me killed."</p><p>His smile dropped.</p><p>"I mean. I kept fighting him. I even was so stupid to threaten him with my wand. That's the reason he dragged me to the stairs and threw me down them. That's the reason he cut these words into my arm."</p><p>I pulled my sleeve up to reveal the scars that were still healing. "I am branded. Slut for Parkinson. And those burn marks. I will always have this marked on my body which means there'll always be a reminder and I'll never get to escape this nightmare."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need to get back to school." I said as I came downstairs one morning in late January. "I literally need to get back to school."</p><p>Mum and dad both looked up at me while Ronnie continued eating and Uncle Fred wasn't here. My parents exchanged a glance before dad cleared his throat and stood up to clean up after himself. "You know that's not going to happen right now."</p><p>"But dad! I have O.W.L.s coming up in five months and I need to be studying and preparing at all times!"</p><p>"Genevieve." he sighed. "Your therapist is the one to decide when you are ready to get back to school."</p><p>"And as far as doctor Oakwood is concerned, you're not ready." mum said. "You still have weight to gain and you still have to prove that mentally, you'd be okay at Hogwarts."</p><p>"Oh my god!" I groaned loudly. "She's not going to clear me until I'm supposed to be starting my last year!"</p><p>"Now you're just being dramatic." dad said and turned towards me. "Sit down and eat your breakfast."</p><p>"What if I just erased my memories?" I asked. "What's that spell called... obliviate?"</p><p>"That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard." mum said and stood up. "Using magic to erase your problems is not the solution."</p><p>"But I need to get back! I need to get back to–"</p><p>"Simon?" dad interrupted.</p><p>"No." I scoffed, folding my arms over my chest. "Okay yes. I want to get back to Simon. He graduates this year. That's five months and after that, he won't be there anymore!"</p><p>Mum looked confused. She turned to look at dad but his eyes stayed on me. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest just like I was standing.</p><p>"Vivi. Simon turns eighteen in a couple of days and you.. you're <em>fifteen</em> years old." he said. "I don't think it's appropriate for either of you to have <em>feelings."</em></p><p>"What?" I frowned. "No that's not... do you seriously think I would be thinking about someone like that after what happened with my former boyfriend?"</p><p>"Then why do you want to get back to school for him?" he asked and raised his eyebrows at me. I  bit the inside of my cheek. "Vivi!"</p><p>"Because I need music!" I yelled. "And Simon is the only one who can actually get me to be confident about singing! I can't do that without him!"</p><p>The room fell quiet. Dad and I just looked at each other while mum stood the table and even Ronnie had stopped eating to look at what was happening. Then suddenly a sound came from uncle Fred's bedroom door and all eyes landed on him as he had dropped his wand.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." he breathed. "I just made everything awkward, didn't I?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes before I turned around and hurried back upstairs and into my room. I let the door slide closed behind me. Donut was sitting in her favourite place which was the window sill, so I decided to join her while looking out of the window like she did.</p><p>"Why does it all have to be so complicated?" I asked, running a few fingers down the feathers on her back. "Can you tell me that, Donut? Why do I have to be so scared of telling my parents... <em>anything?"</em></p><p>In response, she just simply hooted and I sighed, letting my head fall back against the wall. "You can't answer me. You're an owl."</p><p>I heard the sound of my door creaking, causing me to sit up straight as I looked at my parents who both walked into my room. Mum was carrying a tray with all the food I needed to eat and she walked over to sit it on my desk while dad walked to the sill where I said.</p><p>"Do you want to know a fun fact about owls?" he asked me. "They eat other owls. The great horned owl eats barred owls and the barred owl will eat the western screech owl."</p><p>"That's... disturbing." I said, causing dad to laugh. "I'm sorry I yelled downstairs. I just really want to go back to Hogwarts."</p><p>"We know you do." dad nodded as he started petting Donut as well.</p><p>"We know you like to sing." mum said. I looked at her as she came towards the window sill as well. "But we didn't know it was <em>that</em> serious."</p><p>"I want to be a singer." I shrugged. "But uncle Percy says that I have to have a plan b incase it won't work out, and that scares me because singing and writing songs really makes me happy."</p><p>"That would be a good idea." mum said. "Professor McGonagall told me the same thing with my art."</p><p>"And you ended up living on that plan b." I sighed.</p><p>"Only because I'm a coward." she told me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "If you stick to your dream, I'm sure it will happen."</p><p>Okay so Uncle Fred was right. I should've just told them before. They would be supportive of me.</p><p>"So..." dad said, looking at me. "Did Simon get you into songwriting? I remember you two used to sing a lot when you were small."</p><p>"I wanted to learn how to write a proper song." I said. "So he taught me. He also taught me how to play the piano."</p><p>"You play the piano?" dad raised his eyebrows. "Impressive. Why haven't you told us before?"</p><p>I shrugged but I didn't answer. I looked at Donut as she decided to fly back to her cage to get some food and water.</p><p>"Vivi?" mum asked, pushing some hair behind my ear. "Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p>"Because being a singer is a very unstable career. You have to succeed and if you don't, you don't have a career. That's why I need a plan b and that's also why I need to get back to school because I need to plan my sixth year schedule and that can't happen if I'm not there to tell Percy what career I'd like to pursue outside of singing."</p><p>Mum and dad looked at each other and dad sighed before he then looked at me again. "I'll talk to Percy about getting your homework sent here and then we'll just hope that doctor Oakwood clears you to go back sometime soon."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know if I can do this." I said, shaking my hands which was something I had always done when I was nervous. Today was the day of the trial. It was early February and I hadn't seen Luke since he beat the absolute shit out of me in his house. My face was still scarred from it. Some of the cuts hadn't completed healed yet. He had done so much damage and now I had to see him again, see him and see how long he'll get in Azkaban.</p><p>"If he looks at you, I'll beat him up." Uncle Fred said, trying to make me laugh but it didn't work. All I could think about was that Luke was somewhere inside of this building.</p><p>"That'll only get you thrown in Azkaban as well." My dad told his brother before turning to me. "He won't be able to hurt you, Vivi. We will be right by your side and he'll be locked inside that cage the whole time."</p><p>"I know." I nodded slowly. "But it's just the fact that he's there. I haven't seen him since that night and he's <em>so fucking </em>scary."</p><p>"Language." Mum told me as she hugged me from the side.</p><p>"As if you've never cursed." Uncle Fred said. "Actually, you <em>did </em>curse a lot. All you ever did."</p><p>"Fred. That's not... not the right time." Mum said with a sigh as she rubbed my arms. "Luke will get what he deserves. He won't <em>ever </em>lay a hand on you again."</p><p>"You can go take a seat now." one of the men who worked in the building told us as he held the door open that led to the courtroom. I looked up at mum who kept her arm around me as we walked out of the door. Dad and Uncle Fred stayed behind us both both made sure to stay close in a way to support me.</p><p>I didn't look up when we entered the courtroom. I knew Luke was already here. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, the <em>centre </em>of the room. </p><p>We were led to a side where we had to sit. Luke's mother had to sit there too but mum chose to sit between her and I so I didn't have to sit right next to her. She might not have done anything to me but her son did so I didn't want to sit near her. Dad sat down next to me on the other side and then Uncle Fred sat on <em>his</em> other side.</p><p>I wasn't going to testify. Kingsley Shacklebolt who's the current minister for magic had promised I wouldn't be asked to testify.</p><p>Then I looked. As soon as I sat down, I looked at Luke. Sitting in that chair, wrists and ankles handcuffed to the chair. His hair had grown out a little. It was still short, yet long enough for a strand or two to hang loosely in front of his face. He had a single bandage over the bridge of his nose. It hadn't completely healed from when Uncle Fred broke it. He looked like shit. <em>Good.</em></p><p>He lifted his chin and his eyes scanned the room before they landed on me. A small smirk spread on his lips as he made eye contact and I didn't break it. My lips were pressed together and I was just staring back at his eyes without showing one single emotion.</p><p>All the memories of our ten month long relationship flashes by my eyes. I remembered it all. From when he was this charming sixth year that wanted my help with homework, to the day he almost killed me. The time he kissed me passionately after we just said <em>'I love you'</em> for the first time. The time I made him laugh 'till pumpkin juice came pouring out of his nose and that only made the both of us laugh even louder.</p><p>The room of requirement was our place. Where we'd meet up in secret because no one could know. It was always either a room with a sofa or a bad so we had somewhere to talk and laugh. Then he started becoming controlling but I didn't think it was a big deal because he loved me. That's what he told me. Before summer started last year, he had threatened to hit me if I didn't stop looking at Simon so when we came back to school in September, I was a bit frightened by him. Then he started hitting me, manipulating me, raping me, convincing me to become anorexic so I could be perfect for him.</p><p>I felt so stupid. So ashamed, disgusting. How could I let myself fall for him, for someone like that? How could I not see the person he was? See that he was this disgusting asshole. He was just... he was beautiful and I thought he was everything I wanted in a boyfriend. I thought he was perfect, though he still thought something was missing for <em>me</em> to be perfect. I wasn't thin enough and now I'm too thin and have to work so hard to get back to what I love. I was exhausted. Wanted to forget it all, but I couldn't. It would always haunt me and that's what I hated the most about this entire situation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You'll never forget about me, Vivi!" his voice rang though the room as they dragged him out of court. Dad was holding me tight as I was crying. "I'll be there in your dreams! In your nightmares and everyone in Slytherin will hate you for getting rid of their Quidditch captain!"</em>
</p><p>"Vivi?" mum asked when I had been standing by the door to the flat for the last five minutes. I couldn't comprehend what the fuck just happened. He didn't get as deserved. He should've gotten more. "Sweetheart? Are you okay? Maybe you should take a nap. Get some rest."</p><p>"How did he only get five months?" I asked and looked at my parents and my uncle who stood in the kitchen. "After all that he did. How did he only get five months? He'll be out again in July!"</p><p>"We know." dad said. "It is unfair and if I could change anything, I would but it isn't up to us, it isn't up to Shacklebolt. It's up to..."</p><p>"The jury, I know!" I spat. "It– it doesn't make any sense. He almost killed me. What he did was attempted murder and he gets away with five fucking months in Azkaban."</p><p>The jury only found Luke guilty in rape and assault. Not torture. They can't "prove" that he cut those words into my skin. That he cut into my arms because I had self-harmed myself. They couldn't "prove" that the burn marks were from him because I had fucking harmed myself in the past. They gave him five months so in July he'll be a free man. Free to do whatever the fuck he wants while I have to be haunted by this. I have to go through therapy, do so much work to get over the damage he did and he... he probably finds himself a career, gets married eventually, have a bunch of kids. I won't ever be able to do that because I can't ever be with someone again. Not after that. After him.</p><p>Mum was starting to make my lunch which I dreaded.</p><p>One Turkey sandwich with one slice of cheese and carrots with celery and low fat ranch dressing. I hated ranch dressing but madam Blackwood had made my eating plan herself so I could gain, and I <em>was </em>gaining. I was almost back to my normal weight.</p><p>In one sudden movement, I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, letting the door slam behind me. It was unfair. He should've gotten years but he got months.</p><p>I felt my throat tighten and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes, trying to swallow but even that seemed too hard, as if I couldn't swallow my saliva properly. My body was shaking and I tried to relax but it wasn't helping.</p><p>My heart was pounding and I could feel it against my rib cage.</p><p>
  <em>"The defendant has been sentenced to five months in Azkaban."</em>
</p><p>Five month. Five fucking months is not enough. He needs to pay. He needs to pay and I need to not worry about meeting him on the street in five months while I'm still traumatized from this.</p><p>My head started pounding too and now my chest tightened. The room started spinning and I backed up against the corner of my room, sliding down until I sat on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them.</p><p>I squeezed my eyes shut.</p><p>
  <em>Please make it stop. Please make it stop.</em>
</p><p>My fingers were tingling and I had the feeling that I was going to have a heart attack any moment and drop dead.</p><p>
  <em>Knock knock</em>
</p><p>The faint sound of knocking hit my ears. It sounded so far away but I knew it came from my door.</p><p>"Vivi? Can I come in?" <em>Uncle Fred.</em></p><p>My hands went up to cover my ears, trying to shut everything out so that I could focus on this to stop. Focus on my heart to slow down, for my throat to loosen up again so I could breathe.</p><p>"Vivi?"</p><p>My door creaked as it opened and there was a moment of complete silence except from my heavy breathing, and then I could feel my uncle rush over while mumbling something under his breath.</p><p>"Hey." He told me in a calming tone, wrapping an arm around me. "It's okay. You're okay."</p><p>He rubbed my arm in a comforting way while repeating the world. <em>"You're okay."</em></p><p>"Vivi, can you hear me?" He asked when his words didn't help. "Are you listening to me? You don't have to speak. Just nod."</p><p>I nodded slightly.</p><p>"Okay. Good. Listen to me, Vivi. You need to concentrate on your breathing, alright?" He moved to sit in front of me and gently grabbed my arms to pull them down from my ears so he could hold them. "Just do what I do."</p><p>He took a deep breath, guiding me to do the same and I tried. I tried so hard, though it felt impossible. He kept guiding me to focus on my breathing and eventually it slowed down, the same with my heart rate.</p><p>When I finally felt like I was back on earth, I wiped my cheeks and a sob left my lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I cried before I hid my face. "I don't know what happened."</p><p>"You shouldn't be apologizing." He told me. "You had a panic attack. They're common when it comes to stress, anxiety and especially PTSD. Your mum had a few too when she was... no not your age. She was a bit older 'cause we lived in this flat and it happened in the kitchen. She must've been eighteen or— no I definitely think she was nineteen."</p><p>I looked at him as he struggled to get his facts right and then he looked at me again with a soft smile. "Anyway. They are uncomfortable but they are not dangerous. Your brain sends signals out to your body that there is a danger, even though there isn't, but you're okay now, right?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Good." He says down next to me again. "I know it sucks. Luke should have gotten at least five to ten years for what he did to you but the system sucks and unfortunately we can't do anything about it."</p><p>"But what if he goes back to redo his last year... <em>next</em> year?"</p><p>"I'm not sure Hogwarts will let him come back after he did most of those things to you on school grounds."</p><p>"Okay." I breathed. I was kinda relieved but still so pissed that he only got five months.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Should I do it?</em>
</p><p>No. I shouldn't.</p><p>
  <em>But I need to.</em>
</p><p>Don't do it.</p><p>My mind kept going through both scenarios. If I did it, they'd find out and I wouldn't be cleared to go to school for a longer time. If I didn't, I'd have to continue my day with only this on my mind. The urge to just do it. To just run the blade through my skin.</p><p>I had the blade in my hand. I had it right here so I could just do it but I didn't. I don't know what kept me back but I just couldn't do it. I needed to get cleared for school and my dad was checking my wrists every morning.</p><p>With a sigh, I put the blade back and let myself sink back down onto the toilet seat, my eyes closing.</p><p>"Fuck." I cursed under my breath. I had to give the razor blade to my dad. He was the only of my parents to be home. Mum was at work and I mean, dad had work too but that was down in the shop.</p><p>I got up and quickly grabbed the blade before leaving the bathroom. I hurried downstairs and froze when I saw dad in the kitchen, making himself some tea.</p><p>Must be his break.</p><p>"Dad?" I asked. The flat was quiet and pretty much empty. Only dad and I were here. Uncle Fred was working down in the shop, probably helping uncle Ron, and Ronnie was in school.</p><p>Dad turned around and offered me a soft smile that told me he was listening, then he looked at his tea again.</p><p>"I need to give something to you." I said and approached the counter where he stood. He glanced at me but when I put the razor blade flat down against the counter, he looked at it, then at me.</p><p>"Where'd you get that?" He asked. "I hid all the— have you used it?"</p><p>"No." I said and his face immediately relaxed a bit. "It's the one I took from Emery back at school. I was about to— but I didn't and I don't want to."</p><p>Dad nodded slowly before he picked up the razor blade and looked at it. "Thank you for being honest with me. It might not seem like it but just the fact that you're giving this to me instead of using it, shows that you've come a long way."</p><p>I didn't know how to feel about that. He said I had come a long way but it didn't feel like it. I mean, I still had the urge to use it to hurt myself.</p><p>"You don't want to see my arms and make sure?" I asked and watched as dad used the deleting spell on the razor blade.</p><p>"No." He shook his head and looked at me. "I trust you."</p><p>"Does that mean I can go back to school?" I smiled sweetly. Something I had done all my life if I wanted something and when I was younger, it always worked but not anymore.</p><p>"Doctor Oakwood is still the one who needs to clear you." he told me with a faint smile. "That hasn't changed."</p><p>"But it's February, dad. I am tired of sitting at home and doing my homework here. I need to get back to Hogwarts to finish my fifth year."</p><p>"And before Simon graduates?" he hummed and I rolled my eyes in response. "You can see Simon during the easter break."</p><p>"Easter?!" I exclaimed. "I am <em>not</em> staying home until easter!"</p><p>"I don't know when she'll clear you, Genevieve." he told me. "It may be before easter or it may be after. She may not clear you until next year, I–"</p><p>"Next year?!"</p><p>"Vivi–"</p><p>"That would mean I'd have to be held back a grade. I do not want to repeat my fifth year as a sixteen-year-old. Dad, please talk to her. Tell her I'm ready to go back."</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index before he turned towards me with a hand on his hip. "I'm not quite sure you <em>are</em> ready."</p><p>I took a step back as I folded my arms over my chest.</p><p>"Tell me, how long after her kidnapping did mum go back to school?" I asked. "She was also almost killed. How long?"</p><p>"I don't know." he shrugged. "A week."</p><p>"A week." I nodded. "I haven't been back to school for <em>two</em> months! If mum could do it, so can I!"</p><p>"Okay." he said after a moment of just looking at me. "I will talk to your mother about it when she gets home tonight and if she's on board with it, we'll talk to doctor Oakwood."</p><p>"Thank you!" I shrieked, hugging him quickly before I ran out of the flat and down to the shop to tell Uncle Fred and Uncle Ron.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So here's what's going to happen." dad said as he pulled out a chair to sit across from me by the table. "Mum and I talked to doctor Oakwood."</p><p>Mum didn't look happy. She stood leaned against he kitchen counter, arms folded over her chest as she stared at the piece of parchment dad had just put down on the table.</p><p>"She has cleared you for school–"</p><p>Dad got interrupted when I shrieked loudly, clapping my hands in excitement. I couldn't explain how fucking happy that made me. Finally I could go back, be distracted and move on from this.</p><p>"But–" dad said loudly to get me to shut up. "You still need to follow the schedule. She's contacted the school and they will make sure that there's some special food for you where you usually sit and I've send Freddie a letter, explaining that he needs to look after you, make sure you eat it all, make sure you're not left to your own which is where Sammy comes in because he has the same classes as you. You can't play quidditch–"</p><p>"What?!" I exclaimed. "No.. quidditch is my life."</p><p>"I know." he breathed. "Trust me. When I got banned from quidditch in my last year, that was a nightmare too but you need to be focusing on your health. On getting better and quidditch is not only stressful, but it's dangerous. You can still watch it of course.. if Freddie or Roxanne sits with you."</p><p>I leaned back in my chair, watching the piece of parchment that had my meal plan on it along with some rules and methods if I feel like harming myself. What to do to distract myself.</p><p>"And you won't be alone." dad said. "If you need to talk to someone, you've got your siblings. If you need to talk to an adult, you've got your uncle Percy, uncle Sebastian, aunt Kathy and Deanne."</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"I don't know about this." Mum said, causing both dad and I to look at her. "Are you sure this is what you want? To go back to school right now?"</p><p>"Yes." I nodded. "It's all I want."</p><p>"Okay." She breathed, pushing herself away from the counter. "I'll be taking a nap. I've had a long day at work."</p><p>Dad and I both watched as mum made her way into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Then dad and I looked at each other.</p><p>"Alright, sweetheart." He said, standing up. "We'll continue this conversation in a moment. I'll just go check up on your mum."</p><p>
  <b>George's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>"Darling?" I asked and closed the door behind me after entering the bedroom. Lizzie was standing with her back to me, arms folded over her chest as she stared out of the window. "I thought we agreed on this when we talked about it a few days ago. You agreed that it was best for Vivi to get back to school so she can get better faster."</p><p>"I know I did, George but—" she turned around and her eyes showed a mix between fright and sadness. "I went to see him today."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Who do you think?" She sighed. "Lucas. Parkinson's son."</p><p>"What?" I frowned. "Why would you visit him?"</p><p>"I needed to talk to him." She explained. "He hurt our daughter. I needed him to know— to <em>understand </em>the damage he has done. He was real cocky, y'know. Just like his mother was when we knew her."</p><p>"Bloody hell, Lizzie." I sighed and ran both hands into my hair. "Why didn't you tell me you went to visit him? He manipulates people. What did he tell you? What did he do?"</p><p>She closed her eyes and then covered her face when she started crying. My face softened and I rushed over to wrap my arms tightly around her.</p><p>"He threatened to come after her when he's out." She cried into my chest. "And he— he told me he has friends at Hogwarts who will make her life a living hell. She doesn't need anything else to hurt her."</p><p>I buried my face in the crook of her neck, my arms sliding own to her lower back and I held her even tighter.</p><p>"He's just trying to scare us." I whispered. "Nothing bad is going to happen. We've got family on the inside to look out for her. We've got your brother Sebastian, right? We've got <em>my</em> brother Percy and then there's Deanne and Kathleen. Not only them, but Vivi will have four of her siblings with her either in class... at meals. She'll be okay."</p><p>"She'll be okay." Liz repeated and I hummed, placing a kiss on her neck. "Fine. But we gotta make sure she writes us at least every week so let us know how it's going."</p><p>"We will put that there with the rules." I told her before I pulled back to look at her. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "This is what's best. Vivi was right. Here she will only be stuck with her thoughts. There's a little more action at Hogwarts and maybe that will help distract her."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Genevieve's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>The hallways were as I remembered them. Busy, full of students and a few teachers. I received so many looks. Most of them were sympathetic as everyone knew what had happened but others were looks of rage and hatred. That was the Slytherins. Luke was right. They'd hate me for getting rid of their Quidditch captain.</p><p>I was headed for the Gryffindor common room to see my siblings if they weren't in class. I was happy, excited to be back but I knew it was gonna be hard with both the pity looks and the looks that showed how much some of the people here hated me.</p><p>I still had a long way to go with my mental health. I hadn't gained all my weight back yet and I still had the urges to hurt myself but I had gotten better and I just had to continue up that road.</p><p>The fat lady welcomed me back when I said the password. I smiled and thanked her before she let me in and when I saw the common room, I let out a breath of relief.</p><p>"Vivi?"</p><p>My head snapped in the direction of Simon. He was standing at the end of the table, leaning on it with one hand. A notebook was placed in front of him and as he leaned against the table, head raised and eyes focused on me. "You're back?"</p><p>"I'm back." I confirmed with a faint smile. "What're you doing?"</p><p>I approached him by the table and placed my trunk down, then put my bag on the table and moved to his side.</p><p>"I'm– wait. How are you feeling?" he looked at me. "You look good but... but are you?"</p><p>"It's been better." I told him honestly as I sat on the table. "But it's also been worse."</p><p>His eyes met mine and when he saw the smile on my face, he chuckled softly. He wedged his way between my legs to stand there. He twirled a lock of my hair around his finger before he tucked it behind my ear.</p><p>"I'm sorry that happened to you." he said. "I should've knocked his teeth out when he stole your songbook on the train."</p><p>I laughed. "I would like to see that. Simon Avery Jordan, knocking someones teeth out?"</p><p>"Yeah." he chuckled, placing his hands down on either side of my thighs. "I'm not too big on the whole violence thing."</p><p>"You wouldn't hurt a fly." I smiled before I picked up his songbook that laid on the table. "Can I read what you've written?"</p><p>He nodded and watched my face as I looked down at the page it was open on. I read every lyric on the page. It wasn't finished but it was good. I mean, of course it was good. It was <em>Simon</em> and he was an amazing songwriter.</p><p>"Did you see the song I wrote you?" his voice spoke softly, causing me to lift my chin, realising that we were <em>really</em> close.</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. "Yes. I meant to write you and say thank you. I guess I forgot. I'm sorry about that."</p><p>He shook his head and the smile never left his lips as he kept eye contact with me. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Evie. You've had your own things to worry about. I heard what happened at court."</p><p>"Oh." I frowned as I put the book back down. "Yeah."</p><p>"He might only have gotten five months, but karma will hit him one day." he told me. "He'll suffer."</p><p>I smiled softly but the smile faded when his eyes moved to behind me and he straightened up, taking a step away from me. I turned around and my own eyes landed on Emery in the doorway to our dormitory.</p><p>Well this was awkward. She visited me once when I was in the hospital but other than that, there had been no contact between us.</p><p>"Vivi." she breathed. "You're back?"</p><p>"I am." I nodded. "I practically begged my parents to convince doctor Oakwood to clear me."</p><p>Christ, this was really awkward. We just stared at each other. I sat on the table and Emery stood at the top of the stairs by the dormitory.</p><p>"I'm sorry." she then spoke as her eyebrows came together in a frown. "I'm the worst possible friend."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I should've visited you more. Contacted you after the trial."</p><p>"Why didn't you?" I asked. I wasn't mad. I was just curious.</p><p>"I uh... I was scared you hated me." she said. "Even showing up at the hospital the first time was stressful. I feel pretty guilty about what happened."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The only sound was the chair that Simon pulled out as he sat down close to where I sat on the table.</p><p>"Why do you feel guilty?" I frowned. "It's not like you..."</p><p>I closed my eyes and let out a heavy breath. "You didn't do those things. You're not him."</p><p>"No, but I saw you after he had punched you, Vivi. And I should've known it was him the first time you showed up with bruises. I should have noticed the signs of the rape and I should've noticed the signs of the self-harm. I should have done something and I didn't and I-I let you continue with him and then he almost killed you."</p><p>She was rambling. Her eyes kept flickering to anywhere in the room but me, and the words came out so fast that she was tripping over them.</p><p>"I was just scared that you hated me."</p><p>"Oh Emmy." I sighed. "Of course I don't hate you. I've never blamed you. Honestly, I was putting up such a fight anytime anyone tried getting me to talk about it. Don't blame yourself, Em, cause I don't and he's in Azkaban now. I just want to forget that this whole thing happened. I want to go back to being in school, studying, attending my classes. I want to prepare for the O.W.L.s and then next year come back and be super happy because it's our sixth year and we get to decide our own schedules. So, Emery. Get the fuck down here and hug me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How does it feel to be back?" Sammy asked as we sat down in our seats for muggle studies. "Is it odd? I bet it's odd."</p><p>"It's great." I told him. "I've missed school."</p><p>I really had. I got here yesterday and my first class is muggle studies with my uncle Bash. Sebastian was next to me and Victoire, our cousin was sitting behind behind us with one of her friends.</p><p><em>"You</em> are odd." Sammy told me, causing me to roll my eyes. "Who likes school?"</p><p>"Me." I said and looked at him. "Which is why I should have that prefect badge because I'm the one who likes school and cares about the rules."</p><p>"Ahh." he nodded. "You still on about that?"</p><p>"I am still on about that." I assured him. "Hopefully I'll be picked as head girl when it's time for that."</p><p>"That's in like... a year and a half."</p><p>I went to say something when the door to class opened and heavy steps approached. When I turned in my seat, I saw Uncle Bash make his way all the way up to the front of class where he practically slammed his books down on the desk, then turned around and leaned back against it with his hands.</p><p>"We have a field trip coming up." he started off. "And I have a date for you all and a permission slip that you need signed by your parent or your guardian."</p><p>I had almost forgot about the field trip. That was one of the things I had been the most excited about in my fifth year but then all of this shit happened with Luke.</p><p>Uncle Bash moved a book from the pile he had put on his table, then grabbed a bunch of papers and started handing them out to the students in class. "On May twenty-sixth, we will be visiting and watching a movie in the cinema that is located in Inverness."</p><p>He reached our table, placed one down in front of Sammy, then in front of me but instead of moving, he placed a hand down flat on my permission slip, causing me to look up at him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper so the entire class wouldn't hear him. I nodded slightly and he offered me a smile. "It's good to have you back."</p><p>He continued around the class and I grabbed the permission slip in my hand, taking a look at it. Either I had to sent it home with mail so mum and dad could sign, or I could just take it home with me for easter. That seemed easier. That way I could also be sure that it actually reached home and didn't get lost. Not that Donut gets lost. She's actually never gotten lost when delivering mail for me or delivering mail to me.</p><p>"Today we will be continuing the subject; <em>learning how a movie work." </em>Uncle Bash said when he got back to the front of the class and put down the rest of the permission slips. "Last time I talked about film-making. The <em>stages</em> of film-making. Can anyone sum up the five stages of production?"</p><p>A few hands went into the air, though mine stayed down. I did not feel like having all eyes on me like I already experienced in the hallways. Everything was different now. I used to not care about the attention. I mean, I was on the quidditch team, but now after everything that happened and how insecure I now am, I get uncomfortable when more than a few people look at me. Even if it's my parents and all my siblings at once. It's super <em>super </em>uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Weasley." Uncle Bash said and for a second, my heart stopped but then I realised he was talking about my cousin behind me. Uncle Bill's daughter. Victoire.</p><p>"The first stage is Development. That's when the ideas for the movie is being created and the screenplay is written. Then there's pre-production, they're preparing to shoot the movie, making sure they have everything, making sure everything its as planned. Production comes next which is when they shoot the movie. Next comes post-production when the images, sounds and visual effects are being edited and combined with the footage. Lastly, there's distribution. The movie is finished, it's being distributed, marketed and shown in cinemas."</p><p>Right. I totally haven't been in school for a while. I've got my homework home but that.. <em>that</em> I didn't know.</p><p>"Thank you Miss Weasley." Uncle Bash nodded. "Now, today I want us to get more into the last stage. Distribution. I'll go into detail, you're going to listen. I'll read something from a biography about movie production and then I want you to work in groups on an essay."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think mum and dad are going to let me go?" I asked as Sammy held the door open to me before following me out of the classroom.</p><p>"Why wouldn't they?"</p><p>"Well, with everything that's been going on." I said and glanced at him. "I don't know. Maybe they'll get too protective and not allow me to go."</p><p>"So you think they'd rather have you stay behind in the castle while your class goes to Inverness? I know you're my sister but that's crazy thinking, even for you. It does explain why you're not in Ravenclaw."</p><p>"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "So you do think they'll sign this?"</p><p>"Of course they'll sign it, Vivi. They want you to be distracted, right? A field trip to Inverness will help with exactly that and I think seeing as Uncle Sebastian is the teacher who'll chaperone us, they really aren't going to have <em>one</em> thing to worry about."</p><p>Yeah alright. I should probably try and relax. I was so worried about something as simple as a field trip that won't happen until in late May when I could just relax and stop being so tense about it. Sammy was right. Of course mum and dad would sign it. Uncle Bash might be a little intense at times but he's an responsible adult. I've always found it odd that he's so much older than mum. I mean, my siblings and I are quite close when it comes to age. Well, not Ronnie. She's eight years younger than Freddie and mum is nine years younger than uncle Bash which makes him forty-seven years old as mum is thirty-eight. No, mum turns thirty-nine in about three months and uncle Bash just turned a year older. He's forty-eight.</p><p>"Weasley!" a voice shouted from somewhere behind us. Both Sammy and I turned around, unaware of who the call was for, but when Slytherin's keeper Cal Hoggard approached us, we both knew which Weasley he meant.</p><p>"No." Sammy stepped in front of me. "Don't even think about it."</p><p>"What? I came to congratulate your sister." Hoggard snickered before looking at me from over my brothers shoulder. "Congratulations... on being a bitch."</p><p>"If you don't get the fuck away, right now–" Sammy threatened but he was interrupted when Hoggard spoke again.</p><p>"Is this some type of thing that prudes like you do? Get guys thrown in Azkaban just because they touch you between your small thighs?" he mocked and I noticed Sammy closed his fists, his jaw tensing at the same time. I gulped as I stared at Hoggard. "Oh, you didn't know? Luke told the team everything you two did together. He even went into detail about how you cried and whimpered for him to stop and I think Luke was right. You're nothing but a prude. Just admit you wanted it. Tell your mum it was consensual so he gets out. You and I both know he doesn't deserve to be in there."</p><p>Then Sammy's fist collided with Hoggard's jaw, causing his head to snap in the opposite direction but he stayed in place. A mocking laugh came from down his throat before he looked at my brother and stepped closer. He grabbed a handful of Sammy's jumper and hovered over him while I looked around, seeing the empty corridor that wasn't supposed to be empty. Then I saw the rest of the Slytherin team guarding the door out to the hallway, making sure no one came in. It was a trap.</p><p>"Do you wanna try that again?" Hoggard threatened my brother.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't hit him.</em>
</p><p>"You know what I hate about Gryffindors?" Hoggard asked without letting go of my brothers jumper. "They always get themselves into some dirt they can't get themselves out of again. You wanna play big bad wolf, Weasley? Wanna beat up someone older than you? Maybe you should start with someone your own age."</p><p>"Oh..." Sammy said in a mocking manner. "But I did beat up your Slytherin captain, didn't I? And as far as I remember, he was a seventh year before he raped and tortured my sister and got <em>himself</em> locked up."</p><p>Hoggard punched Sammy right in the face, causing his head to fell back and a shriek came from my mouth as two hands came up to cover my face.</p><p>"Luke deserved what was coming to him." Sammy continued and I found myself wishing he would just stop so Hoggard would let go of him. "Just like you deserve what's coming to you."</p><p>Another two punches hit Sammy right in the face and Hoggard let go of him, causing him to fall to the floor. I rushed forward to help him up but I felt a strong arm wrap around my stomach and pull me back.</p><p>"Little girls shouldn't get involved in things they have no clue about." a familiar voice whispered in my ear. Sixth-year Smith Avery. One of Slytherin's chasers.</p><p>"Let go of me!" I spat, trying to kick and hit him to get out of his grip but he didn't react at all. Hoggard stepped closer to Sammy and grabbed onto his jumper again, lifting him slightly from the floor before punching him right in the nose. "Stop!"</p><p>Hoggard turned his face to look at me as I screamed the order at him but instead of stopping, he just grinned in amusement. He let go of Sammy and straightened up and then suddenly he kicked my twin brother right in the stomach.</p><p>"Stop!" I screamed again, trying to fight Avery who still held me from helping my brother. "You're hurting him!"</p><p>He didn't listen to me. I was absolutely helpless as Sammy repeatedly got kicked in the stomach and in the ribs. The only sound in the corridor was my screams mixed with Sammy's whimpers. His nose was bleeding from the punches and so was his mouth and in-between kicks, he coughed up blood.</p><p>"Please stop!" I screamed. "What the fuck do you want?!"</p><p>He stopped. Hoggard stopped and turned to me while I looked at Sammy who was curled into a ball. His hands that had been wrapped around his head to protect it, now wrapped around his stomach and his chest which must've been hurting so badly.</p><p>"I want you to tell them you lied." Hoggard said. "You took away our captain, little Weasley. You need to get him out of there and you need to get back together with him so it seems like he wasn't guilty."</p><p>"But he <em>was</em> guilty." I spat. "He deserves to be in Azkaban."</p><p>"Wrong answer." he tutted and kicked Sammy again, this time much harder and I swear I heard a bone crack. My eyes were wide with panic and I was crying violently while still trying to get out of the arms that were holding me.</p><p>"What the fuck." I heard a voice from the other end of the corridor. I looked in the direction to see Fred enter the corridor from the bathrooms. He looked at Sammy and then up to Hoggard who was hovered over him. Then his eyes flicked to me and then back to Hoggard.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you to check the bathroom?!" Hoggard roared at his fellow Slytherin mates and only about a second later, he was tackled to the ground by my older brother. Fred was angry. Angrier that I had ever seen him. He was on top of Hoggard, violently punching him and when fifth year Grant Chambers rushed over to pull him away, he only got knocked right in the chin by Fred's elbow, causing him to stumble back onto the ground.</p><p>Fourth year Logan Steed who had been guarding the door with Chambers, saw what was happening and then fled the scene with Avery yelling for him to come back. I felt the grip on me loosen a bit and I knew it wasn't intentional but I saw it as an opportunity to knock my head back into Avery's face. He groaned in pain and let go of me before I rushed over and dropped to my knees next to Sammy.</p><p>He needed to be seen by madam Pomfrey and that had to happen <em>now.</em></p><p>I looked to Fred who was still beating up Hoggard and I realised that if he didn't stop, it would all go wrong in a few minutes. I pulled myself back to my feet as I rushed over and tried pulling my brother away. "Fred!"</p><p>He ignored me. He was so angry that he probably only saw red right now.</p><p>"You're gonna kill him!" I yelled. "Stop!"</p><p>As I wrapped my hand around his wrist in the moment he lifted his hand to punch again, he stopped and raised his head to look at me.</p><p>"Please stop." I begged through the lump in my throat and the tears in the corner of my eyes. "Sammy needs to go to the hospital wing and I can't carry him alone."</p><p>Fred was breathing heavily and he nodded slightly before he looked at Hoggard again, standing up. "You Slytherins need to realise that messing with <em>my</em> family is a <em>terrible</em> idea."</p><p>I got back down on my knees next to Sammy, trying to see how badly he was hurt and as soon as Fred turned towards us, he got tackled by Hoggard who had managed to get back to his feet. I didn't even get to react before the door to the corridor opened and uncle Bash rushed in with aunt Kathy.</p><p>Uncle Bash saw what was happening between Fred and Hoggard and ran over to pull them apart while aunt Kathy rushed to Sammy and I. She asked a lot of questions but I didn't hear a word. All I could focus on was the violence. I hated violence.</p><p>This whole situation had reminded me of the night with Luke. It had taken me back. Him beating me to the point where I was coughing blood. To the point where I fell unconscious because of my injuries and the amount of blood I had lost.</p><p>"Vivi!" Aunt Kathy snapped, causing me to finally look at her. "What happened?"</p><p>"I–" I pointed to Hoggard who now stood up, panting as he stared at Fred who was also panting. Both faces were messed up and there was blood scattered on the floor and on their clothes. Uncle Bash who had broken up the fight, stood between them, pressing against their chests when they tried to jump each other again. "He–"</p><p>Aunt Kathy nodded, understanding what I Wass trying to say.</p><p>"What the hell is going on in here?!" Uncle Bash yelled. His face was read and the vain in his forehead showed that he was angry and definitely not someone to mess with. "Who want to explain this?!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want to explain to professor Weasley what the hell happened?" Uncle Bash asked angrily as aunt Kathy and him had forced Hoggard, Fred and I into uncle Percy's office. I was standing with aunt Kathy, having her arms wrapped around me as she comforted me after what happened while Uncle Bash stood with Fred and Hoggard and Uncle Percy sat behind his desk, obviously tired from all the violence there had been this school year. Sammy had been escorted to the hospital wing. He apparently had a broken rib.</p><p>"I found him beating up Sammy." Fred explain with a certain hostility in his voice. "And fucking Avery and Vivi held in place!"</p><p>Avery and Chambers had fled the scene as soon as uncle Bash and aunt Kathy showed up but they were probably going to be found later and be disciplined as well.</p><p>"I was only trying to help."</p><p>"Helping would be getting an adult!" Uncle Bash told him. "Not taking matters into your own hands."</p><p>"Alright, thank you Sebastian." Uncle Percy said. "You can leave now. You too, Kathleen."</p><p>Uncle Bash let go of the collars of Fred and Hoggard and then left the office with a scoff. Aunt Kathy rubbed my arms gently as she looked at me. "Are you gonna be okay?"</p><p>I nodded and she kissed the side of my head before she followed Uncle Bash out of the office.</p><p>"Why is it that every time there is a fight, it has my bloody nieces and nephews involved." Uncle Percy sighed, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed his eyes. "Take a seat. Fred in the middle."</p><p>Hoggard was the first to sit down, then Fred and I hesitated before I then sat down next to my brother.</p><p>"Right. Who was there when it started?" Uncle Percy asked. "I'm gonna assume it's you... and you."</p><p>He pointed between me and Hoggard and I simply nodded while Hoggard didn't say anything, just stared at a painting on the wall behind uncle Percy. It was a family portrait of uncle Percy with Freddie, Roxanne, Sammy, Bryson, Lexi, Victoire, Dominique, Louis and James. It was taken in 2005. The youngest on the painting was James at the time. He was only about a year old and I was four. No one is more important to uncle Percy than his family. He especially has a bond with his two daughters and his nieces and nephews.</p><p>I think it's because he once took his family for granted and then he lost his brother. After that, he changed and he made more time for everyone.</p><p>"Can someone please tell me how it started?" Uncle Percy looked at Hoggard, then at me. "Vivi?"</p><p>"I uh–" I let out a breath as I nervously played with my fingers, then played with the hem of my jumper, <em>then </em>looked around, trying to gather the courage to just tell the truth. I felt a hand wrap around mine and I looked at Fred as he gave my hand a squeeze, trying to calm me down. "Sammy and I came from class."</p><p>Uncle Percy nodded slightly at my works and I let out another breath. "We were just talking about that field trip we have in May with muggle studies and then Hoggard called out and approached us in the corridor."</p><p>I was starting to shake a little, causing me to inhale sharply. I knew what was about to happen if I didn't get it under control. I didn't want another panic attack. Not after the day at home. The day of the trial. It felt like I was dying and I didn't want to experience that again.</p><p>"Vivi? Are you okay?" Uncle Percy asked and I heard Hoggard snicker which only made everything worse. My chest started to tighten and I automatically grabbed onto Fred's hand even tighter. "Genevieve?"</p><p>"How fucking dramatic." Hoggard snickered. "She's making a scene to get out of it."</p><p>"Get out of it?!" Fred raised his voice. "She's done nothing wrong you lunatic! If anyone has something to get out of, it's you!"</p><p>"Alright!" Uncle Percy snapped as I started hyperventilating. "Mr Hoggard, go wait outside of the door."</p><p>Hoggard scoffed as he pulled himself out of the chair.</p><p>"And if you're not there when I come to get you, you'll be in much more trouble." my uncle said as Hoggard walked outside. "Vivi. What's wrong? What's happening."</p><p>"I think she's... I don't know." Fred let out a sigh before he turned in his chair so that he faced me. "Vivi, listen to my voice. You're having a panic attack, right? Roxanne had one last year due to stress from the O.W.L.s. Are you having a panic attack."</p><p>I managed to nod slightly as I squeezed his hand harder.</p><p>"Okay. Listen to me. I need you to look at five separate objects in the room." he told me. "Think about each item before you move on to the next one. Think about the colour, the shape. What it looks like."</p><p>I lifted my head slightly and looked around the room as it felt like my head was spinning and I was dizzy.</p><p>Okay...</p><p>
  <em>Window. It's arched. It's painted white on the inside and it has eight pieces of glass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plant. Green. It's a cactus. Mum loves cactuses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desk. It's brown wood. Full of stuff on top, including a picture of my uncle Percy, my aunt Audrey and my cousins Molly and Lucy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chalkboard. Brown frame but the board is green. Has a number written on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swords. They're hanging on the wall. Two of them and they are forming a cross. They're silver.</em>
</p><p>"It's not... fuck it's not working." I panted, running a hand over my face. I wanted it to stop. <em>Needed</em> it to just <em>stop.</em></p><p>"Vivi." Fred said. "Now I need you to listen to four sounds. Think about where they come from and what sets them apart."</p><p>"There aren't four sounds!" I exclaimed. "I need to... shouldn't have come back. I need dad."</p><p>"Okay. There aren't four sounds." Fred breathed. "Tell me one thing you can taste. Anything. What can you taste?"</p><p>"Blood."</p><p>Uncle Percy stood up and walked around his desk before he leaned against it right in front of me. "Take some deep breaths, alright? Inhale, hold your breath for three seconds, then exhale."</p><p>He guided me just like uncle Fred had done that day in the flat and I tried doing my best to get out of the panic attack.</p><p>"It's not real." uncle Percy told me. "You are not dying. You're just panicking.<em> Inhale... exhale."</em></p><p>
  <em>Inhale. Exhale</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inhale. Exhale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inhale. Exhale.</em>
</p><p>"There you go." he told me and gave me a hug as I calmed down. "Are you going to be okay to talk about it now that he's waiting outside?"</p><p>"I-I thinks so." I said as my uncle walked back to sit in his desk chair. Fred still held my hand but now I wasn't squeezing the life out of him. "I'm sorry. This is humiliating."</p><p>"Why's it humiliating?" Fred asked. "Panic attacks are out of our control. We don't decide if we get them, <em>when</em> we get them."</p><p>"Have you had them?" I asked my older brother.</p><p>"No." he shook his head. "But as I said, Roxanne has and the five-four-three-two-one rule helped her but it's obviously different from person to person. You just have to find what helps you calm down."</p><p>"And with me it's..."</p><p>"Breathing exercises." he nodded and I nodded as well in response before I looked at my uncle. "Hoggard approached Sammy and I. He uh– wanted me to tell mum that I lied about the thing with Luke. That it was consensual, that he doesn't belong in Azkaban and that he should be back here and back with me. Slytherin are angry with me for being the reason to Luke getting his sentence."</p><p>"But you're not the reason." Fred frowned. "Luke is the reason for his own sentence."</p><p>"Go on." Uncle Percy told me.</p><p>"Sammy provoked him and threatened to beat him up if he didn't walk away and stopped talking to me." I said. "So Hoggard punched Sammy repeatedly in the face. I tried to stop him but Avery... he held me back while Hoggard put Sammy down and started kicking him."</p><p>"Avery?" Uncle Percy asked. "Smith Avery?"</p><p>"Yes." I nodded. "And Grant Chambers and Logan Steed were guarding the door while it all happened. Fred came out from the bathroom, saw Hoggard hovered over Sammy and then he got involved."</p><p>I sighed. "I knew Slytherin would dislike me when I came back but I didn't expect for something like <em>this</em> to happen. Maybe I should just go back home where I don't fuck everything up."</p><p>"You're not fucking anything up." Fred said and gave my hand a squeeze. "You belong in school. You're Genevieve Weasley. School is kinda your thing. I'm not letting them ever touch you or Sammy again. Count on that."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did it hurt?" I asked Sammy as I sat with him in the hospital bed as he was in the hospital wing even the next day.</p><p>"Are you kidding?" He laughed. "I could <em>feel </em>my rib breaking while I could also hear the crack."</p><p>"I heard the crack." I nodded and shivers went down my spine just at the thought.</p><p>"I'm walking you too to class from now on." Fred spoke. "And I'll leave my own class early to walk you <em>from </em>class too."</p><p>Sammy chuckled. "Sounds a <em>little </em>pathetic, don't you think?"</p><p>"Pathetic? Sammy he broke your rib! That bastards lucky he only got suspended for a week."</p><p>"I would have liked to see Hoggard get his ass whipped." Roxanne commented from her spot in a chair that stood next to the bed. "Actually, I would've liked to do it myself. Believe me, I <em>would've </em>if I was there."</p><p>"No ones doubting that." Fred patted her shoulder and she scowled at him in response. I liked the energy in the room. Well, you know... not exactly because my twin brother's in a hospital bed but I like that Fred and Roxanne have that hostile relationship. It reminds me of before everything with Luke. Reminds me of the summer when they would bicker nonstop and wake everyone up in the morning because Fred decided to piss Roxi off and she's be yelling and everything.</p><p>"Vivi?" Roxi asked. "Weren't you supposed to meet Simon in the music room at eleven?"</p><p>My eyes widened when I realised she was right. I was supposed to be with Simon and sing that song he wrote for me.</p><p>"Merlin's beard." I sighed, crawling off the bed. "The music room is all the way up on the fifth floor. That's four flight of stairs."</p><p>"You played Quidditch. I think you'll be alright." Sammy said. "But Fred is following you."</p><p>"No he's not." I frowned. "I doubt anyone will be out to bother me after what happened yesterday. Hoggard got suspended. No one <em>wants</em> to get suspended."</p><p>I put on the shoes I had taken off before I had crawled onto the bed.</p><p>"It's either me or Roxanne." Fred told me, causing me to look at him. "And we both know Roxanne is going to talk about hair the entire way up there."</p><p>My eyes traveled from my older brother to my older sister who hadn't heard it. She was staring out the window. It was raining. Pouring down which made the castle a bit darker.</p><p>"Okay, fine." I gave in. "But let's hurry. I don't want to keep him waiting."</p><p>"Say hi to your boyfriend from me!" Sammy shouted as Fred and I made our way out of the hospital wing.</p><p>"Shut up!" I shouted back, walking through the door that Fred held open for me. "This is ridiculous, you know?"</p><p>"What? That I'm walking my little sister to the music room so she doesn't get beat up by another Slytherin?" he asked. "Plus. I promised mum and dad to make sure you were safe at all times."</p><p>Mum and dad.</p><p>Shit. When they found out that Sammy was beat up and got his rib broken, they'd want to completely take me out of school and hire a tutor to teach me the rest I need at home.</p><p>"Do you know if they know about Sammy?"</p><p>"Yes." he nodded. "Uncle Percy wrote to them. They should be arriving today."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Well." I breathed. "It's just that... before mum agreed to let me back in school, she was extremely nervous about Luke's friends and now that his friends attacked Sammy because of me, they'll take me out of school. This might be my last day at Hogwarts. <em>Yay."</em></p><p>Fred threw his arm over my shoulder and I automatically flinched at how sudden his movement was. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry, Vivi."</p><p>He quickly removed his arm and we had both stopped walking. He was looking at me but I wasn't looking at him. My eyes were focused on the floor.</p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you." he said. "I'm really sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." I shrugged. "It's not your fault that I get scared when even my own family make sudden moves."</p><p>"Well it isn't your fault either." he told me. "I wasn't thinking. I'm–"</p><p>"Stop apologising." I told him before I continued to walk up the stairs, Fred following behind. "Hopefully it'll get better. Doctor Oakwood says it can take years though."</p><p>"You're still going to see her, right?"</p><p>"Yes." I nodded. "McGonagall has given me special permission to leave the castle because it's therapy and uncle aunt Kathy promised mum and dad she's take me."</p><p>"Okay. Good." he nodded. "And Vivi. I really am–"</p><p>"Oh my god!" I groaned. "If you keep apologising, I will <em>give</em> you something to be sorry for."</p><p>He pressed his lips together at my words, then nodded slowly. When we reached the music room, Fred reached to pull the door open but I stopped up, grabbing his wrists gently.</p><p>"You don't have to come inside with me." I told him. "Simon is right inside."</p><p>Fred looked at me and narrowed his eyes before he removed his hand from the door handle. "I wanted to... alright. I'll hear you sing when you're ready. I'll be in the hospital wing with our brother and sister if you're gonna need anything."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon was sat at the piano, calmly playing something random as he stared into the room. It looked like he was spaced out. He had taken off his robes. They were folded on top of the piano. He wasn't wearing his jumper either but since it was nowhere in the room, I assumed he hadn't been wearing one today. He was sitting in his black trousers, the white button-up shirt, his Gryffindor tie and a black belt that he always chose to wear. The sleeves were folded up to his elbow and I smiled when I noticed the rings on his fingers.</p><p>One of them was this thick silver ring with three small stones in it. The first one was a Tourmaline which represented his older sister as that's Evelyn's birthstone. The next one was a Garnet. That's Simon's birthstone, and the last one was a regular diamond. That's Harvey's birthstone. Simon got the stone made for himself. He explained that he doesn't know what the future brings, if he'll be close to his siblings or on the other side of the worlds so this way he gets to have them close to his heart at all times. That's why he wears the ring on his left hand because that's the hand closest to the heart.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late." I said, breaking him from his trance. He didn't stop the melody he was playing, instead he just looked up as I approached the piano and smiled softly. "I lost track of time."</p><p>"I hope you're not apologising for being with Sammy in the hospital wing instead of here with me." he said. "How is he? Sammy?"</p><p>"Well. Madam Pomfrey healed his rib." I said. "Though he's still in some pain from being punched in the face and kicked in the stomach."</p><p>"And you?" he asked. "How are <em>you?"</em></p><p>"Me?" I shrugged. "How do you mean?"</p><p>He scooted over on the bench and motioned for me to sit. I moved along the piano, then slid down next to him while he continued to run his fingers along the keys.</p><p>"You saw your brother be attacked only months after the same thing happened to you." he said softly. "So I wanted to ask if you were okay... we didn't really see each other yesterday."</p><p>I hummed.</p><p>"I don't know. I was <em>scared</em> for Sammy but I'm okay now."</p><p>I placed my hands above the keys to play with him but I noticed my hands weren't as calm as they usually were when I was near music or about to play.</p><p>"You say you're okay?" he asked and stopped playing. He had noticed it too. He grabbed both of my hands and turned towards me, moving his right leg over the bench so that he was straddling it. "You're shaking, Evie."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I–"</p><p>"You're sorry?" he laughed. "For shaking?"</p><p>"Yes." I said but then frowned down at our hands. "I mean no. Of course not. That's not a reason to be apologising. I don't know what's wrong with me."</p><p>Simon scooted closer to me and one hand let go of mine. Instead he gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong with you." he assured me. "You're struggling right now and seeing your twin be attacked must've brought something back from that night with Luke."</p><p>"I guess." I breathed. "I mean. I couldn't do anything when Luke abused me and yesterday I couldn't do anything when Hoggard attacked Sammy."</p><p>The hand that had grabbed my chin, moved to rest on my jaw and he caressed my cheek with his thumb.</p><p>"But... things are getting better." I told him. "It's getting easier and easier to eat for each day so that's good, right?"</p><p>"It's great." he nodded, smiling at me. "You... you have some <em>really</em> soft skin."</p><p>I laughed, making him laugh as well. Then he dropped his hand from my face and grabbed both of my hands again.</p><p>"Have you got the song with you?"</p><p>"The song." I muttered then I sighed. "Merlin's beard. I'm so sorry Moe. I forgot it in my dorm. I–"</p><p>"You need to stop apologising." he took my face in his hand and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Have you memorised the lyrics?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Brilliant." he smiled, turning back towards the piano.</p><p>"Please don't say that." I chuckled. "Uncle Harry says it all the time."</p><p>"Oh I know." he nodded. "We both grew up with him in our lives, remember?"</p><p>He glanced at me and my smile only grew. I liked sitting here with him again. It had been such a long time since we both sat in the music room. Last year he taught me how to play the piano and the last time he told me I had gotten good at it.</p><p>"I want you to try something." Simon said and leaned forwards, placing his hand flat down on top of the piano. "Lie down on the piano with your ear against the surface. Feeling the sensations from the music can help with any anxiety or stress you feel."</p><p>"Where've you heard that?" I asked. I placed my hands onto the piano and pulled myself up before lying down on my stomach, head turned and my ear pressed against it. My eyes focused on him as he sat on the bench and looked at me with a soft smile.</p><p>"I've experienced it." he told me. "Close your eyes."</p><p>I did what he told me to and I could both hear and feel it when he started playing a slow melody. The sensations from inside of the piano hit me and spread out throughout my entire body. My body relaxed under the vibrations and a small smile crept on my face. I recognised the melody. It was the same one he played for me when I was this twelve-year-old girl who was all excited about music and he was a fourteen-year-old boy whose mum was my parents best friend. The things I felt towards Simon had started out in one of those childhood crushes which I had found ridiculous. Then I met Luke and I thought I fell in love when it was all just a manipulation. I fell in love with the illusion he had put up. That fake personality. He turned into a nightmare and I had realised that I didn't fall in love with the real Luke.</p><p>The feelings... the crush I had on Simon never left. I thought it did but now they were only stronger, though I never wanted to admit it. I knew he felt something for me too. He had straight up told me but nothing could happen. Dad would kill him.</p><p>There's only a two-year difference. I turn sixteen in five months and Simon just turned eighteen on January thirtieth.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Simon's voice came softly from where he sat. "Calm?"</p><p>"Very.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>I just sang while Simon played and it was powerful. The song he wrote for me was amazing and I did feel more confident from singing it. I actually sounded good. It was a song that started off slow but then it broke out and it was definitely a song that would test your potential.</p><p>I couldn't believe I just sang like that. I sung with Simon at Christmas but that was a calm and slow song. This was much bigger and I hadn't felt this happy for a very long time. When it was over, I just stood there for a moment, realising that I just did that. Something that Luke's Vivi wouldn't do. But I wasn't Luke's Vivi anymore. I was going to find my confidence again and I was going to wear it like a fucking princess. No... a queen.</p><p>When I looked at Simon, he was smiling proudly at me. A smile that said <em>I-knew-you-could-do-it. </em>He closed the lid over the keys and stood up. He looked <em>really</em> good. He looked like a business man without his jumper or his robes and his sleeves folded up to his elbows. Also, the <em>belt.</em></p><p>"Permission to hug?" he asked with a playful grin as he opened his arms for me.</p><p>"Permission granted." I chuckled, wrapping my own arms around his torso as his closed around my shoulders. "Thank you, Moe."</p><p>"Thank you for what?"</p><p>"For believing in me." I whispered into his chest. "And helping me get back to music."</p><p>Someone cleared their throat, causing Simon and I to quickly break the hug and turn to where it came from. My dad was standing in the door to the music room with uncle Percy next to him.</p><p>"Dad." I breathed. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>
  <em>I know what he's doing here.</em>
</p><p>"Well your brother broke his rib but if you mean this exact spot... Percy showed me where I could <em>probably</em> find you, seeing as your mother and I need all five of you in the hospital wing for a... talk. Weirdly enough, I have never been near this room."</p><p>I bit my lip as I looked at Simon, sending him an apologetic look that he just brushed up with a shrug and a soft smile.</p><p>"Simon." dad spoke when I made my way across the room. "I'm going to have a talk with your mother about getting <em>cozy</em> with my daughter."</p><p>"Oh my– dad!" I pulled him with me out of the room and uncle Percy said his goodbye before making his way down the stairs so he could get back to his office. "You're so embarrassing."</p><p>"Embarrassing?" dad scoffed. "I am simply looking out for you, Vivi."</p><p>"But that's Simon." I told him, gesturing towards the music room. "You were literally in the waiting room with mum when he was born and you both saw him grow up so you know he's a good guy."</p><p>"So you're admitting you like him?"</p><p>"No!" I exclaimed. "We were hugging! I just thanked him for believing in me and my music. It's no big deal."</p><p>Dad shook his head as he started moving his way down the stairs and I followed behind.</p><p>"After what happened with your former boyfriend, I don't feel safe letting you date until you're at least forty."</p><p>"Forty." I scoffed. "Even if something were to happen with Simon, we all know he would never hurt me."</p><p>"Maybe not... he's a lot older than you thought."</p><p>"Two years."</p><p>"Two and a half." dad argued. "There is a big difference on being fifteen and eighteen and I know how teenage boys think. They want sex."</p><p>"Please don't."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I really don't feel like having a conversation with my dad that involves sex." my face scrunched up just by the thought. Even sex repulsed me. I had never had a good experience with it so I didn't see myself ever having it again.</p><p>"How do you think you were made?" dad asked. "Your mum and I–"</p><p>I pressed my hands to my ears as I started humming a melody out loud. My dad gave me the <em>stop-being-childish</em> look but I ignore him. I had no interest in hearing about he and my mum's sex life. Hearing the bed frame bang against the wall last year was enough for me. I had to cover my ear with a pillow so I could get some sleep. I don't think they realised we could hear it.</p><p>When we got to the hospital wing, Sammy was still in the hospital bed, Roxi was still sitting in the chair but now Fred sat on the edge of the bed while Bryson was here, leaning against the all on the other side of the bed. Mum was standing near the end of the bed where Veronica sat on top of the duvet that covered Sammy.</p><p>"How did it go?" Sammy asked as I walked over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Fred.</p><p>"Great." I told him. "The song's great."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How important is it for you to attend Hogwarts?" mum asked. "Because we looked at it and it looks like we can spare some money for a tutor."</p><p>"No." Sammy and I blurted in unison. "We can't be homeschooled."</p><p>"Stop doing that." Bryson spoke. "It's creepy."</p><p>We used to do that all the time when we were younger. Talk as if we were the same person. We did it mostly to annoy our other siblings but sometimes we realised that we were great at knowing what the other person were going to say so it became like a game. It was fun and now it just happens sometimes on accident.</p><p>"What's wrong with being homeschooled?" dad asked. "I was homeschooled before I came to Hogwarts."</p><p>"And look what it did to you." mum muttered, hoping dad wouldn't hear it but when he looked at her, we all knew he did. "George. You have to admit you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Remember when I pranked Professor Snape with the whoopee cushion and we got caught because your name was written on it?"</p><p>"Well, do you remember all the years from our third to our last? All the way back to Harry almost being killed by a professor over the philosopher stone to our last year when we had a headmistress who tormented the students, including you and your brother?"</p><p>"I remember." she nodded. "Which is what I said when Fred got his letter on his eleventh birthday. I told you that it wasn't a good idea for our kids to go and look... our twins are in their fifth year and both have been beaten up by someone in Slytherin."</p><p>"Yeah okay." He nodded, then looked at the rest of us. "Your mum's got a point. Homeschool it is."</p><p>"What? No." I frowned. "What about Emery? She would have to be alone here then."</p><p>"Well where is she even?" Dad asked. "I haven't seen her."</p><p>"Detention." I shrugged. "She pranked Filch."</p><p>Dad nodded slowly, then turned towards mum. "Are you sure we didn't have a daughter named Emery?"</p><p>Sammy and I exchanged a glance at how odd our dad was acting. I mean, wasn't exactly different from how he usually was.</p><p>I remember when Fred got his first letter. He was freaking out and overall, it was a really fun situation to watch from the breakfast table.</p><p>
  <em>"You're gonna love it there! Wait- stay right there. I need to go grab that map. I sorted out all the secret passages— you're going to have a blast!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sweetheart." Mum said with a small smile as she wrapped an arm around Fred. "What your father means is, don't forget that you're there for school and your education comes first, then the fun."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad stopped in his tracks on the way to his and mum's bedroom, then turned towards mum and Fred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. No that's not at all what I meant."</em>
</p><p>"I would literally do anything to not be homeschooled." Roxanne said with a look of disgust on her face. "I mean. No offense but staying home with a tutor all day, every day until I'm eighteen is not on the list of things I want to <em>accomplish."</em></p><p>"Yep." Mum breathed, patting dad on the chest. "That's definitely your daughter. Listen, I will go find Kathleen because I have something I need to discuss with her but George, try and talk to your children and don't let Vivi convince you to let them stay with those big puppy eyes of hers."</p><p>
  <em>What're you on about mum? Haven't used the puppy eyes in years.</em>
</p><p>"Wait, love!" Dad called when mum made her way towards the door. "Talk to her about Simon. That boy needs to step five feet away from Vivi."</p><p>"Oh c'mon." I groaned and placed my head in my hand.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Fred whispered as he leaned in closer to me.</p><p>"He saw me hug Simon." I whispered. "Thinks there's something going on."</p><p>"And there isn't?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"I doubt that." Roxanne commented but instead of whispering, she spoke loud enough for dad to hear. "I see the way you and Simon look at each other. That's been going on since your third year?"</p><p>"Third year?" Dad asked, causing me to look back at him. "Wait. You and Simon... you were thirteen. He was <em>fifteen."</em></p><p>"Nothing is going on!" I exclaimed. "You are all bloody insane!"</p><p>"Daddy?" Ronnie asked. "Does the no dating rule mean I can't date as well?"</p><p>Oh my...</p><p>I looked at Sammy whose eyes went wide at that. Our nine year old sister is talking about dating.</p><p>"What?" Dad laughed. "Of course princess. You can't date for another eight years."</p><p>"Why? I think I'm in love."</p><p>Dads smile dropped instantly and it looked like he went pale. Yeah. He <em>does not </em>like the idea of his daughters having boyfriends and now the youngest of them all wants a boyfriend.</p><p>"Who could you possibly be in love with?" Bryson asked. "You're nine!"</p><p>"Well so is he!" Ronnie raised her voice. "He's a boy from my class. His name is Tom."</p><p>"Tom?" Dad asked before he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed right next to her. "Sweetheart. In our family we don't date boys named Tom. If you were seventeen and interested in dating, I would be fine with the name Edgar or Bob but Tom? No. And you are nine years old young lady. Don't you dare start to think about about boys."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in the middle of the night, shaking and sweating from a nightmare about the night in Luke's house.</p><p>Why couldn't it stop? Why couldn't the nightmares stop? The thought? I just needed it all to stop.</p><p>It had been a few days since mum and dad came to visit Sammy. I ended up begging dad to let us stay and he couldn't say no to me so he begged mum to let us stay and here we here, still at Hogwarts.</p><p>It was dark outside and when I looked at my alarm clock, it was nearly four in the morning. I let out a heavy breath as I closed my eyes.</p><p>The dream I just had flashed past my eyes. His face above mine as he punched me repeatedly. His face above mine when he raped me as I was nearly conscious. His face at the top of the stairs after he threw me down them.</p><p>I needed to throw up.</p><p>I threw the covers away from my body and jumped out of bed as silently as possible and rushed out into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me and made sure to keep my hair back when I got down and threw up into the toilet.</p><p>I felt absolutely sick to my stomach.</p><p>I hated that I saw him when I was asleep. When I closed my eyes. I hated that I couldn't just use the obliviate charm. I wasn't skilled enough to do it myself, meaning I could accidentally delete all my memories and no skilled wizards who want to do it for me. They'd just say it isn't the way. That it's like taking drugs.</p><p>I wiped my mouth in toilet paper before I flushed and then got up to brush my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror and I absolutely hated what I saw.</p><p>My eyes looked wild and scared and they were red and puffy. My hair was a mess.</p><p>When I was done brushing my feet, I left the bathroom and continued out of the dormitory and into the common room.</p><p>I stopped when I saw a familiar person on one of the sofas. Simon sat there, shirtless but wearing his pajamas pants. He was hanging his head and it looked like something was bothering him.</p><p>"Why are you up?" I asked. My voice startled him and he quickly looked back at me before his face softened.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." He told me. "You?"</p><p>"Had a nightmare." I said as I walked down the stairs and joined him on the sofa. "I see Luke's face every time I close my eyes and it's worse when I sleep. It's like experiencing it all over again."</p><p>I looked at the coffee table that had loads of schoolbooks on it along with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.</p><p>"Seriously, Moe?" I asked. "I thought you stopped smoking?"</p><p>"I did. Then I... well, I only smoke <em>one </em>earlier." He rubbed his face. "I'm failing."</p><p>"Failing? What— school?"</p><p>"Yes." He nodded slowly. "If I fail just <em>one </em>of the NEWTS, I have to redo my seventh year."</p><p>He took a deep breath, then looked at me with a small smile. "It's just a little stress. Mum says I still have time to study enough to pass with at least a minimum grade. Talk to me about your nightmare."</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"No no. Do you need help to study? I can help if you'd like."</p><p>"It's fine, Evie." He told me. "I want to hear about your nightmare. See if there's anything I can do to make you feel better."</p><p>I leaned back on the sofa but kept my eyes on him. "It's the same dream I've been having since it happened. Two months straight. It starts off with him hovering over me while I lie there on the bathroom floor, then he starts punching me and all I can see is his face and the blood gushing from mine and landing on his own skin and clothes. Then suddenly he's raping me. I'm almost unconscious and he just... over and <em>over </em>again."</p><p>I closed my eyes as I inhaled sharply. "Then the whole scenery changes to when he threw me down the stairs and just before I wake up, I see his face at the top of his stairs as he slowly makes his way down towards me."</p><p>I was breathing heavily at the memory of the dream, the memory of December when he hurt me the worst.</p><p>"Look at me, Evie."</p><p>I opened my eyes and looked at his face as he instructed. He reached for my hand and rubbed it comfortably before bringing it up to kiss it softly.</p><p>"Can you make me a potion?" I asked before he got to say what he wanted to say.</p><p>"A potion?"</p><p>"A— uh... a calming draught." I said. "To help with this."</p><p>He searched my face for any sign of me joking, then let out a chuckle and shook his head.</p><p>"Evie, that's a really—"</p><p>"... bad idea." I nodded. "Yes, I know. I've gone over it with Fred like a thousand times yesterday morning. He refuses to make one for me. I just— I need something to take the edge and the calming draught helps with shock, trauma and emotional outbursts."</p><p>He sighed. "It doesn't cure trauma. It only helps in the now. It's supposed to help one function better during the day but it's not going to cure you. You'd still have to see your therapist and work to get better."</p><p>I groaned and let my head fall against his shoulder.</p><p>"I know." I muttered. "But I can't keep waking up in the night and throwing up because of how scared I am."</p><p>"If you're anxious, you aren't looking for the calming draught, Evie." He told me. "That's the draught of peace."</p><p>"Well maybe I need both." I told him. "I <em>am </em>traumatized from Luke but I'm also so anxious, especially about Luke's friends wanting to end me if I don't get him out of Azkaban."</p><p>He sighed again.</p><p>"Come here." He lifted an arm and wrapped it around me, guiding me to lie down with my head on his lap. He grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the back of the sofa and spread it over my body. "Get some sleep. If you feel the same tomorrow, I might consider brewing you <em>one </em>potion to help take the worst."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The potions classroom was cold. Especially at eight at night. Simon had agreed to make me the calming draught to help take some of the worst I feel during the day. The trauma... the constant flinching when someone makes any sudden movement or when some of Luke's friends get too close to me in the halls or the Great Hall. The corridors are the worst. After what they did to Sammy... I can't be in a corridor with one of his friends without starting to panic.</p><p>Potions is one of the classes that Simon get top grades in. That's why I asked him to help me. He's as good as Fred and I even heard that he was the second choice to be head boy if Fred hadn't gotten the position.</p><p>"What class are you failing in?" I asked Simon as I walked along the shelves of ingredients. He was standing by the table with a caldron in front of him along with a ton of ingredients. He glanced up before dropping something in the cauldron.</p><p>"Uh— transfiguration and Herbology." He spoke and scratched just over his lip. "Why?"</p><p>"What do you mean; <em>why?" </em>I frowned and turned towards him. "I know you said no but I really want to help you. I don't want to see you fail. You have all these plans."</p><p>"The same plans as you."</p><p>"Oh, mum and dad will never let me go to Paris to study on a music school for witches and wizards." I said with a shrug. "But you... Moe you'll be absolutely amazing at that school but you can't go unless you graduate."</p><p>"Yeah I know." He nodded slowly. "If you have time for it then... yeah alright. I'd like your help."</p><p>With a smile, I approached the table and jumped up to sit on it next to where he stood. I looked at him as I moved my hands to under my thighs.</p><p>"Monday, Wednesday and Friday in the library?" I asked. "After dinner?"</p><p>"Okay." He nodded and glanced at me with a small smile. "Sounds great, <em>Professor."</em></p><p>I laughed but then realized...</p><p>"Maybe that's what I should tell Uncle Percy." I said. "That I want to be a music professor once I graduate."</p><p>Simon frowned and stopped his actions to look at me. "But that's not what you want."</p><p>"No... but let's face it. My parents might have let me go if everything with Luke didn't happen but now... they won't be able to have me all the way in another country without knowing what I do or where I am half the time."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Simon put the last ingredient in, then stirred a little and turned up the heat. Then he let it be as he moved closer to me, wedging his way in between my legs.</p><p>"You'll be eighteen by then." He told me. "Don't you think they'll feel more at ease at that time?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"I just—" he let out a breath. "I don't want you to give up on what you want. Don't you remember us talking about it when we were younger? Going to Paris, the city of love and study music at a school for magical people like us."</p><p>He placed his hands on either side of my thighs but the thumb on his right hand brushed past my bare skin just where my skirt ended.</p><p>"It's your choice." He told me. "I just know how much life would suck if you couldn't do what you love. I'd hate to not be able to go to Paris, that's why I need to graduate. I don't want to wait another year."</p><p>I placed my hands on his shoulders and offered a comforting smile. "You'll graduate. Don't worry. I'll help you as much as I can."</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>"Feels great to have such a smart person in my life." He smiled. "<em>You </em>are going to graduate with ease in two years."</p><p>I moved one hand to his neck, feeling the warmth from him spread from his skin and into mine.</p><p>I don't know who leaned in first. I don't know if it was him or if it was me but our lips met and now it was his lips that spread warmth through my system.</p><p>
  <em>He grabbed onto my jaw hardly as he forced his lips onto mine. His other hand gripped onto my waist and dug his nails into my skin to the point where it hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kiss became rougher and rougher as he backed me up against the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A whimper left my mouth. Not a whimper of lust, a whimper of pain. My hands went up to his chest. I tried to push him away but he didn't move one inch. His tongue slid into my mouth and then suddenly yanked at my trousers.</em>
</p><p>I pushed Simon away as I gasped to catch my breath. My eyes were tearing up and I was now shaking.</p><p>"Evie? Oh shit. I'm so sorry, love." He came forward to hug me but I held up a hand to show he needed to keep his distance. "I didn't mean to pressure you into anything you weren't ready for."</p><p>"You— y-you didn't." I told him through breaths. I closed my eyes and swallowed harshly before I looked at him. "It's not your fault. I just— I guess I can't do this either without being reminded of something he did."</p><p>I jumped off the table and walked over to lean against the wall on the opposite side of the room and then I slid down until I sat on the floor with my knees bended.</p><p>"You don't deserve this, Moe." I said. "Why do you even like me? You shouldn't have to put up with this. Go find someone who isn't damaged goods."</p><p>With a sigh, he started walking over to me and crouched in front of me.</p><p>"What if I <em>want </em>damaged goods?" He said in a teasing way, making me laugh shortly as I looked at him. "I know that what you went through was traumatizing but I want <em>you </em>and I know we have to have this whole conversation about our feelings but not until you're ready for that. We'll take it in your pace."</p><p>I smiled softly as I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug as his own arms went behind my back.</p><p>"I love you Moe." I whispered into his neck. "I <em>really </em>love you."</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>"I love you too, Evie."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt better. I still had my worries and my stuff to deal with but I wasn't as jumpy as normal. The potion had helped but I knew it would stop working at the end of the day and Simon didn't want to make more of them because as he and my brothers keep saying, it's not the way to get better.</p><p>Today there was four months until Luke got released so that of course also had my mind racing. It had only been one month since his sentence but it had gone by so fast and his release date got closer and closer.</p><p>I was still so confused as how the jury thought he deserved nothing more than five months. He almost killed me. He raped and tortured me. He literally cut my arm with glass, though they didn't believe he did it just because I had self-harmed before.</p><p>Why would I carve <em>'Slut for Parkinson'</em> in my own arm? Why would I brand myself in that way? Their thinking didn't make sense and I was still so angry that they didn't give him a longer sentence.</p><p>"Aren't you tired?" Fred asked, looking down at me as he walked me to class. "You didn't sleep at all tonight. Victoire told me."</p><p>"Oh... no, I'm fine."</p><p>I hadn't been able to sleep because I was scared of getting a nightmare. Before Emery, Roxi and Victoire woke up, I took that potion so that it would last for the rest of the day and one of the other good things about it was that it gave me more energy so I didn't feel tired at all.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Fred asked. "You know, it worries me to know that you aren't sleeping."</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Do you know what today is?"</p><p>"Wednesday..."</p><p>"It's been a month since the trial." I said as I rubbed a hand over my face. "And in four months he's getting out. He ruined so much. He shouldn't be allowed to get out and walk around freely."</p><p>Fred grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me towards a classroom that hadn't been used in years. I followed, knowing he was gonna give me some type of speech about my safety. He pushed open the door and we walked out but we both froze immediately.</p><p>Emery was sitting on one of the table with Sammy standing between her legs and they were making out, though at the sound of the door creaking, they quickly ripped themselves away from each other.</p><p>Then Fred broke into laughter, bending over to hold his knees as the sound of his laugh filled the room. I juts stood next to my older brother all awkwardly, scanning my best friend and my twin brother.</p><p>Sammy's tie was loose and his dress shirt was pulled out of his trousers. His hair was messy as if it had been pulled on and Emery's cheeks were flushed, her hair a big messy too and a few of the buttons on her shirt was undone while both of their robes lied on the floor.</p><p>"I uh..." my eyebrows came together in a frown as I thought about what to say. Then I turned around and walked out again.</p><p>I honestly didn't know what to think about that. My best friend and my brother. My <em>best friend</em> an my... <em>brother.</em></p><p>
  <em>Emery and Sammy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sammy and Emery.</em>
</p><p>Fred caught up with me, seeing as I wasn't allowed to be on my own. He was still laughing about it but more to himself while we walked next to each other.</p><p>"It's not funny."</p><p>"It's very funny." he nodded, grinning widely from ear to ear. "And I'm proud. My little brother is getting some."</p><p>I glared up at him as I swatted his arms. <em>"From</em> my best friend."</p><p>"So?" he laughed. "If they like each other that's great, isn't it?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Unless they're just fucking."</p><p>"Fred." I sighed. "Please don't say that."</p><p>Of course I'd be happy for Sammy and Emery if they turned out to be a thing but it's not exactly nice to walk in on them when they were obviously about to have sex in an empty classroom. Don't even know why they'd want that. Sex is painful and something you just need to get over with.</p><p>"Listen, I'll be here when your class ends." Fred told me when we reached the transfiguration room. "Emery and Sammy should be here soon but I'll walk the three of you to lunch afterwards."</p><p>He pulled me in for a short hug.</p><p>"And tonight you are getting some sleep, you hear me?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah." I shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'll see you in an hour, Freddie."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Genevieve Weasley?"</p><p>Simon and I both looked up from the books to see Maxwell Arrington approach the table where I was helping Simon studying so he could graduate. Maxwell is a beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team but he's also the head boy.</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked with confusion written all over my face. "That's me..."</p><p>"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." he said. "It's urgent."</p><p>I looked at Simon who looked at me at the same time. He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head to show him I didn't know what he was talking about.</p><p>"I'll be back." I told him. "It's probably nothing serious."</p><p>"Okay." he nodded slowly. "You can tell me all about it when you get back. If you want to of course."</p><p>I chuckled softly at how sweet he was, then followed Maxwell out of the library. "Did McGonagall say what it was about?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>
  <em>Alright then.</em>
</p><p>"Do you reckon it's a serious matter."</p><p>"It's urgent." he shrugged. "Usually means that either you've fucked up or a family member has died."</p><p>My eyes widened at his words and he glanced at me. "But I'm <em>sure</em> that's not the case here."</p><p>He guided me to the entrance to the headmistress office but as soon as I walked up the stairs, he turned around and walked away. The first thing I noticed when I stood in the office was the amount of people.</p><p>Professor McGonagall stood with her hands folded in front of her by her desk. To the right of the room stood mum and dad with my packed bags, making me realise what was happening.</p><p>"I'm not getting pulled out of school." I said and looked up to meet my dads eyes before looking at my mum. "You promised."</p><p>"Something has happened, Vivi." dad said. "We're gonna be hiding at grandmas."</p><p>"What?" I frowned. "What's happened? I promised Simon I would be back to help him practice."</p><p>"Miss Weasley." McGonagall said, catching my attention. "My job as headmistress is to make sure that my students are safe and this morning I was notified that Lucas Parkinson somehow managed to escape from Azkaban with help from an unknown source. Now, go with your parents and I'm sure they will explain everything."</p><p>I didn't know what to say. It was like the words she said didn't process properly. I couldn't get them through my head. They were stuck and I had no idea what to even think about it. I couldn't possibly believe that he had escaped.</p><p>"Vivi." Mum said and extended her hand to me. She looked worried but dad just looked distant. I placed my hand in mum's and dad grabbed my luggage the hand that wasn't holding mums, then we disapparated and landed in front of the Burrow.</p><p>Dad walked towards the door in silence, carrying my stuff while mum stayed with me as I wasn't moving. She wrapped her arms around me and I let her hug me, burying my face in her shoulder.</p><p>"What about Sammy?" I whispered. "And Freddie and Roxi... Bryson?"</p><p>"Uncle Bash and Uncle Percy have specifically promised to look out for them." Mum assured me. "But I promise you, Vivi, my co-workers will do their job and catch him and his sentence will be longer for breaking out."</p><p>That's when I broke into tears, causing mum to hug me even tighter while rubbing up and down my back.</p><p>"I know sweetheart." She sighed. "You've been through so much and you shouldn't have to."</p><p>"It's not fair."</p><p>"I know it's not." She responded. "It's not fair at all. You shouldn't have to keep living like this but sometime it will end. I once thought too that I would have to live in danger all the time but it ended and I got six amazing children with the man of my dreams. You'll get to experience that too one day."</p><p>I opened my eyes as mum placed her hands on my shoulders to gently push me back to look at me.</p><p>"Let's think of this as a vacation, yeah? I think that would make it a lot easier. I think grandma has baked some cookies for you. Her famous chocolate chip cookies." She said and rubbed my arms. "Do you remember when you. Sammy and Simon were kids and you'd stuff your mouths with them?"</p><p>
  <em>Simon...</em>
</p><p>"Mum." I sobbed, wiping my cheeks. "I promised Simon I'd be back. We were studying in the library. He's failing and I was helping him so he can study and go to Paris for that music school after the summer."</p><p>"Oh..." she seemed to think about it. "Write a letter. We can get grandpa to go to Diagon Alley to send it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"This was not supposed to happen."</em> I heard dad complain to uncle Fred in the kitchen while I sat around the dining table in the family room. Grandma had indeed baked some chocolate chip cookies so I sat here, dipping them in tea and eating them. She sat with me by the table. She did what she had always done when her grandchildren were sad. She told stories about our parents when they were kids. She just talked to get us to think about anything else and right now I was the one she tried to get on other thoughts. <em>"He was supposed to be stuck in Azkaban for another four months and then afterwards he was supposed to leave her alone and never see her again. Vivi is supposed to be allowed to be a child and not have to worry about shit like this."</em></p><p>Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie were here too. Uncle Charlie decided to come home from Romania when he heard the news about Luke and Uncle Bill had agreed with Aunt Fleur that being here was the right thing for now while she was home. In three months, the school year would end and their kids would have to go home for the summer so she was there, making sure that they had a parent to come home to.</p><p>My own siblings would spend the summer with Uncle Bash and Uncle Emmett in East Ireland where they lived with my two cousins Aubree and Kara.</p><p><em>"George."</em> I heard Uncle Fred try to calm my dad down. <em>"You need to relax. I know that everything that is happening right now is fucking scary but you need to be there for your daughter instead of filling yourself with anger."</em></p><p><em>"You don't even have a relationship with your own fucking daughter."</em> I heard my father snap, causing my grandma to become quiet as her attention inverted to their conversation. Uncle Fred didn't reply. <em>"I'm sorry, Freddie. I didn't mean that."</em></p><p>
  <em>"No. You're right but that was out of my control. I got killed and then I woke up eighteen years later. Can you imagine what that's like? Waking up in your own grave, being buried six feet under the ground? When I got up, I didn't even know that eighteen years had passed. I assumed it had been a few days, maybe a couple months and then I found out that all my siblings had moved on with their lives, including you. You and Lizzie suddenly had six kids where the oldest was in his last year of Hogwarts and then I discovered that Deanne Ravens, the girl I was madly in love with back in school had moved on too but that she had my child nine months after the war, that I have a daughter who had to grow up without me and then... then I was told that my daughter calls another man dad and that she doesn't want to have that dad-daughter relationship because she already has a dad. I understand that you are in pain right now, that you are scared for the sake of Vivi but don't bring me or my daughter into this because according to Lexi, I'm not her father. I was the sperm donor who died. I lost everything during the war, George. I lost my girlfriend, I lost my daughter, my family, all my friends. I missed out on so much. You know, One of the things I looked mostly forward to in the future after the war, was getting to see you and Lizzie raise kids because I knew you'd make great parents."</em>
</p><p>His voice was distant as he tried to keep it down but I got every single word of it and when he left the kitchen, his eyes landed on grandma and I, but he smiled.</p><p>"I'll get myself some fresh air." he said and grabbed his jacket from the wall. "Mum, I hope you're not telling too embarrassing stories of George and Lizzie. There're a lot."</p><p>He left the house and I looked at grandma who simply shook her head and sent me an assuring smile. "Don't worry about those two, dear. They're twins. Can't stay mad at each other for too long. You know that from your relationship with Sammy, right?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. When Sammy and I fight we never stay mad for long." I confirmed. "Isn't it weird? How twins tend to have a stronger bond than regular siblings?"</p><p>"I don't think so." Grandma shook her head as I took a sip of my tea. "Twins share a womb. They've been together since they were conceived."</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>She was right about that. I guess it made sense. Sammy and I shared a womb and we have spent almost every moment together since we were born. It was the same with dad and Uncle Freddie before he died for eighteen years.</p><p>"Alright." Grandma let out a breath as she stood up. "I'll take your bags up to uncle Percy room where you'll be sleeping. It's the one closest to your parents."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Rape description</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in the middle of the night from another nightmare that made me sweat and shake like crazy. I never really screamed from a nightmare. I had done that a few times but mostly when I had them, I felt like I was being suffocated. I couldn't scream, couldn't talk, couldn't even whimper. Then suddenly when I was fully awake, I'd sit up and gasp for air. It felt horrible and staying in bed was always uncomfortable after, plus I was scared to get back to sleep in fear of the nightmare continuing so every time, like right now, I'd get up and leave the room I was in.</p><p>This time I was in my uncle Percy's room and left to walk out into the hallway of the second floor. Mum and dad was probably sleeping right now in the next room in the bottom bunk while uncle Fred probably slept in the top one like usually.</p><p>We had all been here for a couple of days and I had barely even talked to my dad which was odd. I had always been more of a '<em>daddy's girl'</em> than a mummy's girl so not talking and laughing with him like usual was really weird to me.</p><p>With a sigh, I wrapped my arms around myself and made my way down to the first floor and then down to the ground floor. I headed for the kitchen but I stopped when I noticed someone sitting in the living room.</p><p>
  <em>Dad.</em>
</p><p>He was sitting on the sofa, leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. That was my fault. That he wasn't doing good. If I had just never gotten with Luke this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have hurt my family.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>His head immediately shot up to look for the voice and when his eyes landed on me, his face softened.</p><p>"What are you doing up, darling?" he asked and moved aside before patting the spot beside him. "You should be asleep right now."</p><p>"So should you." I said as I sat down next to him. "I had a nightmare. I don't want to go back to sleep in case..."</p><p>I shrugged and bit my lip.</p><p>"In case it continues?" he asked, earning a nod from me. "I know how you're feeling. As you know, mum used to have nightmares too, still get some at times but what you don't know is that I used to get them as well."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"I did." he confirmed. "I don't remember if I've told your mum about it... or anyone for that sake but when your mother was kidnapped from school by your grandfather and we had no idea if she was dead or alive, I had nightmares. I had nightmares about her dying, her getting tortured and some were even of her coming back to kill me for some reason. I even saw her when I was awake. I was so broken by the fact that she got kidnapped so I saw her figure every where I looked, I saw her shadow... her face and when she then did come back, I thought it was my imagination again, until I realised she was actually there."</p><p>I looked at dad as he spoke, realising what crazy events my family had been the victim of. And how crazy my grandfather was. He <em>kidnapped</em> his own daughter, my mother. Well, he kidnapped uncle Bash too, <em>his</em> son.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" dad asked. "Maybe it'll help you feel better."</p><p>
  <em>All I could do was scream into his hand as he forcefully thrusted himself in and out of me. The pain was unbearable. It felt like he was cutting my insides while also lighting my body on fire. He was panting and moaning, obviously enjoying it but I wasn't. If it wasn't for his hand, I would scream so loud that the entire Wizarding would know of the pain I felt both physically and emotionally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then it stopped and the entire scenario changed. I was lying on the ground in a forest, naked with him standing over me, a foot on each side of my body and in one hand he held a knife with a long and shiny blade. He sent me an evil glare and then he lifted his hands that were wrapped around the shaft of the knife. Next thing I knew, he forced the blade down into my chest.</em>
</p><p>"No." I shook my head. "I mean... he–"</p><p>"You don't have to tell me, Vivi." he said. "Not if it makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>"He killed me." I told him. "In my nightmare. First he raped me... then suddenly I was on the ground of some forest and he stabbed me in the chest with a kitchen knife."</p><p>Dad looked at me as I let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Why do the brain have to keep things like that?" I asked. "I want to forget that it ever happened but my brain won't allow me and I've ruined everything this family knew as happiness."</p><p>Dad shook his head at me.</p><p>"That's not your responsibility to worry about." He told me. "We are still a happy family but right now we just need to focus on your safety. Stop saying you ruined stuff 'cause the only one who ruined anything is that Parkinson kid."</p><p>I nodded slightly as I played with my fingers. All I could do these days was hope that the day I would feel like my old self would arrive soon but then something new happened to break me. Deep down I knew that I could never <em>really </em>go back to being the happy Vivi from before Luke. He took my virginity. Actually <em>took </em>it. I didn't give it to him. He fucking stole it and he continued to steal pleasure from my body while also using me as a punching bag to get his emotions out.</p><p>"Dad?" I asked softly.</p><p>"Yes, sweetheart?"</p><p>"It's never—" I let out a breath. "It's never going to end, is it?"</p><p>He turned to look at me with a questioning look on his face. "Of course it is going to end, Vivi. I promise you it will. I know it seems like the world is against you, like god wants to see you suffer—"</p><p>"I don't believe in god anymore."</p><p>Dad inhaled sharply as he nodded. "Your mother said the exact same thing once. Things kept happening to her. Her entire life she loved thinking her deceased father was a hero. <em>Her </em>hero. Then her brother left her to come back later and suddenly they were both kidnapped by the man they thought were dead. It took years but eventually they got piece from it."</p><p>"But what did it take?" I sobbed as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "People had to die for mum and Uncle Bash to get piece. Uncle Fred had to die and mum had to kill her own father. I don't want to have to kill anyone. Not even Luke."</p><p>Dad reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze before he just held it.</p><p>"You won't have to take anyone's life." He assured me. "And this don't have to go the same way like it did back then. Mum's co-workers will catch him, his sentence will be longer and when it's all over, our family will take a nice and long vacation somewhere nice."</p><p>He opened his arms to me and I hugged him tightly, squeezing my eyes shut.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, darling." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "We're all here for you and I <em>promise </em>you that it will be over soon."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>March 16th of 2017</b>
</p><p>What happened when you died? What happened when it was all over? When everything went black? Was there an afterlife? Some kind of heaven you'd end up in if you had made good decisions in life? Some kind of hell if you had been a horrible person?</p><p>Would I be welcomed in heaven or in hell?</p><p>Was it sad that I didn't know where I'd deserve to be?</p><p>A long and heavy breath left my lips as I narrowed my eyes when the sun appeared from behind the cloud, shining sharply into my eyes.</p><p>I raised a hand to cover for the sun but then noticed the shadow step in front of me, covering the sun completely.</p><p>"Evelyn?"</p><p>"Hey kiddo." My parents goddaughter grinned before she sat down next to me in the grass as I sat up, my head turned so I could look at her.</p><p>"I'm<em> four </em>years younger than you." I told her. "What're you doing here?"</p><p>"Well. I'll be staying for a while." She told me. "My dad told me what had happened with Luke escaping."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"He doesn't know where the burrow is located, does he?" She asked and cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>"He knows <em>about </em>it but I never told him the location." I said. "How long are you staying for?"</p><p>Evelyn shrugged, her eyes leaving me to look into the thin air. After looking at her for a while, I noticed that she didn't look so happy. Something was bothering her.</p><p>"You're really here for another reason, aren't you?"</p><p>She looked at me again.</p><p>"No. I mean, I am here because I wanted to check up on you but I've also had some issues with Woody lately and I needed a break."</p><p>Woody is her boyfriend. They were in the same year of Hogwarts and he too was a Gryffindor. His name isn't actually Woody though. That's a nickname he got. His real name is Ackerly Wood. Not that <em>that's</em> any better but he's a nice enough guy and a great Quidditch player.</p><p>"Have you been fighting?" I asked, earning a nod in response. "Do you want to talk about it."</p><p>"Ahh." she shrugged. "I don't want to worry your pretty head about that. Especially not when you have your own shit to worry about."</p><p>"Well, my shit revolves around a complete psychopath who mentally and physically abused me for months and almost killed me because he was jealous of your little brother." I said and she immediately looked at me with wide eyes. I let out a sigh. "I need therapy. My point is that I believe I can handle hearing your boyfriend troubles."</p><p>"Wait–" she spoke. "Scroll back. My little brother? Simon or Harvey?"</p><p>"Simon." I mumbled. "Yeah. Luke found a photograph of us in my bag and that's when he went crazy."</p><p>"Oh Vivi." she sighed, moving closer to wrap an arm around me. "Fine.. you want to hear about Woody?"</p><p>"Yes." I nodded. "Did you fight?"</p><p>"Something like that." she nodded. "Apparently his dad doesn't approve of me."</p><p>"Why?" I laughed sarcastically. "You're amazing. You're Evelyn Elizabeth Jordan. You were born during a freaking war. That's the most awesome characteristic a person can have!"</p><p>Evelyn rolled her eyes playfully, removing her arm from around me before she nudged me with her shoulder.</p><p>"Mr Wood doesn't like the idea that my parents are Lee Jordan and Kathleen Jordan, former known as Kathleen Whitestone.</p><p>"Why not?" I frowned."</p><p>"Because they got on his nerve when they were in school. Mum was always somehow involved with the pranks that your parents and uncle pulled and Mr Wood then thinks my dad talks too much. He's a bloody broadcaster. He's <em>supposed</em> to talk a lot."</p><p>She then shrugged.</p><p>"But I suppose he just wants to look out for his son. Did you know Woody's mother died a few years back? I guess that might be why he's gone to be extra protective." she rambled. "I just wish he could tone it down a notch and not give me those sharp comments when we're eating dinner with him."</p><p>"So you and Woody fought about his father?"</p><p>"Yes." she nodded slowly. "He keeps defending him and I get that but I'm his girlfriend and he should defend me too when his father tells him in front of me that he could've done better."</p><p>I pouted slightly as I wrapped my arms around Evelyn, hugging her as tight as I could. "I think you're great, Eve. Woody is just a dickhead if he doesn't think you're worth defending."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>April 30th of 2017</span>
</p><p><em>"Why haven't they caught him yet?" </em>dad asked out of frustration as he talked to mum in the kitchen. That had become the usual <em>lets-talk-about-Genevieve </em>spot and it was annoying me. I hated that they thought I couldn't hear them when they decided to talk about me. Hated that I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I could hear every single word. I also hated that I couldn't bring myself to leave the room. Instead I stayed and listened as I always did.</p><p><em>"I don't know, love."</em> mum responded. <em>"I try and keep in touch with Harry but he's busy helping the other aurors hunt him down. The hit-wizards and hit-witches has been called on the case too to try and help. They're thinking they'll catch him easier and faster with more people searching."</em></p><p>"It's been over a month, Lizzie." dad said with a sigh. "Our little girl is stuck here because she can't be safe in the world she is supposed to be safe in."</p><p><em>"I know, Georgie."</em> mum sounded like she was about to cry. <em>"Look at me. It's going to be okay."</em></p><p><em>"I'm just so tired."</em> dad was now crying and when I heard a sob from mum, I felt like I was gonna cry as well. <em>"I can't keep her safe. I can't keep anyone safe."</em></p><p>Later that night when I couldn't sleep, I had walked out of the room I was staying in and as I passed the door to mum, dad and Uncle Fred's room, I could hear mum crying. It wasn't the calm kind of crying. She was full on sobbing, trying to get words out and I heard my name being thrown in there. Then I had heard dad and Uncle Fred both trying to comfort her.</p><p>My hands gripped onto the railing and I stepped up as I looked out over the ground floor of the Burrow. There was a great distance down and for a moment, I caught myself wondering if it would hurt if I jumped. Would I feel it? Would I survive or would I die as soon as I hit the ground. Maybe if I hit the right angle.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>My eyes widened and I quickly turned around, getting down from the railing to see Uncle Charlie standing by the bathroom door. His bedroom was on the first floor but there wasn't a bathroom there so he had to use the one on the second floor.</p><p>"I–"</p><p>I didn't know how to explain that. Everyone knew how vulnerable I was from everything that happened so me standing on a railing and looking down can't have looked good.</p><p>"I swear that's not—"</p><p>Uncle Charlie raised his eyebrows at me before nodding towards the stairs. "Dining room. We're talking about this. <em>Go."</em></p><p>I nervously chewed on my bottom lip as I made my way down the stairs, followed by my Uncle. I sat down by the dining table and he sat across from me with a sigh.</p><p>"Do you know what that looked like to me?"</p><p>"No." I muttered, looking down at my hands. I knew <em>exactly </em>what it looked like.</p><p>"I'm gonna tell you a story." He proceeded to say without answering his own question. "And it is going to be rough but you need to listen because you will realize the damage it will leave when you proceed with something like that."</p><p>I quickly glanced up at him but hurried to look at my hands again when I saw his stern look.</p><p>"A long time ago, something happened. The world feel apart around our family and our nearest friends." He started explaining. "Your parents lost family and a loss like that is hard to process. Your mother helped your father through his grief but she completely forgot about herself."</p><p>
  <em>I know where this is going.</em>
</p><p>"Six years after the war and your dad felt better. He was still missing his other half and life would never be the same but your mum... she hadn't gotten the opportunity to grief. She didn't want to ruin it when your dad finally started getting better. They had five kids, their youngest was a year... Bryson. Your mother was so blinded by her depression that she just didn't care."</p><p>
  <em>Please don't tell me this.</em>
</p><p>"One day your dad walked into the basement of the shop and his whole world fell apart. He saw his wife, the mother of his children and his best friends since eleven years old, <em>hanging </em>from a rope in the ceiling. She had been hanging there long enough for her to be unconscious and he successfully got her down but he was panicking. He needed to get her to a hospital but he had five kids at home and knew he couldn't leave them be alone, seeing as the oldest was five years old." He told me. I had heard the story before and I absolutely hated it. "At the same time, I was in Romania and I got this odd feeling. The same feeling I got when my younger brother died. I knew something was wrong and somehow, my broom led me to your home. Your dad was screaming through his tears and four of his kids stood in the shop, listening to it because they didn't know what was happening or why their dad was acting in such an odd way. I saw my sister-in-law on that floor with a rope on the floor and burn marks from it on her neck. I have known her since she was a baby. I remember your grandma having to watch her for a few hours some night when her own parents had to go out on a date. I remember that little baby, though I was four or five at the time."</p><p>"Uncle Char—"</p><p>"I <em>saw </em>her lifeless body, not knowing if she was going to be okay." He said. "And my brother was crying, screaming. He was panicking and crying out for me to help him so I did what I knew I needed to do. I managed to calm him down and tell him to apparate to the hospital while I would take care of his children. My brother had already lost his twin and now he was sure he was going to lose his wife as well but he didn't and thank god he didn't. Thank god your mother is still here."</p><p>"I already know that story." I said and looked at him. "Mum told it to us."</p><p>"Then you know that she's happy she didn't die." He told me. "I'm not gonna tell your parents what I saw up there because they are already full of worry but Genevieve Blakey Weasley, you <em>will </em>promise me to <em>never </em>take your own life. Don't try it. If you ever get he thoughts, come to me, talk to me, <em>vent </em>to me. I don't care what time of day it is. I will <em>listen </em>because the last thing I want is to lose my niece and for my brother to lose his daughter. We already almost lost you once."</p><p>Then I started crying and Uncle Charlie hurried over to hug me.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."</p><p>"<em>Nothing </em>is wrong with you, Vivi." He told me. "I know things are hard right now and you don't have access to your therapist but these feelings you have are happening in a lot of people. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Just promise me you will never commit suicide."</p><p>He brushed some hair out of my face and I nodded slowly. "I promise."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May</b>
  <b> 5th</b>
  <b> of 2017</b>
</p><p>"Mum?" My weak voice asked into the room when I heard the floor creak. Every night my mum would come and check on me but she always walked to my bed and pecked my forehead before whispering something along the lines of '<em>Goodnight sweetie. Everything's going to be alright'.</em></p><p>She never <em>snuck </em>into my room so that's why I was questioning it.</p><p>"Mum?" I tried again. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around until I saw that my window was open.</p><p>
  <em>I closed that before going to bed, didn't I?</em>
</p><p>With a sigh, I pulled the covers away from my body and pulled my legs over the edge of the bed, standing.</p><p>The chill air came through the window and hit me. Shivers went down my spine and I immediately wrapped my arms around myself as I approached the window.</p><p>After I closed it, I turned around but then it felt like my heart dropped. My eyes went wide at the person standing in front of me and I was about to scream with fright when a hand went over my mouth and I was forced against the window. His dark brown eyes stared into mine and his lips were pressed together in a flat line. He was angry and I was scared.</p><p>His hair had fully grown back from when he shaved it, it had even gotten a tad longer than before but then again, he spent a month in Azkaban and then he had been hiding from the Aurors for two.</p><p>He had several scars on his face that weren't there before. He looked like shit but that wasn't even what was on my mind.</p><p>How did he find me?</p><p>"You know what angers me?" He growled into my face, causing me to close my eyes as I gulped.</p><p>
  <em>Don't cry.</em>
</p><p>"Little <em>brats </em>who sends me to Azkaban." He told me. "I did nothing wrong, baby. All I did was love you."</p><p>I turned my arm so that my palm was facing the room. I concentrated on my wand, thinking the words '<em>accio wand' </em>over and over again. Uncle Bill had spend these months at the Burrow teaching me how to summon my wand without saying the actual words. Just in case I would need it if I got in trouble.</p><p>I felt the material of my wand in my palm and I opened my eyes to look at him. Just as I was about to put the wand to his throat, he grabbed around my wrist and I yelled into his hand when he smashed <em>my </em>hand repeatedly into the wall until the wand fell to the floor, then he stepped on it and the crack told me it was broken.</p><p>"You're <em>done, </em>Genevieve." He told me. "You're coming with me and you're gonna pay for what you did."</p><p>I shook my head frantically as the tears starting flowing from my eyes.</p><p>"<em>Yes." </em>His raspy voice laughed as he nodded. "I'm gonna remove my hand now and if you scream, you're <em>dead."</em></p><p>He slowly dropped his hand from my mouth, then leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth.</p><p>Then I did it. The exact thing he told me not to. I screamed at the top of my lungs. He jumped a little as I started him but then he clamped a hand over my mouth again and I started crying violently.</p><p>"You <em>fucking </em>bitch!" He spat and reached into his pocket to pull out his wand. As I started hearing running steps from my parents room, he snuck his arm around my waist and disapparated the both of us.</p><p>We immediately landed on some cold cement floor and as soon as he let go of me, I fell to my knees. A cry of pain left my mouth. Not just physically pain from my knees hitting the floor but also emotionally pain.</p><p>He was going to kill me.</p><p>It wasn't gonna stop until I was either dead or his again and I <em>never </em>wanted to be his again. He stood next to me. He didn't say anything, he just stood there while I cried into the room.</p><p>After a moment, I tilted my head back and looked up at him through my teary eyes.</p><p>"W-What do you want from me?"</p><p>He didn't respond. His dark eyes only stared at me so instead I looked around to see where I was. It was a dark square room. Stone wall, cement floor. There was chains attached to one wall and chains attached to another wall with what looked like cuffs.</p><p>"Please, Luke." I cried and looked up at him again. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"You don't mean that." He said, giving me an expression I had never seen. His eyes were starting to become glossy as he crouched down and gently grabbed my jaw to look at me. "You hate me."</p><p>"N-no." I lied, grasping onto his shirt. "Please Luke. I love you. I-I really do. Just take me home please. I promise I'll tell them it was a lie. I promise you won't have t-to go back to Azkaban."</p><p>He pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and I noticed the tear that slid down his cheek. I had never seen him cry before.</p><p>"You don't have to lie anymore." He whispered and placed his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry, baby. I never wanted to hurt you but he didn't give me a choice."</p><p>"Who?" I asked as he hooked an arm under my knees and one behind my back before lifting me up. "Who is <em>he?"</em></p><p>He didn't respond as he put me down by one of the walls with chains attached to it.</p><p>"No, Luke." I cried, shaking my head when he grabbed the cuffs. "Please. You don't have to do this."</p><p>I tried pushing his hands away and kicking after him but his other hand grabbed onto my foot as he cuffed one of my ankles.</p><p>"Luke." I cried and he looked at me, shaking his head.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Vivi. I promise I'll do better, yeah?"</p><p>He went to stand but I grasped onto his wrist which made him look at me again.</p><p>"I'm sorry—" he repeated. "I didn't mean what I said when I called you a brat and a... a bitch and I'm— I'm not angry with what you did—"</p><p>What?</p><p>He threatened me in my room and now he said he wasn't angry? Something didn't add up.</p><p>"I'll be back down here with your breakfast in a few hours." He kissed my forehead and walked towards the door that was made of bars where a faint light shone through. I kept crying, calling for him and begging for him to let me go but he kept going and as he licked the door behind him, I saw him wipe some tears from his cheeks.</p><p>When he was gone, I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the stone wall. I couldn't stop crying. Mum and dad knew I was gone. They must've entered my room shortly after Luke had apparated me here and I hated the thought of them being worried.</p><p>They had gone through this once before. When they found out I was being beaten up by Luke. Now they had to live, knowing I had been kidnapped and not knowing if I were dead or alive.</p><p>
  <em>Please. God, if you exit. Give me a break. Let me be happy. Just for once. Please.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 5th of 2017</b>
</p><p>"I cooked it myself." Luke told me with a faint smile as he walked into the cellar and approached me with a tray. "There's scrambled eggs with some bacon. You like that, right? You still like that?"</p><p>I didn't respond. I just stared at him as he approached. I was so scared and so confused. He sat down in front of me and placed the tray between us.</p><p>"Eat."</p><p>"I'm not hungry." I muttered. His eyes searched my face before he shortly glanced at the food.</p><p>"Yes you are." He said softly. "I am <em>so </em>sorry Vivi. You're perfect the way you are. You don't need to lose weight. Just eat, <em>please."</em></p><p>"You're not Luke." I said, shaking my head. "Lucas Parkinson is a psychopath and tortured me for <em>months. </em>You're not him."</p><p>"Vivi—"</p><p>"Luke would never care about me." I continued. "He wouldn't call me perfect or tell me to eat. He would do the exact opposite."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Then he started breathing heavily through his nostrils, staring at me with the same look he used to when he got angry. He clenched his fists and I automatically closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms to protect it in case he was going to use his fists on me.</p><p>Instead, I heard the sound of the tray and when I looked, he had pushed it aside violently so that the food was scattered across the floor.</p><p>"Why do you always have to do this?" He asked. <em>That </em>was the Luke I knew. The exact same tone in his voice. "Make me this upset? I don't want to be <em>fucking </em>angry but you are <em>pissing </em>me off!"</p><p>He leaned forwards and placed a hand on the wall next to my head while he lowered his head to my shoulder.</p><p>"I love you." He whispered but it didn't sound like he was talking to m. It seemed like something he said to convince himself. "I love you, I <em>love </em>you. <em>I love you."</em></p><p>He kissed the bare skin next to the spaghetti strap of my top and I shivered at the contact.</p><p>"Please don't."</p><p>"I won't hurt you." He said and pulled back to look at my face. "I have— he's been teaching me how to control my anger. I just— I want you back Vivi and I want to show you that I can be what you need."</p><p>He leaned in to kiss my lips but I turned my head to avoid him.</p><p>"I'll never want you." I spat. "You beat me and you <em>raped </em>me and you have just fucking <em>kidnapped </em>me."</p><p>He placed a hand against my jaw and turned my head to look at him. I tried turning my head the other way but instead he cupped both sides of my face and forced it in place.</p><p>"You're right." He told me. "I did do those things. I took my anger out on you and I used your body to get myself pleasure. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Stop." I started to cry. "You're scaring me. Please stop."</p><p>He placed his forehead against my shoulder again and wrapped his arms around my waist as he laid between my legs.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispered against my skin. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm <em>sorry."</em></p><p>"If you really <em>are </em>sorry, then take me back to my family." I said. "The people who <em>actually</em> care about me."</p><p>"I can't." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I can't do that."</p><p>"No—" I cried, trying to push him away by his shoulder. "You need to take me home."</p><p>He pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, tucking on it.</p><p>"Luke, you have to take me home. My family will think you killed me. They <em>can't </em>think I'm dead."</p><p>"I'm not going to kill you." He whispered, cupping my cheek. He stroke my skin with his thumb and I moved my head away.</p><p>"Can you please stop touching me?" I asked in a whisper. I hated the feeling of his skin on mine. It brought bad those terrible memories so I needed him to keep his distance. "Why am I here?"</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"I can't tell you that."</p><p>"Yes you fucking can!" I yelled and kicked my leg which by accident hit him between the legs. He growled loudly, the noise filling the room as he cupped his area and leaned forwards, banging his hand against the floor.</p><p>I didn't feel sorry. I <em>hated </em>him. I hated him for what he did to me and for taking me against my will.</p><p>"Fucking hell, Genevieve!" He groaned when he was able to stand up. He took one step towards me and I felt myself curling up at the fright of him hurting me.</p><p>He stood in front of me and I saw him clench his fists but instead of taking it out on me, he punched the stone wall.</p><p>He turned around and walked to the door but when he opened it, he turned back around and looked at me.</p><p>"I'll get you some food that hasn't touched the ground."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 27th of 2017</b>
</p><p>"Who is the guy you keep talking about?" I asked Luke as I sat in a chair he had brought. He was cutting my hair for me. I had been talking to myself because I was going absolutely insane down here and he heard me say something about wanting my long hair gone.</p><p>He hadn't hurt me and he made sure to apologize every single day for everything he had done. I still hated him. That wouldn't end but he was trying so much to get me to forgive him.</p><p>Some days he'd be in a good mood and just talk to me while other days he'd be angry and take it out on the wall. He scared me.</p><p>"You know I can't tell you that." He sighed. "He'll show himself when he's ready."</p><p>"Where am I?"</p><p>"Vivi." He said sternly. "Stop with the questions. You know I'm not allowed to answer them."</p><p>He gathered my hair and showed it to me. "Is this length okay?"</p><p>I nodded slowly and he hummed in response before brushing through my hair. He had told me his mum had taught him how to cut hair so he could do it on himself.</p><p>"He's dangerous, Vivi." He spoke. "The man. When you see him... when he wants to see you. Please don't talk back to him. He's going to hurt you if you do."</p><p>I heard the sound of the scissors and some of my hair dropped to the floor.</p><p>"He's a murderer. He's killed people. A <em>lot </em>of people." He said. "He killed my mum."</p><p>My eyes widened and I tried to turn away but he placed his hands on my shoulder to keep me in place so he could continue cutting my hair.</p><p>"Your mum?" I asked. "When? What? Luke I'm so sorry."</p><p>I really was. I knew he wasn't a good person but no one deserved to lose their mother.</p><p>"While I was in Azkaban." He told me and cleared his throat. "Yeah. He uh— he used the killing curse on her, then helped me escape. I can't do anything about it. Can't get away."</p><p>"Luke—"</p><p>"I want to explain everything to you, Vivi." He said. "Everything that happened. I want to do that but I'm ashamed and— it's not an excuse for what I did to you. The pain I caused you and your family."</p><p>I closed my eyes and chewed on my lip. I wanted an explanation but I was also scared of what it was and I couldn't help but still be scared of him and this situation. I still didn't know where I was, why he had taken it or who the man was.</p><p>"When I was younger—" Luke sighed. "... I was diagnosed with something called Intermittent Explosive Disorder, also known as <em>IED. </em>It's basically when you suddenly get these outbursts of anger. It can be because someone provokes you or it can happen without reason. All you see is red and it feels like you can't control the anger so you just freak out and hurt people and break things."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"I was diagnosed when I was thirteen." He told me. "No one knows except my mum and I. Once I had a fit and I pushed my mum so hard that she fell and hit her head on the corner of the dining table. After a series of the anger outbursts, she took me to a therapist that made sure I could get a diagnosis on it. It's terrible. The outbursts are terrible, especially because when you act on the anger, you feel this kind of relief but when you realize what you've done, you feel embarrassed and sad. I don't like hurting people."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"You should be taking meds for that."</p><p>"I know." He breathed. "And I was taking meds for it when I got diagnosed but then this man found me while I was with you and he forced me to stop them. He <em>wanted </em>me to hurt you and I didn't want to stop taking them because I knew what would happen. Though he was threatening me. If I didn't get off my meds, if I didn't ruin you, he'd kill my mum and he did anyway but only after I had already ruined you."</p><p>"Ruined me." I scoffed. "You <em>shattered </em>me. Now I know it wasn't your fault because you have an illness but that doesn't change the fact that I flinch every time someone makes a sudden movement. That I can't even kiss the guy I like because it reminds me of when you forced yourself on me."</p><p>He stopped his movements and the scissor dropped to the ground. "The guy you like?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"No." I hurried to say. "I didn't mean—"</p><p>"Fuck!" He cursed and kicked the stuff on the floor. The scissors and the brush flees across the room and my body tensed at his outburst. "I fucking knew it! You always fucking loved him, didn't you?! Even when we were together?! Did you fuck him?! Did you fucking cheat on me?!"</p><p>He moved to in front of me and leaned over me, placing his hands on the back of the chair while he leveled his head with me.</p><p>I couldn't get any words out. I was terrified. Scared that he would hurt me. I didn't want him to hit me.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't hurt me.</em>
</p><p>"Fucking answer me!" He spat. I closed my eyes and a whimper left my lips.</p><p>"N-no." I cried, shaking my head. "Luke, please calm down."</p><p>He pushed himself away from the chair, breathing heavily. He let out a loud growl before crouching down, wrapping his arms around his head which he hung low to try and relax.</p><p>A few moments passed, then he violently punched the ground while I just cried out of fright.</p><p>Then he started crying. He was now on his knees, leaned over as he cried.</p><p>He was in pain and I had no reason to feel bad for him, <em>though </em>I really did.</p><p>"I lost everything." He cried. "I lost you, I lost my mum. I have nothing left and now you love someone else because I can't control myself."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 27th of 2017</b>
</p><p>"So this disorder—" I spoke. "Can you explain it a little further? It confuses me."</p><p>"Uh—" he let out a heavy breath. We both sat against the wall after I had tired to comfort him. I hated myself for feeling bad for him. He was going through stuff but I couldn't forget what he did to me. "Well the symptoms are rage, irritability, increased energy, racing thoughts, tingling, tremors, palpitations and chest tightness. That's the symptoms leading up to a fit but then there's temper tantrums, tirades, heated arguments, shouting, slapping, shoving, pushing. Physical fights, property damage. Threatening or assaulting people or animals in any kind of way."</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair before leaning his head back against the wall.</p><p>"I wish I could take my medicine again." He said in a whisper. "It feels like I'm losing control over my own mind and I'm scared of having another fit because I'm scared of hurting anyone. <em>You. </em>I'm so scared of hurting you again."</p><p>"Luke." I sighed, closing my eyes. "Where was all of this last year? You had so much time to explain this to me. What about the trial? You could've said it there and my mum would have made sure you got the help you need plus protection."</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"You don't understand, Genevieve. This man... if I didn't do what he said. He would kill me and my mum."</p><p>"But if you told Shacklebolt about all of this you would've gotten protection!" I argued.</p><p>"The ministry can't keep me safe from <em>him." </em>He scoffed. "He's got so many tricks up his sleeve."</p><p>"But— the way you looked at me during the trial." I said. "Looked like you wanted to kill me."</p><p>"I did—" he admitted. "At the time. It was the anger. I was angry because I was going to Azkaban but when I calmed down, I realized I deserved it."</p><p>He turned his head and looked at me. I shortly glanced at him, then looked down at the cuff around my ankle.</p><p>"So— our relationship was all a lie?" I asked. "You were told to get close to me?"</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "I approached you because I wanted to. I thought you were gorgeous, I loved your red hair and your smile and when we started seeing each other, I was so happy."</p><p>"But you didn't want to be seen with me then because I was a <em>filthy </em>Weasley girl?"</p><p>He cursed under his breath, his eyes going back to staring into the room.</p><p>"I <em>did </em>say that, didn't I?" He breathed. "I don't have any explanation to that. That wasn't him and that wasn't my diagnosis."</p><p>"Filthy Weasley girl." I muttered.</p><p>"But I fell in love with you, Vivi." He hurried to say. "I fell so hard and the anger took over when I saw you talk to fucking Simon Jordan. I'm sorry for my controlling behavior. I'm sorry for all the jealousy I took out on you."</p><p>"When did he find you?" I asked and decided to ignore his apology. "The man?"</p><p>"During the summer." He told me. "Between the last school year and this one. He told me he knew who my father was, then told me he wanted to get his hands on you and if I didn't help him, he'd kill my mum and I. That's when he took my medicine from me and forced me to stop therapy which was one of the other things that helped a little with the anger."</p><p>I scooted away from him, his eyes following me before he looked down.</p><p>"He wanted you to be weak when it was time to get you. That's why I had to make sure you stopped eating and to make sure you threw up. I had to treat you so poorly but I really didn't want to. I hated myself. I still do."</p><p>Suddenly steps approached and a figure appeared in the door to the cellar. I gulped and Luke moved closer to me which I barely even noticed because I was focused on this person I didn't know who was.</p><p>"Remember." Luke's voice whispered in my ear. "Don't talk back to him. Just do what he says and answer his questions. Then I'm sure he won't hurt you."</p><p>I shook my head frantically.</p><p>"I'm only fifteen. Why—"</p><p>"Lucas." The man spoke, his voice chill and cold. "What did I tell you about communicating with the prisoner."</p><p>"I'm sorry sir." Luke quickly stood up. I wanted to pull his hand and make him stay down here with me, even though I hated the things he had done to me, even though I didn't feel safe with him.</p><p>"Genevieve." The man said after Luke had stepped back into the dark while the man stepped forwards, revealing his face.</p><p>He looked to be around his sixties. He was tall and his hair was dark brown with some grey by the roots that showed his aging. His eyes were brown. The same kind of brown as my mum.</p><p>Mostly, he looked a lot like Uncle Bash, just older and a different hair color.</p><p>I was crying again. Crying of fear.</p><p>"Please let me go home." I begged. "I want to go home."</p><p>"I'm sure you do." He said. "Lucas. Bring her to the main room."</p><p>Then he turned back around and walked out of the cellar. Luke came back, crouching in front of me as he fumbled with unlocking the cuff.</p><p>"Your mum was held captive down here with her brother when they were kidnapped." He said and glanced up at my eyes to see my reaction.</p><p>"<em>What?" </em>I whimpered. "That's not... he's <em>dead."</em></p><p>Luke bit onto his bottom lip and managed to get the cuff off before helping me up.</p><p>"Don't show him your fear." He whispered as he wrapped his hand around my upper arm and led me out. "And stay quiet unless he asks you a question."</p><p>"Luke—" I whispered. "Help me get out of here. Help me get home. <em>Please."</em></p><p>He didn't respond.</p><p>He gulped harshly but he didn't respond.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 27th of 2017</b>
</p><p>He was supposed to be dead. If this was who I thought it was, then he was supposed to be dead. Mum killed him. She killed her father because he killed my uncle.</p><p>It was impossible for him to be here. How many fucking times did this man cheat death. How many times did he fake his own death.</p><p>
  <em>Stay quiet unless he asks you a question.</em>
</p><p>"Is it Genevieve?" The man asked, pacing back and forth in front of me. "Or do you prefer <em>Vivi?"</em></p><p>"Genevieve."</p><p>"Is that right?" He stopped walking and looked at me. "Friends and family calls you Vivi though, isn't that right?"</p><p>"Yes." I gulped. "But you're neither."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked to Luke who glanced at me. Then the man looked at me again.</p><p>"But that's where you're wrong, <em>sweetheart. </em>You can call me grandpa."</p><p>"I will do no such thing."</p><p>Luke's hand squeezed my arm in a way to tell me to stop talking but I really didn't care. I didn't know how long I had spent being locked up in that cellar but I didn't feel <em>that </em>scared of this man now that I was facing them. I found myself wishing he would kill me. That way it would all be over.</p><p>"Oh. Where are my manners." The man laughed. "I haven't introduced myself properly."</p><p>He held out a hand.</p><p>"Jonathan Ibex."</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>"Adrian Blossom <em>you mean." </em>I said. "You killed my grandmother. You killed my uncle. Probably also my other uncle."</p><p>"Are you thinking about Benjamin?" He asked. "Yep. I did kill that boy. It was a shame really but he tried to act like a hero when he recognized me from the night I killed his mother."</p><p>"He was fourteen!" I yelled. "You killed a fourteen year old boy!"</p><p>"I killed a <em>boy </em>who got in my way." The man told me in a strict tone. "And I would do it again."</p><p>"You're sick." I told him. "Something is seriously messed up in your head."</p><p>He took a step back, then let out a laugh of pure evil.</p><p>"The split image of your mother." He said. "Apart from your hair of course. You got that <em>disgusting</em> Weasley hair."</p><p>"Don't talk about my mother." I spat. "She fucking killed you! You should be dead!"</p><p>He looked at Luke before motioning something. Then Luke led me over to the sofa that stood in the room.</p><p>"Sit down." He whispered to me. I sat and he sat next to me while the man approached us.</p><p>I refused to call him my grandfather. I only had one grandpa and that was Arthur Weasley. Dad's father.</p><p>"Your mother said the same thing." He spoke and sat down on the coffee table, facing me. "Do you think I'm stupid, honey? Do you think you can kill me <em>that </em>easily? I planned it all. Fred Weasley never died. It may have seemed like that on the outside but I put him to sleep for eighteen years and I attached his soul to mine. When your mother <em>killed </em>me, she actually didn't. Fred was alive and when I got stabbed, I got some of that life energy from him and that healed me. I woke up when he did. It was all a part of my big plan."</p><p>He was sick. He was an actual psychopath. How could one person be so cruel? Make sure to ruin the lives of his own blood relatives.</p><p>"When Fred died, it broke your mother and the people around them." He continued. "And when he woke up, they were all <em>thrilled. </em>Though I can't have that, can I? They were happy because they didn't know that while they got their friend, their brother back, I was back too."</p><p>He reached forwards and took a lock of my now shoulder short hair, looking at it.</p><p>"Red hair." He scoffed, shaking his head. "A Weasley. Your mother made a grand mistake there."</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare!" </em>I snapped, slapping his hand away. "Don't talk about my parents! My dad is an amazing father and an amazing husband to my mum! He's there for his family and he doesn't fucking kill them!"</p><p>He laughed again.</p><p>"You're just as feisty as your mother." He said. "Now, listen to me, <em>Genevieve</em><em>. </em>I'll have Luke escort you back to the cellar but I have a little surprise for you tomorrow. Try and get some sleep."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 28th of 2017</b>
</p><p>"No, please!" A voice cried, slowly waking me from my sleep on the mattress that had been provided to me the first night I was here. "Why are you doing this? Please let me go home! I wanna go home!"</p><p>My eyes widened when I recognized the voice and I immediately sat up.</p><p>"Let go of her!" I screamed at Adrian as he threw my sister on the floor. She was crying violently and that made me cry too.</p><p>"Vivi!" She cried and that's when he slapped her across the face, causing her to cry even more.</p><p>"Get over there!" He pointed towards me and my sister ran over to me as fast as she could, throwing herself in my arms.</p><p>I held her tightly, rocking her in my arms as we both cried. I watched as Adrian walked over and grabbed the chains, wrapping the other cuff around the ankle of Veronica.</p><p>"She's only nine years old." I cried. "<em>Please. </em>Torture <em>me. </em>Fucking kill me but let her go. She doesn't deserve this."</p><p>"You want her to go home?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Well then I killed your father for no reason."</p><p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p><p>"No—"</p><p>I didn't know how to react. My heart dropped and my thoughts immediately scattered everything. The tight grip on my sister loosened but I still held her in my arms.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>He was lying. My dad wasn't...</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p>"You don't?" He asked and stood up. "Ask your sister. She saw it all."</p><p>He turned around and as soon as he walked out, I threw my head back against the wall, crying into the room.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell me it's not true.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tell me it's not true.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tell me it's not true.</em>
</p><p>"Who is that man, Vivi?" Ronnie asked, looking up at me. I looked back down at her and tried to keep on a brave face as I wiped the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>"He's mum's father."</p><p>"But—" she sobbed, then her bottom lip started trembling again and she let out a cry. "Why would he kill dad."</p><p>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>"Dad's not—"</p><p>"I was just playing outside." She cried and put her head against my chest again. "I was playing with my imaginary friend and then this man grabbed me. Dad tried to get me back but the man pointed his wand at him and this green light hit dad and he fell back. He wasn't moving."</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stop.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stop.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>"It's going to be okay." I cried, hugging Ronnie tighter. "I'm here. I won't let him hurt you."</p><p>It took hours but eventually she calmed down and fell asleep in my arms, leaving me with my thoughts. I kept thinking about dad. I kept crying when I saw him in my head. I couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want a ponytail or do you want braids?" Dad asked, looking at me through the mirror as he brushed my hair with the brush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ponytail."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright. Ponytail." He nodded with a smile but as he pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, I changed my mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, no! A braid!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced at me, then chuckled and let my hair down, diving it in three.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, two braids!" I changed my mind again and dad sighed as he looked at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vivi. Make up your mind." He told me, though the smile never left his face. "Ponytail or braids?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Braids." I nodded. "Yes. Two braids. I promise I won't change my mind again."</em>
</p><p>I squeezed my eyes shut. He was such a good father. He never complained about anything. He just loved spending time with us and it didn't matter if it was doing the hair on me and my sisters or if it was giving his kids <em>the talk.</em></p><p>He found it funny the day he and mum had to give us <em>the talk. </em>He would laugh and act like a virgin teenage boy while mum took the topic more seriously.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>I couldn't believe I was talking about him in past tense. No. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. I could feel it. He was alive. My dad was alive and it hadn't been the killing curse. It couldn't have been.</p><p>It wasn't supposed to go like this. We were supposed to be happy. A happy family with no more losses. Everything was supposed to be okay again. They were supposed to catch Luke and I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. We could go back to the flat, I could continue school and everything would be amazing. I'd grow old, my dad would walk me down the aisle...</p><p>Realization hit me.</p><p>I clamped a hand over my mouth and cried violently into it.</p><p>
  <em>This isn't happening.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This isn't happening.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This isn't happening.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This isn't happening.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This isn't hap—</em>
</p><p>"Vivi." <em>Luke.</em></p><p>I opened my eyes to see him approach, his eyebrows in a frown and hurt in his eyes. I shook my head at him before leaning my head against Ronnie's, closing my eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Vivi."</p><p>"Go away." I cried. "Get us out of here or go away. I don't want to look at you and I don't want to talk to you. Just— leave me the fuck alone."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>May 28th of 2017</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Elizabeth's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>My heart was beating fast. <em>So </em>fast. And I was sweating. There he was. My father who was supposed to be dead, stood outside in the grass, holding my youngest daughter. Not even a month had passed since Vivi for taken from her room and now he was alive and decided to come back to take my nine year old daughter.</p><p>I was watching it all from the window. George was there. He was slowly approached them, trying to get my father to let go of Veronica.</p><p>My husbands eyes were wide but so were mine. We were both so terrified of what was going to happen and right now we were the only ones home.</p><p>Molly and Arthur went to Diagon Alley to send a letter to Percy at the school. We had stopped sending post from the Burrow in case we were being watched.</p><p>Evelyn had gone back to her boyfriend Woody and Bill and Charlie promised to pay Hogwarts a visit to finally tell my other kids what happened with Vivi. I didn't want them to know but it had been weeks so I knew they had to know, seeing as she's their sister.</p><p>She was going to come back. We were going to get her back and he was <em>not </em>going to take Ronnie too.</p><p>Suddenly a green light appeared, blinding me and caused me to look away but my eyes widened when I realized what the green light was.</p><p>In an instant, I had sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, past Fred who woke up due to the sound.</p><p>"Lizzie, what the hell—" he sat up on the sofa but I sprinted right past him and ripped the door open to outside.</p><p>When I saw who laid in the grass, I screamed at the top of my lungs but the scream was replaced with cries and gasping for air as I fell to my knees.</p><p>"Liz?" Fred asked. He got up and walked over to me but as soon as he laid eyes on George in the grass, he stumbled forwards and leaned on the door.</p><p>"No." Fred shook his head, his hand resting on my shoulder for a moment before he pulled himself forward to get to his brother.</p><p>I closed my eyes, my fingers digging into the dirt on the other side of the front door. I couldn't breathe. All the air was being sucked out of my lungs and all I could do was rock back and forth, gripping the air as if I was gripping onto George's soul and pulling it back to him.</p><p>Another scream of pain came from me and I looked over to see Fred hugging George's lifeless body. My father was gone and so was my daughter. My husband was...</p><p>The love of my life was...</p><p>My soulmate was...</p><p>The one and only person I had ever loved was... dead. The one and only person I wanted to spend my life with. The one and only person I wanted with me when raising our children.</p><p>I sat up and leaned back against the doorframe, bring a hand up to my mouth as I watched the two bodies in the grass. Fred sitting there, holding his younger twin while crying over his body.</p><p>
  <em>My one and only.</em>
</p><p>"Fred." I cried, shaking my head frantically. "Please tell me he's not gone."</p><p>He didn't respond. He hugged George tighter, resting his own head against his. I gasped for air again, my cries getting louder as I sat in the doorway to the house.</p><p>"Stop." I ran my hands into my hair. I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky. "Give him back."</p><p>I smashed my hands down, one hitting the floor of the house and the other hitting the ground.</p><p>"You haven't earned him yet." I sobbed. "He needs to be <em>here. </em>With his family. <em>Please."</em></p><p>I didn't know why I was trying to talk to god. I didn't know why I was talking into thin air.</p><p>"No." I whispered to myself. I shook my head. "No. Stop. Make it fucking stop."</p><p>"Lizzie." Fred cried out. He wasn't looking at me but he held out his hand. He wanted me to come over. "I need you to hold him. I need you to stay with him."</p><p>Slowly, I pulled myself up from the ground and stumbled towards them where I dropped to my knees again. I wrapped my arms around George and took over as Fred stood up.</p><p>"Don't leave." I cried as I looked up at him. "You can't leave."</p><p>"I-I know where he's taken Vivi and— and Ronnie." He gulped. "I know where they are. Please just stay with Georgie. Keep him save. His— his body. Please."</p><p>"Don't leave." I cried in a whisper but he disappeared into thin air and as I laid my head on his, I let out a cry. "You can't leave too."</p><p>I had a arm around his shoulders as his back laid against my front and then I had a hand on his chest, clutching onto his shirt.</p><p>"Don't leave me." I cried as I pressed a kiss to his temple. "Please stay. I need you. The children need you. <em>Please </em>baby. Do you remember when I called you that? Y-you blushed and got all shy."</p><p>I chuckled through my tears, trying to put the pain away. I didn't know if his soul could hear me. I didn't know if his soul had left his body but if it was still here and he could hear me, I wanted him to leave in peace.</p><p>"You told me to shut up as you playfully shoved me." I cried. "We were twenty-five years old. We had four children at that age and I was pregnant again. That was good times. <em>Fuck."</em></p><p>I closed my eyes, crying into his hair that smelled so wonderfully of lavender.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." I continued to cry. "This is all my fault. Don't go. Please don't go. Stay. We're not done. I'm not finished with you. I love you, my love. I can't do this. I don't know what to tell the children. I don't know how to survive without you. Baby, <em>please. </em>You can't leave me. Don't <em>fucking </em>leave me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Genevieve's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rise and shine!" a voice sang through the room before my curtains were pulled to the sides. I groaned as I pulled the duvet over my head to shut out the light. "Breakfast is ready downstairs so if you're not down in ten minutes, I will personally pour water over you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hands were placed on the outside of my duvet as my dad shook me to try and wake me up. I replied with another groan and stuck my hand out from under the duvet to wave him away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ten minutes, Vivi. Ten minutes!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck off!" I shouted, hearing him laugh as he left my room. I buried my head into the pillow again as I pulled the duvet down a little so my face could get some air. I had absolutely no intention of getting up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Roxi! I would appreciate it if you didn't throw your books at me!" my dad shouted in the hallway. "Pick it up! Mum's going to be pissed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I heard the sound of nails tapping against the doorframe so close to where I was that it had to be against my doorframe. "Vivi. Up. Now!"</em>
</p><p>I woke up with my entire body jolting. Immediately the tears poured from my eyes and I let out a silent sob as Ronnie was sleeping next to me on the mattress. I had made sure she slept between me and the wall so that she wasn't easier to grab.</p><p>Then my body jolted again when I noticed Luke crouch down by my feet. He glanced at me but didn't say anything as she removed the chains from my ankle, then from Ronnie's.</p><p>"He's given you permission to walk around the room freely." he told me. "The rest of your siblings will be here soon."</p><p>I sat up and watched him make his way back towards the door. Now it was my turn to be angry. I got up and in the split of a moment, I grabbed his wrist to make him look at me. Then I pushed him harshly against the wall, an arm on his throat.</p><p>"What does he want?!" I screamed. "He's always killed my father! What else could he possibly want from us!"</p><p>"Vivi. Let go of me." he said. "I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"Hurt me." I challenged him. "I fucking dare you! You've already taken so much and now you're working together with that fucking psychopath!"</p><p>"I told you... if I don't, he'll–"</p><p>"Kill you?!" I spat. "He killed my dad and now he's going to kill the rest of us!"</p><p>Luke grabbed onto me, cupping my face. "I won't let him–"</p><p>"Don't touch me!" I screamed and slapped his hands away. "The only thing I want from you is the fucking power I know you have! Apparate us back! Let us out of here!"</p><p>Suddenly the anger took over in him and his hand wrapped around my throat. I grabbed onto his hand, trying to get him to let go as he walked forwards, staring down at me angrily while backing me up towards the opposite wall of the room.</p><p>I couldn't breathe. He was cutting off the air and all I could do was wave my arms around and hit him to get him to let go.</p><p>"Vivi!" I heard Ronnie cry out. "Let go of her! Please don't hurt her!"</p><p>A flash of light appeared and someone apparated into the room but my eyes were focused on his which were full of rage.</p><p>"L-Luke." I managed to choke out as I kept a hand around his wrist to try and force it away while my other hand was slapping his shoulder.</p><p>"Oi!" I heard Sammy's voice in the room before someone tried to approach us. Then the figure got pushed away and the sound of a body hitting the wall filled the room but all I could focus on was my mind becoming foggy.</p><p>The sounds were starting to get faint and I was getting light-headed. It was the feeling of almost passing out. I recognised it from my panic attacks. Luke was in the middle of choking me to death and he couldn't control the anger he felt. He had a diagnosis and I had provoked him. He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't going to realise it until it was too late.</p><p>It sounded like it came from the faint distance but for a moment I thought I could hear Roxi's cries, Freddie shouting and Bryson talking to Ronnie. They were all here and they were all going to witness my death.</p><p>My eyelids started to get heavier and they closed slowly as all the oxygen left my brain. It felt like my brain was about to explode and splatter across these four walls. This was it. This was my ending.</p><p>But then again...</p><p>I would get to be with dad.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lizzie's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>I don't know how long I sat in the grass for. How long I sat with my deceased husband in my arms. I had been rocking him from side to side, humming <em>our</em> melody. The melody we danced to in the astronomy tower. The melody we could hear very faintly from the Great Hall on the night of the Yule Ball. It was <em>our</em> melody. It played at the wedding and now I was humming it to him so that his soul could leave in peace. So that he could be happy.</p><p>Suddenly the body in my arms jolted upwards with a loud gasp for air. My mind went wide and I started crying again when I saw that George was moving, looking around in confusion. His eyes landed on me and the first thing he did was cup my face and kiss me.</p><p>"What." I cried hysterically when he pulled away again. "I thought you were. I don't understand. He used the– what?"</p><p>"I don't know." he whispered, shaking his head as he was panting heavily. "I don't know what's going– I'm.. I feel fine."</p><p>He patted his chest and then he froze. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace he was wearing. We both looked at it. The string that had sat around his neck wasn't touched but the metal pendant was fractures.</p><p>Our children had given him that necklace on Father's Day a few years ago. Had all their names and birthdays engraved in it. It was shattered into six pieces that all hung from the string and they were shattered between each child's name, dividing them.</p><p>"The curse must've–" George shook his head and looked at me. "It must've hit the necklace. Only an object and an action of love can fight the curse."</p><p>"It–" I took a deep breath, wrapping my arm around his neck while I placed my forehead against his. "...It hit the necklace that was made with love from our children."</p><p>"They saved my life." he whispered, wrapping both his arms around me before hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry darling."</p><p>My other arm went around him as well, pulling him closer. That was the worst moment in my life and this was the best. Knowing that my husband wasn't dead. He was here and he was alive. He was in my arms.</p><p>"Ronnie." he spoke and pulled away. "Fuck! That fucking bastard have our daughters!"</p><p>Once again, I cried. The realisation of it hit me. Everything was happening right now and it was happening so fast. I wanted to say I hated my life because I did hate most of it but I had an amazing family and right now was about saving them.</p><p>I lost my father when I was two, then my brother left when I was nine. Years went by and I was happy with my friends. Then we thought we lost Ginny when the attacks started happening at Hogwarts. Ginny was my friends little sister and she was also like a sister to me so thinking she was dead. Thankfully she wasn't and Harry saved her. Then we thought a murder had escaped and he got into Hogwarts. Turned out he wasn't guilty. Then Cedric Diggory died and even though I wasn't friends with him, I had talked to him quite a few times through my school years to that was tough. I was tortured by a teacher along with a lot of other student. Both mentally and physically and she even got put in Azkaban because a few of her students had died due to their injuries. Then I was kidnapped and discovered that my dad who I thought was dead, who I saw as a hero, was in fact very much alive, changed his name to Jonathan Ibex and was a death eater who had worked closely together with Lord Voldemort himself.</p><p>Then a good thing happened. I married my soul mate. My best friend. My one and only. We got married and we had a wonderful time in Paris for our honeymoon.</p><p>We got back and we had some great months until my father starting harassing me again. He killed my mother, my best friend got pregnant, so did I but I miscarried while still grieving my mum. My best friend gave birth and I was happy but sad that I wasn't gonna give birth to my daughter. Then I left after being in hiding for months and I almost ruined everything good I had with George. I did something selfish that almost costed my marriage and that's something I still regret to this day. The war happened...</p><p>We lost people. We lost Lupin, Tonks and most importantly, we lost Fred and we lost Benjamin. Then I got the chance to kill my father and I didn't fucking hesitate. I thought I killed him.. apparently not.</p><p>I got pregnant about six months after the war. It hadn't been passionate sex. No, it had been angry sex because we were both angry about the war, angry because we lost people and angry at each other because we were slipping away from one another. I got pregnant and nine months later we welcomed our first son whom we named after each of our brothers.</p><p>Five years later I almost died from suicide but I didn't because George saved me. Then after spending time in the psych ward, we could start getting a happy life and suddenly eighteen years after his death, Fred woke up. I remember hoping that Benjamin had woken up as well but he didn't and he's still gone.</p><p>Then our fifteen-year-old daughter was almost killed by her boyfriend who raped and abused her and George and I both felt like we failed her as her parents. Finally he went to Azkaban and we got hope for the future but he escaped and Vivi got kidnapped. The aurors, my co-workers kept searching and searching for both of them.</p><p>Suddenly my father's face showed up at the Burrow and grabbed my younger daughter while casting the killing curse on my husband. Never in a million years did I expect to see him after I cut him open with a knife.</p><p>"What are you two doing on the ground?" it came from Bill as he and Charlie showed up. "Get up. You need to know something."</p><p>"What?" George immediately asked. "Are they missing?"</p><p>I looked at George, holding onto him. I couldn't let go of him. Not after what had just happened.</p><p>"How'd you know?" Charlie asked. "All four of them are gone. No one's seen them and it was like they were taken out of their beds or something."</p><p>"Adrian is not dead." I said as George helped me up from the ground while helping himself too. "He was here. Took Ronnie."</p><p>"And tried to kill me." George added. "I was hit with the killing curse."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lizzie's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>"Are you hurt? Does it hurt?" I asked through my tears while checking his face and patting his chest to check for any injuries the failed curse could've done.</p><p>"Liz—"</p><p>"T-They can't lose their— you can't be hurt." I said through a sob. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have—"</p><p>"Liz!" George raised his voice only to get my attention, and when I looked at his face, he placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a short kiss. "I'm fine, my love."</p><p>I nodded slowly, then wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.</p><p>"What if he hurts them?" I cried. "I don't understand why he want to ruin our lives."</p><p>"Listen to me, love." He whispered as he rubbed my back while just holding me. "You told me Fred knew where he had taken them. If I know my brother right, he will go get Harry and also Ron because he's got experience. They're gonna get our children back and then we are going to go away for a while. Yeah?"</p><p>"Go away?" I sobbed and pulled away to look at him.</p><p>"Not permanently but just so that our family can heal." He said, pushing some hair behind my ear. "Maybe to the states, maybe Australia. Somewhere with a wizarding school so they can continue their education."</p><p>I nodded, placing my hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"That— that sounds wonderful."</p><p>"It does, doesn't it?" He forced a small smile to try and comfort me. "Let's get you up to bed. When you wake up, I am sure the children will be down here, laughing while playing card games."</p><p>I nodded again and he wrapped an arm around my waist as he led me upstairs and into the room.</p><p>When I got into bed, George sat on the edge and ran his hand over my forehead and into my hair repeatedly.</p><p>"You don't have to be strong for me." I whispered as I held his other hand. "You've always done that. You don't have to do that. They're your children too."</p><p>"I know." He smiled softly and wiped my cheeks from the tears that kept spilling from my eyes. "They'll be okay, Liz. They're okay."</p><p>
  <b>George's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>I watched as Lizzie's eyes started to close. She was exhausted from everything that had happened today. From seeing her father grab our daughter to seeing him use the killing curse on me and then finding out he had taken all of our children.</p><p>He had all six of our children. He had Fred junior, he had Roxanne, he had my twins and my two youngest. My thirteen year old son and my nine year old daughter.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Lizzie's breathing changed. She had completed passed out now from exhaustion and I decided to stay. She had a death grip on my hand and even though she was now sleeping, she wasn't letting go. I didn't want her to wake up if I left and honestly I couldn't get myself to leave her alone.</p><p>I was scared of the situation. I kept thinking about my children, where they were and if they were okay.</p><p>When Adrian had kidnapped Lizzie back then, she was sexually assaulted by one of his "<em>workers" </em>and the thought of any of my children experiencing that, made me want to throw up. The thought of Vivi experiencing it <em>again.</em></p><p>If they come home and I find out he has touched them or if anyone working with him has. I'll find him and I'll kill him for ever laying a hand on my family.</p><p>"Georgie, dear." I looked up to see mum in the doorway with a cup of tea. "How is she doing?"</p><p>"She's asleep." I said and ran a hand over my tired face. Mum came over and handed me the tea before I thanked her. "She's terrified. We both are."</p><p>I kept holding Lizzie's hand as I used the other hand to guide the cup up to my lips.</p><p>"You two have been through so much already." Mum sighed.</p><p>"It's like Lord Voldemort all over again." I said. "He keeps coming back and I—"</p><p>My face dropped when a thought crossed my mind.</p><p>"What if he has created a horcrux like Voldemort did?" I asked and looked up at my mum. Worry flashed past her eyes but then she shook her head.</p><p>"No. Don't think like that." She said. "I'm sure he just used polyjuice on the man that Lizzie killed."</p><p>"I don't know, mum." I sighed. "Wouldn't the polyjuice stop working if the person died? She stabbed him and basically cut him open. The potion would leave his system."</p><p>"But a horcrux? George... only two people have known to make one." She said. "Herpo the Foul and Lord Voldemort."</p><p>"And this guy, Adrian worked close with Voldemort. He would know how to make them." I said. "If he <em>did </em>make a horcrux, what do you think it is?"</p><p>Mum shook her head again.</p><p>"I don't know, dear. Try to not focus on that right now." She said and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You stay and make sure Lizzie gets the sleep she needs. We'll all be downstairs."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Genevieve's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>I gasped for air and slid down the wall with tears spilling from my eyes once Luke let go. I grasped onto my throat. I didn't know why, I just did while looking up at Luke.</p><p>"Fuck." He cursed, covering his face for a moment before he crouched by me. "I'm sorry, Vivi. I don't—"</p><p>"Get away from her you fucking lunatic!" My older brother yelled across the room but as result, Adrian kicked him in the stomach and I cried out for him to stop when my brother curled into a ball and groaned in pain.</p><p>Sammy was unconscious, bleeding from his head as he had hit the wall and Roxanne was sitting by him, making sure he was okay. Bryson was with Ronnie, holding her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Luke whispered, shocking a few fingers over my cheekbone. "I didn't mean to— I don't— fuck please don't think I wanted to kill you. I don't want to—"</p><p>"Lucas." Adrian called. "Get away from the girl."</p><p>"She's hurting. She needs—"</p><p>"Now!" He roared and Luke's face went pale with fear. His eyes searched mine for a moment before he stood up and walked over to stand behind Adrian.</p><p>I looked around at all of my siblings, wishing I could do something to get them out of here. Even if it meant sacrificing myself. Maybe he would let them go if I let him kill me.</p><p>"What do you want?" I cried as I laid on the floor. I felt so powerless. As if all the strength had left my body.</p><p>"What I want?" Adrian's voice filled the room. "I want your mothers life."</p><p>"No!" Roxanne exclaimed immediately. "You're gonna leave our mother alone! She doesn't deserve any of this! None of us do!"</p><p>"You should stop fighting it so much." He said. "Surrender and you can live your lives with me. I <em>am </em>your grandfather and unlike your parents,  I have money to support all of you. All you have to do is say the words."</p><p>Fred managed to get up from the floor and crawled over to me, making sure I was okay. He checked my head, then my neck before he just sat with me.</p><p>"<em>What </em>words?" I asked.</p><p>"Ask me to kill your mother." He shrugged. "Then you'll be orphans and I can become your guardian."</p><p>As he finished speaking, an explosion sounded and I immediately covered my head while Fred tried to protect me as well.</p><p>After a moment, we both removed our hands from our heads so we could look at what was happening.</p><p>Adrian was unconscious on the floor and Luke was hurt, lying there while grasping onto his leg. Uncle Fred, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry stood in the door, all breathing heavily.</p><p>Ronnie first got up and ran crying to Uncle Ron who picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around waist.</p><p>"C'mon kiddos." Uncle Fred gestured for the rest of us to come with them.</p><p>"We'll get you home." Uncle Harry said. "It's all over."</p><p>Fred tried to get me with him when he and the rest of our siblings joined our uncles but instead I ran to Luke.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked, then saw the blood coming from his leg. "Oh fuck."</p><p>"Genevieve." Uncle Ron called. "C'mon."</p><p>"We need to bring Luke!" I said as I looked at him. My three uncles looked at each other and my siblings exchanged looks as if I was crazy.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Uncle Fred asked. "That <em>boy </em>treated you like an object for months and works together with your mum's father who killed my brother, <em>your </em>dad."</p><p>"Stop!" I cried. "No! It's not Luke's fault. He didn't have a choice. <em>Please. </em>He'll explain everything but we can't leave him here with him. He's going to kill him. <em>Please."</em></p><p>Uncle Fred looked at Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron.</p><p>"Get the children out of here. Vivi and I will follow behind in a moment."</p><p>Uncle Harry grabbed onto Bryson and Roxanne's hands, apparating out of here while Uncle Ron put Ronnie down and got her and Fred with him to where Sammy laid.</p><p>"His head." He muttered and placed a hand on Sammy's arm before extending his own arm to Ronnie and Fred. Once they grabbed it, the four of them disappeared too and Uncle Fred approached me, crouching down next to me.</p><p>"Vivi. We can't—"</p><p>"I am <em>not </em>abandoning him!" I interrupted. "I haven't forgotten and I certainly have not forgiven what he did to me but he's sick and hasn't taken his meds because Adrian took them from him. It's not his fault and he needs our help."</p><p>Uncle Fred looked at me for a while, then looked at Luke.</p><p>"Fuck, okay. Why did you have to inherit your dad's big heart." He said and shook his head, his jaw tense from the mention of my dad.</p><p>I couldn't believe we were going home and I wasn't gonna see him. My dad was dead. My dad...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You <em>brought </em>him back here?!" Mum hissed at Uncle Fred. "What the fuck were you thinking?! He's going to bring Adrian straight to us!"</p><p>My eyes were focused on my dad. He was standing there, arms folded over his chest as he looked out of the window.</p><p>He was alive. How was he alive? My eyes then moved to where my grandmother was fixing up Luke's leg. He had been apologizing again and again to every one of my family members that had talked to him or helped him.</p><p>He was a mess. Everything made him flinch. What the fuck did Adrian do to him?</p><p>Sammy was still unconscious. Grandma had also been taking care of him and his head. She said that if he didn't wake up soon, he'd have to go to the hospital.</p><p>Fred was bruised. From Adrian kicking him in the stomach. He had a big black and blue bruise across his torso.</p><p>I also couldn't help but keep looking towards Uncle Fred. I knew something that the rest of them didn't and I had no idea how to tell him or anyone else.</p><p>"Lizzie." He sighed. "Vivi says he has an explanation. That he didn't have a choice so let's just—"</p><p>"What is your explanation!" My mum stormed towards Luke as grandma stepped aside. "What is this <em>explanation </em>you have for ruining my daughter and working with my father."</p><p>Luke gulped, glancing towards me but he couldn't get any words out.</p><p>"Mum—"</p><p>"You are a disgusting human being!" Mum spat. "I don't care what your explanation is. That is <em>my </em>daughter and you <em>fucked </em>her over!"</p><p>"Liz." Dad wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her back.</p><p>
  <em>How was he alive?</em>
</p><p>"I suggest we make him drink truth serum." Dad told mum. "Then we can ask the questions."</p><p>"Maybe take it easy on him." Grandma said. "The boy is terrified."</p><p>"He <em>should </em>be terrified." Uncle Charlie said, glaring at Luke. "Bill, go get the Veritaserum. There's some in my bag over by the door."</p><p>"Why do you carry around Veritaserum?" Grandpa asked as he sat down next to me by the table.</p><p>"I don't know." Uncle Charlie shrugged. "In case it would come in handy."</p><p>Uncle Bill got the Veritaserum and grandpa poured it into a glass of water. Luke drank to while being stared down by both mum, dad and Uncle Charlie.</p><p>"We're going into the Scullery." Dad said, grabbing Luke's arm roughly to pull him up. I watched as he dragged him towards the Scullery and when I got up to follow them in there just like mum did, Uncle Charlie grabbed my arm.</p><p>"Let them about it."</p><p>"No." I frowned. "I want to know if his story matches the one he told me."</p><p>He sighed and nodded slowly before letting go of me. I followed my parents and Luke into the Scullery. Mum and dad looked at me as I sat in the chair in the corner while Luke had been forced to sit on a chair in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Genevieve–" dad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go spend some time with–"</p><p>"I'm staying right here." I cut him off. "Go on. Ask him your questions. I'm not leaving."</p><p>I folded my arms over my chest, showing that I was being serious. Dad turned to look at mum before they both looked at me again.</p><p>"You don't say a word." Mum told me. "You can sit there and you can listen but I don't want to hear you say a word to him or defend him <em>at </em>all."</p><p>I simply shrugged. She acted like I had forgiven Luke. I hadn't. I just knew he needed help if he had been speaking the truth about the illness.</p><p>"Why were you working with Adrian?" Mum started off asking him. Dad was protecting her, making sure she wasn't too close to Luke. I knew he was scared that he'd hurt anyone because of his history with hurting me.</p><p>"I-I wasn't working <em>with </em>him." Luke answered honestly. He kept glancing towards me while keeping his main focus on my parents. "I didn't want to but he— he threatened to kill my mother and me and he took my medicine from me."</p><p>"Your mum—" dad said. "Where <em>is </em>your mum? Working with him too?"</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "He killed her while I was in Azkaban."</p><p>My parents looked at each other and mum gulped before she stepped back, letting dad take over.</p><p>"Pansy's—" dad sighed and looked at Luke again before he grabbed a chair and turned it around, straddling it as he sat in front of Luke. "I'm sorry for your loss."</p><p>"T-Thank you."</p><p>"You talked about some medicine." Dad said. "Is that <em>drugs </em>or real medicine for something... a condition perhaps?"</p><p>"I have IED." Luke said and when dad raised his eyebrows to show he had no idea what that was, Luke gulped. "It stands for uh— Intermittent Explosive Disorder."</p><p>"And what exactly <em>is </em>that?" Dad asked.</p><p>"It's a mental illness where I— anything can anger me and <em>nothing </em>can anger me too. That's why it's called Explosive disorder. The anger explodes and I can't control myself when I get violent."</p><p>Mum closed her eyes as she ran a hand over her face and dad glanced back at me for a moment, causing me to look at the floor.</p><p>"Listen, Mr Weasley—" Luke said, dad looking at him again. "I never wanted to hurt your daughter. I-I didn't want to abuse her in <em>any </em>way at all and the only explanation I have is my IED and the fear of my mum getting killed but then she <em>did </em>get killed."</p><p>Dad sat up straight, rolling his shoulders before standing up.</p><p>"Vivi, go out to the others."</p><p>"Why?" I frowned.</p><p>"Go out to the others." He said through gritted teeth. "I will <em>not </em>repeat myself."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad punched Luke.</p><p>Said he had been wanting to do that for a very long time and Luke said he didn't mind because he knew he deserved it. Grandma and grandpa allowed him to stay in the house for a couple of days before Uncle Harry took him to live with his dad.</p><p>Yes... we found out who Luke's dad is and we were all very shocked. Well, Uncle Harry and my mum found out. They worked together to figure it out, then asked Luke if he would like to go stay with him since his dad had agreed to it.</p><p>It was so... odd.</p><p>Then again, the way Luke had been acting like he was better than everyone else. It was the same way his dad acted when he went to school with my parents. That's what my dad had explained to me. Dad even got in a fight with him once and he, Uncle Fred and Uncle Harry all got banned from quidditch for life.</p><p>Luke's dad is Draco Malfoy. That means that he must've gotten Pansy pregnant shortly after the war or something. All I know is that sometime after the war, they never spoke again. I mentally puked just thinking about it.</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" my voice came out fragile as this was something I had been dreading. I didn't even plan on saying it now but I woke up to find Uncle Fred in the kitchen, awake as well so I thought I should just spit it out. He needed to know.</p><p>"Vivi? Hi." he offered a soft smile, looking back at me before continuing with his tea. "Would you like a cup?"</p><p>"No thanks." I said and he nodded slowly in response. "I really need to tell you something that I learned while they held me in that cellar."</p><p>I <em>just</em> met my Uncle Fred and my family<em> just</em> got him back. How was I supposed to tell him he had to<em> actually </em>die for Adrian to die as well.</p><p>"Sure thing." he nodded and turned towards me with a smile. He took a sip of his tea before motioning for me to follow him to the living room. I did and we ended up sitting on the sofa. "You weren't hurt, were you? No one laid a hand on you?"</p><p>"That's not–" I shook my head, not bothering to mention that Luke had choked me nearly to death. "Adrian told me that you never actually died during the war."</p><p>I watched Uncle Fred's face as his eyebrows slowly came together in a confused frown.</p><p>"He gave you a piece of his soul and put a protection spell on you so when that explosion happened, you just went to sleep instead of dying. It was his plan for you to sleep for eighteen years so that he could wake up as well and continue. I think he knew who would win the war and I think he knew that mum would kill him so he made himself immortal by..."</p><p>I couldn't say it. My throat tightened and I knew I would break into tears if I said it, though when I looked at his face again, he was leaned back on the sofa, his mouth forming a small <em>'O'</em> as his eyes were focused on the big family clock with all the spoons that had our faces on it.</p><p>"...by making me his Horcrux." he finished my sentence, then laughed out of exhaustion, throwing his head back. "I have to die for this to end..."</p><p>He then sat up and placed the cup on the table, then turned towards me. "You should've told me before. You're nearly sixteen. You shouldn't walk around with that on your own."</p><p>"I didn't know how to tell you." I muttered. "My entire life I have heard stories about you. Everyone had stories and I always longed to meet you and then I did because you weren't dead after all. It was the best Christmas gift I could get. I got to know the uncle I always knew through stories and photographs but you have only known me through this hell with Luke and everything and now you have to die and I didn't know how to say it."</p><p>Uncle Fred wrapped an arm around me to pull me in for a warm and comforting hug. He held me tightly, gently swaying me from side to side as I was now crying.</p><p>"It's going to break them." I told him through a sob. "They're all going to break if thy lose you again."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Suicide attempt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was June.</p><p>Almost July. I had been writing Simon a lot lately. Grandpa would go to Diagon Alley for me to owl the letter and Simon would sent a letter there for grandpa to pick up.</p><p>Simon failed his exams, meaning he was going to do his seventh year all over from September when the new semester started. Uncle Fred had told everyone about the whole Horcrux things and everything was a mess right now.</p><p>No one wanted to accept it, though they knew they had to. Dad spent most days just looking out the window in the same spot that Ronnie had been taking that day when Adrian showed up. Mum tried to distract herself by planning and preparing for me and Sammy's birthday which was in a two-weeks time. She said that even during times like these, we should celebrate the things worth celebrating.</p><p>Grandma was also distracting herself from knowing her son had to die again after she lived eighteen years thinking he was dead. She was baking a lot and knitting a lot too. That was her distraction. Grandpa spent most days outside with the car and my siblings were arguing a lot while Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie refused to talk about it. If anyone mentioned it, they'd either leave or get angry and tell someone to shut up.</p><p>Everyone were acting like they were already grieving Uncle Fred's death but he was still here, trying to lighten the mood and make jokes about it. I didn't find it funny. I was so tired and honestly I didn't want to celebrate my sixteenth birthday but it gave mum something to do so I didn't say anything to stop her.</p><p>I stopped writing music. I didn't find it pleasurable anymore. After everything, it was another thing that made me really impatient. If I didn't know to finish a song, I'd get way too impatient and get really angry. Sammy had to hug me to calm me down multiple times where I'd just cry in his arms and he'd let me while we sunk onto the floor. I hated this new reality. The reality of losing people. I thought I lost dad and now I was going to lose the Uncle I just got the chance to meet. I thought I would have him in my life until he grew old and died of natural causes.</p><p>Emery and I hadn't been writing at all. She hadn't written me and I hadn't written her. I feel like after everything that happened with Luke we just kinda grew apart and stopped communicating. Even at school before mum and dad came to get me, we didn't talk much, though we were roommates. All I know is that Sammy still really likes her and want to see her again but when we've figured all of this out, the family is moving away for a while to heal.</p><p>Mum and dad are trying to figure out a destination and they're trying to convince Uncle Fred to come with but he's determined to sacrifice himself so the rest of us can live our lives. I couldn't think about it without crying.</p><p>I was scared.</p><p>My family was broken once because of his death and now he'd die again and we'd know this was forever. Mum felt guilty. It was her dad and I heard her tell dad that if she had just surrendered back then, this would never have happened, but then again... if she had surrendered, my siblings and I would never have been born.</p><p>Maybe that would've been for the best.</p><p>I didn't want to do this anymore. Life was getting too hard and every time I thought things would get better, something came and kicked my family to the ground.</p><p>My family was also happy once. More than once. Before I was born and when I was little. After mum received the help she needed. We used to have baking contests where the flat would be full of laughter as mum and dad got very competitive with one another.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>I knew it would break them even more. I knew it would but I just couldn't do it anymore. I was tired, exhausted and I didn't feel like it would ever get better. I wanted it to be over with. I wanted it all to end.</p><p>My steps were heavy and my breathing was loud as I hurried down the stairs to the first floor and continued down the hallway. I regretted it. I regretted it so much. As soon as I saw how much it bled, I regretted it. I had done it while Roxanne was sleeping. I wanted to end it. I still do but as soon as the blade cut my arms open, I regretted it. I couldn't possibly leave my family.</p><p>I pushed the door open, standing in the doorway. Uncle Charlie sat on the edge of his bed, getting ready for sleep. He put his watch on the nightstand and then lifted his head, eyes landing on me. Once he realised what I had done, he gasped and a hand flew over his mouth.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I cried. "I take it back. I don't want to do it anymore."</p><p>He was by my side in a split of a second, placing his hands under my arms to not touch the deep cuts that went up my arms. He apparated the both of us to the bathroom where he immediately grabbed towels to press to my wounds to stop the bleeding.</p><p>"Genevieve." he sighed, looking at my face as he guided me to sit on the toilet seat. "What did you do..."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I sobbed, then looked up when I noticed someone in the doorway. Uncle Bill. He was sharing a room with Uncle Charlie so he must've seen the blood trails when he went up to go to bed.</p><p>"What the–" Uncle Bill's eyes landed on me and suddenly he ran back towards the room, shortly after coming back with his wand. "Charlie, move."</p><p>"Be careful." Uncle Charlie told him as he stood up. "They're pretty deep."</p><p>"Which is why I got my wand." Uncle Bill said as he crouched in front of me. He slowly removed one towel from my arm and then dragged his wand over the long and deep cut while muttering under his breath. <em>"Vulnera Sanentur."</em></p><p>The blood flow started slowing down and watching it happen was odd.</p><p><em>"Vulnera Sanentur."</em> Uncle Bill repeated and the wound cleaned itself up before he muttered the spell one last time. My skin now started sitting it's way back to normal until there wasn't even a scar to be seen.</p><p>When he had done the same to my other arm, he stood up and both of my uncles looked at me with disappointment in their eyes. Uncle Bill though looked more confused as Uncle Charlie also showed a little empathy.</p><p>"I told you to come to me <em>before</em> doing this." he said. "Not when you've done it and are losing blood."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I said for the third time but I was no longer crying. "The last year has been hell and I just felt extremely numb and like things weren't gonna get better."</p><p>Uncle Charlie picked up the bloody towels that just happened to be white. "I'll put these in the wash."</p><p>"Vivi." Uncle Bill tried to catch my attention once Uncle Charlie left the bathroom. "Look at me."</p><p>I tilted my head back and looked up at my father's oldest brother while I wiped my cheeks from the stained tears.</p><p>"Things will get better, you hear me? They are shit right now and they are going to get worse but in situations like this, you lean on your family instead of doing something like this." he said. "And you know you can always talk to us. Every single one of us. You have so many people who love you and we all want to help you. With that being said, we are talking to your parents about this right now. They're sleeping but we're waking them up because they need to know that they're daughter just tried to end her own life."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle Harry was here along with Aunt Ginny for the summer. That meant my cousins James, Albus and Lily were her too.</p><p>So was Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and my cousins Rose and Hugo. Aunt Deanne had decided to come for the summer too with Lexi who was avoiding Uncle Fred because she can't come to terms with her dad not being dead after all.</p><p>I wish I could see Simon but Aunt Kathleen, Lee and their three kids went to Spain for the summer this year.</p><p>Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had been spending the last days, doing research upon research upon research.</p><p>
  <em>"There has to be something that can save Fred."</em>
</p><p>I wish it was true Aunt Hermione but I was starting to lose hope. They didn't and that's why they were great people. I was just pathetic. I gave up was too easily. Everyone were keeping an eye on me. The word had spread.</p><p>Genevieve Blakely Weasley, the same girl who once loved life more than anything, tried to kill herself a few nights ago and if it hadn't been for two of my oldest uncles on my dad's side, I would've bled out.</p><p>"Why can't Fred just do the same thing you did?" Aunt Ginny asked. "You survived the killing curse in the forest and managed to shatter the piece of Voldemort's soul."</p><p>"It isn't the same." Uncle Harry shook his head. "Technically I wasn't a Horcrux. It was just easier to call me that because there wasn't a term for it. Fred is an <em>actual</em> Horcrux."</p><p>"Right." it came from Uncle Fred. "One of you need to kill me in order to get the fragment of his soul out of me. Then Lizzie can get to kill her father like it should have been."</p><p>"Can you please shut up?!" Aunt Deanne snapped. "We are not losing you again. Sit down and we will find a way to save you. You have a daughter."</p><p>"She doesn't want a relationship with me anyway, Dee." Uncle Fred lowered his voice into a whisper so that us, the <em>"kids"</em> wouldn't hear, though I'm pretty sure we all did.</p><p>"Well then fucking stay alive because of your nieces and nephews! Or maybe your brothers, your sister. Your parents!"</p><p>"I am doing this exactly for them! Adrian has been planning to ruin Liz since he first faked his death. That's thirty-seven years ago, Deanne."</p><p>"I am well aware if that." Aunt Deanne scoffed. "We're talking about my uncle. I think I know how many years it's been since he faked his own death. We all suffered his loss only to discover long after that it was all a lie."</p><p>"Would you two stop fighting?" grandma asked, stepping in between them. "Fred, dear. Go talk to your daughter. I know what she's said but she just need to be shown exactly why she wants you in her life. She's upstairs. Go!"</p><p>At her request or... her order, Uncle Fred made his way upstairs while grandma turned around to give Aunt Deanne a hug and assure her that it was all gonna work out in the end. More of our family had joined my two uncles and my aunt in researching. We all wanted Uncle Fred to come out alive.</p><p>"Here." I looked up when I heard my mum. She handed me a cup of tea before she sat down next to me. "How're you feeling, sweetie?"</p><p>I shrugged in response.</p><p>I didn't know how I felt. Empty? Numb? I now knew what my mum felt when she decided to take her own life. I no longer felt angry with her about her. I knew how unbearable the feeling was. Feeling like the only way out was suicide. I understood her now.</p><p>"We're figuring it out, alright." she offered me a soft smile. "I am not letting my father be the death of your uncle. Not again."</p><p>"And if there's nothing to do?"</p><p>"Then we'll move somewhere he can't find us. We'll change our names if it's necessary. Fred is not going to die." she assured me and I nodded in response as I moved the cup to my lips, taking a sip.</p><p>"Mum?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Am I a bad person for feeling bad for Luke?" I asked. "I know he did a lot of shitty things and I haven't forgotten but he has an illness and he couldn't control himself. Adrian forced him off his meds and that's why he changed from being nice to me to being abusive."</p><p>Mum moved her chair closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders while she shook her head. "It's the opposite, actually. It makes you a really great person. It shows that you have the ability to show sympathy for other people. Even the ones who don't deserve it. You've got a big heart."</p><p>"Uncle Fred said I inherited it from dad."</p><p>Mum laughed, nodding.</p><p>"You did. Your dad is the most big-hearted person I know." she told me and we both looked over towards dad who was currently reading a book to Ronnie who was cuddled up with him under a blanket. It reminded me of when Sammy and I were little. We'd cuddle up to each side of dad and beg him to read to us. It was always the same book. It was a muggle book that we saw one day when we went to London with mum. <em>Cinderella.</em> Sammy was the most obsessed with it. He still is but he doesn't want to admit it.</p><p>"That's the difference between your dad and your uncle." mum explained. "Don't get me wrong. Fred is sympathetic as well but he's always had a harder time realising when things crossed the line. When doing pranks, your dad knew when to back out and stop up. I think that's the main reason I fell for your dad back in school. He was a big softie who first of all wanted me to be happy. Have I ever told you the story about him falling on purpose to make me laugh after I got teased by a boy from Slytherin?"</p><p>"No." I shook my head. "What happened."</p><p>"He found me sitting in the astronomy tower. Or, I think it was the astronomy tower. It may have been the owlery. It's been so long that I can't remember. He saw that I had been crying so he tripped on purpose right in front of me. That itself didn't make me laugh but seeing the blood flow out of his nose sure did."</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined my dad doing that as a teenager just because he didn't want to see mum being sad.</p><p>"He made his nose bleed on purpose?"</p><p>"I don't think he meant to make it bleed." she chuckled. "He just wanted to make the fall look funny. The nosebleed was an accident but it was<em> really </em>funny."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How could you do it?"</p><p>
  <em>Sammy.</em>
</p><p>"Did you even <em>think </em>about us? About <em>me?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Please stop talking.</em>
</p><p>"You were being selfish!"</p><p>"What are you yelling for?" Lexi asked when she walked through the door to the room. "Sammy— leave her alone."</p><p>"Leave her— what?!" Sammy laughed sarcastically. "Mind your own business, Lex. Your sister didn't try to kill herself."</p><p>"Well I don't <em>have </em>a sister." Lexi replied. "But if I did and she tried to take her own life, I wouldn't be yelling at her. I would talk to her and tell her how much I love her."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"What are you even doing up here?" Sammy questioned as he folded his arms over his chest. "I thought you were helping grandma bake cookies."</p><p>"I was–" Lexi nodded. "But I need Vivi's smart head for something."</p><p>At the mention of my name, I turned around to look at her. I raised an eyebrow and nodded for her to go on.</p><p>"I think I have a solution to how to save my dad." she said. Sammy unfolded his arms and glanced towards me as I took a step towards our cousin. "I read this book because I wanted to help. I know I've been a bitch and I haven't exactly given him a chance to get to know me. I just couldn't wrap my head around my father being back when I was told he died before I was born. Anyway, I don't want him to die so I was doing research and this book says that we can remove Adrian's soul if my dad gets hurt in a way that can't be fixed. He can live and Adrian can die."</p><p>"What?" I frowned. "You mean... Lexi, we can't do that. That's illegal. That's dark magic."</p><p>"Wasn't dad hit with dark magic once?" Sammy asked. "His ear."</p><p>"And it couldn't be fixed, right?" Lexi asked. "So if we do something similar to my dad, the part of Adrian's soul will die while <em>my</em> dad gets to live."</p><p>I took a deep breath, thinking about it. If we were to do it, first of all we had to get permission from the minister. Second of all, we'd have to discuss it with our parents and third of all, we'd have to actually hurt Uncle Fred. Hurt him in a way that couldn't be reversed.</p><p>"This is crazy." Sammy said. "What if he accidentally dies?"</p><p>"He won't." I said. "Obviously one of the more experienced wizards or witches here will do it and we'll be careful."</p><p>"Mum's going to hate this idea." he told me in which I shrugged.</p><p>"Not if it saves her best friend."</p><p>"Should we take the idea to my dad?" Lexi asked. "And your parents?"</p><p>"I think we should." I said. "If it's the only way to help."</p><p>Lexi ended up telling everyone about the thing she read and then she apologized to Uncle Fred and she started crying because she really wanted him in her life but she had been afraid of losing him and now there was a chance that she <em>would </em>lose him.</p><p>"What if you hit me with the same curse that Snape used on George—" Uncle Fred suggested, looking at mum. "And you hit my ear. Then Georgie and I will be identical again!"</p><p>
  <em>What the...</em>
</p><p>"Me?" Mum frowned. "You want <em>me </em>to do that? Are you insane?!"</p><p>"Oh c'mon. I don't trust George to do it." He responded, causing dad to scoff. He looked offended. "He's going to kill me by accident."</p><p>"Wait—" Lexi said. "This means you'll do it?"</p><p>"Of course." Uncle Fred smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you Lexi. You might just have saved my arse."</p><p>Uncle Fred then looked towards Aunt Deanne and opened his arm before she joined their hug. They looked like a family, but Aunt Deanne was still unhappily married to Justin who doesn't like us... the Weasley family.</p><p>"He want <em>me </em>to use dark magic on him." Mum scoffed, her body turned towards dad. "I can't do that. I can't <em>hurt </em>Fred."</p><p>"He don't want me to do it." Dad pouted. "Thinks I'll kill him. That's bullshit. The man left me without him on earth for eighteen years. I <em>want </em>to hurt him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed where a lot of things happened. Grandpa went to the ministry to get the permission for mum to use dark magic on uncle Fred. They were already aware of Adrian's return and the kidnapping of my siblings and I so getting permission shouldn't be that hard.</p><p>Mum and Uncle Fred was practising if you could say that. Right now they were researching methods, different curses because they have no idea what curse this Snape person used on dad back then and dad... he had been the one to take care of my siblings and I in these past days where mum was busy.</p><p>Lexi was helping the two and it seemed that she was starting to form a bond with her father which I had noticed Aunt Deanne smile over.</p><p>I had always found the whole situation odd. Aunt Deanne and my mum were cousins but my dad's brother was my uncle, meaning his kid was both my cousin but also my great-cousins daughter. It was hard to figure out but I had always just known her as my cousin which its exactly what she is. I've also always known Deanne as my aunt, though she isn't <em>really</em> my aunt.</p><p>Yesterday McGonagall paid us a visit with the exams we needed to finish whatever year the five of us were in. She said it would be a waste if we had to go back a year because of something we couldn't control so we took our exams and we all passed, meaning that I will start my sixth year wherever mum and dad decide for us to move for a little while when all this is over.</p><p>It's July 8th, meaning that in three days, I'll turn sixteen. Sixteen years old. Wow. And to think I almost ended it all a little over a week ago. I really regret it because now I see hope. Now that I know we can save my Uncle and get rid of Adrian for good, I know that there's hope for the future. My family can be happy again.</p><p>"What're you doing down here, kiddo?" a familiar voice suddenly came from behind me. I turned around and gasped with a smile spreading on my face before I threw my arms around Uncle Emmett. He laughed, hugging me back tightly. "I thought you loved Quidditch, yet you're down here while they're up there."</p><p>We pulled apart and I followed his eyes up to where Freddie, Roxanne, Sammy, Bryson, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill were all playing Quidditch together. This was the first time in a while that our family could have fun like that.</p><p>"I haven't played for a long time." I told Uncle Emmett. "After everything, I jut don't find it fun anymore. It's the same with songwriting."</p><p>"Oi, you write songs? I didn't know that." he nudged me with his shoulder. "Listen, kiddo. Everything sucks right now and it has for the last year but you're a strong girl. You'll get through it and one day you'll find happiness in things again."</p><p>"You really think so?" I questioned and he nodded, smiling widely as he watched the game that happened above us in the air.</p><p>"I know so." he assured me. "You should probably go say hi to Bash. He's inside and I know he's been very worried about you lately."</p><p>"He's here too?" I asked. Uncle Emmett nodded and I hurried past him and inside to find Uncle Bash hug my mum.</p><p>"There she is." mum smiled and Uncle Bash looked at me before pulling me in for a warm hug. I hugged back, closing my eyes.</p><p>I loved how close I was with my family. Especially my uncles and aunts. The ones I were closest to were Uncle Bash, Emmett, Bill, Charlie and Ron. Also, Aunt Kathy, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny.</p><p>"How're you?" Uncle Bash asked and pulled back, resting his hands on my shoulders so he could look at me. "What did you do to your hair?"</p><p>"Oh.. Lu– I cut it." I said, not wanting to bring Luke up right now. I didn't want to have to explain it all again, unless he already knew from mum or something.</p><p>"Well–" Uncle Bash nodded. "It suits you. Don't you think Betsy?"</p><p>"Of course it does." mum agreed. "Makes you look older."</p><p>
  <em>Older.</em>
</p><p>Sometimes they talked to me like I was a little child. I was turning sixteen in a couple days. I was actually very excited about that. I don't know why but I feel like there is this big transition from being fifteen and going over to be sixteen. It seems like a big difference and I couldn't be more excited to hit that new milestone in my life.</p><p>My eyes scanned the room as my younger cousins Aubree and Kara were sitting with my dad on the sofa, telling him something that seemed to excite them very much. Aubree turned eleven at the end of May, meaning she'll be starting Hogwarts in about two months. Kara on the other hand is two years younger but she was born on September 6th so she'll have to wait an additional year before it's her turn. Three years from now she'll be nearly twelve and starting Hogwarts as well.</p><p>Uncle Bash and Uncle Emmett have been together for many years. They both met while playing Quidditch professionally and while Emmett is still a professional player, Uncle Bash once decided to stay as a professor at Hogwarts.</p><p>Gay marriage didn't get legal in Britain until 2004 and they got married as soon as it <em>did</em> become legal. They then adopted Aubree while she was still in the womb of her biological mum and that was in 2006. Then with Kara they used a surrogacy, meaning that she's biologically related to one of them. They decided they didn't want to know which one but I reckon it's Uncle Emmett as I think she looks like him a little bit.</p><p>With the flash of green fire, grandpa suddenly stepped through the fireplace, earning everyone's attention. Grandma came out from the kitchen, placing a hand on my shoulder as she stood between uncle Bash and I, waiting for grandpa to speak.</p><p>"Look what I've got!" he said and raised a piece of parchment into the air. "I've got the permission!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you kill me, Lizzie..."</p><p>"I won't!" Mum responded in annoyance. "But if you keep doubting my skills, then I might do exactly that on purpose!"</p><p>Dad who was standing with me and my siblings, glanced towards Shacklebolt and some other people from the ministry. They had to be here and witness the use of dark magic so they'd be able to confirm that the request was true and not just an excuse to use it.</p><p>Uncle Fred really did decide that he wanted his ear gone. The same one as dad which made me think what went wrong in his head the day he <em>supposedly</em> died. Don't get me wrong, I love my Uncle but he wants his ear gone so he and dad can be identical again.</p><p>"Darling." dad called. "Maybe you shouldn't threaten to kill him when the ministry is watching."</p><p>"Shut up, George." mum responded without taking her eyes off of Uncle Fred. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this."</p><p>"Just say the words, flick your wand. It's easy." Uncle Fred told her.</p><p>Apparently mum had done this curse before during the war to kill the guy who had sexually assaulted her. He only died because he wasn't attended to. Uncle Harry has used it too on Draco Malfoy but he survived because Severus Snape healed him.</p><p>Back then it wasn't dark magic but they realised how dangerous it is so later on they decided to put it on the list. If mum did it wrong, Uncle Fred could die.</p><p>Earlier today, Adrian had been caught by some of the aurors. He was currently in Azkaban and that's why we had to do this now. With a piece of his soul dying, he wouldn't be strong enough to escape and he could await his trial. Shacklebolt said that he'd must likely be sentenced to death which meant getting the dementors kiss.</p><p>"Just do it, Lizzie!" Uncle Fred called. "Get it over with."</p><p>"Shut up!" she yelled. "I need to be completely focused. Otherwise–"</p><p>
  <em>"Sectumsempra!</em>
</p><p>A scream filled the air as Uncle Fred fell back into the grass, clutching his ear as blood poured from the side of his head. Black smoke came from his head and rose into the sky. Freddie whispered and informed me that it was the soul that died.</p><p>"George!" mum screamed at dad who had been the one to do the curse when he got too impatient. Grandma and mum rushed over to Uncle Fred along with Aunt Deanne. Grandma was holding a towel and immediately pressed it to his ear before they helped him inside.</p><p>"You just couldn't let mum do it, could you?" Roxanne asked. Dad twirled his wand around in his hand as he as a joke laughed in an evil way.</p><p>"What?" he then asked when he noticed all six of his kids stare at him. "Well I didn't miss, did I? I just saved my brother and your uncle. I raise you to be thankful so show it."</p><p>"What the fuck." Sammy muttered as dad made his way inside, followed by the rest of us. While Uncle Fred was being taken care of, mum and Uncle Harry talked to the minister and the others from the ministry.</p><p>Uncle Fred was sitting on the sofa, bleeding violently from his ear while grandma tried to stop it.</p><p>"I swear I saw his ear in the grass." I heard Bryson tell Ronnie who let out a shriek while telling him to stop because it was disgusting.</p><p>"Kids, go upstairs!" mum shortly glance towards us before going back to helping Uncle Fred drink from the glass of water. He seemed to be in shock over what just happened. Over getting his ear blown off. "Now!"</p><p>When mum basically roared at us, the eight of us who were under the age of eighteen, sprinted up the stairs and into the same room. The youngest which were Aubree, Kara and Ronnie got onto the bed and I placed myself next to Sammy against the wall.</p><p>"That was awesome!" Bryson explained. "His ear like flew through the air and landed in the grass. Well, it was mostly earlobe and some cartilage but it was just as cool."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Roxanne asked. "Our Uncle just got his ear blown off. <em>How</em> is that cool?"</p><p>"It's super gross." Kara scrunched her nose. "I almost stepped on it."</p><p>"On his ear?" Aubree asked. "Ew."</p><p>I slid down the wall until I sat with my knees folded. Now we were just waiting to know what was going to happen with Adrian. Once this ended, we could finally move on from everything that happened this last year and maybe mum would finally get better to the point where she didn't need therapy anymore. I certainly did need therapy. Maybe in the new place that we were gonna go to I could get a therapist and we could find happiness again before coming back to Britain.</p><p>I wanted that to happen. I couldn't <em>wait</em> for that to happen.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian was dead. He was actually finally dead. He was sentenced to death and got the dementors kiss the day before me and Sammy's birthday. Then they burned his body just to be on the safe side. Uncle Fred was going to survive but just like dad, he now missed some of his ear. Though he seemed awfully cheerful about it and would tease grandma about not being able to tell them apart again.</p><p>Today was my birthday. Sammy and I were finally sixteen years old and the entire family was gathered at the burrow for both a celebration of everything being over after all of these years but also to celebrate the birthday.</p><p>Mum and dad had decided on a destination. We were gonna go to Mexico and stay for a while and we had already been enrolled at Ilvermorny to study over the next year when dad contacted them the day after Fred lost his ear.</p><p>But for right now, we were celebrating. Today was all about celebrating those two things and I honestly hadn't felt this happy in a long time.</p><p>"Happy fucking birthday." it came from behind me and a smile spread on my face, knowing it was my great-cousin King. I didn't even have to look at him, I just knew it.</p><p>"Thank you." I chuckled as I hugged him. "Have you tasted my grandma's cake? It's really good."</p><p>"I don't doubt it." he told me. "But I haven't gotten to it just yet. Wanted to wish you and Sammy a happy birthday as the first thing when I got here."</p><p>He looked around, then looked at me again.</p><p>"Where <em>is</em> Sammy?"</p><p>"I think he's inside." I said. "Talking to dad."</p><p>King left to go find Sammy and I turned around, my eyes landing on mum and aunt Kathy who were laughing about something, acting like school girls. I liked seeing mum laugh. Liked seeing her happy.</p><p>Simon was here too. They had decided to come home from Spain to celebrate Sammy and me and then they were going back in a few days after doing a proper goodbye, now that we were gonna spend a while in Mexico.</p><p>It was going to be a year we'd be gone. Mum and dad had managed to rent a small house by the sea and it should be really lovely. They traveled with a portkey yesterday to sign the contract.</p><p>Everything was going to be okay now. Everything was fine. When we got back, I could do my last year at Hogwarts but the one thing I didn't like was that when I got back, Simon would be finished with Hogwarts and go to Paris for school so we wouldn't have a chance of a relationship like we once talked about.</p><p>Maybe we just weren't meant to me. He'd probably meet someone anyway. I mean, it's Paris we're talking about. He'll meet a sweet and beautiful French girl and I'll be here, wishing it was me.</p><p>I hated that thought. I thought I found love with Luke and then I fell in love with Simon but I'm just unlucky. Maybe this is the universe telling me that love isn't for me.</p><p>"Hey, Evie!"</p><p>I turned around quickly, seeing Simon come jogging towards me. "Merlin, I'm out of shape."</p><p>I laughed, patting his arm as he straightened up after holding his knees for a moment.</p><p>"Don't worry." I shrugged. "You <em>look </em>in shape."</p><p>"I do?" He asked and looked down at himself. "Aw <em>Evie. </em>So sweet of you."</p><p>He pouted and wrapped his arms around me, making me laugh even louder as I hugged him back.</p><p>"You know, I really like your hair." He told me as he stepped back. "Not that I didn't like it before because I really did but this is also beautiful."</p><p>I had never had this length of hair before. I had always had really long hair but now it went to just above my shoulders and I liked it. I think I liked it more than my long hair.</p><p>"Happy birthday." He smiled. "I remember when we were kids and you told me the <em>one </em>birthday you looked forward to in life was the sixteenth."</p><p>"It's a big number." I shrugged. "Don't you think? I think it's a big number."</p><p>I sat down in the grass by the tree and Simon joined me, scooting closer to me.</p><p>"We won't be going to school together anymore." He sighed. "You'll go to Mexico for a year and after that I'll be graduating and attending music school in Paris."</p><p>"Don't remind me." I sighed. "I liked going to school with you and now— everything's about to change."</p><p>Simon extended his hand and with a smile, I placed mine in his. He turned my arm around, then gently pushed up my sleeve, exposing the scar that Luke once cut in me.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you too." He told me while running a finger over the words. "I'm bummed that we didn't get to see where this led us. Whatever we had going on."</p><p>"Yeah." I breathed. I watched his finger as it continuously ran over the scars. "Would you be able to love me even with them?"</p><p>His eyes flicked up to my face.</p><p>"Of course—" he frowned slightly. "You think I wouldn't?"</p><p>"I don't know." I shrugged. "Who would love someone with the words <em>Slut for Parkinson </em>cut  in their arm."</p><p>"I would." He hurried to say. "It's not like you did this to yourself. I've already told you I love you and that was knowing you had those scars. I know the things that happened to you and they weren't fair but that doesn't change my feelings."</p><p>With a small smile, I leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling him lean his on mine.</p><p>"Wait for me?" He asked. "School in Paris is three years. Wait for me?"</p><p>I nodded, smiling at the fact that maybe this could work after all.</p><p>"Okay." I breathed. "I'll wait for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One month later</b>
</p><p>Feeling the wind rush through my hair was amazing. Standing on the small hill, arms out wide and just feeling the wind was a feeling like no others. Closing my eyes, feeling the wind and listening to the ocean... I felt calm.</p><p>Mexico was beautiful and so was the beach we were living by. I had been keeping contact with Simon in the short month we had been here. It was August, school started again in a few days for us but not for another two weeks for the family home in England.</p><p>Freddie had graduated Hogwarts and had gotten a job at the Mexican ministry of magic. Over the last couple of days, mum and dad had been preparing the rest of us for school. Not Ronnie of course. She's still too young for school. The four of us who had to continue our education were getting prepared with the rules and everything.</p><p>
  <em>Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</em>
</p><p>They had a housing system just like at Hogwarts.</p><p>Four houses.</p><p>
  <em>Thunderbird.<br/>Wampus.<br/>Horned Serpent.<br/>Pukwudgie.</em>
</p><p>The school was located in Massachusetts and we were going to be traveling by portkey. The school colours were red, blue and gold.</p><p>Something I didn't understand was the housing system. It was different from back home. Back home it was all about our traits as a person. Here it wasn't like that. Well, it was a little like that.</p><p>Thunderbird represented the soul and people who seek adventure. Wampus represented the body and people who choose fight instead of flight. Horned Serpents represented the mind and people who care about school the most. Pukwudgie represented the heart and healers.</p><p>"Fred! Give me back that book!" Roxanne's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I let my arms drop by my side as I saw Fred run along the beach with Roxanne chasing him. He was holding what looked like her diary.</p><p>It was like old times. When Fred would annoy Roxi at home and we'd all hear her screaming in the morning. It was perfect. I had missed this. I would myself shedding a tear as I watched them. I wrapped my arms around myself, smiling as I watched Fred fall face first in the water, followed by Roxanne laughing her butt off, ignoring the fact that her diary was now almost ruined.</p><p>"Are you crying?" Bryson asked from behind me before he stepped up next to me. "You're crying! Gross!"</p><p>That made me laugh and I turned, my eyes following him as he walked back to the house. We had two birthdays this month. Roxanne turned seventeen on August 7th and Fred turned eighteen on August 19th. Bryson was turning fourteen next month and Ronnie was turning ten on Christmas Eve.</p><p>Uncle Fred lived here with us. So did Aunt Deanne and Lexi. Aunt Deanne filed for divorce before we moved here. She was done with having a husband who didn't care so now her and Uncle Fred were trying to get back to where they were before he died back in 1998. Lexi had gotten a job alongside Fred at the ministry and Aunt Deanne took on a job as a tutor for wizarding children who were homeschooled instead of attending Ilvermorny.</p><p>Mum was gonna stay home and so were dad and Uncle Fred. The two brothers who now both lived with one ear were going to make products here and sent them through mail until we got back to England and they could open the shop again.</p><p>"Lizzie, darling." I heard dad speak when I entered the house through the kitchen door. "I don't know how to feel about this."</p><p>"George, she's growing up. She can't stay your little girl forever."</p><p>"That, I strongly disagree with." he told her before his eyes landed on me, a wide smile spreading on his lips. "There's a soft drink for you in the fridge."</p><p>"Thank you." I said with a small smile. I got the soft drink from the fridge, then joined my parents by the table. "What're you talking about?"</p><p>"Your sister." mum sighed. "Fred was reading her diary out loud and she apparently met this boy in the city a few days ago."</p><p>"Says she's in love." dad scoffed. "She's seventeen and she doesn't know this guy."</p><p>"You know Roxanne." I shrugged. "She only needs a day or two."</p><p>Mum and dad looked at me and mum let out a laugh before she got up and walked down the hallway towards her and dads bedroom. Meanwhile dad looked at me through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean<em> she only needs a day or two?"</em></p><p>"That she's probably already had se–" I stopped myself before actually staying the sentence. Dad looked terrified. Absolutely terrified. "...seen the opportunity of a relationship."</p><p>Dad chuckled softly and shook his head. "Good safe."</p><p>"Dunno what you're talking about." I hurried to say and got up. I brought my soft drink with me upstairs to my bedroom that I shared with Roxanne and Lexi. I didn't mind. It gave me the opportunity to go back to normal life with enjoying life with my sister and my cousin.</p><p>I opened my drink and took a sip before I placed it on the desk where I decided to sit. Opening the drawer in it, I pulled out a pen and my songbook. Now was the time for me to retry this. To try and write music again. I hadn't done it in such a long time and I hadn't felt like I wanted to write but maybe if I forced the interest back. If I forced myself to love it again. I needed to love it again because I remember how powerful singing made me feel.</p><p>I <em>needed</em> to love it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cannot believe they don't have a Hogwarts Express." Sammy scoffed as we landed in front of a large castle.</p><p>
  <em>Ilvermorny.</em>
</p><p>"Why would they have a Hogwarts Express when it isn't Hogwarts?" Roxanne frowned at our brother.</p><p>"Well then an Ilvermorny Express. You know what I bloody mean!"</p><p>The four of us stood in front of the castle, observing it. We said goodbye to everyone else at home. Now was it. We were about to start as the new students at a new school. I was starting my sixth year, Roxi her seventh, Bryson his third and Sammy his sixth as well.</p><p>My siblings and I exchanged glances before we walked through the black steel gate and up towards the main entrance of the castle. Inside it was filled with students wearing the same robes as us. Navy blue robes with a dark red on the inside and the tie was red with gold stripes.</p><p>A man approached us and introduced himself as headmaster Fontaine, then told us and the first year students to follow him to their Great Hall were the sorting ceremony took place.</p><p>Everything was so different. I was used to how it was at Hogwarts but here we were, starting a wizarding school in a country with different accents. I ended up being sorted into Pukwudgie and I couldn't help but think about what mum and uncle Fred had told me. I have a big heart.</p><p>Sammy was sorted into Wampus which makes sense due to his love for fighting whenever he gets the chance. Roxanne got into Hornet Serpents and Bryson was sorted into Thunderbirds. We were all siblings but we were all so different and we were no longer in the same house.</p><p>"Hi!" a girl spoke when I sat down by the table where the Pukwudgie house sat. She looked to be around my age, long baby blue hair and green eyes. She had a few freckles on her face along with a nose ring. "I'm Vanessa. You're a transfer student, I'll take it?"</p><p>"Hi, yeah." I nodded slowly and shook the hand she had extended across the table. "I'm Genevieve. Vivi for short."</p><p>"Well it's nice to meet you Vivi." she smiled. "You don't have to the nervous. I'll make sure to show you around and help you get settled. Once you've gotten to know the place, I'm sure it'll work out great for you."</p><p>
  <em>She seem nice.</em>
</p><p>"You're from England?" she questioned. "You have an accent."</p><p>"Oh, yes." I smiled sweetly. "Born and raised in London."</p><p>"So you're a transfer from Hogwarts?" she asked. "I've heard so much about Hogwarts. We all learn about England and the wizarding world over there. It's the must famous one. Though I heard you don't want to be sending your children to school with any of Harry Potter's blood relatives."</p><p>I bit back a laugh at her comment and she tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I smiled. "I mean, you're not wrong. He's my uncle."</p><p>"Your– oh."</p><p>"Yeah... well not by blood. He married my dad's younger sister many years ago." I told her as food started appearing on the tables.</p><p>"Must be great." Vanessa told me. "Having a celebrity in the family. I'm from the Silverthorn family. We're of pureblood but some rich families think we're a disgrace to the wizarding world. Calls us blood traitors."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and shook her head while everyone, including us started eating the food in front of us on the tables.</p><p>"I hate those kind of people." I told her. "My family's the same. I've had to experience a lot of rude remarks from more rich families because we home in London live in a flat above my dad and uncles shop."</p><p>It was weird that I just met this girl and we already had stuff in common. I also felt like we were gonna be great friends and I found myself feeling relieved. I was going to have friends here apart from my siblings.</p><p>"So are you a sixth year?" I asked and she looked at me, nodding.</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And your siblings? I'll take it they are your siblings. The two boys and one girl who stood with you." she said.</p><p>"Yeah. The one with the brown curls is my twin brother, the girl is my older sister and the last boy is my younger brother." I said. "We've got two more but my older brother graduated this year and our younger sister is only nine."</p><p>"Oh you have a big family as well?" she said with a huge smile. "I've got eight siblings. We're eight girls and one boy who's in Pukwudgie too. He's sitting over there."</p><p>She nodded towards a boy sitting not far from where we were. He had brown hair that went to under his ear and his hair was full of curls. His eyes were bright blue and he had a very defined jawline and a sweet smile.</p><p>"His name is Brandon." Vanessa told me. "He's a seventh year, making him seventeen years old. Then we have Stephanie. She's our older sister and she's twenty-five. Nicole is twenty-one. Danielle is nineteen. Alyssa is fourteen. Kayla is twelve. Amber is eight and the youngest is Michelle who's two."</p><p>"He's the only boy." I nodded slowly. "Must suck."</p><p>"It sure does." she laughed. "He complains about it all the time."</p><p>I laughed along with her for a moment.</p><p>"My dad's siblings group is basically the same. Growing up they were seven kids. The youngest was a girl but everyone else were boys."</p><p>"That's the quite opposite." Vanessa chuckled. "The girl must've been a badass."</p><p>"She's... something."</p><p>"Are their names as basic as my family's?" she questioned with a playful roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Well–" I breathed. "The oldest is my Uncle Bill. He's really William but he's always just been called Bill. Charles is the next one, though we call him Charlie. Percy is Percy. Then there's Fred and George Weasley. George is my dad. Ronald is Ron and lastly Ginevra who is called Ginny."</p><p>Vanessa nodded and swallowed the food she had been chewing.</p><p>"Alright. Not as basic as my family." she smiled. "Though I suppose those names are more traditional when it comes to Britain."</p><p>After the meal, Vanessa showed me up to our common room while we talked about everything on our minds. We found out we were sharing a dorm with three other girls and after all, Ilvermorny seemed like a great place, though I couldn't forget Hogwarts and I was going to come back and finish my education there in a years time.</p><p>Hogwarts was and will always be my home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Epilogue</span>
  </b><br/>
<b>July 17th of 2018</b>
</p><p>It's been a year. A year since we moved to Mexico to get a break and get a chance to heal as a family. It was great and Mexico was lovely but I did miss England and even though I made really good friends with Vanessa and her older brother Brandon, I still couldn't stop thinking about Simon.</p><p>We kept in touch with each other and sent owl after owl to inform the other one about our week, about the things that happened in our lives and in the different countries we happened to be in.</p><p>One letter a week. That's what we agreed on and that's what we kept doing. <em>One </em>letter a <em>week.</em></p><p>I haven't spoken to Emery in... Merlin it really <em>has </em>been ages. I don't think we've spoken since I was a student at Hogwarts. Before Luke escaped Azkaban.</p><p>Luke...</p><p>Haven't heard from him either but Simon did fill me in when I asked about him. I wanted to know if he was doing good with his illness. Luke had been back to redo his seventh year at Hogwarts just like Simon. He was on his meds again and he was doing better. Apparently he had gotten close with his dad, Draco and Draco's wife and then of course the half-brother that Luke didn't know he had.</p><p>I was happy that he ended up getting his happy ending just like I was getting mine.</p><p>We were back in London. We <em>had </em>been for a couple days now. We were settling in alright in the flat above the shop. In a few days the entire family would come together at the Burrow to celebrate that we were back and to get a chance to see each other again. A year is a <em>long </em>time.</p><p>I wanted to stay in touch with Vanessa and Brandon. We were going to make sure to write each other through owls and I believed it could work. Maybe one day we'd meet again.</p><p>"Where're you going?" Uncle Fred asked when I left the flat to walk down into the shop. "I thought you were helping Ronnie unpack."</p><p>"I was." I nodded. "And I did. She's all unpacked now."</p><p>Uncle Fred was moving in with Aunt Deanne and Lexi in their house here in London. It was nice seeing that they could be a real family which was something they had been robbed of when he was killed.</p><p>"Looks like someone's here for you." Uncle Fred spoke as his eyes moved to behind me. I followed his gaze and a huge smile spread on my face when I recognized the tall figure stepping inside of the shop that were to open tomorrow.</p><p>"Moe!" I called out, hurrying down the stairs. His eyes landed on me and he opened his eyes, smiling when I threw my arms around him.</p><p>He laughed against me, lifting me up by wrapping his arms around my waist and after spinning me around a few times, he put me down. He grabbed a hand and backed up so he could look at me.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, I've missed you." He said. His eyes flicked up to meet mine and he pulled me in for another hugged.</p><p>"I've missed you too." I whispered into his chest as he swayed me from side to side, holding me like he never wanted to let go again.</p><p>"You're so beautiful." He muttered against my neck. "Have I ever told you that before?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>May 17th of 2023</b>
</p><p>The cottage was cold when Simon and I landed in it after apparating home after my mum and Aunt Kathy's birthday party. They both turned forty-five years old and it was fun seeing them both whine about it.</p><p>Six years since everything changed and everything certainly <em>did </em>change. The same year I came home from Mexico, Simon went to Paris for three years and he came home two years ago.</p><p>I waited for him. I promised him I could and I did. It was three long years but I just focused on my education.</p><p>My seventh and final year of Hogwarts was great. I didn't make head girl but that was okay. I mean, I had been away for a year. Though Sammy and I joined the quidditch team again and we won against Slytherin and Hufflepuff but lost to Ravenclaw.</p><p>The year we spent in Mexico, Professor Sprout retired from Hogwarts and instead a guy that mum and dad knew very well in school, took over as the new herbology professor.</p><p>
  <em>Neville Longbottom.</em>
</p><p>I took his classes and he's a very nice guy. He helped me figure out what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. Helped me figure out that what I wanted was to fight crime. After everything that had happened...</p><p>I chose to submit myself to the Auror programme and I got accepted so while Simon plays music and is hired for gigs at clubs or restaurants in the Wizarding world, I am doing the same as my mother. I am investigating and putting criminals in Azkaban.</p><p>That's what I figured out was the best for my life and it makes me happy. To be able to punish the people who deserve it because I couldn't do anything back when I was being tortured or kidnapped by my own ex boyfriend and grandfather.</p><p>Simon proposed to me a couple of months ago and of course I said yes. We already live together in a cozy three bedroom cottage not too far from London.</p><p>Everything is nice. <em>Life </em>is nice and I couldn't feel happier about the place I am in it right now.</p><p>"You look tired." Moe whispered in my ear before planting a kiss on my cheek. "Maybe you should—"</p><p>Knowing what he was gonna say, I got down on the sofa, hearing him chuckle as I closed my eyes.</p><p>"Already on it." I muttered. I felt him pull the blanket off the back of the sofa and spread it before covering me with it.</p><p>"Do you want some tea?" He asked, his knuckles brushing over my cheekbone and I could feel how close his head was to mine. "Or some food?"</p><p>"Tea would be good." I opened my eyes and smiled at his face. "I love you, Moe."</p><p>He grinned at me, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. "I love you more, Evie."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>December 12th of 2028</b>
</p><p>"Ronnie, <em>what </em>are you doing?" I laughed at my younger sister, watching her squint her eyes at a painting in the nursery, then un-squint them.</p><p>"It kinda looks like a giraffe with squinted eyes." She told me and I looked at the painting for a moment before shaking my head.</p><p>She was all grown up. Twenty-one years old. After Hogwarts she got married pretty fast to Scorpius Malfoy.</p><p>My sister was now a malfoy. Veronica Malfoy. She married the younger brother of my violent ex. I mean, Scorpius is nice. He was raised with love and he treats Ronnie the way she deserves to be treated.</p><p>Crying filled my ears.</p><p>"Great." I sighed. "Your continuously squinting woke up Amaya."</p><p>I threw the towel over my shoulder before walking to the crib. She was standing in the crib, bouncing while her face was red and tear stained.</p><p>Lifting my eleven-month-old daughter up, I shushed her softly, laying her against my shoulder while I swayed her in my arms to get her back to sleep.</p><p>"She's such a fussy little one." I told Ronnie before placing a hand on my bump. "I hope the next one's an easy one."</p><p>"Doubt it." Ronnie chuckled. "He's a mix between a Jordan and a Weasley."</p><p>I smiled at my sister while rubbing Amaya's back and then she followed me out of the nursery and into the living room where Simon sat on the sofa with his guitar.</p><p>"Did she wake up?" He questioned. He looked up and I nodded. He put down his guitar and reached up to take her. "Hi little one. Why so sad?"</p><p>He placed her on his lap, her back against his front while he then bounced her on his knee to make her calm down.</p><p>"Vivi says it's my fault." Ronnie grinned as she sat down next to Simon. "Because I was squinting my eyes at that painting. I swear it looks like a giraffe with squinted eyes."</p><p>Simon's raspy laugh filled the living room as he looked up at me.</p><p>"You were the one buying the painting. What's it supposed to be?"</p><p>"I don't know." I chuckled. "It's abstract."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>January 6th of 2031</b>
</p><p>My heart was broken. I couldn't handle this. It was too much and the kids crying and throwing tantrums didn't help.</p><p>Simon did everything to help me right now. Tried to do most things when it came to the house and the children.</p><p>He knew I wasn't up to it right now. I felt so sad that I couldn't even talk to my dad who had been crying to contact me.</p><p>I know it's his mother and he would probably want to speak to his children but I just lost my grandmother, the one I was so close to and I didn't know how to deal with it.</p><p>My grandmother, Molly Weasley passed away a couple of days ago due to old age. She was eighty years old but she would turn eighty-one this year. She died in January 1st. What a way to start the year.</p><p>Our three year old daughter Amaya was running around the house, mad that she had to have a bath and meanwhile our 19 month old son Jessie was mimicking his sisters actions.</p><p>I forced myself out of bed, making my way out of the bedroom just as Jessie ran by, laughing. I wrapped an arm around his stomach and scooped him up into my arms.</p><p>"Let's go play, yeah?" I asked. He started to reading <em>yes </em>over and over again while bouncing in my arms all excited. He knew a few words and he would just use them over and over again even when it didn't make sense.</p><p>I took Jessie into his room and placed him down on the floor before pulling out the basket of toys. He immediately started playing with some of them while I sat and watched him in silence.</p><p>I felt so tired and so sad about my grandmother. Her funeral was tomorrow and I didn't know if I was up for it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>July 11th of 2036</b>
</p><p>I woke up on my 35rd birthday with Simon's arm wrapped tightly around me and his face nuzzled into my neck. He was awake but he was enjoying the cuddles.</p><p>A yawn escaped my mouth and he lifted his head for a short moment to look at me before smiling and guiding his head back to my neck.</p><p>"Good morning." He whispered. "Happy birthday."</p><p>"Thank you." I let out a sigh of exhaustion before turning onto my side to face him. I pouted. "I'm old."</p><p>A scoff came from him before he pressed a kiss to my lips.</p><p>"Old my arse. You're looking at a thirty-seven year old man."</p><p>"You're a very <em>good-looking </em>thirty-seven year old man." I grinned. He playfully rolled his eyes, his hand sneaking under the covers, moving down my body before giving my bum a squeeze.</p><p>"Why do you think that is?" He asked. "I'm also a very <em>happy </em>man and you say that happiness makes you look younger. I'm married to a very beautiful woman and I have two wonderful kids. One of whom love to wake us up almost every morning."</p><p>"Guess we beat him to it today." I chuckled softly. "Do you wanna get up or stay in bed for a little longer?"</p><p>"It's your birthday." He shrugged. "You decide."</p><p>"Just five more minutes." I whispered, closing my eyes again. "It's Friday so I still have work."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>September 1st of 2039</b>
</p><p>"She's already so grown up." I pouted as Moe wrapped his arm around my waist while we waved goodbye to Amaya once the Hogwarts Express started moving.</p><p>"It had to happen sometime unfortunately." Simon sighed. "Our little girl."</p><p>I had a daughter who was eleven years old. That was crazy to think about. She was eleven and her younger brother was ten. It was his turn next year. Both kids look like their father, brown thick curls and deep dark brown eyes. Thought they have freckles from my side of the family.</p><p>I loved my life. Once I didn't think it would ever be possible for me to think like that again.</p><p>Sure, I lost my grandmother and my grandpa too earlier in the year. I loved them both very much and they would always be in my heart but my life was great and they were proud of me. I know they were.</p><p>"Can we get pizza for dinner?" Jessie asked, tugging at his fathers arm.</p><p>"I don't know buddy." Simon offered a smile. "Think we'll have to let mum answer on that one."</p><p>"I think pizza sounds great." I smiled. "Do you want pepperoni on it or pineapple?"</p><p>"Pepperoni." Jessie told me. "Pineapple <em>sucks."</em></p><p>Moe and I exchanged a glance before we both laughed and grabbed a hand each of our son, then apparated our way out of there.</p><p>We were going to have to get used to a new life where our daughter was at Hogwarts and we only had one kid at home, but it was going to be okay. Amaya was going to write us once a month and there was nothing better than seeing your kids grow up and know you did a great job.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Narrator's P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Genevieve Blakely Weasley-Jordan had a bad start to her life. At the age of fifteen, she suffered a depression and she didn't see the light at the end of the tunnel but with the support of her love ones and the knowledge that no one wanted to hurt her anymore, she learned to appreciate life even more and the people around it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She married the love of her life, Simon Avery Jordan on June 26th of 2024 and had two lovely children. Amaya Molly Weasley-Jordan and Jessie Arthur Weasley-Jordan. Vivi loved her life to the last breathe. When her children were all grown up and moved out, they made sure to visit often.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Genevieve lost her grandmother when she was thirty years old and a few years later, her grandfather died too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lost a lot of people, including her mother in 2055 and her father a few months later due to broken heart syndrome but she also loved a lot of people and in her old days, she became the grandmother of five children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Throughout the rest of Genevieve's life, she visited her parents graves often. Almost every week if she had time for it. On her parents birthday she always left a white rose in memory of the kind of parents they were. Parents who loved their children more than anything. Parents who always showed their support and always did their best to protect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Genevieve Blakely Weasley lived for 86 years. Died a couple of weeks after her birthday. Her heart stopped in the middle of the night and her husband discovered it when he couldn't wake her up the next morning.</em>
</p><p><b><em>Genevieve Blakely Weasley</em></b><br/>
<em>Loving wife, mother, grandmother and sister.</em><br/>
✝︎<em> 2001 - 2087 </em>✝︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this is it. This was the last of the 'One and Only' series. It's been a long journey with a whole lot of emotion. What did you think about it all?</p><p>Thank you all for your endless amount of love and support. It means a lot and I love getting messages about what my story means to you.</p><p>- Julie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>